


《九周半：一部近代魔法史》

by Seydoublie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pseudo-History
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 127,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seydoublie/pseuds/Seydoublie
Summary: “一场无与伦比的世纪再现，一部超脱世俗的肉欲史诗。”十九世纪的文化繁荣昌盛，涌现了无数杰出艺术家；而十九世纪末，便是那个安稳时代的尾声和动荡的新世纪的开始。随着维多利亚时代的结束和新世纪到来，机器在取代人力的同时，也一并取代了超自然的种种力量；近代魔法史中最浓墨重彩的一笔，写的便是在新的统治者面前，旧时代的最后一位君主，是怎样破釜沉舟，孤注一掷，在欧洲的崎岖坎坷的版图上，谱写出一曲慷慨激昂的迟暮乐章。而这里讲的，是这位君主一生中最不可或缺的九周半的时光，是他年少时对伟大未来的愿景和展望。它是如此重要，以至于半个世纪以后，人们还是会津津乐道，如果1899年5月的夏日，盖勒特·格林德沃未曾踏入戈德里克山谷的话……
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald/OC(past or brief)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. PAGE 1

**Author's Note:**

> 《九周半：一部近代魔法史》  
>  作者：佚名［在正文的批注中，琳达·拜恩斯认为本书应由多人创作，而蕾雅·伊斯特伍德推断文中的艾玛·雨果本人应是作者之一。］  
>    
>  本书属于：琳达·拜恩斯（Linda Barnes）  
>    
>  译者：  
>    
>  注：1）本文中一切批注皆为原文注解和读者批注，不存在译注。原书为手稿，斯宾塞字体写成，共计1429页，瑞士轻薄纸。  
> 2）本文按页数发表，译文（约）每三页为原文一章，在正文中将不再标出。

Chapter.1

故事还要从旧世纪的末尾和新世纪之初谈起。从1899年夏天开始，阴霾的灰蒙蒙的幕布覆盖了整个乌拉尔山以西的广袤地域，并不断地向下延伸，一直触及到阿尔卑斯山的南端。日耳曼的秋天比以往到来得更早，更深沉，且不说与他亲密相连的法兰西未能幸免，就是相隔着英吉利海峡的不列颠，也被这种早衰的诡谲气氛侵袭。一块巨大的灰蓝色幕布笼盖着泥泞的土地，没有人知道它的纺织者，或者是拥有者的名字，除了那些提着酒瓶在街头撒尿的流浪汉。他们总有自己的那一套说辞，就披着沾满了泥巴、油渍和刺鼻气味的破旧斗篷四处游荡，遇见行人便迎上去高谈阔论一番，以此讨几个饭钱。威廉·怀特（假设他的名字是这个）一位官员，就曾碰上过这样的情况。据他回忆，那年夏天街上的流浪汉比以往要少得多，政府部门也比以往的任何一个时候都更加洋洋得意。一种奇异的不安骚动藏匿在城市的角落，而在画廊、博物馆等拥有敏锐感知力的建筑中，这种不安体现得更加明显。那天清晨他从老画陈列馆出发，准备到慕尼黑车站，登上去往维也纳的火车。离开老画陈列馆的时候，他倏然觉得胸腔中又空又疼，心跳快得好像刚遇见了初恋情人。他头脑中一片浑沌，不知怎么就在火车站门口迎面撞上了一个拄着拐杖的流浪汉。那人年事已高，大概会有六十岁了，自称拥有着不输于亚伯拉罕的预言能力，并一把抓住威廉的手腕，像是抓住了救命的稻草一般，近乎痉挛似的摇动着。“新纪元诞生了。”他这样说话的时候，唾液从他发黄并且残缺的牙齿中流出来，粘在他垂下的白胡子上，“大人，先生。怀特先生，伟人将要诞生。金色是他头发的颜色，蓝色是他眼睛的色彩。”

说罢，这流浪汉竟凭空消失了，连一缕烟尘都未曾留下。当老威廉回忆起当时的景象，他依旧笃信他并没有眼花。他发誓一切都是真实的，至少在他看来是真实的。他说他甚至还看得见流浪汉的唾液落在红砖地上的痕迹，他的猛抓在手腕上留下的红印，以及他光裸的满是皱纹的脚留在地面上的皮屑。这故事后来被一位姓斯通的记者听到，发表在了《每日新闻》上；随后不久，政府内部人员便透漏出威廉·怀特身患精神疾病的消息，并已经安排他的住院治疗，尽管他一再声称他神志清醒。而那位流浪汉也再没有出现在慕尼黑的车站，反倒有传言说看见他在伦敦眼附近乞讨谋生。

在很长时间以后，史上最强大的黑巫师还能依稀想起，在1899年的夏天，在他初次踏上英格兰的土地，并嗅到玫瑰芳香的那一天，《预言家日报》上刊登的正是这位优秀预言家因在麻瓜面前使用魔法而被终生监禁在阿兹卡班的消息。（事实上，他并没有被终身监禁，而是在1918年5月离奇失踪了，从此以后没有人见过他。当然，也有许多流浪汉声称他在斜角巷经营起一家预言球商店，名为Laillustratre，后来经人查证确有此店。遗憾的是，当人们找到这家店的时候里面已经空无一物，也没有留下任何能指向他去处的线索。自1987年以后，大多数学者认为当初助他逃狱的正是臭名昭著的黑巫师盖勒特·格林德沃。）

这位黑巫师，（这么说并不准确，因为那时候，也就是1899年，他还只是个自持清高的抱负远大的少年。那时候他还不知道，这两种性格于他于人而言都是致命的。前者比任何一句威力巨大的魔咒都更彻底、更残酷地撕碎他和他同伴的心脏，而后者使得整个欧洲升温，沸腾，炸裂开来，任由硝烟的吞噬。）（“同伴”这个词无法诠释他们间的关系。——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的批注）他从来到英格兰的第一天就为这儿潮湿空气中弥漫着的玫瑰芳香所吸引，并毫不犹豫地在拿破仑大街采撷了第一朵。她是个妓女（据有关资料考证，妓女的名字是玛格丽特·安，并且是这位最强大的黑巫师一生中的31位妓女中最重要的一位。由于一直作为麻瓜生活，生卒年已不可考），同时也不失为一位漂亮女人，个子不高，大概只有5英尺多一点，穿着蓝色的束腰长裙，肩膀上裹了一件白色蕾丝的短衬，显得有些希腊。她棕色的卷发被高高盘起在后脑，看整个人上去略微笨拙。玛格丽特·安身上最吸引人的是那双蔚蓝的眼睛，比大西洋更清透，又比泰晤士河更浓郁。她在拿破仑大街（Napoleon Street)上走向他，向他借一支烟，并在达成目的后侧过腰，巧妙地露出半颗乳房。她告诉他，她能够带他度过一段愉悦的时间，问他是否愿意同她去喝一杯。他同意了。他风度翩翩，温文尔雅，让人不得不怀疑他做此回答的唯一原因是他并没有明白女人巧妙言辞中暗藏的深意。实际上，那时他尽管年少，（只有16岁），对这种事却一点也不迷糊。他太清楚那话语中的含义了。冷峻的神情是对狂热内心的完美掩饰，他的美艳皮囊下藏匿着残酷与狡黠，一如他纤细少年的躯壳中包裹着炉火纯青的魔法技巧和已然腐烂的污秽灵魂。早熟的东西必定早衰，极端聪明的孩子也都极端堕落。（这句话不无道理，是这本书中少有的智慧流露，值得引用在论文里。——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的批注）

他带她到最近的一家酒馆 The Floria（这家酒馆于1935年毁于大火，现已不复存在），请她喝了一杯威士忌。他们几乎没有说什么话，除了一些缓解紧张气氛的语气词。她常说的也就是“嗯”“啊”这么两个词，除此之外并无新意，这令他觉得格外无聊，简直比德姆斯特朗黑魔法课堂上幼稚可笑的咒语更加让他感到不适。可是这位女人，根据黑巫师的观察和判断，在她的本职工作上已有至少十载的业务经验，于是也不乏有趣之处。比如在喝酒的时候，她会从口中吐出细长的舌，在杯沿处绕上一圈半，吮吸一下带腥味的饮品，才算完成了一次“品酒”的动作。他就在一旁，手臂支撑着下颔，略微鬈曲的卷发散落在袖口，饶有兴致地看着。他甚至想要再点一杯酒给她，让她把这个动作重复无数次。还没来得及叫住酒保，她就握住了他的手，她生着茧子的手摩挲他细腻的指腹。那感觉十分细微，却正因细微而令人产生无度的幻想，无限地放大它，掀起一阵颤栗。然后她就牵着他上楼去做爱了。他把她按在床上，又优雅又粗暴地拨开她的里衣，双手覆上颜色已深的花蕾。那时候他身为少年人的激烈欲望总是会战胜理智，于是他暗施魔法，让女人并不十分丰满的胸部跳动起来，她无法停止，也无法反抗这位黑巫师的恶意，一次次，迎接着屈辱的快感。少年人欲望，比中年人要难控得多，它不只是源自生理的需要，更重要的是心灵深处的好奇和兴奋。所以当年轻的黑巫师，和他的日耳曼血统，沐浴在英伦玫瑰独特的魅力和暖湿中，他因欢愉而止不住地颤抖，不是因为他爱她（他不会爱上一个妓女，尽管他擅长让别人成为他的妓女，这是多么有征服力而又多么悲哀的人），而是因为他单纯地想要操她，一品她异域的风情和气息。为此，他不惜冒险使用魔法。

魔法于他而言，（更确切地所指，对于一小部分人而言）并不崇高。魔法是作为巫师，尤其是一位优秀巫师，身体的一部分而存在，就像是手指，手臂或者生殖器。它可以被支配去做任何事：做手工，提物件，还有做爱。（我认为这一段可以删去。——琳达·拜恩斯的字迹）

他撕扯着，啃咬着，吻着她不知名的部分，看着她火热的逢迎。他按着她的手臂，把她像钉十字架一样钉在床沿上，抽离，再刺入，找到最舒服的位置，结束了又一场淋漓尽致的，生理学研究。这个学者面无表情，严肃地好似一尊雕像。在欢愉过后，他熟练地整理了衣衫，撤回了咒语，一丝不苟地抚平外衣上的每一道皱褶，已然一副疏离的情态，仿佛在床上云雨一番的与他不是同一人。黑巫师打算离开了。他还要赶路去戈德里克山谷，尽管这是个令人发笑的名字（盖勒特·格林德沃曾对他的信徒伊万·弗朗西斯（Ivan·Frances）亲口说过，当他开始知道“戈德里克山谷”的时候，曾大肆嘲笑这个名字：“不列颠岛西南的一块穷乡僻壤，无论冠上什么名字，都不会和上帝、天才，或者任何具有神性的东西形成关联。”而根据他晚年在狱中被问起戈德里克山谷中发生的一切时的口述，看得出他微妙言辞中暗藏着的，对自己看法的否定：“……去到那里之前，我看轻一切，我从不低头……去到那里之后，我会偶尔向下瞥去，尤其是下面有人的时候。”）（这是我见过最荒唐，最不充分的解释说明！完全没有逻辑可言！——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的批注）

躺在床上的女人一边收紧束腰（白色的束腰，在她系紧拉绳的时候，会将她腰上已然松垮的肉挤在一起），一边叫住他，她（操着一口浓厚的伦敦口音）说，你不是英国人。他没有听到似地穿鞋子（棕色的金属扣皮靴，在中后的位置有一个粗跟）。她说，你刚用的是无杖魔法，霍格沃茨不教这样的魔法，英国不教这样的魔法。他停下了动作，依旧是面无表情地看着她。她挂上鞋侧镀金的钩子，转过身去对着发黄的镜子梳理头发。她说，我叫玛格丽特·安，我并非麻瓜。她的吐字粘腻，听上去有些自以为是。她说，也你不要以为巫师都活在魔法魔药铺陈（铺陈！一个妓女居然会使用这样的词语，我十分惊讶。也许这是笔者的失误？——琳达·拜恩斯的笔迹）的生活中，活在咒语、药水和预言球之中，不乏有人更喜欢平凡的生活。他说安（他声音低沉地叫了她的名字。他一生中共叫她的名字176次，而这是最有代表性的一次。如果没有这段对话，他将不会记住她，也不会有接下来的一切。），你不要以为自己无所不知，随意去揣测别人的想法，那样会使你看上去肤浅和自以为是。安说，我是个妓女，别人不需要听我说话才觉得我肤浅，某种程度上，他们更加自以为是。话音一落，她微笑起来，脚步轻快地走向黑巫师，并在他的脸颊上留下一个吻。她说，作为一个绅士，在知道了女士名字之后还不报上自己的，可是相当冒失无礼的行为。他终于开口回答，他叫格林德沃，并礼貌地（用贵族腔）询问是否可以离开。她说当然可以，但我多么希望你能够再回答我几个问题。她总会询问每个客人这些问题，后来她补充道，这算是她的一种习惯（尽管它更可能是她为了被人记住使用的狡猾手段。）他点头。她问道，这可否是你的第一次。他摇头，使得有些暗淡的金发遮盖住更浅色的瞳孔。她又问，你的第一次是什么时候，和谁。他回答是在成人礼的晚上，记不清是谁了。可能是和很多人，那天他喝了苦艾酒，里边还加了荧光草，这种东西让他失忆。（从这里不难发现，格林德沃并不是编谎者，也从不担心让人看到自己的缺点和短处。从另一个角度去想，这正是他极度自负、病态自恋的体现。）

玛格丽特·安对似乎对这个答案并不满意，她的眉头皱在了一起，但还是按着约定让开了路。他临走前，她又说，你的金发和我弟弟很相似，只不过他的犹太血统让灰色更加明显。他和一你样毫无情感，像个伪装的恶魔。老天。他们真该把他弄死在娘胎里。他对她的疯言疯语不加理会，径直走了出去。而她仿佛一个坏掉的发条布偶，愤怒地扬起脚踢上了门。可怜的木门在细长鞋跟的威逼下发出一声哀鸣。

走在伦敦的长街，他身上还染着玫瑰的香味（不如说是菲奥纳的香水味，应该是玛格丽特·安所使用的。这味道很刺鼻，几乎能令人勃起。）街上的行人常侧目看着他，仿佛看着阎王鬼魅（某种程度上，这句话并不含有夸张成分）。他从他们的眼睛里看见了疏离，敬重和微小的恐惧。这些情感的获得让他的嘴角不住上扬，以至于忘记了时间。他在街道上游离了许久，直到天空的颜色开始转暖，他才移形换影，到了他本该属于的地方。

在他面前的便是著名历史学家巴希达·芭莎特的小屋——那是一座半地穴的房屋，半层埋在地下，另外一层半的混凝土和一个破旧的木板阁楼则暴露出来，奇异而有些丑陋地矗立在地面上。这里的路还不成形，两旁都堆积了许多沙尘，在雨后就变得泥泞不堪。他蹙眉，阴沉着面庞走过小路和门前的石板，推开芭莎特房前吱呀作响的小门（这扇门是如此之小，以至于格林德沃在十六岁时也不得不弯腰通过，这是他生命中极其难得的容忍。也有人认为这是智慧的老芭莎特对侄孙谦虚之心的考验；无论如何，我们至少能够知道，在这位伟大黑巫师的少年时期，尽管骄傲放纵的个性已经崭露头角，他仍保留了相当一部分人性之善。那个时候他的聪明，比起危险和可怖，给人留下的更多是超然物外的冷漠之感。至于这份冷漠，究竟是如何在日后变作了狂热的欲望和野心，恐怕唯有寥寥几人有幸知晓。）门后是一条狭窄而昏暗的走廊，土黄色的墙皮上布满了裂痕和缺口，地毯上的污渍看上去也至少有几年未曾清理过了。如果他愿意向屋顶多瞟一眼，他便会发现那张粘满了灰尘和昆虫尸体的蜘蛛网。直到走廊的尽头他方能捕捉到一丝光线的存在，他略带踌躇地掀开了蓝纱的，绣着白玫瑰图案的帘子。扑面而来的是魔药的气味。他闻到了欧芹，兔耳朵草和枯木灰的味道。他的姑母并不在这里——也许她是在地窖里忙着一些无关紧要的，他亦不屑参与的琐事。可是有什么东西不对：他能明显地感觉到异样。因为楼下传来的是细碎频繁的脚步声，它们不可能是由同一个人，尤其是他那个向来行动迟缓的姑母发出的。

谁在那里？（Wer ist da？）他嘴唇微张，还未将第一个辅音送出，便看到了那人古铜色的头发，并且和这个房子一样乱糟。那个人站在台阶上，矫健的手臂勾住木质的栏杆，将自己从半穴式的地窖里拽了出来，毫无形象地坐在脏兮兮的地板上，还把手插进本就似杂草般的头发里，再加上那一脸的泥污，简直和街边的流浪汉没什么区别。他长舒了一口气，向右一望，正好对上了年轻黑巫师的视线，一时间吓得愣住，左手一滑险些从楼梯上滚下去。他稳了稳自己的姿势，才缓过神，满脸朝气地道，你是芭莎特太太的侄孙吧？她跟我提过你，但我还是没认出来。你比我想象中要高多了。这样说着，古铜色头发的少年从地上弹起来，向着格林德沃的方向走了几步。而后者紧蹙着眉头，下意识地往后退了一步，脚却好像落在什么东西上。眼见着面前的少年一点点逼近，还伸出了粘着煤炭灰的右手，年轻的黑巫师露出一丝不知所措的犹疑，却又逃离不得，于是便冷了神情，淡淡地看着眼前人。这一招当真管用，少年的手收回去了，但人却还在那，热情分毫不减地说道，我叫阿不思·邓布利多，你可以叫我阿不思，因为我讨厌我的姓氏，它听上去就像个愚蠢的领导。（然而，我们都知道，阿不思·邓布利多在他的青年、中年、甚至老年时期都是一位相当智慧机敏的领导者，常能洞见事情发生的轨迹。因此，姓名与为人间并无必要的联系，可谁没有在年轻时迷信过呢？有哪个聪明人不曾为某件事而愚蠢过呢？）

盖勒特·格林德沃。黑巫师漫不经心地报上了自己的名字，四处张望这本就不大的屋子。客厅里的东西很多，摆放也极不规则。在最中央的位置摆放了一只很上岁数的沙发，沙发上的黑皮革已经一片片老化脱落，露出一个又一个米黄色的窟窿和里面生了锈的弹簧。沙发的四角都是红木，想必当年的质量还是不差的。茶几很简单，就是四方的黑木座上盖了块白色带花纹的大理石，四角上有油漆涂抹装饰的痕迹，有点像是伊丽莎白时代的纹路，但也早就脱落到了难以辨认的程度。对着沙发的壁炉里还堆着几根烧干的柴火，估计是去年冬天后就不曾清理，在潮湿的空气中腐烂变质，却还堆在这。靠窗的角落里有一个柜子，旁边好像还摞着些看不太清的东西，也可能是个袋子。他打算走上去看看，还没抬起脚，忽然被人订住般动弹不得。再一回头，却是刚才的那个少年不知什么时候俯下身去，在他身后不知摆弄着什么，另一只攥着魔杖的手还指着格林德沃的脸。（盖勒特·格林德沃一生中被人用魔杖施咒的次数屈指可数，据说只有三个人曾做成此事，这三人分别是阿不思·邓布利多，阿利安娜·邓布利多和洛林·安东尼，其中阿不思·邓布利多，几乎毫无疑问地，是唯一幸存者。）

意识到被人注视着，蹲在地下的少年抬起头，手里捧着一团浆糊似的茶色黏稠物。（对魔药学和植物学都颇有造诣的黑巫师一眼辨认出那是乡村田鼠的皮，而且应该是搁置已久的，只在尸体完全腐化之后，趁内脏和血液的养分都渗入皮里才能达到它的最佳功效——强化感知。由于乡村田鼠在十九世纪已并不多见，这也勉强算是一种稀有药物。）格林德沃想到刚刚踩在鞋底的竟是这滩东西，一向高高在上的他不禁觉得有些反胃。可是那少年却像抱着件珍宝似的将那滩烂掉的皮肉捧在手里，蓝色的眼珠有些怨念地望向高高在上的黑巫师。黑巫师也略微颔首，饶有兴致，似乎在询问少年施咒的理由，又好像，对英国少年来说，是对自己从他们见面起就一直极度笨拙十分愚蠢行为的嘲讽。黑巫师自己也说不清。他向下看去，看见那人凌乱的古铜色头发下澄澈蓝的眼睛，像笼着雾的湖泊，与玛格丽特·安的眼睛略有相似，可它毕竟属于男性，少了些精致的妆点，细节上还是逊色一筹。对于英国佬来说，蓝色应该是虹膜最常见的颜色了。可它存在的普遍性，丝毫不影响其对人的吸引力。这颜色令人倾心。他愤恨地想，究竟还有多少个“别人”和他一样，在这英格兰的蓝宝石里照见自己的面容。

阿不思·邓布利多不禁脸上一红。也许是为自己大咧的行为感到羞愧——尤其是那写满戏谑的异色的不详的瞳孔的注视，叫他更加无地自容；又也许是因为，不知怎的，那一身冷冽的人身上，竟传来丝丝缕缕的香水气息。甜腻刺鼻。这气味，他从不曾在霍格沃茨或者任何一个地方闻到过。那时候，他连接触女孩子的次数都少得可怜，（阿不思·邓布利多一生中鲜有女性朋友。据说他一生中与女性交流的次数是与男性的1/76，这其中多数是与妹妹阿利安娜、芭莎特太太和麦格教授的交流。）更别提识别香味了。而平生第一次，这引人遐想的，勾起欲念的味道，从那位穿着长靴的德国少年的衣襟，飘进他渴望着的鼻腔，以及，某处更深的腺体。面颊的火热，不亚于地中海炎夏的温度，灼着他起伏的呼吸。（可怜，那个时候他还那么幼稚，离成年才过了两个秋天，却早早被这罪孽的，谬误的，从一开始就淫秽不堪而登不上台面的情感所戏弄。这样低劣的反应，甚至不该被称为情感。愿上帝救赎我们。）（“我们”在这里显得十分突兀，我认为本书的作者需要强化他的语言基础知识。——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的批注）（我不很赞同你的看法，mon amour，我想他也许是他们之一，可能这听上去有点荒谬，但至于究竟是哪一个，现在下定论未免太早了些。——琳达·拜恩斯的笔迹）

抱歉，是我鲁莽了。他急促地道歉，倏然从地上站起，口齿不清地（极有可能是由于语速过快，或者呼吸紊乱造成的）解释道，这是芭莎特太太十分重要的东西，她寻了很久才找到，就这样被他踩烂可就太可惜了。邓布利多慌乱地站起，脸上还透出一丝红晕。他不敢直视对方的眼睛，为了自己糟糕透顶的言行——他想，也许芭莎特太太会因为这个赶走他，梅林！那样的话，他就要搬回去和那个自以为是的蠢货以及那个幼稚鬼一起生活，还有什么能更令人不快？

噢，瞧瞧是谁来了！芭莎特太太，端着一个摆满小酒杯的托盘，正一拐一拐地走了上来。她微笑着将托盘递给古铜色头发的少年，又热切地牵过格林德沃的手，殷切地说，我可见到你！比起上次我见到你，你成熟了不少。看这高挑的身段！你父亲告诉我你离开了阿姆斯特朗。啊，那样的鬼地方离开也罢，到我这儿来呀，我这里有一个你的同类人。我想你已经见过邓布利多了。他现在是我的助手，聪颖得很。你真该见识他在无声咒上的天赋！邓布利多的神态刚才恢复往常，这一下脸颊又热了起来，连忙摆手道，不不不，芭莎特太太，您实在是过誉了。我不过是想找个地方睡觉，以免落得个流浪街头的下场而已。他朝着芭莎特太太的方向笑着，眼神却不禁瞥向面无表情的德国巫师。对方那双异色的眼睛，也正静静地凝视着他。爱比克泰德的沉思。他屏住呼吸，心中的怀表开始重写拜伦的诗——纵然时光飞逝——

我会在这里住上一段时间。金发的德国少年突兀地打破沉默，他的语调很奇怪，不像是德国的口音，更像是某种歌剧里的调式。他声音深沉，但语调悠扬，听上去既优雅又无情，配上那张冷漠瘦削的脸，总是与老派贵族的气质十分相似。希望不会给你添太多麻烦。

当然不会，我的孩子！你万万别客气。欢迎来到这儿，你可以做你想做的一切，完全没问题，噢——除了它，（她指了指那烂泥一般的田鼠皮）这可是我的宝贝，别再糟蹋它就好。她的声音十分和蔼，还多多少少地染上些年岁的沧桑和世俗的粗鲁，与那德国少年形成了鲜明的对比。她甚至在粗麻制成的深棕色长裙（无疑显得她更加身材短小臃肿，尤其是中间的收腰，将她肚子上的肥肉挤开，向下形成了一个鼓出的环形）上还系了一条紫色的底料、粉色圆点装饰的围裙，使她看上去多了亲切却又滑稽可笑。来，她说，让我把你的东西拿到楼上去吧！邓布利多先生也来帮忙？

“啊……好的。”忽然被叫名字的少年愣了下，很快便一脸笑意地将手中的田鼠皮堆在门边的坛子里，伸手就要去接格林德沃的箱子，后者则堪堪避开，略微颔首道，不必。他的眼睛好特别——充满了极端的对立和无须掩饰的凌厉，仿佛刀与鞘。这双眼睛曾经（或者未来）是多少人的黄粱或梦魇。在那一天，那个傍晚，阿波罗和他的羊群游荡在无边的山野上，哼唱着牧歌的那个时分，这灰蒙蒙的幕布才初掀一角，却已经给有幸参与的人留下足够深刻的印象。

楼上旧木板床上被掀开的床褥的一角，也许便是所有事端开始的某种征兆，物化了的一角。历史家也许会将其称作巧合，而诗人更倾向于把它当作意外——“规律，往往是重复的意外。”因此在某种程度上，他们的相遇，这个事件的伊始便存在着一些浪漫气息，或者说是诗情。整个故事就浸泡在这种气氛里，甚至会让人误以为是多思少年的杜撰，也许是，也许不是。这大概只有在故事完结之时才能揭晓了。（我的预感愈发强烈了——为什么？我亲爱的，我一无所知。可我却如此确信。——琳达·拜恩斯的笔迹）

芭莎特太太误以为她在早上就已经把一切准备就绪，直到她掀开被褥才发现这里没有枕头。老糊涂了啊！她摇着头，迈开外八字从楼梯上又摇摇晃晃地走下去。金发的少年一句话也没有讲，他也没有看。事实上，他背过身去，凝望着戈德里克山谷的山川和原野，和其中稀疏点缀的房屋。这里看上去稀松平常，就像所有的小山村一样，有着云朵般漂浮的绵羊群，有着金沙色的小路，洗过一般蔚蓝的天空和大海似广阔的草原。可是他，盖勒特·格林德沃他与众不同。所以他所到之处也总有暗流翻涌。当然了，他在这个小山村的生活不会长久。至少他曾经这样以为。事实也没差多少：如果你细算起来，他在这里的时间也不过是九周半。九周半！人生中有多少个九周半呢？大概是四百一十七个。而在这四百一十七个九周半里，他最重要的那一个将在这小小的山谷里度过。这六十七天的重要性，甚至胜过他征服巴黎、征服大半个欧洲的那些天。因为在这里，有些珍贵的东西流失了——那些真正重要的，一生一次的东西。那些一旦失去就再也得不到，无论征服多少人，拥有多少钱财地位都换不回的东西。十分可惜的是，盖勒特·格林德沃纵然天赋异禀，聪颖万分，归根到底也不过只是小聪明，而非大智慧，因而没能窥见生命种种不为人所知的规律。直到他年岁已高，在纽蒙迦德的监狱里日夜反思和忏悔的时候，方才领悟那个夏天他究竟得到了多少，又失去了多少。晚了！太晚了！生命快要结束，懊悔又怎样？因为人的过去和未来不可扭转。站在小屋里的少年还是那么凌厉地，专心致志但缺乏目的性地环视着这个山谷。戈德里克山谷。

“盖勒特，如果有什么能让我做的，我是说…”阿不思·邓布利多急促地开口，也许是想打破尴尬的沉默，也许是因为对这个德国人充满好奇，可他不善言辞的本性总会使他感到无力。他痛恨无力，他绝非软弱无能之人。或许阿不思·邓布利多，尤其是在那个年龄，对很多事情还毫无了解，但已经具备了他后来所体现出的卓越的洞察力。没有什么是他不能去了解，没有任何人（即使是血缘至亲），没有任何事（纵然是他毅然决然，淋漓付出）能够阻止他得到他想要的。也许他在后半生中常以慈祥的老者形象出现，可莫要被他的善意的面容和单纯的笑容或者是对糖果的幼稚迷恋欺骗。阿不思·邓布利多，甚至胜过盖勒特·格林德沃，才是这个世纪最大的野心家。（我开始觉得作者已经切入主题，尽管方式不同寻常。或许这真的是一部魔法史书籍而不是某个思维混乱的疯子在无聊之中当作消遣的胡话。——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德）

我不讨厌自己的姓氏。德国人回答，并从窗边转回身子。那少年的反应和他预料中的如出一辙：一瞬的茫然，不自知的脸红和些许的尴尬。一种恶作剧被满足的趣味感油然而生。

“格林德沃。”拥有蓝色虹膜的少年重复了一次，声音有些局促。谁能想到这个名字在将他的嘴角流连，几百万次，在神智不清的欲望里，在意气风发的誓言里，在梦里，在时光里，在漫漫长夜的孤单里，在那名字的主人滚烫的口腔里。盖勒特·格林德沃报给他狡黠的一笑，邓布利多瞥见了那一闪而过的，尖利的牙。噢。“我是说，但凡有你需要的，可以随时告诉我。”

我为什么会需要你的什么？格林德沃玩味地反问。况且，若我真心想要，你便会真的给我？如果我要你的一切，在没有回报的情况下，你当真无所保留？看着那古铜色头发的少年哑然失语，他又将视线移向窗外一望无际的花海。“不要做你无法保证的承诺。”（大多数人的承诺都无法保证，而恰好是这无法保证，带来一次又一次的希望的破灭，怨恨和愤怒由此升起，灾难总是接踵而至。心思或行为的多变未尝不好，人总要趋向成熟，所有的生物都是这样，都会变，如果万物停止生长，世上再无变化，生存和死亡也就没有了界限。当生存本身成为死亡，生存就失去意义。可那带来伤害的，往往是最不经意的爆发，那种时时刻刻的不安定的，骚动的因子。当时他作为少年，对人生，或者哲学，都懂得的太多，经历的却又太少了。他就这样把他自己的人生变成了一部寓言。）如果我什么都想要，要你，你又能献出多少？

幸好有芭莎特太太那圆润诙谐的身影来打破悬挂的尴尬。她甚至在她稀疏的银灰色的头发上别了一朵雏菊。（如果按你的说法，我的拜恩斯小姐，这里的雏菊是该取其花语的含义了？那么，纯洁和离别，对这故事来说都是多么的不合适！要我讲，你不必解读太多。这些所有的都不过是一些个粗陋的巧合而已。——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的批注）她把暗橙色的枕头扔在床头，拍了拍上面的灰尘，使亮金色的绣花显露出来。这个有些脏了，她说得很懊悔，脸上却一丝歉疚都没有，我知道你养尊处优惯了，哎呀呀，他父亲就是那样的人，哪怕洗澡都要穿双驼绒鞋，我这里没什么拿得上台面的东西，老太太了，要那么多金贵东西做什么？不过，明天叫阿不思去替你买一个好了。阿不思，就麻烦你明早去对角巷跑一趟了。正与地板深情对视的少年连忙点头，乱糟的头发抖了抖，反倒整洁了些。如果你需要，他甚至没有加上称呼——噢，阿不思·邓布利多，你蠢透了——真希望地板能有个嘴巴将你吞进去，他继续说，我可以把我的给你，今晚。

没必要。金发的巫师略微提起嘴角，如果我想尝你口水的味道，我会直接吻你的。英国少年张开口想争辩，却只发出恼人的喘息声。记得呼吸。他提醒自己，呼吸。芭莎特太太笑得十分开心，她嘴唇两侧的皱纹更了，仿佛是刻在皮肤的两道痕迹。你们先聊，她说，我的niteo灵药正等着我加入一勺桃金娘汁。她的离开换回了这小小空间里不同寻常的气氛。呼吸声在英国人的耳朵里被放的无限大，他的胸腔几乎承受不住心跳的力度。那么我先走了，他说着转过身去，却没忘了再瞥一眼那金发的巫师。后者对他挥了挥手，脸颊上写满了戏谑，他的头上虽没有两只小角，却依旧叫人看出他隐藏的邪恶。他的浮士德，此刻心如擂鼓，面庞滚烫；他们的契约还未开始，便已经在他的灵魂深处留下炽热的痕迹。（对于阿不思·邓布利多来说，这恶魔从未成为他的；他解放了他的。那个男人，他拿走的远不止是他的身体和灵魂。那个男人，就是这个身着小羊皮修身长衣的德国人，他正如他看似玩笑般吐露的贪婪一样，他拿走了一切。）

阿不思·邓布利多不知自己是以怎样一种姿态回到了房间。离开格林德沃房间的那一刻，他背在身后的手腕略为挑起，将那扇木门推了个紧实。但当他双手交叉垫在头下，单膝弯曲地仰卧在并不柔软的床垫上时（芭莎特太太对他说，这里没有太多床，只能叫他先睡在床垫上，等有机会再去添置一套。可他住的久了，反倒习惯了这样，也没有提醒把这事忘得一干二净的芭莎特太太。他觉得这样很好，比自己家中好上太多。至少在这里没有令人恼怒的尖声哭叫和不绝于耳的争吵。），他仍能感觉到眉间细细密密的汗水。前额的几缕头发粘在了一起，他也不甚介意。他开始回想自己这一晚那畏缩忸怩的模样，还有德国少年冷厉的眼睛与狡黠的笑。该死的。你已经不能更加丢脸了。你看上去就像个情窦初开的山里女孩。噢，梅林的胡子，当真是这样。他简直快要无地自容了。明天早上去替他购置些用品，他想着，道个歉，然后就不要再说什么蠢话了，不然芭沙特太太一定会将你赶出去。

他也记不清自己是什么时候进入梦乡的。梦里，他恍惚看见一个似曾相识的人坐在霍格沃茨的图书馆里，桌上燃着一盏提灯，将那人浅金色的头发映得火红而明亮。整个木案上只有他一个人，但没有一丝空寂之感，因为浅金色头发的巫师是那么特别，他身旁容不下任何其他的存在。阿不思·邓布利多意识到自己的存在是多么突兀，想要后退一步却忽然间坠下了悬崖。失重将他包围。等眼前的画面再次清晰起来，他看见阿利安娜安静地坐在家里客厅的茶几旁，身上的还是两三年前的那件碎花裙，双眼没有焦距地望向阳光射来的地方，看上去好似一个洋娃娃。可是她再走近，就能看见她其实没有眼睛，取而代之的是两个瓷茶杯。她的右手被剪刀代替了，而头发则是盘得整齐的铁丝。好奇怪。尽管这样她仍是阿利安娜。她缓缓地站起来，她正常的手握住他的。他叫她放手，她不听，反倒将那剪刀一般的右手伸出来，卡在他的脖颈上。他低下头，只看见一片殷红中闪耀着某件银白的饰品。（据说阿不思·邓布利多的智慧之一便体现于他在梦中对未来的洞见，尽管他很少做梦。“区别于预言家敏锐的预感，阿不思·邓布利多对事件细致入微的观察和独特的思维系统使他获得了如此令人向往的能力。我们不敢想象，如果他与盖勒特·格林德沃的联盟未曾破裂，我们是否还会见到今日的阳光。”——1937年11月26日，《预言家日报》评论。）


	2. PAGE 2

他从梦中惊醒，清晨苍白的光线包裹着他被细密汗水覆盖的身体，棉布的单衣扛不住西风的吹拂。就起来吧，邓布利多想，也该回去探望下阿利安娜了；不知道阿不福思有没有寻到控制她魔力的办法。之前哈里特·约翰森（Harret Johnathen）还特意来访，却也被她拒之门外，这行为不端的人，应是唯一肯与阿利安娜做朋友，也愿意忍受那种粘人的，孩子气的人。她最后一次见到阿利安娜，还是一年半前的事。那时候他从霍格沃茨回到戈德里克山谷，还在伦敦站买了巧克力盒子作为圣诞节礼物。（1897年的冬天，是不列颠少见的严冬，常常有雪花伴着冰粒从天空砸下，据说萨塞克斯的一位矿工因为被一块拳头大的冰块敲昏过去，从此以后这个工厂一遇雪天便会减少工时。当然，这更有可能是进行地轰轰烈烈地工人运动的影响。）他从车站走出去的那一刻，看见的是被白色淹没的世界。街边的灯光是白色的，人们呼出的空气是白色的，连绵好像一张巨大棉被的深厚雪层是白色的。那时他还是个毛头小子，对世上诸多奇奇怪怪的事情一无所知；他还那么愧对他唯一的妹妹，他替她感到难过，因为她身体的异常，她无法去学校，不会认识到魔法的神奇力量，也见不到霍格沃茨可爱的老师与学生。他想，等到他毕业了，有了空闲的时间，他一定会回来陪着她，去教她他学会的东西。他会治好她，带她去想去的地方，满足她的愿望，亲自抹去她眼中那些与生俱来的忧伤。（那一年，欧洲魔法学的学者们首次确认了阿利安娜所患的疾病——他们叫它“晦暗症”，因为身患此疾的人多数都性格阴沉，甚少交流。曾经哈默学士（Dr.Hamer）提出过通过心理治疗来控制“晦暗症”，但以失败告终。）他的脚趾冻得又麻又疼，脸颊和耳朵又烧得厉害；一直以来不注意形象的习惯导致他里衣的后半圈没塞进裤子里去，风一吹就冷个通透。当他戴着旧皮手套握住门柄的那一霎那，他已经能想到阿利安娜安静的等待和阿不福思带着讽刺的想念，还有昏黄的灯光柔和描摹出的他们脸庞的温暖色调。

可事实并非如此。屋子里迎接他的只有无尽的黑暗和磨碎的瓷器，以及隐隐约约的啜泣声。他悄悄把脚下的碎片捡起，搁置在茶几上。屋子里是阿利安娜带着抽噎的声音，她说，晚上他回来，这件事断然不能让他知道，如果他知道了，说不定会因嫉妒而变得歇斯底里。她一边说着，一边紧抱着好友的肩胛。别走，她说，留下来陪我，我们要一起，没有人能把我们分开，哈里，你是我的一切。她深色的眼睛里是说不出的难过，约翰森却觉得好友忽然不同寻常地热情，似乎是在尽力表达些什么——可不是表达给她的，梅林，她还有些自知之明。她配不上邓布利多家的人，即使是阿利安娜这样的失去魔力，也不会真的对自己抱有什么情感。余光瞟过的客厅里高挑的影子为她指明答案，阿不思·邓布利多的身影。这个在霍格沃茨读书，年纪轻轻便享有种种殊荣的，无人不知无家不晓的巫师，他矫健的身材和蔚蓝的眼睛都流露出骄傲的心思。人们说他不屑同女人交流：在他心中，似乎没有什么比繁复冗杂变幻莫测的魔咒更具吸引力。多少年轻可爱的少女面庞曾试图投入他的怀抱，他都打着羞怯的幌子狡猾退却，仿佛根本未曾留意女孩们的心情，活活把自己伪装成个圣人。而他那惹人厌的弟弟，在这方面却恰好是相反，沾花惹草颇有浪子之势，偏偏性格乖张蛮横，只靠天赋和皮囊也留不住什么姑娘。哈里特·约翰森（生于1882年8月15日，父母均在当地教廷工作。魔法部档案记载，其母在圣安德森教堂组织唱诗班，而父亲则是该教堂的主教，并在哈里特出生后不久将其视作异教徒遗弃在萨塞克斯的孤儿所，由一位叫玛丽亚的寡妇抚养长大。），她的目标依旧落在了最年长的邓布利多身上。

那天，这位叫做哈里特·约翰森的女子留在了邓布利多家里，以阿利安娜好友的名义与阿不思同床。她说她想要同他一起睡，他不同意，她就叫阿利安娜说服他。他无助地望向阿利安娜暗淡的双眼，讶异于藏匿其中的悲伤与恨意。他第一次觉得和她疏远，他感到剧烈的痛苦、背叛和怒火，他明白这些恨意都是对他的，尽管他多么想否认这无争的事实。他不明白为什么会这样，可他的自尊心扼住了他的喉咙。接下来的，是阿不思·邓布利多一生都不愿对自己承认的，是他临近中年方才敢于承认的：接下来，他想，这样也无所谓，他天资聪颖，而她夙婴疾病；他性情明朗，而她忧郁多思。正因如此，即使失去她，也没有什么好怕的。即便说失去，也就是不再亲密而已；她没有能力离开他，她没有能力伤害他，如果他们两个人之间有一场较量，那他生来就注定是赢家。不过是他善良，所以才陪在她身边；不过是他同情她，所以才肯一次又一次让步。可现实当然不止是这样的，当他已经成为白发老人，直到她死，他从此刻开始缓缓积累了两年的丝丝缕缕的怨念才如雾气消散，呈现出原本的样子。直到她死，在他的面前，倏地向后栽下去，腐烂的痛苦侵蚀她大半个身体，他才觉得原来他也爱她，爱这个残疾，乖戾，低沉，放纵的妹妹，爱她身上独特的天真，她热切的渴望，她那似浪涛翻涌的悲伤。只是这些都该是后话。1897年的圣诞前夕，那个飘雪的寒夜，她还那么矛盾地活着，她还深深浅浅地喘息，她温热的血液还流经她痛苦抽搐的心脏和四肢，那个时候，他还不懂得她。如果不是那场意外，如果不是那个骗了他蒙蔽他心智的德国少年，他或许永远不会懂得她。（这一段落及其缺少环境描写，全文的风格已经对最开始的设定有所偏离。我不确定这是有意或无意，但它令人怀疑，是否作者并不像我们猜测的是一个人。——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的批注）（两个人！这是多么奇妙的想法，我亲爱的，你的聪敏将永远令我折服。——琳达·拜恩斯的笔迹）

那个冬夜，应阿利安娜的要求，他和一个陌生女孩在床上蜷成一团。他浑身冰凉——这状况对向来热情似火的少年来说可不多见，也许是由于这不同寻常的严寒，也许是由于冥冥之中对命运的预判，又也许是因为些别的什么。他想要理清自己的思绪，却不断被缠绕得更紧。哈里特·约翰森伸手抱住了他。她小小的乳房中凸出的那一块轻轻划过他背部的皮肤。似有若无的痒给他带来一阵难以形容的颤抖。紧接着，她纤细的手臂开始在他的腰侧来回滑动，娇嫩的手指经过之处无不腾升起奇妙的体感，仿佛有火焰在某处燃烧。她的手指一路向下，沿着他富于美感的轮廓，眼见就，快要探入他双腿的缝隙之间。他惊异地拍开她的手，翻身坐了起来。模糊的黑暗里，她的脸看不清晰，她金色蜷曲的头发盘绕在她的宽阔的瘦削的肩膀上。她说，人们都说阿不思·邓布利多风度翩翩，举止得体，怎么就这样不解风情？他连连摇头，不，不行，这样不对。你是她的朋友。她说，如果我们不做，我就不会是她的朋友了，阿不思，如果你胆敢那样做，我相信你也不会再是她的哥哥了。哈里特·约翰森语气中的笃定使他气恼，少年人的傲气顿时涌上咽喉：你凭什么觉得我会在意？阿利安娜，我忍她已经足够。她任性，抑郁，做事情还那样糟糕。如果不是因为她，我早已有所成就。利用她威胁我是你最失败的策略，因为我现在就会离开。你不是与她亲近？去，去告诉她，我不会再回来打扰她和阿不福思那个蠢货的无聊生活。她可以自己解决任何事，去赚钱治病。我和这里再没有任何关系！

现在想来，他那时是多么幼稚！多么，冷酷自私，总以为自己已经是某种圣人，对别人的善意尽是施舍；当阿不思·邓布利多已经年老，他常常细数那些逝去的时光，这些个情节和故事，这些人，已经在他难眠的夜，在他的脑海里浮现出无数次。有时他会想，是不是有哪一步，如果他当时做了不一样的选择，阿利安娜现在就还在这鲜活的世界里沉郁着；而更多的时候，他想，如果他能早些抛弃那倨傲，他和那个人是否还会生活在一起，踏遍欧洲的土地。也就是这种时候，他意识到自己丝毫没有长进；时隔经年，他依旧让那无用的感情凌驾于阿利安娜的生命之上。他宁愿保持沉默。这是他不能对任何人倾诉的。干枯的枝桠懂得他的心情，他想；在他离开家的那个寒夜，有疾风为他送行。脚下已然乌黑的雪发出骨骼般的咯吱声，地上的麻雀羽毛那么薄，一动不动，也许已经死去多时了。临行前，他把巧克力留在桌子上，作为道别礼。（一年半以后，在他和阿不福思的争吵中，他第一次得知阿利安娜服用巧克力会产生痉挛。）

金发的德国少年已经倚在门口许久，饶有兴趣地看着床上的人翻来覆去，好像被什么痛苦的东西缠绕着。昨晚，他闲来无事，本想去楼下询问芭莎特姑婆关于圣器的事，却发现房间的门无论如何打不开。那个英国巫师对无声咒的掌控应已远远超过“熟练”的程度，这样强度且精密的咒语，能在不发声的情况下完成得如此完美，甚至到了能令这位在德姆斯特朗高傲得不可一世的暴君觉得惊讶的程度，这一定不是单纯的训练能够达到的效果，这是天赋。格林德沃他甚至要使用魔杖才打开紧闭着的门闩。那个晚上，他反思（盖勒特·格林德沃从不反思），他是否低估了那个外向而又羞怯，笨手笨脚却天赋异禀的英国人：阿不思·邓布利多。黑巫师一向不屑与人结交，不过是因为能力上可以与之匹敌的人少之又少，即便是格雷教授那样端着架子的欣赏，于他而言也不过是带了遮羞布的阿谀奉承。但这次有什么不一样了，那个少年的身上有某种吸引人的特质，而格林德沃，他才刚刚开始意识到命运指引他来到这个风景宜人的小山谷的意义，他愿意在他身上探寻他想要的。而他同样意识到，那少年对其自身上伟大的潜质有所认知，却并未加以开发和控制，因此，如果他肯让他引导，那么这个人，带着他的天赋和魔法，都将属于他。想到这里，黑巫师感到久违的兴奋，一种颤栗的欢喜沿着脊柱直逼腹部。他的征服欲。

躺在他落了些灰的，没有枕席的红木床上，格林德沃甚至已经开始对未来隐隐期盼，这对于他来说可不一般。身上菲奥纳的香水味还断断续续地飘进他的鼻里，海盐和柠檬的味道，从此与1899年的这个夏天紧密贴合在一起。也就是在这样的味道中，他落入了睡眠的怀抱，尽管它并没有持续多久。戈德里克山谷的夏天就像这样，像这个夜晚的窗外，蝉鸣悠悠，静谧而幽深，让人心醉神迷。山丘上松柏的清香随着风飘下山谷，给每个梦送去祝福，又流连在无际的森林和草地。清晨的阳光会为这清香镀上一层金色的暖意，而他就在这样的暖意中醒来。他的思绪那么清晰，他心中的悸动仍在，简直像是未曾入睡。他打开立式长衣柜的门，将覆盖着的木屑抹去，端详着镜子中的年轻人。那是一个端庄，固定而略显晦涩的形象；而这个形象虽然棱角分明，却被在历史中一次又一次地抹去了，消失了，好像一滴墨染进了无尽的河。这个镜子中此时映出的形象，便是他最初的形象，那位人见皆惧的黑巫师，他从不是面目可憎的，一开始尤其不是这样。只可惜这个形象没能被保留下来，而能为世人所见的那张旧照片拍得已经晚了，太迟了。（如果有谁亲眼见证了这个形象的存在，那这人只能是阿不思·邓布利多了；只可惜这个秘密他不愿同任何人泄漏。尽管如此，我们依旧可以根据细节推测，当霍格沃茨的校长前往孤儿院探望那个黑发的阴沉孩童时，他在他们身上看到了相似。这种相似性使他心底中感到窃喜，感到从某种重压下被释放的快意。一遇到这样的人，哪怕不是曾经的少年本身，史上最伟大的白巫师就会犯错；他们彼此，对彼此而言，总是劫难。）镜子里的人，他苍白的脸孔上起伏分明，稍显异色的纤长眼睛里暗藏着同样的光亮。他的嘴唇薄而细长，更加凭添他给人留下的，冷酷狡黠的印象。金色的头发弯曲着垂下，修饰了脸颊的棱角，偏是让这德国少年多了几分独特的魅力。他L'espoir fleurit的香水令人不由自主地想起田园的阳光，黄昏的温暖，或者是夜晚点点的星光。而此时，他想的是窗外清甜的露水和几英尺之外的那个鲁莽的英国少年。

黑巫师迎着清晨的光推开那少年的门，靠在门框上，透过缝隙观察着对方难耐的一个个小动作，听见他嘟哝着的梦呓。阿不思·邓布利多从来不是个老实睡觉的人：原本盖在被子里的腿不知什么时候就伸出去，再转个身，将被单卷成一片白布条，缠绕在自己的身上。手也总是枕在头下，将那丛红棕色的头发弄得好似一筐杂草，肆意破坏他面部的美感。虽然说是美感，但这英国人生得不比德国少年大方，只更细致些，眼睛稍圆，眉毛浓密，鼻子高挺，丢在一群英国佬里完全认不出；若说哪里特别，可能还要是他那两片在梦中微张的嘴唇。它们形状分明而饱满，红色淡得透彻，远远看去，像是落在那里的玫瑰花朵，直叫人想要靠近，想要去嗅，去吻，去采撷。（多可惜！这样一对唇，竟只被一人吻过；又或许，曾有过另一个人的存在？是的，万事万物，尤其是关于这个的，总是不确定的。Peut - être, Peut - être, Peut - être. L'amour vrai est secret.）在黑巫师的注视中，床上的人很不自在地蜷起一条腿，前部赫然一个红色的印记，像是被人用力掐出的。这想法点燃了黑巫师的好奇和妒忌（妒忌。他在昨晚入睡前便已经对这人有所中意，他的魔法，他的天赋，他的身体，都该为盖勒特·格林德沃所有，而盖勒特·格林德沃素来不喜分享。）

当阿不思·邓布利多醒来时，面前的人影吓得他浑身一颤，刚要向后躲去就被人攥住了手，喉咙里的一声叫喊也消失在了那人捂着嘴的手心里。过了片刻，他方才想起这金发少年的本是昨天才住在这里的，芭莎特太太在德国的侄孙，而不是抢劫犯或者黑巫师（后一点，可爱的阿不思，还有待争议。），而后者此时对他做了个噤声的动作，眼里的笑意不言而喻；该死的，阿不思·邓布利多，该死的！你这个蠢货的形象已经坐实了，连最后挽回的机会你都搞砸！如果阿不福思在这里，他一定会对你这傻样大加嘲讽；说不定，还会给你个锁定咒，对着你这难堪的姿势拍下几张照片，给《预言家日报》邮寄过去张贴在“每日幽默”栏里。不过这次他学聪明了些，不再试图解释，只老实地将自己从德国少年的禁锢中挪出来（这只是表面上的成功，在更深的领域没有任何意义，它无法阻止故事发展的方向。阿不思·邓布利多穷其一生都未曾走出1899年5月的那个桎梏；格兰芬多的勇士，我们尊敬的校长，只在面对一个人时懦弱，我们无法因此责备他。如果他真该为此受到惩罚，他的内疚已经带给他足够多了——但凡是与他稍稍亲近的人无不知晓他赋予自己的苦楚。而这样的苦楚，并非甜食糖果所能弥补削减。），一双海洋般的蓝色眼珠定定地看着昨日的陌生人。

在盖勒特·格林德沃，他忙碌的，浮华的光彩却也多舛的，充满崇敬与蔑视，荣耀和污浊的一生中，他极少被平淡生活中的美震撼（他也曾被震撼，三次，也许？三是一个让人安心的数字，是个美好的结尾，是完整的代名词。）可他总是为这对蓝眼睛感到着迷，仿佛心脏的角落被纯净的色彩冲击。和大西洋不同的是，这双眼睛里的光彩让他觉得温暖，让他愈发感受到英国少年的力量，如此强大的力量，足以激发任何一个有壮志的青年的渴望，盖勒特·格林德沃则是特为尤甚。

走，他说，你要陪我去一个地方，阿不思。他心里已经有了打算，当他刻意地揽过少年的肩胛，将鼻子埋进对方的颈窝，他其实早有预谋。阳光把阴影铺在他们的身体上，明暗的变化交织在皮肤与皮肤紧密贴合的缝隙间，那么隐秘，那么诱人，那么美。格林德沃甚至能够看清对方细腻皮肤的纹理，那些纤细的绒毛和微小的毛孔。他闻见汗水和清洗液的味道，很淡。他想这英国少年也能闻见他身上的，希望的味道。而实际上，邓布利多确实闻到了。那中性的，幽深而抽象的味道飘进他的鼻腔，不同于昨日傍晚的甜腻，但依旧给他的身体带来一阵颤抖；也许有那么一瞬间，这过分亲昵的动作让他害怕，让他眼前一黑，周遭的一切都在密密麻麻的深色污点中褪去，良久，又以同样的方式重新呈现。像这样亲密的接触，于他而言是从不曾有的，是平生第一次的。他对于这感受既好奇又畏惧，浑身都绷紧了，仿佛任何动作都会使他受伤或者失去这难得的触碰。

一直到他们走在街上，这种微妙的感受依旧缠绕着他。紧张的，热切的气氛盘旋在他们不时碰撞的手肘间——与正常的友人相比，他们之间的距离似乎太近了些，从来如此。不过这又有什么关系？只要他们彼此愿意，乐在其中。晨光熹微，它淡粉的色调晕染在英国少年的面庞上，却呈现出一丝温暖的蓝；也许那是天幕的颜色，也许是草地，也许是连片的花丛，也许是他瞳孔的颜色，像极了印象派的画作。格林德沃，在那个清晨，便将英国少年的这幅形象记在了脑海中；在1972年致康斯坦丁·菲特洛（Correspondence to Constantine Phittero)的信件中，这个形象再次出现，只是背景不再是一片无际的原野，而是一个破旧的草屋。什么草屋？就是这个草屋，等等，他们就快要到达，就是此刻，他们面前的这个草屋。

这草屋看上去实在是不起眼，若一般人走过去定不会多加留意，戈德里克山谷的巫师们则不然——与他们而言，这个金黄色的，干草覆盖的小屋就像是伦敦的国王十字火车站般不可或缺。金发的德国人向旁侧移开了同样是干草编织而成的门，略一颔首，扣着着阿不思·邓布利多的手腕便移形换影到了英格兰阴沉不语，而又娇艳欲滴的首府。

查里斯街571号（571 Charles Street），深灰色建筑前的石牌上如是写道。一个没有写明类别的牌子，简直是没用到了家。不知自己身在何方，又对身边人充满怀疑的英国巫师显然在懊悔自己随便同人出行的行为，甚至没有经过芭莎特太太的同意。更为奇怪的是，左侧的另一个款式完全的石碑上赫然写着：圣查理街334号（334 St.Charlie Street），因而这序号必然是一真一假。那德国少年依旧镇定自若，似乎并未发觉任何不妥，在轻轻拂去门柄的灰尘后象征性地轻敲两下，随即不迟疑地走了进去。正当阿不思·邓布利多踟蹰着，一只苍白干枯的手忽得从门中伸出，以令人难以置信的力量将他一把拉扯进去。瞬间，他的心好像悬在了喉咙上，脑子中唯一的反应却是：他是否平安无事？

那不过是个侏儒，英国少年暗松一口气，湛蓝的眼睛四处寻觅着清晨出现在自己卧室中的身影，但除了面前这个矮而老的妖精外没有瞧见任何人；而后者，正目光凌厉地瞪着他，带着金丝边眼镜却仍然缺少焦距的眼睛在他圆润的面庞上来回扫视着，似乎试图在那里找到某种征象，某种糟糕的痕迹。

这一切都被年少的德国人看在眼里。他站在二楼的栏杆旁，正托着几本鹿皮的古书，不知是有意还是无意，恰好站在楼下那人视线的死角。盖勒特·格林德沃的洞察力可不寻常，从那人的犹豫到慌张，每一样都看在眼里。他本是想就此停止这荒唐的小恶作剧，提醒那有些蠢的英国人自己就在这里，可他忽然觉得有什么东西不对劲。是什么呢？这个有点不太好说清：就像一只平缓的协奏曲中，某个音调忽然多了起伏，他呼吸的频率渐渐不同寻常。尽管这变化细微得很，却还是惹他心烦，只想丢下那少年不管，走得远些最好。但那可恶的妖精没有给他这个机会。它大张着掉空了牙的嘴，嘶哑着老鹅般的嗓子大喊着：“他说他是你的朋友！我说过你不能带朋友来这里，你这贪得无厌的魔鬼！”

“他？”金发德国巫师质疑般地挑眉，字里行间充斥着嘲笑，又像逗弄似的，意味深长地看向褐发的少年，“别弄错了，查理斯，他是我的情人。”(Do not get it wrong, my probable other readers, Elle est ma amante.这种话可真是迷人，我开始对这个，或者这群佚名作家笔下的魔法师抱有兴趣。——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的评论）

阿不思·邓布利多感到自己的脸颊又烧起来，只为这一个坏心思的玩笑。他抬头，向背后望去，瞥见的是那始作俑者居高临下的姿态和暧昧不清的笑容。上午明亮的光线从他背后的玻璃彩绘中穿过，铺散在他的发间，使得原本耀眼的金发更为夺目。薄而细长的嘴唇刚吐出不怀好意的句子，这会却又紧闭着，严肃又让人敬畏。尤其是那双浅色的眼睛，它们带来的震撼，足以征服成千上万的男男女女。这时候，那位君主正值青春，近乎慵懒地依靠在红木的楼梯栏上，在这座中心镂空的，类似于图书馆的五层建筑里，怀揣着不为人所知的心思。也就是这时候，阿不思·邓布利多意识到，他正注视着的人，不是芭莎特太太的侄孙，不是一个被学校开除的不良少年，而是一位生来注定的君王，一位仙才卓荦的统治者。他们互相注视着，目光灼灼，像是对决或者互相的试探。最终还是阿不思垂下眼帘，（如果真有“命运”这回事，那这也能算作是一种征兆。）对身高不及他腰间的妖精道，“现在，我也可以上去吗？”（众所周知地，阿不思·邓布利多精通妖精语；可鲜有人知道这件事的缘故。相传阿不思·邓布利多的父亲早在1894年因涉嫌对麻瓜蓄意伤害而被终生监禁阿兹卡班，母亲于1898年的意外中逝世。但事实上，阿不思·邓布利多在儿时虽对妖精语有所涉猎，但他对其把握之熟练很大部份上是来自于1899年及以后，即便是在与盖勒特·格林德沃决裂后，同妖精查理斯的交流。）

踏着实木的楼梯，他经过一层又一层的书架，层层叠叠，叠在一起，时而分开，模仿着无规律的艺术图案，给人以直击灵魂的美感和震撼。这私人图书馆很小，却不乏空旷独特的意韵，不同于外景的灰暗可怖，实木地板、鹅黄色墙壁和彩色玻璃窗中有孕育着温暖的意味，令人由衷心安。这些楼梯和霍格沃茨的有些相似，只要将手掌搭在扶手上，想着前往的方向，它就会听话地转动，只是红木的咯吱声比起石头的碰撞要悦耳许多。很多年以后，每当阿不思·邓布利多校长站在霍格沃茨城堡中，看着那石砌的阶梯来回变动，轻盈又厚重，他便会想起1899年的夏天，史上最强大的黑巫师带领他来到那诡谲的571 Charles Street，在这里，他们的梦想落地生根，并于红木地板的夹缝中疯狂地、茂盛地生长。（571 Charles Street，据不完整考证，经世界第一次大战后被炸得粉碎，其拥有者，妖精埃尔伯特·查里斯（Albert Charles）亦长眠于此。由于该私人图书馆对于盖勒特·格林德沃的生平考察具有重要影响，英国魔法部规定余下的完整与不完整书籍共计734本全部为魔法部所有，其中466本于次年春季，因“极度危险，具有强烈的教唆性和煽动性”被永久划分为禁书，其中有三本鹿皮书《民间传说集（1521年版）》《魔法史上的诸位尤利西斯》和《论法器在魔法使用中的作用》被认为是1899年5月“可能躺在黑魔王臂膀中”的书籍。）

那天，他们面对面地坐在漆光橡木方桌的两端，不发一言。在这里，沉默本身似乎成为了一种默契。金发的少年专心致志地注视着谱写了麻密文字的晦涩鹿皮书，而蓝眼睛的英国巫师皱着眉翻看着考试总是不及格的植物学，并时常偷偷地瞄一眼对面的同伴。他不知道，那位看似心无旁骛的同伴异色的眼眸里，除却繁复的拉丁字，也时常掠过他的形象。那是怎样一个单纯而强烈的形象：一位年少的学者，看似勤恳专注地研究羊蹄花瓣在忘情剂中的效用，实际上只是在盯着漆光的长木桌上的纹路发呆。那些纹路是棕黑色的，和整个桌面的暖褐搭配起来既合适又跳脱，曲直相间，蔓延到各个角落；中间的槽凹得最深的那处，本该最是颜色暗沉，此刻却盛满了光珠，正闪闪发亮。他较为扁平的手指相互绞缠着，生着茧的、近乎透明的指腹摩挲手背平滑的皮肤，抚摸生长其上的麦色的痣。（盖勒特·格林德沃声称，阿不思·邓布利多在18岁时身上恰有18颗痣，这其中的每一颗，他都能在回忆中清晰地描绘出它的形状，色泽，以及他曾印上的千百次轻吻。）可能是由于对甜食的特殊钟爱，英国人的牙齿间缝隙有些发暗，不知为何反而平添了吸力。可惜，两位年轻人彼此隐瞒地打量很快就被一声尖利的质问打破了：

“你尽管当作我是蠢货！他不是你的情人，”那带着金丝眼镜的矮妖精不知何时也爬上了二楼，一张布满皱纹的、似猪皮粉红的脸兀地出现在巫师之间，他如鱼一样突出的双眼在阿不思·邓布利多的脸上来回扫视着，半晌，又猛地转向安然自若的德国人，“你个肮脏的下流玩意儿，我赌你连他的中间名都不知道。信口开河的小崽子，情人永远无需掩盖好奇心。”（“情人”可是个微妙的词汇，我最亲爱的，一个双关语，它是那么巧妙地避开了所有的现实因子，因而总是在故事里莫名加上几抹浪漫俏皮的传奇色彩；而事实则不然，想想吉纳维弗和朗斯洛：只有在那隐晦的，不得体的爱恋，甚至是未成爱恋的肉欲中，“情人”一词才会频繁地出现。我不认为此处得措辞实为失误。恰恰相反，我几乎确信这是它们有意为之。——琳达·拜恩斯的批注）

冷静，老头。那人显然未被这妖精的唇枪舌剑所中伤，眼中还是毫无波澜的样子，他叫阿不思·马沃洛斯·布里顿·邓布利多（Albus Marvelous Britain Dumbledore），我们相识不久，但倾盖如故。我们是由巴希达·芭莎特介绍相识，也正是她希望通过我们来获得些关于圣物的线索。你如果实在心存疑虑，甚至可以致信克里斯托弗·格雷（Christopher Grey，1856--1899，生前曾在德姆斯特朗担任黑魔药制作教师一职，盖勒特·格林德沃曾师从于彼。他本人虽能力有限，但对这个显然天资不凡的学生颇为赞赏，并在其离校后依旧保持相对密切的联系，此处缺乏考证。后经格林德沃的追随者爱丽丝·艾尔莎（Alice Elsa）吐露，在1899年那最可怖的、暗潮汹涌的两个月里，这位格雷教授不仅向盖勒特·格林德沃传授关于死亡圣器的知识，更是他为爱徒在彼岸的英格兰安插种种人脉供其使用。）不过我想，即便是他，也不会对我的个人私事过多探听。

老妖精思忖片刻，仍是一副半信半疑的样子，一步三回头地到顶楼去了。而刚还被严辞指控的黑巫师重新埋头于小巧精致的安瑟尔字符间，仿佛一切都未曾发生一样的云淡风轻。可他那本便对植物学毫无兴趣、还将分类学搞得一塌糊涂的同伴则因这戏剧性的场面再沉不下心去，连姿态也不装做了，一双蔚蓝的眼珠灵动得很。他压低声音，调笑问道，阿不思·马沃洛斯·布里顿·邓布利多？金发的少年闻言抬眸，异瞳中原来也尽是笑意。他淡然道，我觉得很合适你。你比魔法本身更有魔力。（Tu es plus magique que la magie elle - même. 要我看来，这书要依它的题目，让人当作魔法史来阅读、借鉴，简直是聱牙诘屈、惹人笑话。不过若是作为课余闲暇的消遣，反而别有意味，说不定历史上令人毛骨悚然的黑巫师还会被一些当代青年奉作油嘴滑舌的榜样。——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的批注）

这突如其来的漂亮话一下把刚放松下来的阿不思·邓布利多逗得不知该如何是好，只又默默垂下头，以掩盖心绪的恼人波动，嘟囔道，我那真正的中间名要好听不知多少倍。噢，所以你那所谓的真正的中间名是什么？黑巫师好像很在意似地问道。捕捉到对方眼里的一丝犹豫，他逗趣道，怎么，我不该知道我情人的名字？（在1924——1946年的圣徒集会上时，盖勒特·格林德沃在称呼本世纪最伟大的白巫师时一直称其为阿不思·波西瓦尔·布莱恩·邓布利多，即使后者的名姓无人不晓。有趣的是，在前圣徒科拉·卡什提供的呈堂证供的263个信件中，有14封信的内容里出现了“阿不思·马沃洛斯·布里顿·邓布利多”的字样，其中11封分别是写给炼金术士安布尔·赫默特，妓女玛格丽特·安和史学家巴希尔达·芭沙特的，而剩下的3封，则是写给阿不思·邓布利多本人。）当时英国的少年因对方不知廉耻的玩笑彻底丢了素来儒雅温润的风度，默默移开眼，结结巴巴地吐出名字，就连对方有没有在听都不知道。（他当然在听，并无声息地将两个名字写在古老书籍泛黄的扉页上，打算在日后合适时询问它们的来源。他一直没能等到这个机会。）

不错的名字，当时那年少的德国人评价道，它和你的能力相配，注定不凡。什么？阿不思·邓布利多茫然不知对方的用意。可怜的孩子！他的心思当真全部落在那昨日便已在他心脏中落地抽芽的，欲念的种子上。细嫩的枝桠被对方的银舌妙语滋养，划过心房颤动的瓣膜，在宿主的胸腔里激起无法抑制的痒意。海洋般清透的眼睛不断地闪躲，试图能找到什么让他心安的物件，可那金发的君主好像却成了他唯一的焦点，无论如何逃避，他的目光总会落回那人身上。我为昨天的失礼行径道歉，那人看似严肃地开口，嘴角噙着笑，我本是无意冒犯，不过，你在无声咒上的天赋令凡人无法企及，这是既成的事实。你最大的阻碍在于对魔杖的依靠，对，就是它，你手中的那个长15英寸的，夜祺尾羽芯的东西。不过只要你愿意，我们很快就会克服这个小问题。他说“我们”，好像这两个昨日才相见的年轻人之间已经形成了一种紧密的、难割舍的联系（或者，至少，在对方应允后将会如此，他早知如此。盖勒特·格林德沃，这个顽劣的，残酷的，骄傲得不可一世的黑魔王，他本意如此。）

而阿不思·邓布利多，面色绯红，野心勃勃，在一双夺目的异瞳注视下缓缓地点了点头，好。（谁能想到，这位在未来因其严谨的智慧而在魔法界备受尊敬的老教授，当年是还那么单纯，那么懵懂，那么容易被欺诈，以至于只不足一日的亲昵便足以诱得他出卖自己？恐怕连他本人也未能预见，这么个天真到有些犯蠢的，对世事沧桑一无所知的年轻人，是如何画地为牢，固步自封，才使得昔日通透明亮如宝石的蓝眼睛破碎到连笑容都泛着苦涩。而那推波助澜的人，则如风般在肆虐后消失得无踪迹，甚至不曾有一句正式的道别。）


	3. PAGE 3

Chapter.3

他们是在老妖精查理斯一双巨大的、混浊泛黄的白眼珠的款待下仓皇离去的。与其说是仓皇，其实倒不如说是少年们故意的恶作剧。对伦敦地图较为熟识的英国巫师拉着身后人的衣角，像个麻瓜似的躲在街巷尽头的哥特式建筑后忍俊不禁，而雕像上的天使们正嬉戏玩耍，似乎谁也没对身后的人起疑心。神采飞扬的金发少年从衣袋里拿出的，深棕色的鹿皮书，正是才刚在手中把玩的那一本，扉页上还写着阿不思·邓布利多的中间名。它此刻在阳光的照耀下褪了色，看上去竟和后者的发色惊人相似。红铜色、质地不匀且偏硬的发丝铺散在那人柔和的面庞上，将他那镶嵌在同样红褐色坠边中的蓝宝石割得支离破碎，竟是叫向来诡计多端、不可一世的德国人愣了神，就这样把自己苦苦找寻的，写满秘密的物件交给了——交给了谁？一个他连全名都叫不上的陌生人，借住在自己姑婆家的孩子；一个总是支支吾吾，动不动就红了脸的鲁莽家伙；一个天赋与自己不相上下，却总是止步于刻板道德和伦理教条的英国佬。这可不像是他的风格。然而他将那本记载了他未来可能的荣耀的古籍递给身边人的动作是那么自然，没有一丝踌躇，仿佛这件事本该是这么办的，注定是这么办的，他就是要把它交给他。这想法听上去或许疯狂，不过对于身为先知者的格林德沃而言，这点疯狂又算得上什么？（这位格林德沃家族的末代先知者，在1914年炸毁荷兰魔法部，摧毁了半个阿姆斯特丹和3/4个柏林老城区，甚至连慕尼黑都没有放过；次年，布达佩斯和维也纳被雷电击得粉身碎骨；在他征伐欧洲的七年中，所到之处无不是哀鸿遍野，断壁残垣，即使没有麻瓜的武器也能够造成血流成河的惨象；1928年，世上最美丽，最优雅，最浪漫，让世间千千万万男女魂牵梦萦的巴黎，终于也因为他的一声号令而转瞬置于熊熊烈火之中。所以，没错，这样的少年心思，偶尔一次的粗枝大叶，于他而言的的确确算不上什么。然而，在盖勒特·格林德沃一生中如此多的疯狂行径里，他唯独在1899年5月的尾巴扫过的那个阳光灿烂的伦敦街道的尽头反思。那阳光，干燥而明艳地落在他们身上，像一位中年女子殷红的、布满干裂痕迹的嘴唇的吻。）

他的同伴则在看到自己扉页上的名字时惊讶地呆了一瞬，面颊上的暖色也更深了些；那是铅笔在粗糙的纸页面上看似不经意地摹写，而那28个字母倾斜的角度完全一致，其间的每一处纤细线的连写都堪称完美，飘逸在厚重的安瑟尔字符中间，一如其作者的张扬跋扈，无时无刻不凸显自己的特殊。大西洋宝石的主人刻意地移开视线，费力地辨认着书中主要由古英语拼写的，掺杂着拉丁语，古斯堪的纳维亚语和南斯拉夫语的晦涩内容。其中有的句子他能读懂个大概，有的则因为理解偏差而惹人发笑。其中有一句是这样说的：他已经哭泣…镶嵌？摩西？…我们不会…为你。（此处经推测，原文应近似为ILACRIMOSAICHWEINENPORTOI，由于古体书写所以没有词间句和大小写字母区分，阿不思·邓布利多在这里分辨错误，而下文中格林德沃的纠正则是正确分组后的近似翻译：I LACRIMAS ICH WEINEN POR TOI.）他疑惑地看向那个在桌前捧着这样一本令人费解的东西阅读的同伴，后者则朝另一侧低下头，他很确定这个德国人只是在努力地忍住对自己翻译能力的嘲笑。我为你而哭泣，年仅十六岁的肄业生这时候听上去比身边这位未来的教授听上去更像个学者，他的指尖只需在纸面上点四下，句子便自然排成应有的格式，Je pleure pour toi, Lloro por ti, ich wiene um dich.那么后一句呢？后一句更加匪夷所思：他在困厄中获得永生。Aeternum quiddam dolore consumptus.拉丁文从没让人觉得如此友善过。英国巫师觉得这像是语言大杂烩的古书实在是愚蠢极了，讽刺道，怎么，这书里记的是重建巴比伦通天塔的秘诀？不，格林德沃回答道，一边注视着对方简单衬衫下的柔软线条，它写的是足以征服整个欧洲的武器。他讲这话的时候心思全都在对方腰间的褶皱上，甚至没有拿出昨日抑扬顿挫的腔调，那人却还是听得呼吸一滞：征服欧洲？你是指哪一种征服？世上只有一种真正的征服，没错，就是你想的那一种，凯撒大帝的那一种，拿破仑的那一种。那总是半眯着的蓝眼睛霎时间睁得圆似水滴，你又在骗我，对吧，格林德沃。话一出口，他忽然意识到这名姓是脱口而出，毫不违和，好像他已经习惯了这样称呼对面那个小他两岁，却高得足以将他揽入怀中的德国少年。而事实是，他很不习惯这样的称呼，向来不善掩饰的面容上浮现出丝丝缕缕的歉意。

可令人想不到的是，昨晚一板一眼地纠正他，要求以姓氏相称的人，仿佛也被这突如其来的称谓弄得一愣，连辩解都忘了。在查理斯私人藏书馆二楼的那种讨厌感又出现了：原本平稳的心跳，此刻似乎在努力地调整着自己的节奏，以同身边人同频。那年长的褐发巫师还穿着早上的那件长衬衫，只是将参差不齐还满是褶皱的下沿塞进了一条黑色的西裤里，乍看上去颇有几分正式，如同这少年本人，相貌堂堂，阳光开朗；可只要离他稍微近些，便能瞧见他系得错位了的两颗扣子，在领口处露出一片石膏似的细腻肌肤和一侧锁骨的前段；同样，也就能发觉了他身上的衬衫皱皱巴巴，缝隙里还积了些许沙尘。许久之后，当人们都被阿不思·邓布利多温润儒雅，风度翩翩的外表欺骗时，唯有站在他对立面黑魔王懂得，在那圣人般不慕名利的外表下，潜藏着的虎狼之心；同样也只有他懂得，在西装革履严密的庇护下，隐匿着的是多么诱人的淫荡肉体。（在1948年，阿不福思·邓布利多在魔法部审判中为自己的兄长辩护时，他提及盖勒特·格林德沃曾多次通过贬损他兄长的自尊，逼迫他成为一个冷酷无情，自私自利，同时自我厌恶的残缺者，再堂而皇之地充当拯救者的角色，以蛊惑他成为他的信徒。但阿不思·邓布利多本人却否认了这种说法，并拒绝接受一切媒体就此问题的进一步提问。我们不禁好奇，是否这位伟大的白巫师在那时仍对年少时的同伴有所眷恋；而他的那位同伴、又是否如阿不福思·邓布利多先生所说的那般，凭借一条银舌，强取褫夺，颠倒黑白。）

良久，阿不思·邓布利多才找到下一个话题来缓解尴尬，尽管那不是个多好的话题：你饿么？他说，也许我们可以去吃点什么。我知道伦勃朗日大街上的一个餐厅很是不错。一位朋友曾告诉我那里有他吃过最美味的帕夫洛娃蛋糕。你知道帕夫洛娃蛋糕吧，欧陆那边应该也有。格林德沃觉得好笑：一个崧生岳降的年轻巫师，对植物学兴味索然，却对甜食情有独钟？如果这样的少年人还不足够引起他的兴趣，恐怕世上也就没人做得到了。不，我从未听说过。格林德沃回答道，但是我很愿意尝试。

当他坐在一个热闹无比，人声鼎沸的俄式餐厅里，面对着一个直径近20英寸的、来回摇摆着的琥珀色圆台状食物（他很不情愿地称之为“食物”，显然，这盘色泽艳丽并甜到令人牙痛的不明物显然不符合我们这位黑巫师对食物的定义。），他开始后悔那句关于“愿意尝试”的话。不过，在那嗜甜如命的英国人（不出意料地，在五分钟内吃掉了那摇摆物的1/4，并露出十分满足的样子）过分热情的怂恿下，带着质疑的神色很是考究地在边缘切下一小块。而这块小东西似乎对他这副做作模样很是不满，不由分说地沿着波型刀刃跳进了邓布利多的拿破仑三色漆边盘子里，趾高气扬地朝汤匙磨蹭过去，却不料少年魔王的银叉从天而降，截断了它的去处，于是便不甘不愿地被吞了进去。

格林德沃觉得他无法找出一个准确的英语单词来形容这种…食物（好了，我们姑且这样称呼它）的味道。事实上，没有任何一门他所知道的语言能够描述如此极端的甜度，也许俄国佬自己也不知道。（сladkij，先生，сladkij，一旁的俄国侍应生补充道。噢，一个读心者，俄国人，做侍应生未免过于屈才。等等，不对，他不只是位侍应生；淡青色的眼睛，灰而蜷曲的头发，迈特·沃伦（Matt Wallen）！早该想到曾在某处见过他。）想到这里，他微微前倾，压低的声音盖不住言辞间的兴奋，温热的气息扑在邓布利多的耳边，这一亲昵的行径很快就使得后者的发色侵染了耳廓。他听见他说，那是迈特·沃伦，等等看，有好戏即将上演。英国少年刚好吃得比较够了，帕夫洛娃蛋糕，尽管美味（同时还有点小脾气），但的确不该过量食用，否则便不会再吃第二次、第三次了，于是清了清沙哑的喉咙，坐直了身体，环视着这个攘来熙往的场所。

整个屋子很大，是由七个不对称分布的、粗细不均的圆形石柱支撑起来，石柱的下半部分和地板一样刷成了粘土砖的那种红橙色，而上半部分则比蛋壳的灰黄稍深一些，还有使用某种光泽感很强的油漆涂抹而成的图案，各不相同，应该都是取自《圣经旧约》（想来是为了博得英国本土人的喜爱而故意添加）的宗教故事。他们正上方对着的那幅恰好讲得是耶稣在加利利的婚礼上变水为酒的圣迹。格林德沃也顺着他的目光看过去，为聚焦而半阖的异瞳更显凌厉。这有什么好看的？他扬起下颔，表情是那么轻慢：麻瓜的想象力真是匮乏得可怜；如果我愿意，我甚至可以将那杯酒变成耶稣本人。邓布利多以为这位一向自负的少年不过是在夸大其词，毕竟这个程度的变形咒已经远远超出“基础”的范围。（基础，阿不思，从来不是为你和格林德沃先生这样的人而设的。你迟早会知道，实际上，你很快就会知晓。让我们就从五月末的这一天算起，在往后的九周半的时间中，你们就将要与平凡的一切告别。）正当他想让对面自大的同伴给他示范一番时，东侧忽然响起一个似曾相识的声音：“埃德里安·吉尔（Adrian Gill），他不能这样做！”一时间引得不少人投去疑惑的视线。

说这话的人穿着一身绛紫底色的长袍，袍子上有十分纤细，几乎是微不可见的金黄色纹路；自然，还有一条配色相似，但金色为主的领带，是典型的巫师装扮。他波浪纹理的、颜色极深的头发正好戳在肩膀上，和衣着形成强烈的对比，仿佛是从中古欧洲走出的不修边幅的猎人。从这个角度看不见那人的容貌，反倒是他身边的白发中年人十分显眼，邓布利多觉得似乎在哪里瞧见过他。哪里呢？也许是霍格沃茨，也许是伦敦的某条街巷。他想不起来了。格林德沃也张望着他们，不过，在视线短暂地浏览过白发青年和中古猎人之后，他的目光锁定在面对着他所在方向的少女身上。

与其余两人相比，她看上去实在是过于端庄，也过于冷静了。似乎发觉到被人注视着，她微微扬起头，正对上他的目光。也许是觉得这个德国人的外貌太过耀眼，理性的浅棕瞳孔略微收缩。他们就这样互相注视着，谁都没有移开眼睛，不愿移开眼睛。这幅景象，即使是在巫师社会中，也是相当奇异：两个在外形上截然不同的少年男女，在凝视着对方的同时却露出极度相似的笑容。少女深色的金发（甚至有些接近金属的橙色）垂在瘦削的两颊，修饰了突兀的颧骨；沙子一样颜色的，有瑕疵的皮肤被正午的光釉上一层光泽，看上去就像来自地中海沿岸的，南欧某国的公主。她笑起来那么英俊，爽朗，真叫人迷恋，让即便阅历颇丰，少年老成的格林德沃也有那么一瞬的失神，仿佛看到了另一个自己。他不禁在心中慨叹这座大西洋上漂浮的岛屿之神奇。造化！

正当他打算上前询问这窈窕少女的名字时，那个俄国的侍应生，银发的读心者忽然间快步走上前去，对着外形酷似中古猎人的单薄身影耳语了几句；英俊少女见此情形很快贴了上去，也不知她听见什么，脸色一变，牵着紫袍巫师的手就要夺门而出，临去前只是回眸淡淡地扫过大厅里侧的金发巫师，便匆匆离开了。他没有起身去追，反倒是在他同伴复杂的眼神中重新拿起餐叉，又割下一块已经放弃抵抗的帕夫洛娃蛋糕，好像什么都没有发生。不，他绝对不会再吃这甜到发腻的东西，他已经把它分类进了这辈子不会再去尝试的食物里，但这并不意味着他不可以用那设计得具有浓厚俄式风格的银餐具来回玩弄它——可无论刀尖怎么戳刺，面前琥珀色的玩意都一动不动，好像突然间垂头丧气的小孩子般老实地躺在盘子里，任命运宰割。  
你知道，你刚刚应该追上去的。本就乱蓬蓬的红铜色头发在它主人无意识的抓拢中变得更加令人不忍直视，可这人倒是一副不介意的样子，一如他吐出这句话时平淡的语调。在格林德沃近乎迷恋地注视着厅堂另一端的英俊少女时，他也一直注视着他。那人眼里的情愫未免太过刺眼，就连他这样对恋爱毫无经验的人都一眼识得破。尽管未曾经历，这些事对一个十八岁的少年来说已经不能更熟悉了；那是霍格沃茨的槲寄生下再常见不过的神情，是两年前的严冬，哈里特·约翰森望向他的神情，又或许，也是他望向对面这个金发少年时流露的神情。不知因何而生的恼怒忽然席卷了他，可他看上去那么平静，和平时那个会为遣词造句的小小失当而面色泛红的少年简直判若两人；连他的声线都那么柔和，深沉。他说，她的确是个十足的美人；他没有说，她金沙的皮肤在他看来是多么刺眼，和她脸上散布的雀斑一样惹人生厌。  
什么？格林德沃动作一顿，餐盘里的小块蛋糕没能等到银叉的残忍戳刺，惊恐地把自己在卡捷琳娜时代的花纹边缘缩成一团，瑟瑟发抖。没关系，我们还会再见，在英格兰这片神奇的领土上；或者说，她一定会回到我的身边。（在这里，格林德沃自大的特点愈发明显，几乎流露在字里行间。我对作者的身份更加好奇了。我聪敏灵慧的恋人，请务必将你的想法告诉我。——琳达·拜恩斯的笔迹）再者，即便命运实在无情，我也可以不费吹灰之力就找寻到她；这很简单：我只需在赫麦特家族的女丁中找到最出类拔萃、与众不同的那一位。（我的想法？你什么时候开始在意我的想法了？——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的潦草字迹）  
（噢，我亲爱的，你不会是还在为那件事生气。明天我会向你解释的，我保证…——琳达拜恩斯的回复，娟秀的铜板印刷体密密麻麻写满了行间的空隙）  
赫麦特家族？为什么是赫麦特家族？

这问题在阿不思·邓布利多被无端的忿恚填得满满的头脑中一闪而过，却终究没有发出声音。他喜欢她，这没有任何问题。英国少年对自己说，她高挑美貌，气质出众，出身世家名门，而他一举一动风度翩翩，处处极尽贵族做派。还有什么能够比这更相配？维克多永远不会迎娶朱丽叶。白巫师大概是在自我劝谏上有某种天赋——他总是能最好地克制别人所不能，从身体到灵魂；年少早慧的他，甚至在12岁就已经能够熟练掌握大脑封闭术来抵抗同年级一位讨人厌的斯莱特林读心者。可是偏偏这一次，他惯用的小伎俩没能生效（以及，年少的阿不思·邓布利多无从知晓的，在未来的半个多世纪中，他面对着格林德沃时成百上千次的失控的时刻，正是他这一生中最难堪却也最安心的几个时刻。他于他而言，已经是世上唯一的依靠，是唯一能容忍他脆弱的避风港，唯一有能力，或许也有心护他的人。这样的认知，到了阿不思·邓布利多中年时期方才浮现他的脑海，却仿佛一场不散风暴，所到之处无不掀起一场情感的灾难，让他遍体鳞伤。），无论如何没能将那个十六岁肄业生兴致盎然的瞳孔从记忆中抹去。而这位始作俑者，还毫无自觉地沉浸在对英格兰岛如蒙神惠的奇妙中，感慨万千。白驹过隙，他们又一同落入沉默。

他们在回去的路上也是这样沉默着，不再对视，连肩与肩的距离也被邓布利多刻意地拉开，以防来时路上那寥寥几次却撩拨心弦的偶然碰触。在路过一位胡子稀疏，衣衫褴褛的乞丐时，他扔下了四便士，目光扫过乞丐满是皱纹的脸：畸形的牙齿扭曲了他面部的线条，深灰的胡子被口水粘成几缕，粘在后缩的下巴上。他感到一阵反胃，便扭过头来，不再看他，即便隐隐听到乞丐的呼喊也没有心思一探究竟。半日的奔波和昨晚噩梦的侵袭让他感到疲惫，让他从内而外地感到无力。如果不是他鬼迷心窍地一大早就陪着芭莎特女士的侄孙东奔西顾，或许他会去探望阿利安娜，以减轻心中的负罪感。不，他没有勇气面对她，他不想面对她，他怕自己会失控，会对她施咒；或许他该去拜访长眠地下的母亲，向她倾诉所有的难过和不甘。如果她，坎德拉·邓布利多还在世的话，她一定会轻抚着这个早熟的长子，劝慰他一切苦难都会过去，然后替他卸下重负，独自承担。可是他同样没有勇气面对母亲的坟墓。想到这里，心中的酸涩不禁又增几分。曾几何时，他也和同龄人一样，有着远大的目标和闪光的理想，瘦弱的胸膛装不下澎湃的雄心；如果没有1888年5月（也是在五月，谁能想到，转眼已经过去一年的时光。）的那个讣告，他大概也在魔法部的某间办公室里，听一名智慧的长者侃侃而谈，而不是因为一个十六岁的少年贵族而黯然失色。

以盖勒特·格林德沃向来的敏锐，他早该意识到旁边这人郁郁寡欢，和昨日的热情坦然大相径庭，无奈被俄式餐厅中的英俊少女扰了心绪，只在英国少年别扭地躲过他想揽过对方肩膀的动作时觉察到一丝异样，但不过堪堪收回了动作，也不言语。那年长者的步伐比以往沉重得多，一下下，恰好和他的心跳重合。金发少年仰起头，看着属于午后的阳光点燃两侧树木茂盛的枝叶，忽然想起巴尔斯菲尤尔（Balsfjord）即使在夏日仍是满目寒意的景象，以及在一年级时乘着飞天扫帚对着德姆斯特朗的一群傻瓜施石化咒的有趣经历。尽管后来致力于研究精湛黑魔法，也不屑于同那群猪猡再开这种幼稚玩笑，那段相对平淡的时光还是有其宝贵之处。他还想起，在某一次的远足中，他和一名高年级学生——他名字叫什么来着？亨利，亨利克，没错，是亨利克·赫耶科（Henrik Heikko，1879-1897，生于挪威，克里斯蒂安尼亚，生前就读于德姆斯特朗魔法学校，天资不足，经常被其黑魔法教授莱斯利嘲讽为“半个哑炮”，因其血统纯正而被录取。在校期间激进提倡巫师和麻瓜自由来往，有四次留校观察记录；在八年级时于盖勒特·格林德沃交往甚密。同年，在去往斯堪的纳维亚山北麓的考察时离队游荡，遭遇狼吉里不幸丧命。），趁着北欧漫长的夜晚独自溜出去，想要到哈尔蒂山人迹罕至的西北坡一探究竟；夏季傍晚仍然带着冰雪寒意的风吹过亨利克裸露的脚踝，让他整个人都不住地发抖，忍不住靠近了身后披着羊毛毯的金发男孩。

山上并不像两个人期待的那样荒芜——至少不完全是那样。在穿越了将近两公顷的高大松柏林后，便能看到点着煤油灯火的民居。为了给亨利，不，亨利克驱赶寒意，他们找了一处民居旁的仓库暂时歇下。在那里，亨利克脱下黑色的单皮鞋，原本小巧脚踝处已经因为受冻而变得红肿。他们背靠着累起来的一个又一个纸箱坐在一起，迎着幽微的月光和荧光闪闪，德姆斯特朗准毕业生的头靠在格林德沃的肩上，艳红的头发在他黑色的校服上铺开，像滚烫的岩浆，流淌在冰冷的月光里。他垂下眼帘，翡翠色的眼睛不断闪躲着，唯独不肯看向他身边那个十四岁的校友。有那么一瞬，还年幼的黑魔王平生第一次产生了想要与人相伴而行的冲动。素来亢心憍气的他，那刹那却因能够被对方这样信任而感到幸福；他还想还和他一起冒险，像这样彼此依偎。只是亨利克，在十八岁的时候，离从德姆斯特朗毕业还有不到一个月的时候，囿于偷偷离队前往芬兰北部的黑暗森林，从此再也没能走出哈尔蒂山；他被永远埋葬在了他最惧怕的寒冷里，也让这个德国男孩最简单、最纯粹也最富柔情的欲望落了空。半个世纪后，格林德沃几乎得到了他想要的一切：圣器，名誉和大半个欧洲，却几次三番地失去这样一位同伴。而六尺之下的亨利克·赫耶科若能有知，恐怕也会为他唏嘘不已。

现在想来，亨利克·赫耶科垂眸思忖的样子和阿不思·邓布利多是何其相似；在暗夜的修饰下，曾散落在他肩胛的血红发丝竟同夕阳下红褐色的乱发无限贴合；两位十八岁少年的人身影在异色的眼瞳里逐渐重叠，又破散，只留下阿不思·邓布利多一个人闷闷不乐的样子。他在想什么？也许是一些无聊的琐事，譬如姑婆会不会担心他们久出不归，或者是植物学书中晦涩的拉丁语是多么讨人厌；也许，他也想起了从前不大愉快的回忆？他也很怕冷么？无论如何，这些事似乎都与他无关。想到这里，金发少年的脸上显出些许不悦，但很快又被冷峻的神态掩盖掉了。即便如此，他还是感觉有义务说些什么，于是他就问他冷不冷。邓布利多摇了摇头，不，他不冷。他想说，我只是累了，可胸中如有磐石的沉重感压得他呼吸艰难，更别提吐字了。

格林德沃再次揽过少年的肩膀，而这一次，邓布利多没有躲开。他甚至没有抬头看他一眼。这样的反应是黑魔王未曾料到的。早些时候，他几乎已经认定这个英国人对自己是抱有欲望的，无数个细节能够为他佐证。从日耳曼的海滨到斯堪的纳维亚的平原，再到不列颠西南的山谷，没有一个人逃得过他不同寻常的魅力。如果他愿意，他甚至可以征服所有生灵；纯洁的独角兽会愿意为他献上血液，倨傲的夜骐会在他面前俯首称臣，就连状似婴儿、不通言语的曼德拉草都会在格林德沃的注视下止住啼哭。而眼前人的样子让他不合时宜（或者，恰合时宜）地想起了哥廷根郊外庄园里的那只凤凰。它只在他的窗前昙花一现，却给年仅九岁的他留下了深刻的印象。

那时候，他正和走廊里的一位画像（画像主人已不可考）探讨黑魔法的镜面传导问题，余光瞥见一抹红色掠过窗外灰色的天幕，连道别都没有讲就兴奋地追了过去。要知道，即使是对这位从小博览全书，阅历颇丰的少年巫师来说，亲眼目睹这样稀有动物的机会也少之又少。幼年的格林德沃满心欢喜、略带自豪地打开了小客厅的、雕刻着金红参间的圆润灵珠草花纹的镀金镂空窗子，窗子下是一块完美无暇的象牙色大理石——这是他，哥廷根郊外的哥特式城堡小主人一般迎接来访者的地方。可是那抹红色的身影似乎不甘这等平凡的待遇，迟疑着绕城堡东翼环行几匝，最终不情愿地落在了他卧室的窗口。待他追过去，这金红相间的鸟儿已经不请自来地站在他红玫瑰木的习字台上，懒洋洋哘着同样金红相间的格林德沃家徽。他试探着走过去，轻抚它柔软的羽毛，看着它在抚摸中略微阖上了双眼，却唯独不肯松开嘴中的金属制品。他说，你喜欢这个？凤凰侧过头，没有回应。他接着说，这是我家的家徽，只是正巧和你一个颜色。如果你喜欢它，可以留在我家，它就是你的了。他这话真假参半，而那贵鸟似乎认清了他的阴谋，刚还沉浸在他手指轻柔触碰中的动物很是决绝地拍开他，垂着细长的脖颈，任他抚摸哄骗岿然不动。

想到这里，格林德沃忽然明白了这个英国人带给自己难以言说的熟悉感。他身上的细微之处，哪怕是垂眸时一闪而过的脆弱，或者谈天中不经意流露出的傲岸，总能让他想起一段已然骓逝的过去。而这样休闲惬意的时光，与他而言也是久违：自他同亨利克·赫耶科别过后，便一直潜心于黑魔法研究和对死亡圣器的追寻；直到史书上陌生的名字和姑婆信中标出的居住地竟巧合地重合在一起，他踏上了去往陌生的英格兰岛的征途。当他站在莫伊拉号的甲板上，望着远方澄澈的天空和艳阳，他看到了前所未有的希望。而他没有看到的，是身后一位白须及腰的老者因惊讶而掉落在地的拐杖。

沉湎于回忆的黑魔王同样没有注意到，身旁少年愈发复杂的神态。（有时候我会觉得，这故事写的正是我们。你还记得我第一次邀你出门的情景吗？——琳达·拜恩斯的笔迹）半个世纪后的人们总能在那双透明的眼睛里看到包容与慈祥，从而对所谋之事信心倍增；那是属于一位长者，一名校长，一位伟大巫师的智慧。而1899年初夏的这一天，在下午二时左右，除却倒映在蔚蓝瞳孔里的暖灰色的砌砖路，你只能在它们中看见犹豫，自责和些许的失落，让人不禁想要轻拍他的肩膀轻声安慰；这是阿不思·邓布利多作为未熟少年的懵懂和郁结。正是在这样的懵懂和郁结中，他幼稚的情愫笨拙地生长着，小心翼翼，处处试探，如履薄冰。（我此生不会忘记你穿着黑底印花百褶裙的模样，琳达，永不。我也一样会记得，那天我送你回家的路上，你低着头，风吹过你的鬓角…——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的字迹）而将他推入爱的深渊中的人，似乎总是不自知的。他也不知道他是否真心待他，无论表现的多么自大；爱总使人卑微，不是吗，因为人们无法确认彼此的真心，古往今来往往如此。你是否爱我？我是爱你的。你有多爱我？我十分爱你。可十分爱又是多爱呢？有没有十二分的爱呢？如果有，十三分的爱是不是比十二分还要多上一分？呵，爱，爱带来欢笑，爱带来伤痛；世上最光荣、最感人、最值得铭记的十有八九与爱相关；而同样，那最龌龊、最卑劣、最遭人唾弃的，有何不是因爱而生？爱情有可用！（本段中共出现了16个“爱”字，其中每一个都通过摹写反复加重。）（不得不说，作为一部史籍，该书的部分措辞实在是过于激烈了；这一段对感情的偏激态度尤为严重。也许，这和作者的个人经历息息相关？——琳达·拜恩斯的笔迹）

这沉默的隔阂一直蔓延到他们肩并肩地站在芭莎特家门前的时刻。金发少年放开了年长者疲乏的肩膀。肌肤相贴（尽管隔着一层薄得像纸的涤纶面料）的暖意霎时间从褐发少年的身上褪去，不知何时被阴云遮蔽的阳光断绝了他另寻出路的可能。他莫名地在英格兰温和的五月里颤抖起来，而蜜色皮肤上的细密汗珠告诉他这不是因为冷。（很久之后的某一个寒夜，当他坐在厄尔里斯魔镜前，看见的便是他们怀揣着截然不同的心思，却仍走在同一条回家的路上，那时的景象。只不过，在厄尔里斯魔镜里，当那人问他是否觉得冷，他轻轻肯首，于是揽着他肩胛的手臂始终没有放开，始终没有。）他故作自然地将左手放在那人揽过的右肩上，用指腹小心地摩挲着，试图感受那里残留的温度；当他的指尖覆在一片因过于敏感而在受力后微微泛红的皮肤上，不经意间松了口气：那处果然比别处要暖。（实际上，在他们两人中，盖勒特·格林德沃一直是体温偏低的那一个。）

在芭莎特太太用力的推搡下，年事已高的木板门发出不满的嘎吱声，但在主人洪亮的问候声中显得难免无力：阿不思！盖勒特，你们上哪儿去了？（作为一个英国人，她在某个元音上的卷舌读法实在是令人摸不着头脑）你们可叫我好担心！尤其是你，盖勒特，你才到我这儿（又是它！），就这么失踪了叫我如何交待！唉，你们啊，你们啊，究竟还是孩子；怎么临走前都不知和姑婆我说一声。快，快进来，别在外头傻站着；我已经准备好了饭菜。盖勒特，小心，别撞到，这门不大结实，也该换了；我本来想着等这老东西坏了就换掉，它倒是挺抗得住祸害……

“姑婆。”金发少年冷峻是声音打断了老妇人的长篇大论；我很抱歉没有让你知道我和阿不思（瞥了一眼身旁的褐发巫师）的行踪，他说，下次一定不会忘记。他一边言辞谦敬地诚恳道歉，一边却目中无人地绕过了中年的魔法史学家，自顾自地走进门廊，在到达挂着蓝纱玫瑰图案的门帘时挥了挥手，除去了已经脱灰的天花板上满是尘埃的蛛网，露出一片肮脏泥泞的血迹。已经见过这位新居客的纱帘刷地把自己拉开，唯恐碍着来人的眼，被人像除蛛网一样除去（要知道，它们可都是网状的，都是一张满是窟窿的片状物）；客厅中的茶几沙发则不然，一副养尊处优的模样懒洋洋趴在地上，看着格林德沃逼近也丝毫没有要迎接的自觉，结果被对方一个劈头盖脸的清理咒吓得直抖——毕竟，已经十几年没人给它施过清理咒了，它甚至已经开始学会和身上的多足动物做朋友，以至于忽然降临的清爽感让它感到十分陌生。  
一直到迈着方步的芭莎特太太和异常缄默的邓布利多都坐在了附近的沙发上，它的颤动才略微减轻，但仍然是不住地摇晃着。芭莎特太太显然对这见怪不怪，而一向负责这些琐事的英国少年此时显然没有心情搭理这受了委屈的老家具——说不定，他本人比这家具还要委屈些。好在，两人返回路上的尴尬没有继续，因为格林德沃从他镶着银色环形配饰的衣袋里取出一张叠起的薄纸（未修边缘的轻薄纸，横竖各对折两次，长约十三英寸，宽八英寸）递给了眼力不济的姑婆，而邓布利多则适时地递上了眼镜。客厅里的白蜡烛很会审时度势地亮起来，在无风的初夏摇摆着优美的身姿。尽管还是下午，芭莎特太太的房子一层却十分昏暗，大概是本就狭小的窗子被杂物堆遮挡的缘故，只有些许光线孤零零地照在褪色的地毯上（那几块褪色的部分，应该就是因常年被阳光照射而与周围明显不同，更是给本就破败的室内蒙上一层浓厚的沧桑感。）寒意就在这褪色的地毯上蔓延，一步步，有如缠人藤般攀上邓布利多的脚踝，任他怎样挪动都无法挣脱。他最终不得已地放弃反抗，有一搭没一搭地听着芭莎特和格林德沃的对话，尽管其中的内容让他迷糊。他听见芭莎特太太用她少有的庄重语调向格林德沃阐述某种武器的重要性。她说（声音圆润，语调平缓，用她平时的市井气截然相反，甚至与格林德沃偶尔忘记拿腔作势的时候有几分相像），说他不应该对这些东西过于执念，与其苦苦追寻传说中夺人性命的利器，不如致力于黑魔法研究。在听到“黑魔法”的字样时，红铜色头发的少年不由一愣，但很快压下惊愕继续聆听。要知道，在霍格沃茨，几乎没有人会用如此平常、甚至可以说是略带褒扬的语气提起黑魔法；在他所受的教育里，在他的同学中，黑魔法一直于杀戮和邪恶密切相关。他们对黑魔法仅有的了解都停留在黑魔法防御课上几个简单的防护咒，而实际上连这门课的教授都不曾有机会检验防护咒的合理性。（不久之后，当他向他年轻的恋人提起这种情况，对方只报之以不屑的轻哼，一只手伸进他依旧乱糟的红发里，告诉他，那些不过是目光短浅的庸才用以掩盖自己无知的狭隘之辞；他们无力追逐更伟大的利益，又不甘心做自己的白日梦，于是便想尽办法阻止他人得其所求，荣耀终身。）咒语本身不是一切，每个明智的巫师都了解这一点，您也不例外，德国的少年淡然开口，并没有被妇人话里含蓄的反对挑起情绪，不同巫师的力量生来差距悬殊，而魔杖则起到了弥补的效用。我不曾依仗它，您是知道的。但是为了更伟大的利益，老魔杖不可或缺。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我很期待看到你们的kudos和评论  
> *很久之前我已经完成了英语的大纲，后来临时决定先完成中文的版本，所以大致走向是确定的，不过你们的提议我一定会考虑填充进去  
> *感谢阅读


	4. PAGE 5

Chapter.4

老魔杖？什么是老魔杖？难道是指用千年古木制成的？霍格沃茨的优秀毕业生兼学生会主席首次意识到自己的孤陋寡闻——从前，无论是理论还是实践上，他可都是同龄人中的佼佼者，而眼前这个小了自己两岁的德国肄业生彻底颠覆了他以往的认知。他看着一向和蔼可亲的魔法史学家眉间愈发凝重的皱纹，忽然觉得自己是个局外人，就像一位麻瓜看着两位巫师谈论着关于使用复方汤剂的伦理问题。他的思绪逐渐离开了这个他融不进的狭小环境，却飞回了昨日的梦境——阿利安娜。自母亲去世后，他们的关系有所缓和，但阿不福思的恶劣态度仍然会让他感到难言的刺痛，好像所有的过失都和他有关。年轻的毕业生也曾有过自己闪光的梦想，也在离开霍格沃茨前和格兰芬多的朋友们约定了去欧陆的旅行，幻想过自己西装革履地走在魔法部空阔明朗的大厅，也许还会被印在报纸的头条或者是巧克力蛙的附赠卡片上，被许多人艳羡欣赏。母亲意外的离世，夺去了阿利安娜的家，可她也同样夺走他了的依靠，打碎了他的憧憬，和他本该拥有的一切。昔日那个在全校人面前被校长表彰却依旧能笑得骄傲自信的格兰芬多主席，如今甚至不能在小他两岁的德国肄业生的一句赞许中忍住脸红。他实在太需要这个了，无论真假都不重要。他总该做些什么的，他一直都明白，这也正是他提出为这位和蔼的邻居帮工的原因之一，只是他自毕业后搬至戈德里克山谷后便远离了那些名利和荣光，过着平淡的生活，而这生活，直叫他忧心如惔，每一日都比前一天更加煎熬——他几乎能感受到，就在每次他微笑着喂阿利安娜服药，或是容忍着阿不福思无厘头的愤怒时，他的心中就有某处温暖逝去，变得死尸般干枯失温。可就在昨天，他遇见那宛若贵族的金发少年时，他听见自己的心跳，似乎又回到了两年前遥远的夏天，尽管，现在看来，它是如此滑稽可笑。

手指不自禁到蜷紧，他拉扯着自己的袖子，忽然站起来默默离席。对面的格林德沃抬头瞥他一眼，在留意到他黯淡的神情时不过诧异了一瞬，便又转头看向巴希达·芭莎特：没有人能够抵挡利益的诱惑，古往今来总是如此，而您要明白，我是在为更多的人谋利益，是更伟大的利益……毫无疑问，这将是一场变革，而变革总要伴随着流血和牺牲，这不是罪恶的，反之，它会是光荣的……为什么光明往往战胜邪恶？因为历史由胜利者书写，胜利者不会忘记抹去自己的过失，我相信您比我更加懂得这一点……（这话说得不错，我越发能够理解当初格林德沃的信徒为何能够遍布整个欧洲。人人说他伶牙俐齿，巧舌如簧，果然并非虚传。——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的批注）再接下来的话，我们可爱的邓布利多教授都没有放在心上；他想要的不过是逃避，尽管这对于格兰芬多的勇士来说可不是什么好品质。在他飞也似的逃回房间，并关上门前，最后听见的是芭莎特长长的叹息。

房间内还保持着他清晨离去时的糟乱模样，床单被揉成满是皱褶的一条，如蝎尾般匍匐在床沿；朴素的写字台上还摆放着前一天早上的咖啡，由于过分苦涩而被他晾在一边，打算晚上收拾房间时一并倒掉，自己却因为某个悄然而至的不速之客而把这件事完全抛却脑后。拖着疲乏的手臂，他尽快地整理了床铺，就毫不迟疑地倒了上去。熟悉的味道抚慰他烦杂的情绪，像个充满母性的女人，将这少年拥抱在双臂之间，手软的手指拂过他凹凸不平的脊背。窗帘则像个朋友，顺着他的心意乖巧地把自己打开，遮挡了蓝紫色的光线。胸口的十字架隐隐发热，勾起他遗忘许久，又或许从未遗忘的所有失意与烦忧。多悲哀，只有在这里，在这个陌生人家里的小房间，他才允许自己解放悲伤；只有这里，没有老友的希冀，没有旧敌的嘲讽，没有阿不福思的愤怒也没有阿利安娜的忧愁。这个已经十八岁，也年仅十八岁的少年，终于被允许偶尔一次的骄纵自私。胸口的十字架还是坎德拉在他十二岁的时候送给他的；那时候，他总觉得母亲偏爱，对阿利安娜的宠溺自不必说，连阿不福思都被惯养得趾高气扬，丝毫不讲道理，终于有一次和弟弟扭打起来。他自小体力不如阿不福思，开始还有反击和挣扎的机会，到了后来几乎是单方面的挨拳头，整张脸几乎像个调色盘；那天晚上，母亲破天荒地将他牵到自己的卧室，关上门，一面轻柔地施展治疗咒，一面对他说，她从来不曾偏爱过谁；得不到长子的答复，坎德拉在长子脸颊落下一个吻，并从床头的柜子里拿出一个木制的饰品挂在他细长的颈上；在他离开前，她叮嘱他说，现在回去睡觉，不要让安娜和阿不福思知道这件事。这是你和我的秘密。

他的母亲如果还在世，大概也会对自己一直引以为傲，尽管不曾特殊关爱的长子十分失望；他早该知道，如此荒谬可笑，不合常理的感情只会带来加倍的落寞和孤独。如果阿不福思知道了，他会怎么说？大概会对着他的脸一拳揍过来，直到他头脑清醒为止罢；而阿利安娜，则会是用她幽怨冷漠的眼光，映照他无能懦弱的面庞，因为有时候，尤其是事关阿利安娜的时候，沉默和愁怨总比争吵和暴怒更加伤人。冰冷的叹息让怀中柔软的枕头又瞬间的僵硬，他的手指又一次插进蓬乱的红褐色头发，将它弄得更糟，更乱，仿佛这样就能移除心思的纷乱。

况且这究竟是怎样的感情？它那么细微，那么渺小，让人几乎留意不到它的存在；在他昨日见到那少年的时候，这样的欲望就已经存在了吗？还是说，一切不过是他自己的臆想，是过于渴望、过于匮乏的感情无处安放才让他对那人的一言一行都观察备至？他试图把欲望描绘出来；他闭上双眼，睫毛在脸颊的弧度上落下一片阴影。在无尽的黑暗中，他又感到来自背后的有力的怀抱，金发少年略带嘲讽的笑意，还有掠过他唇角的手指。清晨的薄雾又一次笼罩他狭小的房间，鼻间萦绕着清淡的香水味道是从身后的人身上传来；对方的温热气息在他耳边吹拂，撩拨他的心智。他的背部和那人的胸腔贴合，温暖在两人的肉体间流转；金发少年的手指环绕着他的腹部，略生薄茧的指腹在他的侧腰轻轻摩挲，好像初次航海的水手试题探索未知的海域；陌生的酥麻感使他眩晕，熟悉的房间被睫毛遮得支离破碎。一切都是那么模糊，他依稀觉得那只手掀开了包裹着臀部的祚绸，在两块圆润的丘状软肉上来回游走，力道时轻时重，又时而出其不意地触及边界，插入两丘间的深沟，引出他难耐的呻吟；下腹抵上床铺的炙热柱体不断地提醒着他，这份欲望的汹涌和急切。纤长指节伸入臀缝的频率越来越高，他翻滚身子，匍匐在床垫的一侧，弓起了身体，前端敏感的部分紧紧压着粗糙的床单，臀部的两丘微微张开，露出几道可爱的褶皱。他自己的手掌五指张开，无名指的指尖正停留在离歙阖的洞口最近的一处皱褶上；这场景，看了可真叫人血脉喷张。（可惜，在那个黑暗的房间中阿不思·邓布利多毫无疑问地是独自一人；而后来，有幸目睹类似场面的据说也只有他那旧情人一位。不过，就算在这过程中另有他人，也势必被昔日欧洲的占有者亲自抹去，我们也不得而知。）

睁开迷离的眼睛，房间还是原来的样子，没有他幻想中的情人，只多了汗水的味道和短促的呼吸声。现在要停下未免太晚了些，他不住地加快身下的动作，纤细的腰肢用尽全力向下压去，以谋取摩擦的快感，在臀部上方形成一个凹陷的深窝，让人几乎担心那腰肢是否会因用力过大而折断；寒冷一扫而空，皮肤的温度迅速攀升着，在表层凝成晶莹的液珠，沿着肌理的弧度划下。阿不思·邓布利多早已成年，对这种事并非一无所知，却极少如这般自我排解欲望。尤其是，这股情欲的源头此时正衣冠楚楚地坐在楼下的客厅中，和收留自己的长辈一本正经地描绘着宏图伟业的情形，更给他本便不甚光彩的行径覆上一层深红的羞赧和无名的自怜：你真该看一看自己现在的样子，阿不思·邓布利多，简直像个放浪的婊子，且不说是对一个同性的、才刚刚成年的德国巫师动了心思，甚至已经难耐到了让这污秽肮脏的心思勾引肉欲，不得不把自己关在房间中独自排解的地步。荒谬可笑！他早该知道，早该想到，这具身体的淫荡之处。早在哈里特·约翰森将她柔软的手指探进他的双腿之间，并留下一片湿痕时，他就该意识到这一点。况且心怀着如此罪恶，如此不端的念想，他再接下来的时间里又该如何同格林德沃相处？万一，只是万一，在将来的某一天，让那金发少年发现了他此刻的所作所为，他又要如何自处？胸口的木十字架吊坠贴在他已经有些发烫的皮肤上，却异常冰冷，可惜此时的阿不思·邓布利多已经没有精力去考虑这一点。不知是汗水或是其他的某种体液从双腿间的缝隙滑下。流进了他同样湿润的膝窝；在床单上挤压的阴茎每个来回都会在白色的密织布上留下透明的痕迹。快感在他体内掀起一阵又一阵浪潮，这浪潮，就快要，淹没他的每一个细胞。想象中，一面是温柔的安抚，一面是无情的嘲讽，几近让他陷入疯狂。这是一场漫长而快意的折磨。  
他终于在失声的低喘中释放，白液喷射在早就揉皱了的床单上，还有稀薄的几滴挂在腿的里侧。奇怪的是，欲望的纾解非但没有带来疏解和满足，反倒让他觉得更空，好像身体已经溶解在了这片黑暗中，打开拱形窗便会随风而逝。可惜他不能。疲惫的身体瘫倒在床垫上，他不住地颤抖，几乎像个癫痫病人；或许是由于生理的刺激，或许是出于心中的羞赧，在这个混杂着精液味道的破败房间里，他感觉自己哭了。微凉的水珠沿着他棱角分明的下颔流淌，带来难言的不适感。后来，在他和他的少年情人每次欢愉过后，这样难以自制的溢泪总是一而再再而三地重复着上演，甚至曾在最初的几次尝试中惹得那一贯粗暴的君王心慌意乱，不知所措；再后来，那人的坏心思就取代了开始的温存，多次要求自己的褐发恋人在他面前自渎，后者则红着脸义正严辞的拒绝，因而格林德沃幻想从没实现；实际上，在他们不过九周半的相处中，此时已经是德国巫师离他性幻想中的场景最接近的一次了。就在他头上仅仅四尺的地方，活色生香的场面刚刚上演，又在这名业余的色情演员半裸躯体的颤抖中落幕。不，不达四尺，甚至更近：因为早在格兰芬多的毕业生濒临顶峰之时，楼下身着深色风衣的人便已经向姑婆礼貌道谢，结束了看似深奥的交谈，踏着咯吱咯吱的破木板镂空梯子（甚至没有地毯）走上楼来，想要去往寄住在这里的某位同辈那里一探究竟。（我喜欢这里的情色描写。现在我们知道它为什么没有作为一本正规的出版物出现在我们的视野了，不是吗？——琳达·拜恩斯的批注）

如果说在回来的路上，对方举手投足间的僵硬和疏离还能够被归为身体的疲惫，不足引人注目的话，那阿不思·邓布利多在餐桌上的表现已经可以用怪异离奇来形容了。盖勒特·格林德沃从小便是个聪明人，他不需要芭莎特姑婆或者是什么别人来告诉他他这个相识不久的同伴有些异常。他甚至不需要日积月累的相处来为他佐证：一日便足够了。无论是初见时过度的殷勤热切还是今日查理斯图书馆中的含蓄试探，都佐证了这个姓邓布利多的年轻人对他的好感。可是回到戈德里克山谷路上的寡言少语和无礼离席又让他难以捉摸他的心思。有趣。在少年的卧室门（恰好斜对着他的卧室；如果他倒着躺在床上，就能透过半掩的门将对方卧室的大部分看得一清二楚；当然，是在对方打开房门的前提下。）上扣了两下（基本的贵族礼仪；在敲门时扣一下表示提醒，两下以示尊敬，三下则被认为是急切粗鲁的行为。格林德沃家族培养后人在这方面的传统是第一下重，第二下相对较轻，间隔半秒左后，给主人准备的时间。谁成想，这看似不重要的繁文缛节，将在他们后来的关系中起到无与伦比的作用。），格林德沃依稀听见窸窣的声响。这声音引人遐思。门没有锁。他的手搭在门柄上，几经犹豫还是没能按下去：就算是他也不会在对方未允许的情况下私自闯入他人的卧室，他还没有堕落到如此地步。（我倒是十分好奇，如果盖勒特·格林德沃在那时让好奇心战胜了贵族修养，推门而入——那又会如何？想必那该是个不同的故事了。——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的批注）

他就这样站在门外等待，半分钟左右，卧室的主人终于慌忙地打开了门。那团红褐色的头发缠绕得像一团猫挠过的毛线，挡在他浅色的面庞前；比阿拉伯五月天空更蓝的海洋中翻涌的情绪打湿了嵌着它们的眼睫。什么事？他声音沙哑，如秋风吹过枯叶，抱歉，房间很乱，就先不邀你进来了。何止是乱！他刚在匆忙中起身，甚至没有清理自己留下的种种痕迹，只是掩耳盗铃地把脏床单扔在了衣柜后，从门边应是看不见；可他眼角的泪痕，脸颊的红晕，和卧室扑面而来的性的味道，又怎么抹去？他就这样站在那个刚出现在他性幻想中的人面前，呼吸不匀，双腿虚软，衣衫不整。格林德沃不需要摄神取念，也不需要成为一个读心者来猜想在过去的几分钟这里发生了什么。所以，这人一路上的奇怪表现，只不过是因为……?

噢，噢。想到这里，黑巫师强忍着嘴角的笑意，整个人呈现出一副似笑非笑的神态。邓布利多确信对方一定是误会了什么，他欲要解释，干涩的嗓子却阻止了他。他能够解释什么？难道他要像个矫情的女孩似的告诉他，自己是如何对生活失望，又如何对人产生了肮脏低劣的渴求，最后无从疏解不得不在床上自我亵渎？扭曲的文字加重了他的懊恼，梅林的脚后跟！这样的事怎么会发生在他身上？他不敢再抬头看金发少年的表情。他重复了问题，这一次多了赶人离开的意味：你有什么事吗？

谁？你在问我？可惜格林德沃好像一点都没领悟到他同伴的暗示，怎么，阿不思，没人教过你和别人讲话时，称呼是起码的尊重？他这样自顾自地说着，一边向屋内探进头去。这么有趣的事情，他若不能一探究竟可就太过可惜了。如果事情真如他所想，那么他大可将其作为少年的把柄，如此一来这个实力如同性格一样难以捉摸的英国人便能更加轻易地为他所用，为所欲为。而单纯得可怜的褐发少年有哪里懂这狡猾的官僚做派？他结结巴巴地，试图为自己一连串的失礼辩解：我有称呼，我说了“你”。“你”也算称呼？格林德沃反问道，凌厉的双眼刺入起雾的海洋，难道“你”是唯一的吗？话音刚落，他便意识到那巧合的双关语，而且他不是唯一一个，因为那个矮了他半头的少年正昂首笑道，不错，正是这样。难道你有许多个？怎么，一不小心把头发掉进别人的复方汤剂里了？尽管故作轻松，声音末尾隐约的颤抖还是出卖了他。梅林在上，这样的对话他一秒钟都不想继续了；尽快叫芭莎特太太的侄孙离开他罢，给他一个喘息的机会，让他能够躺在床上安静地忏悔，让他渐渐遗忘对面前这个德国人不合常理的执念。可是命运弄人，阿特洛波斯的心意有谁能懂？恐怕就连她山墙上的姐妹也说不准。（在他们故事的伊始，阿不思·邓布利多就试图逃避、妄图遗忘，而这样的自我冲突和犹豫将贯穿整个世纪。我们伟大的，可怜的校长，总想抹去罪恶成为圣明，他真该去看看那爱尔兰仆人的裂纹镜子，而不是令人心碎的厄尔里斯魔镜。）

初夏的味道徘徊在他们之间，咫尺之距，一步之遥。我只是想告诉你，如果愿意考虑我所说的，我们可以一起做很多事。他这话说得暧昧不清，音节之间牵拉着晦涩的暗示。就是格林德沃本人，都不见得能够清楚地阐明那一刻的心理。（在1999年，在纽蒙迦德找到的许多信件和短手札中，有一张纸如是写道：“我们相识的第二天傍晚，我们站在他卧室门旁，阿不思问我有什么事，我回答他说我们可以做很多事。他当时脸红得像窗外的覆盆子果，从那时我就知道他经常脸红，这是个可爱而糟糕的习惯。我记得很清楚，当时我在说'做'之前，本是指寻找死亡圣器一事，可我看他时他已经快熟了，于是我没说'达成'而是'做'。如果以后再见到阿不思，我一定会问他那时候究竟想到了什么事……”；而巧合的是，在阿不福思·邓布利多晚年允许我“为正当理由查看”的，阿不思·邓布利多人生中四十七年（1898-1945）的部分日记时，里面记载的内容恰能解答他旧情人的疑惑：“1899/5/13，……我以为他会说没什么事，因为如果是我我一定会那样讲，没有第二种答案。可你猜他怎么说？他说，如果我同意他的话，我们可以一起做很多事。没错，他当真是这样措辞的，他就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。但他是要我同意他的哪一句话呢？说我中间名与众不同的那一句？说我是他情人的那一句？老天，我都在想些什么……也许他指的是帕夫洛娃蛋糕难吃的那一句，或者他和那个女巫总会再相见的那一句。我不知为何已经开始讨厌她，如果他带她来这里，我大概必须得搬回去和阿利安娜一起，当然，这也不是坏事……）其实，那个时候，他素来理智的头脑里竟闪现一个疯狂的念头：他想要吻他。一瞬的恍惚，他脑海浮现出褐发少年清晨酣睡的模样，他微启的双唇和颤抖的眼睫。他还想起，在1897年十一月末的、北欧彻骨的寒夜里，亨里克·赫耶科在他唇角留下的湿迹。另一个红发少年，他的吻那么轻，那么怯懦，像羽毛没有重量，飘过他的嘴唇。他当时没有回吻他，他应当回吻他的。如果时光倒流，他会那样做么？大概是不会的。盖勒特·格林德沃知道，他对那个单薄的学长向来呵护有加，却不知为什么却对他提不起欲望。那个有着鲜血般耀眼发色的挪威少年，他是那么弱，那么瘦，好像活到十六岁已经十分艰难，起伏着的胸膛负担不起呼吸的重量。可他愿意，忍受着严重的哮喘和耳鸣，翻身来主动献吻难得温柔的黑魔王。也许是出于感谢，也许是真情。可谁会在意？亨里克·赫耶科已经死了，而曾经对他关怀备至的金发少年也险些记不起他的名字，他想吻的是别人。（薄情寡义的男人！邓布利多教授没错，这人确是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的批注）（可我不这样想，我的爱人，他的余生都忠于某一个人，不是吗？爱是一门学问，爱讲求策略，爱需要经验。如果没有这可怜的挪威男孩，当然我也替他感到悲哀，他们的故事或许远不是我们今天看到的这样。——琳达·拜恩斯的回复）

盖勒特·格林德沃不是擅长自我约束的那一类人，事关生理欲望的时候尤其如此。但偏偏这一次，他没有肆意妄为。出于某种原因，他不能允许自己这样对待面前毫无防备的英国少年，尽管那人此时故作轻松，背在身后的发颤的双手紧攥着衬衣的下摆。他叹息，向前迈进一步，褐发少年的不自在愈发明显。天知道，这个英国人温热的呼吸扑在他领口的痒意是多么难熬，就像让一个快要窒息而死的人看着近在眼前的海平面却动弹不得。他试着放平呼吸，把视线聚焦在海平面而不是绵延起伏的沙漠上；可是他的心脏显然不愿接受主人的指令，反倒是格外努力地工作着，一丝不肯懈怠。当然了，不像后来某位愚蠢幼稚的黑巫师（作者在这里想必是在暗讽我们的伏地魔先生为了制作魂器而将自己四分五裂的可怕行径；据此我们可以推知，他无论身份性别如何都应该相当长寿，并且见证了我们的父辈一同见证的种种。——琳达·拜恩斯的笔迹），盖勒特·格林德沃从来不会和自己过不去。带着尽力的隐忍，他一点点靠近此时已经退到无路，完全贴合在墙面上的邓布利多；那人如同一个被围困的幼年野兽，目光如炬，摄人心魄。与之前的羞赧腼腆大相径庭，此时的邓布利多更像一只狮子，英气凛然，神色坚定。他以为少年会吻他，甚至已经想闭上眼睛，可预想中的柔软感触始终没有落下。金发巫师的气息在他的耳边被无限放大。这声线，磁性深沉，比塞壬歌声更能蛊惑人心。他伏在他的耳侧，唇齿间含着他的耳垂，却又没有完全的触碰。似即若离最为致命。他说，你早些休息。简单的句子里压抑的情欲让人惊愕。我们明天见。一言为定？一言为定。年轻的英国巫师多想用同样玩味的语气回答他，可是从口中溢出地却是夹杂着喘息的沙哑声音。太糟了。金发少年在松开他时似有一瞬的犹疑，然而转身离去后就没再回头；反倒是他，阿不思·邓布利多，茫然注视着对方颀长的背影久久出神，直到滚烫的胸膛上忽然亮起的寒意到了不容忽视的地步，一丝不安才攀上他被失落、不解和期待占领的心头。

那是他的母亲给他的饰物。他一直将它挂在胸口，只把它作为普通的装饰（阿不思，瞧瞧你，怎么就改不掉这个坏习惯？已经说过你多少次，“普通”这个词从不该出现在你的生活里。多少次，正是你这样懦夫似的逃避，才使得祸患接踵而至。——佚名的笔迹，商务花体）直到今天，他才觉得有些不对——这块木头是活木，它还在生长，并积蓄了魔法（也许是魔咒，他也无法确定）。这到不奇怪，即使母亲出身于信仰基督的麻瓜家庭，也毕竟是个巫师，不至于将一块普通的木十字当作宝物珍藏；奇怪的是，他从没见过类似的木材。它纹理清晰，乍看上去与普通的山楂木并无二致，但仔细观察便能发现最深的纹路里泛着青色；而现在，那些青色的深痕已然消退，取而代之的是紫罗兰般的颜色。整个挂坠都重得很，不像是木头的质量，更别提冰冷的触感了。一丝不安渐渐笼罩了他，和心底的憧憬与喜悦搅在一起，令人头晕目眩。很久之后，当阿不思·邓布利多回首思忖少年往事，当他记起那天的傍晚，并不再因旧事的尴尬而脸红心跳，恰好相反，他感到难以抑制的悲伤。原来同样聪敏细心的坎德拉早就在长子身上看到了伟大的征兆，为了弥补预言能力上的缺陷，她将施以法咒的亚历山大青金石包裹在山楂木中间，佩戴在阿不思身上；一旦有重大的变故将要发生，它的色泽也随之而变。她本是打算在长子毕业离家前的欢送仪式上将秘密告诉他，却不想死神的指甲早已扼住她的咽喉。而同样地，他记得那天，为了扫清心中涌动的不安，他掩耳盗铃地摘下了项链，顺手放进了床头柜里，从此再没有佩戴过它，反倒是在不久后让另一个银色的凯尔特十字架状吊坠取代了它的位置，也让另一个金发的先知者取代了家人在自己心中的重要性。那天晚上，他头脑里所有的担忧都一扫而空，剩下的唯独是金发的德国少年伏在他耳边低语的模样。他甚至已经可以在脑海里描绘出几个小时后的另一个清晨，格林德沃戏谑地靠在他门边的姿态。他对房间施了个清理咒，懒洋洋地躺上去，全然没有意识到自己唇边的笑意。双腿自然地蜷起，他抱着被子很快进入了梦乡，一夜无梦。（这是很美的一章，我想。这是他们友谊开始的地方。又或许,我已经不该称之为友谊？——琳达·拜恩斯的批注）

一个世纪以后，在晨光笼罩的霍格沃茨城堡里，年迈的阿不思·邓布利多从似曾相识的旧梦中惊醒，恍惚之间觉得他回到了1899年五月的清晨，心中怀揣着对一位倾盖如故的陌生人的憧憬，在脑海深处怯生生地猜忌着第二天也许会发生的每一件小事和每一处细节，故事的最后又总是那么富于戏剧性以至于他自己也明白它定然不会发生。然而可能性的缺失止不住他亚马孙河般激越的幻想。他幻想他们并肩而行时指间的碰触，幻想他们某天从芭莎特家分别又在霍格沃茨重逢，幻想他成为了一名出色的傲罗，而那人也完成了学业来到这里和他一起工作、拼搏。越是不切实际的想法越能击中他心中的欢喜，如果梦想不是不切实际，又怎能称之为梦想？他那么偏执，那么坚定，时隔百年仍旧如此。他仍然渴望他期待里的那个清晨，那个从没到来的清晨。

这样说容易叫人误会，千万别多想，这不过是文学的夸张，那个清晨当然到来了，那是1899年5月14日蒙着薄雾的黎明，窗外的覆盆子鲜艳依旧，享受着她风的情人的爱抚，而她并不知道，这位温柔的情人对谁都是同样温柔。之所以说它没能到来，是因为它并不是像我们值得尊敬的校长所想的那样（“值得尊敬的校长”，这说明作者或许是邓布利多教授的学生？不，这样未免太奇怪了些；但可以确定的是，在他撰书时邓布利多教授已经担任校长一职。我想我们最终会找出他们的，我亲爱的，一定会的。——琳达·拜恩斯的批注）。

在1899年5月14日，当第一束日光斜穿过芭莎特破旧小屋阁楼的复古几何图案装点的棉麻窗帘，那双同样蒙着薄雾的湛蓝双眼微颤着睁开，扫过灰白的角落。紧靠着窗子的台式妆镜映衬出房间的对角，让他知道门边空无一人。也许入睡前的期冀和恍惚梦境里的幻想尚且弥留，他竟不愿相信眼前的景象，坚定地闭上眼，不久后又再次睁开。什么都没有改变。他叹息着爬起来，难得地整理了被褥，对着窗外的景物发呆。他还在霍格沃茨的时候一直是个相当自律的学生，总是会提前些起床，空闲的时间就拿来眺望远方的景色。那时候，他房间的落地窗正对着禁林的那一侧，时而有幸便能看见奇形怪状的生物在眼前一闪而过。霍格沃茨清晨的安静，是热闹苏醒前短暂的安静，邓布利多向来珍视那难得的闲暇，仿佛时间的一切叨扰和烦忧都烟消云散。毕业后他时常感叹自己的幼稚可笑：那所有的烦恼，又怎么躲得开？那不过是少年的单纯心思，是对浪漫生活的无端憧憬罢了。而戈德里克山谷开阔的耕田和流动的森林则不然。她们古老，优雅，深沉，像一位位阅尽时光的老者，在白云苍狗之中淡然自处。雨水是她们的爱人，微风是她们的私语。人们往往在失意时来到这里，并深深为她的温柔妩媚着迷，阿不思·邓布利多也不例外。尽管，就在不久的将来，他生命中最盛大的一幕悲剧之一在此上演，他也无法允许自己憎恨它。因为，在这里，那么多的故事，千回百转，高唱低吟，拂过山谷的每一寸土地，穿过了一岁又一岁的光阴。

如果不是昨晚的相处，阿不思·邓布利多大概会用尽心思劝说自己，说那些所谓的亲昵不过是德国少年玩味的戏谑；可是心跳和呼吸又怎能说谎？他清楚如果不是格林德沃忽然的到来，他或许还在……还在怎样？说不清，也没必要说得清。有时候生活就会这样，人越想要了解什么，就越是无法了解真相；就像人越想触碰湖中的月亮，他离真实的月也就越远。任何一个拥有智慧头脑的人都会明智地选择绕过这类话题，阿不思·邓布利多自然也是如此。你真的不需要这么紧张，邓布利多，反正你和他也无处可去。这样糟糕的感情压根不会有结果，更别说恶果了。你们可以装作是朋友，反正也差不太多，没有人会发现的；只不过，他会不会在意？他会不会拒绝你？万一，别激动，我只是说万一，这些只是你单向的幻想，你又该怎么办？噢，不，绝对不能是红着脸跑开，那样简直像个情窦初开的小女孩。你该成熟些，像很有经验的男人那样，像所有经历类似苦恼的英国人那样，平静地看着他的眼睛，然后严肃地点点头，说你理解，很抱歉给他添了麻烦，并且希望这件事不会影响你们今后的关系。没错，这样再好不过，况且他实在也琢磨不出一个更体面的答案。这样笨拙的少年心思不可抑制地涌上心头；平生第一次，阿不思·邓布利多为自己的想法而感到无法言喻的羞耻。这样的羞耻不同于有悖道德的罪恶，或者是不齿行为的惩处：它正因为羞赧，才惹人喜爱，跃跃欲试，它带来不同寻常的勇气。

或许，这可以解释为什么受人尊敬的阿不思·邓布利多会悄悄地伏在盖勒特·格林德沃的门缝间偷看；又或许，所有的解释都是多余，因为1899年初夏的另一位旁观者，已经替我讲述了故事的每个细节。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *首先感谢阅读本文和留下kudos/comments的大家，你们的支持是我继续的动力  
> *这篇文章最初是我为自己而写的，内容、措辞等存在诸多不完美的地方，还请大家提醒我，我会第一时间改正  
> *如果你们有任何建议，只要提出我都会用心考虑，请一定要让我知道


	5. Chapter 5

不，事情不完全是像我在上章提到的那样。既是文学，即使是传记，也难逃戏剧化的夸张和略显神经质的措辞。阿不思·邓布利多当然不会刻意地偷窥——他的修养，即便出身平凡，也无法容忍如此顽劣的行径。只不过，在他对着镜子换好衣衫（一件银灰色的无袖纯色背心，半圆弧领口，让他的肩颈线一览无余，再配上一个褪色的土色夹克），并一丝不苟地整理着皱巴巴地外套时，他在镜子里的人身上捕捉到一丝陌生。究竟哪里陌生呢？他难得仔细地端详着本该十分熟悉的容貌，试图从五官的比例间找出这份陌生的源头，并一无所获。或许是缺少睡眠的原因，他想着打了个呵欠，不过既然已经起来了，不如下楼去替芭莎特太太做些什么，以免因过于懒惰被赶回家去，尽管他心底里清楚那个和蔼圆润的，总是面带微笑的老人当然不会这样做。镜子中的人双手插在裤袋里（松垮的棕灰色休闲西裤，是阿不福思因为被他同级的拉文克劳少女艾斯特·弗里奇（Ester Fridge）指责“穿着毫无特点，尤其是那条只有落魄政客才会穿的长筒裤子”而淘汰给他的，所以并不十分合身。阿不福思和他样貌、身材诸多相似，只是身高上有些许差异，以至于这条裤子穿在他身上时懒散地垂在脚面上，反而抹去了几分古板。），红铜色的头发遮住了左边的脸颊，在光滑的面庞上落下一片阴影。他忽然意识到了不同。不知为何，镜子中的人似乎比昨天要稳重许多，褪去了些许幼稚，像是个二十有余的青年人。这种变化让阿不思·邓布利多窃喜而无措，简直无法将眼光从镜面上挪开，以不断地确认这不是他本人的幻觉。（我们无从得知阿不思·邓布利多一夜之间发觉自己容貌的改变是否只存在于他本人富有想象力的头脑。但我们的确知道，这九周半的时光，或迟或早，终将改变他人生的轨迹。伟大的人常常会在事情发生前留意到一些征兆，哪怕再细微的异常，也不会逃过他们锐利的眼光；而像这样的预见性，对于还年少的阿不思·邓布利多而言，是新奇的，甚至是累赘的，他只觉得它们给他凭添烦恼。在这一点的对比上我们不难发现盖勒特·格林德沃的过人之处：不似特里劳妮教授的疯癫，他精准的预言天赋往往能够为他所控，并以最夺目的方式得以应验。这位名噪一时的暴君，历史的宠儿，他注定成就震古烁今的伟业。）微妙的自恋在他的意识中滋生，而正是凭着这种意识，他悄悄推开了格林德沃卧室的门。

（在老校长的旧日记里，他这样写道：…当我把手搭在门柄上，我期待着看见他熟睡的邋遢模样。看看他是不是也和我一样，和所有霍格沃茨的同学一样，只是个再平凡不过的年轻巫师；或许这样，我就不会为他的事情烦恼了。要知道，或许他昨晚的高谈阔论不过是在向芭莎特太太显摆他的博学多才。可当我推开门，偷偷地从门缝里瞥上一眼，却看到空空的床铺和桌上伏案的身影……我低估了他，噢，梅林！我是如此，如此狭隘……）

盖勒特·格林德沃，尽管如我们所知，是个不折不扣的罪犯，是位病态非常的天才，但同时，我们难以忽视他身上诸多的闪光点。严格的作息便是其中一例。那个清晨，在他整理好衣容（没有一丝的声响；或许他不希望打扰到几尺之外那个嗜睡的年轻人？）之后，便潜心于立陶宛语的奇诡史诗中，迷失在单薄文字创造的幻境里。正如后世评价的那样，我们的黑魔王属于那种天赋与勤勉并存的伟人，是中世纪以来真正触碰到魔法本质的寥寥几人之一。魔法，或者说是巫术，她精妙的优雅和极致的残酷无不来源于信仰，而信仰，往往寄托在自然之中，虔诚的信徒通过文字的方式解剖人性，把类神的那一部分分割开来，并加以崇拜和敬意，从古希腊的异教徒到基督耶稣的仰慕者都是如此。文字成为了联结神性的媒介。魔法的强大源于信仰的深邃（Die Macht der Magie hängt von der Tiefe des Glaubens ab.）魔咒的诞生总能在某片地域的文化中寻其渊源，这便是巫术的美丽之处。从古至今，每一位在魔咒上造诣颇深的学者都不失为一个优秀的诗人，历史学家甚至神学家，如果不是一个百科全书式的人物的话。盖勒特·格林德沃亦是如此，他尤其如此。

摊开在香樟木长桌上的《经典童话》是格林德沃从芭莎特太太那里借阅的。那个老太太在听说侄孙对自己私藏的老书抱有兴趣时开心地像是收到心上人赠礼的少女；她很是自豪地告诉她的远亲，她是从哪里得到了它们，又是怎样按着语言和字母的顺序排列的。她说她简直太惊喜了，他居然能够阅读立陶宛语。他则是报之以一笑。他并不识得立陶宛语，不过东欧的语言总是或多或少地相似，足够让他在元音的替换中懂得大概的含义。昨晚，他返回房间，出于助眠或者平复心绪的目的翻阅了几个小节。其中一个小节讲的是名为伊莉丝的少女，在去监狱探望父亲的同时爱上了一位罪犯：“他们远远地相见，她就已经爱上了他，沉迷到无法自拔。她的百褶裙里透着雏菊的清香，亚麻色的卷发温柔地贴着她可爱的面庞；她的赤脚就像被天使吻过一样，纯洁又漂亮。”最善良的神明都为她的美丽所动；可是他却无法帮助她，因为她爱上的那个男人，他太邪恶了，拯救他有违这位神明善良的本性。她一气之下放弃了原有的信仰，在拉丁仆人的怂恿下转投米克特兰提库特里。这一次，冥界的神愿意帮助她，可他也不能违反自己邪恶的本性：“'我将为你毁掉关押恶灵的牢狱，我美丽的姑娘，你将会和你有罪的心上人共同归来。但你不能拯救你的父亲，他必须死在牢狱的废墟。'”自诩聪明的伊莉丝同意了米克特兰提库特里的要求。她不断地说服自己，父亲对她并不慈祥，他也是罪人，他的死将不会给她凭添伤痛；而幸福会降临，她会和她的爱人幸福地生活在一起。她满怀信心地踏上了拯救爱人的征途，“为了使自己看上去和他们的第一面时一样，伊莉丝故意将雏菊的花瓣缝在了百褶裙的皱褶上；她还用花瓣染白了黑色的发根，把猪油抹在头发上让它们保持卷度和光亮，并且用脂粉遮盖了脚面斑驳的伤。”可是在她面对着轰然倒塌的监狱时，一切都改变了；“隔着遥远的监牢，老渔夫对他的女儿劝告道：'伊莉丝！不要过来，你要逃跑！'伊莉丝在她父亲的呼唤中停下双脚，她感到深深地悲哀；而也在这时，在她右手边站着她的爱人，他们之间仅有一步之遥，他望着她的眼神中充满希冀和爱意。”

“请进，清晨不宜久站。”

简单的音节巧妙地架起了邓布利多的心脏。他清了清嗓音，故做庄重地在门上扣了几下，才推开虚掩的笨重房门。不过格林德沃没有转头看向他。幸好格林德沃没有转头看向他。他仍然沉浸在童话简朴美丽却又光怪陆离的辞藻里；还没有来得及好好固定的金发披散在他的肩头，遮盖了寓意着不祥的阴阳瞳孔。原来这便是他认真的模样。也只有在这时，他看起来那么年少，柔和的晨光抚平他面容的戾气，轻柔地吻着他泛红的唇。原来，他在不加装扮的时候，也不过是个多了几分冷俏的少年。如果阿不思·邓布利多曾经在麻瓜的传奇文学上有所造诣，他一定会将他的同伴比作佩托拉克式的情人，或者是阿芙罗狄忒的化身，足够与阿多尼斯媲美。不过这些只是文学抽象的装饰，事实上，阿不思·邓布利多感受到的只是腹腔中火焰灼烧版的奇妙体感；他太紧张，太羞愧，也太年少了。他甚至不知道这火焰究竟是来源于嫉妒还是欲念。我们可怜的教授，他只能安静地坐在一尘不染的针织床单上，把手心沁出的汗渍抹在身下棉织物上，一边等待着——等待着——等待着他也不知道是什么的结束，沉默的结束，清晨的结束。也许那会是芭莎特太太的一句呼声，也许会是格林德沃合上书本的声音，也许……

“你怎么知道……?”

“脚步声，阿不思。”金发少年打断了他的提问。他声音平淡优雅，似乎并不介意邓布利多的打扰。这种默许给了后者莫大的勇气。他为自己辩解：“可是我脚步很轻。我不想吵醒芭莎特太太。”噢，谎言的魅力。我不想吵醒你，我本想偷看你睡着的样子，像你偷看我的那样。也许我还会把你对我做的统统报复回去，也许我该在你不留心时捉住你的手，也许我也能用手掌捂住你的嘴唇，用掌纹感知你唇的触感。我知道我听上去像个疯子，但你也不比我理智。“你的脚步声很轻，几乎没有声响”，这一次，德国少年终于回过头，耀眼的金发依旧固执地遮盖着他的眼睛，“可姑婆家的地板则不然。”

阿不思·邓布利多垂下头，他不知还能看向何处。芭莎特太太先前铺好的、布满金色佩斯利花纹（Paisley）的床单被撤了下去，取而代之的是再简单不过的纯色精织亚麻布。贵族式的审美。他不禁对格林德沃的家族感到好奇；究竟是怎样的家族，才会培养出如此的继承人？芭莎特太太那种集粗鲁和细致为一身的表面下，会不会也有一个和盖勒特·格林德沃更为相似的灵魂？他想要问他关于他的父母，他的一切，但取而代之地，他问，所以，你的书里讲了什么？童话。格林德沃回答道，如果你感兴趣，你可以先拿去看。姑婆似乎有许多类似的有趣古籍。邓布利多迟疑了摇头。不，我更想听你讲给我。哪一个都可以，选一个讲给我。天知道他是怎么鼓起勇气才敢提出这个请求。昨天傍晚的映像挥之不去：格林德沃将他圈在角落里，他们的呼吸声交织在一起；他的身上还残留着性的气味，衣着不整，而他知道那个金发的少年也同他一般，再清楚不过了。值得庆幸的是，格林德沃没有拒绝他鲁莽的要求。在他没有注意到的地方，戏谑在金发少年的眼睛里一闪而过。

格林德沃简单地（以他的理解而言）翻译了童话的大概，只留下必要的韵脚（留下尾韵，省去头韵）和十分做作的扬扬抑格：……“她望向了她的爱人，然后又望向了父亲。她告诉她的恋人快些离开，随后前往父亲的牢狱。幸运的是，她也同样成功地救下了老渔夫，这使得伊莉丝禁不住为自己的聪明沾沾自喜。他们一起回到了安宁的小村庄。开始，伊莉丝还隐约地担忧米克特兰提库特里的报复，但是日子逐渐逝去，什么都没有发生；她于是放下心来。”噢，可惜他的兴趣已经不在童话上了；他的同伴此刻正坐在他的床上，处在他几时前的所在。宽松的西裤和廓形夹克掩盖了他肌肉的曲线，让他看上去较昨天相比儒雅而脆弱，似乎无论是谁能够轻易地让那双海洋蓝的眼睛流出泪水。尽管他内心的良知不断提醒他这可不是什么健康的想法，纯粹的幻想带来的兴奋却无法被掩盖。如果他现在忽然辱骂他，贬损他，不知这双眼睛会有何反响。惊诧，然后是受伤和不解，接着就大概是愤怒和眼泪了；不过，格林德沃十分怀疑面前这个褐发少年对愤怒的表达能力。他实在很难想象对方红着眼睛，从衣袋里抽出魔杖对他施攻击咒的场景，索命咒更是完全不可能。也许邓布利多会选择和他讲道理，单纯又愚蠢，像是在演滑稽的舞台剧。总有一天，他会看到他想看到的，但不是今天。“……直到某一个美丽的黄昏，当少女回到她的爱巢，却发现爱人的怀里抱着另一个女孩；她想要找父亲诉说，却发现父亲疾病缠身。她预感到了自己阴惨的归宿；可是她还没来得及逃离，就被打猎的邻居射出的箭刺穿了心脏；'她当即死在了那里，血液从她的胸口汩汩流出，却已经没有了颜色，就连她的尸体也发青发绿，和无际的森林融为一体。原来她的生命早就被米克特兰提库特里拿去了！没有人记得她的存在，然而在她死去后老渔夫的病竟然奇迹般地痊愈，她的心上人则和他的新欢幸福地生活在一起。”讲到这里他合上书本，抬起头直视着邓布利多的眼睛，好像等待着对方的回答。而邓布利多也确实是这样做了。“还真是'经典'的'童话'。”他说道，“让小孩子们趁早了解婚姻的不忠和死亡的可怕，实在不能更合适了。”

“对于不自律的人来说，婚姻只能是一种酷刑。”格林德沃一边回答着，一边离开桌台，将《经典童话》递到邓布利多手中，“姑婆将它赠送给我，可惜我对它并不很有兴趣。现在它是你的了。”他在他身畔坐下，于是他们肩并肩地靠在床沿上。邓布利多顺从地接过了已经有些散落的古籍：“你刚刚听起来就像我的祖父。如果你坚持这么说话，我就不得不把你当作世纪老人来对待了。”（我们校长可爱的暗讽语！只可惜当年在学院的时候极少有听他这样讲话的机会。他当时总是那样严肃又慈祥，总是学者的端庄做派，不及这野史中有趣十分之一，你说不是吗，我亲爱的？——琳达·拜恩斯的批注）  
（我总是赞同你的，琳达，你比所有人都更懂得这一点。我除此之外别无选择。——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的回复）  
他很是随意地将书摊在膝上，却在金发少年替他翻开扉页时不由得僵住了；这样的亲昵迅速占据了他年轻的感官。格林德沃耀眼的金发遮挡了他视线的一半，而先前那缕不听话的鬈发此刻就垂在他的胸口，慵懒地打着卷，透过它还能望见其主人白皙的脸颊和纤长的脖颈。为邓布利多不知道的是，从昨日的种种到此时的亲近，无一不是格林德沃故意为之。那个聪颖，狡猾，不怀好意的德国巫师，早就计划好了这场狩猎。他的枪上了膛，他的手看似不经意地落在了邓布利多的腰间；他瞄准了猎物，并在年长的英国人看到出版年月难忍惊讶时偷得一笑。古书的扉页上赫然写着1623年1月印刷（凯瑟琳小写体），并附有一张生动的插图，画的似乎是印刷书籍时的场景。插图中的人物被和谐地安置在适当的位置，却不具有文艺复兴式的流动感；透视法（Perspective）在画作中的使用则十分显眼，好像画作的作者有意炫耀他对此种技法的优越掌控力。“这是复印版，第一版早在十八世纪就已经遗失了，如果你是在担心这个的话。”格林德沃补充说。“不，这不是我担心的。”他的同伴朗然道，“我更关心还有什么是你没有告诉我的，比如说你是美第奇家族的后裔或者马基雅维利的外亲之类。”你看，这就是他为什么会被他吸引；鲁莽的，聪明伶俐又粗心大意的邓布利多，他从来不怕袒露自己的心意，反之，他往往能够恰到好处地化直白为武器，正中他人的内心。格林德沃不由自主地嘴角上扬，并在不久后意识到这样真诚的笑容距上次已是十分遥远。“我不是美第奇家族的后裔，至少据我所知并非如此。至于马基雅维利，我很欣赏他创作的专注力；不过十分遗憾地，族谱记载我祖上的男性几乎都在日耳曼生活，以一位英国人和一位法国人为例外。所以如果你还想继续问下去，康拉德·维茨和丢勒会更有希望。”邓布利多没有继续问下去。他将《经典童话》交还给了它原本的主人，他说，这个太贵重了，我不能收下它。格林德沃却将古籍又放置在他的同伴身边。你完全可以收下它，阿不思。（听到自己的名字从他唇中飘出依旧会让邓布利多心中一颤；不过没关系，阿不思，这仅仅是第三天。）我明白你是在这里协助姑婆的工作，而我的请求自然需要另付报酬。你可以把它当作是你得来的，而不是一份礼物，如果这样更能让你感到舒服。”

“不错的提议。只是，我很愿意提前了解你可能的'请求'。”不可否认地，当年轻的英国巫师听到他同伴的说辞时，脑海中下意识地浮现出他们躯体相贴的映像，而这映像恰以迅雷不及掩耳之势投射在他发烫的耳尖上。但是，这一次，他可以凭梅林的须后水起誓，这映像不只是是他过度活跃又经常不合时宜地被荷尔蒙支配的想象力的成果，它同样来源于格林德沃低沉嗓音中溢出的性暗示。只不过，他的性暗示不体现在双关的措辞或者肢体的挑逗。对于格林德沃而言，仅仅是吐字的气息就已经足够。（他在十六岁时就已经将语言的技巧掌握得实为熟稔，甚至在他更为无知的童年时期，在他观察父亲和情人们的周旋时，就已经获得了必要的能力。暗示，蛊惑，诱引和欺骗从来不是他前进道路上的阻碍，而是他的手段，垫脚石。从邻家的贵族少女欧根尼·普朗什（ Eugene Planché）到德姆斯特朗的亨里克·赫耶科，再到今天的阿不思·邓布利多，无一不是他这般“雕虫小技”的战利品。而这些战利品的积累，正为几十年后他信徒队伍的壮大埋下伏笔。与成百上千个愿意为他的力量臣服，为他的信念牺牲的巫师相比，他年少时用唇舌征服的寥寥几人本该不值一提。然而，在他们的重要性上，世人的理解恐怕会与黑巫师本人相悖。）“我希望你会帮我做一些事，”依旧是暧昧不清的措辞，“不要担心，我确保这些事不会让你感到不舒服。即使你真的不想继续，我也不会强迫你。”噢，格林德沃，你那充满恶趣味的言语何时是个尽头！“如果你不介意，或许我们可以从这个开始。”他说着，从香樟木长桌角落的一叠参差不齐的纸页（纸张的厚度，材质，色泽，气味，规格都不尽相同；多数纸张的左侧边缘还残留着撕裂的线孔）中抽出了一张，轻轻放在邓布利多的膝上。而后者，深深沉浸在黑巫师利用巧妙双关营造的幻想中，完全无法将注意力转移到抽象线条勾勒的图案上。他的所知，所感，全部集中在了格林德沃的手指无意间划过他大腿前部的动作；血液涌上他的面颊，骤然升高的血压让他感到一阵晕眩。那纸张险些就从他的膝上滑落，而窃笑着的始作俑者则体贴地对它施了个悬浮咒语。“这个是我昨天和你讲过的法具。你可还记得？”他问道，尽管他的语气表明他并不期待一个回答，“也许你曾经听说过它？”记得，邓布利多自然会记得，“征服欧洲的武器，我想还是会给人留下些许印象的。”他注视着纸页上再清晰不过的图案。他的的确确是见过它的，不止一次地。他想不起具体是在何处，但他能够确定的是它作为一种装饰图案常常出现在各个物品的细节上。可如果它是一种拥有极大破坏力武器，人们又怎么会毫不犹豫地让它侵入日常的生活？或许是他记错了，他想。“我想不出我在哪里见过它。”

“那可是太可惜了，”邓布利多没有注意到的，德国少年眼中闪过一丝犹疑，“看来你要寻找一个新途径来赢得姑婆的古书。”邓布利多挥杖让纸页飘回桌上，身体略微放松了些。任何事，盖勒特·格林德沃，任何事，只要是你希望我做的，我都愿意去尝试。他没有说出来，但他明白事实就是这样的，从他见到这个德国少年的那一刻，从他心跳加速的那时候起，事情就再不会是什么别的样子了。（亲爱的阿不思，你还不明白，这是多么可怕的承诺。它的确不假。倘若日后你有机会重温此刻的心情，恐怕也会像所有被他践踏、征服的人们一样，感到不寒而栗。）梅林在上，他压根就不想要什么古书。他想要的是同他的相处，共度的时间。他全然没有注意到这也正是对方想要的。单纯又可爱，笨拙又迷人，他的这些特质就像那头酒红的乱发一般让人心醉。“也许你可以陪我一同散步？”相比之下，格林德沃的花招可太多，太微妙，也太难以拒绝了。数年之后，当全欧洲的主人再回头思忖年少的种种，也不由得会心一笑。在来到戈德里克山谷，同邓布利多相遇前，他从不曾在某人身上投入如此多的热情、经历与时间；而同样地，在他离开后，也再没有人更值得黑魔王的关注和欣赏。因此，十分难得地，也恰如两位少年前天夜里的谈话所隐喻的那样，他们对彼此而言都是唯一，都那么不可替代。我自然愿意。邓布利多点点头，起身整理衣装的同时望向了窗外，天气不错。轻薄的云层拭去了刺眼的光线，却依旧明媚十分，赋予这个窄小的山谷以童话般的诗意；羊群飘过青草地，看上去就像一幅有生命的油画。他猛然想起自己已经许久没有像这样留心过天气。

格兰芬多的毕业生总是一门心思地钻研着学术；在霍格沃茨就读期间尤为如此。他还记得五年级的时候，因为魔药学考试两次都未通过，向来不服输的学生会主席把自己几乎锁在了图书馆里，连和他同住一寝的马克西利安·格林（Maxiliam Greene）都极少能捕捉到这个红发少年的身影，更别提可怜的教授们了。每当他终于无法忍耐魔药学的枯燥，他便会倚在图书馆外巴洛克式的柱脚下偷得片刻的惬意；也只有这时，那笼罩在他头顶变幻莫测的天空才无余地映衬在他更加深切的蓝色眼眸里。云雾肆意地在这片穹顶上打斗，撕扯，接吻；它们的形状那样多变，时时刻刻有所不同，简直就像是希腊色调的万花筒。有时候，尤其是在冬季的圣诞，当霍格沃茨热闹的礼堂被喜悦和幸福点亮，沸腾的喧嚣加剧了年轻人的躁动，他便会躲在城堡的高塔上，就那样将裸露在寒冷空气中的双手搭上冰冷的石墙，望着苍白的流云划过黑色的夜幕，好像唯有同样静谧的夜晚才懂得他无声的寂寞。尽管那时坎德拉还在世，阿不福思总敛着脾气，阿利安娜也被保护得像是朵娇弱的玫瑰，这个家庭于阿不思·邓布利多而言却还是生疏而遥远。他并非不爱他们，不是的，他只是不属于那里。他那时自命清高，貌似谦恭的神态包裹着不可一世的倨傲；他宁愿相信自己属于霍格沃茨，并终将为她增添荣耀。（伟大的阿不思·邓布利多，霍格沃茨最智慧的校长，在他漫长曲折，酷似悲剧传奇的一生中，他终于有一次能够得其所求。只是到了那时，这份荣光来得太晚、太迟了，它所能及的欣慰竟不及他胸中苦楚的十分之一。你称它为时机也好，命运也罢，不逢时的欢喜不过是带了面具的忧伤。）尽管自母亲离世后红发的少年再不似曾经般果敢地选择孤独，尽管他在生活面前俯首，可他的自我却没有被抹去一分一毫。任何一点鼓舞和煽动都足以复燃他闷燃的火焰。

可是偏偏没有人愿意施舍给他这一点少得可怜的鼓舞。他自嘲地想，或许他们也有所尝试，只不过都在他谦卑的表面败下阵来。阿不福思曾经劝说他平凡没有不好，能和安娜一起生活也是一种安静的幸福。或许对于阿不福思来说的确是这样，可他的兄长心之所求可远远不止于此。

你还没有吃东西。他的同伴对他说着，将一块包好的点心递给他。这是姑婆留在茶几上的，我想她大概又去走访邻里了。邓布利多有些恍惚地接过了食物，早晨的朦胧雾气携着草木的幽香气息不经意似的占据了他的嗅觉，和着酥壳奶酪的味道，烙印在褐发少年的记忆里。这难道不是很奇怪吗？他们一起度过的时间总是那么美，甚至让人生出一种错觉，一种置身于独幕剧中的迷离感。像是想要寻求证据，邓布利多的视线再一次落在他同伴的面庞上。他们好像一对相识已久的友人，而清晨的散步是他们长久以来的旧习。他的同伴似乎看透了他的想法，彼此会心一笑。你真的这样觉得？他问着，也移开了目光，注视着前方广阔的草甸以及那片忧郁的林海。鹿皮长靴的边缘沾惹了细碎的草丝，蒲公英的绒毛挂在他黑色无袖西服的装饰袋上，而一向对着装细节吹毛求疵的黑魔王却刻意地忽视了种种不适，这让他的形象看上去难得地真实，至少对邓布利多来说是这样。他侧过头，回应着同伴的微笑，接着略一低头轻轻吹走了格林德沃襟上那一缕调皮的绒毛，蔚蓝双眼中的笑意不言而喻。千真万确。他做出那种很是刻意的语气，牙齿磨着红润的下唇，宛如一个明知对方无可奈何却偏等着领罚的孩子。你想去迷雾的森林里走走吗？他随着金发少年注视的方向看去，我很喜欢那里，在我来到戈德里克山谷不久时，我经常迷路在那里。可我还是不断地返回，或许它有某种特别的魔法罢。霍格沃茨也有一片这样的森林，只不过更幽暗一些——你总该知道霍格沃茨？我知道霍格沃茨。金发少年略带无奈的承认让邓布利多更加自豪。那是我的母校，全英国最出色的巫师学院。你真应该去看看，我想你会喜欢它的。“比起学校，我更喜欢自由地相处。”格林德沃坦言，“森林和知己，还有哪种生活比这更快乐？”不理会同伴赧然的颔首，他继续道：“这个地方让我回忆起梅林隐居的地方，薇薇安追随他而去。他就是在这样一片森林里告诉她，宁静的自然是魔法的母亲，生命的源头，只有将生物置于其中，其存在才具有意义。我的朋友，如今有太多人不懂得这一点了。”

这样说着，他俯下身从地上拾起一个铝制饰品扣（单侧印花，显然是从某位贫寒居民的衣物上不慎掉落的），把玩几下顺手抛掷给了此时已经被他落在身后的邓布利多，后者则机敏地抬手接住了它。“你可知道禽类误食了这类金属会发生什么，阿不思？”看着褐发少年加快的脚步，格林德沃就站在原地等待他的同伴。“我确信他们没办法消化这个。”不懂得这番对话有何用意，邓布利多将纽扣收在了衣袋里。如果你想要给我普及科学知识的话，我宁愿你给我讲讲植物学，它会对我和芭莎特太太的工作有所帮助的。  
很难想象你会不擅长这个，格林德沃打趣道，一个对动物爱护有加的人竟会对植物学一窍不通，人们通常认为两门学问是密切相关的。不过我倒是愿意为你讲解，只要你也愿意帮助我。到这时候邓布利多已经追上了他的脚步，两个人肩并肩地走着，清晨的冷空气让邓布利多鼻子发痒。噢，我自然愿意。他承诺说。我想为你做的远不止这些，他想着，却终于没能说出口。你不该这样轻易地承诺，阿不思。德国少年似乎有些自豪，又有些好笑地重申道，也许你应当庆幸我的请求是出于完全正当的人道主义目的，否则你或成为我的同谋罪犯。（多么讽刺！即便是作为预言者的格林德沃，也一定想不到少年时的笑谈竟是一语成谶。谁又知道，当魔法部的一班人马闯进霍格沃茨的教室，为阿不思·邓布利多扣上手铐并认作黑魔王的同谋时，后者的脑海中是否浮现了二人初识的那个清晨？）

只是这一次，格林德沃的语气远没有两天前的讽刺与疏远，这使得邓布利多感到莫名的愉悦。他双手插在衣袋里，看似漫不经心地低着头，心思却悬挂在格林德沃的每句话上。他听他用那已经熟悉了的冷静的语调陈述着麻瓜对自然的破坏，工业革命下消逝的生灵。他平淡地提及麻瓜自相残杀的残忍，他们的愚钝，他们对祖先的背叛，而言辞下的义愤不言而喻。他听他讲起被麻瓜破坏的家乡，那里曾经有池塘和孔雀鱼，夜莺和火凤凰，和平的使者曾在那里唱起恋歌，噩耗的邮差愿意为美景停歇。冬天的积雪中会藏着火烛般的郁金香，先贤祠下总有多花蔷薇在绽放。紫菀像含羞的美女，天竺葵广阔的花叶将她纤弱的身躯遮盖。那是怎样的地方？邓布利多忍不住询问，我知道你从德国来，可你的家园，你描述的美丽的故土，究竟处于日耳曼的何方？说完，他自己便皱了皱眉：从何时起，他和他听上去如此相似了？哥廷根东南部的郊野，德国少年回答道，只可惜这名字的美妙不及它本身的十分之一。不过它的美丽今也不再。这样的话题难免令人伤感，他继续说着，不知不觉中和邓布利多脚步一致，自我就读于德姆斯特朗后便很少有机会返回家乡。我来到这里之前，它已经完全变了模样。池塘和湖泊被污水涌满，麻瓜就像虱子一样钻进地皮的每个毛孔里，无论政府怎样干涉也不能制止他们的骚动。越来越多的魔法生物因饥饿而死，它们的尸体留下一股腐臭味，麻瓜就把它们埋在新建筑的地基下，在它们的糜烂的尸骨和血肉上建立新的居所……

听到这里，他同伴的眉头已经深深皱起，似乎隐忍着什么浓烈的情绪，可他双唇紧闭，一个字也不说。难得的阴郁笼罩着他宽大外套下略显单薄的轮廓，蓝色的瞳孔骤然变得更为深邃；他注视着脚下的泥土，一言不发，甚至没有像之前那样故作随意地观察金发少年的种种。而后者，我们的格林德沃先生，他自然是留意到了，却并没有停下可怕的言语。而当他说到生蛆的烂肉阻塞了城市原本无法承受大量废弃物的下水道，以至于多余的垃圾和排泄物溢出地表，街道上散发着的酸臭气味几乎能在剥夺人嗅觉的同时腐蚀掉行人的肺叶（阿不思·邓布利多后来在1899年5月14日的日记中写道：“他的措辞是那样严谨，像是一位虔诚的学者精挑细选地使用最精准的词汇来构成一篇无暇的文章，仿佛他不是在叙说他故乡的惨状，而是一个历史学家，从傍观者的角度列举着人们曾经犯下的种种罪恶行径，没有惋惜，没有感叹，没有憎恨。这无疑从另一个角度反映了他和芭莎特太太的共同之处，多遗憾我对他的家庭一无所知！可惜我无法像他那样保持冷静，极端的冷静有时也是一种残忍……”显然他那时还对这位年仅十六岁的德国欺诈师一无所知。信徒伊万·弗朗西斯在他1947年于魔法部受审时的自辩里写道：“一个人无法在未经历致命打击时怀疑他的言辞。他听上去严肃，高傲，客观，比起学者还总有几分朋友似地亲近。老天爷，我想大多数人即使在被他蒙骗后仍旧却愿意相信他，至少据我所知伟大的阿不思·邓布利多也难逃厄运。尊敬的陪审团们，请你们宽恕我允许自己被这样一个目语额瞬、罪恶昭彰的人欺骗……”），他身侧的英国少年终于忍无可忍地打断了他的话：喔，梅林的木拐杖！我们难道不能谈论些别的吗？话一出口连他自己都感到震惊；他从不会这样强势地对人提出要求，即便是在他更加缺少管教和风度的童年，即便是对着蛮不讲理、自以为是的阿不福斯。英国少年对这忽然的失控感到莫名，而恐慌和失措接踵而至。他慌忙地拾起谦和的面具，让熟悉的羞赧和退让包裹住裸露在格林德沃那极具穿透力的异瞳注视下的皮肤，生怕对方那凝神的视线瞥见和善外衣下的栖居的奇怪生灵。格林德沃好像一点都没有感到惊讶，如果那时他真的感到诧异却还是保持了神态一贯的冷峻，那么他不仅是个不折不扣的欺诈师，还是个技艺精湛的演员。他停下步伐，手指甚至轻轻地搭在他同伴的肩膀上。当然可以，他说，你还好么？（这正是盖勒特·格林德沃想看到的结果，不是吗？他想让邓布利多教授和他一样憎恨麻瓜，从他们手中夺取统治权。这哪里像是一个肄业生！这简直是一个策略家，一个政客。我们可怜的校长，就这样从一开始为人所欺……——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的批注）实在太抱歉了，邓布利多连忙解释道，我只是不大习惯听到这些，我想。感到肩上的碰触，他不禁嘴角上扬，朝那人的方向又靠近了些许。

你刚刚提到了你的学校。邓布利多说，我不想过分打听，但芭莎特太太告诉我你从那里……你被那里……你离开了那里。我不禁好奇你离开的原因。他这样讲着，在找不到合适词语的时候懊恼地单手比划着什么，另一只手就插进蓬松的红铜色头发里，把它们弄得愈发糟糕。发尾较长的几缕落在格林德沃的手上，时而被牵动则带来几分痒意。德国人本是意欲再围着童年的回忆将死亡圣器的来源去脉讲给他的同伴，此时听对方小心翼翼地询问被母校开除一事竟是始料未及。不过寻找死亡圣器也并非迫在眉睫，况且在他征得了父亲同意，来到新英格兰的时候从不曾想到他会在姑婆的家中遇见这样一个同伴。他就那样搭着对方的肩，两人间的距离不足三英寸，日光穿过层层树叶，斑驳了两人的身影，远远看上去就像两只并肩而行的斑点林鹿，或者，根据他们的距离推算，一只巨大的双头斓纹蛇怪。他倾过头，手指玩弄着对方红褐色的发梢；英国少年发梢的颜色似乎总比其他地方更淡些，通过昨天下午的相处他已经对这一点有所觉察，不过是早晨林中更为清冷的光线证实了那一闪而过的金色并非偶然。没关系，你可以问我你所想的，阿不思。我们之间需要信任。我们可以成为朋友。（噢，你可省省吧，格林德沃，我想你的意思是说你需要他的信任，并希望他成为你的盟友。——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的批注）

（为什么要这样说呢，我亲爱的？仅因为我们对格林德沃先生的了解，仅因为他是个编谎者，暴君，激进的沙文主义者，他便不会诚实，不渴望朋友吗？况且从笔者的写法来看，目前他对邓布利多校长存在着极大的好奇心……———琳达·拜恩斯的批注，后面半句因笔墨模糊难以辨识）（好奇心？真是太棒了，他对他有好奇心，所以飞扬跋扈、无恶不作的黑魔王觉得，为什么不和他交朋友呢？琳达，我爱你，可你的天真有时真令我担忧。如果我不在身边你会怎么办呢？梅林保佑，我能永远在你身边。——蕾雅·拜恩斯的回复）


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

成为你的朋友？我以为我是你的情人。褐发少年挑眉问道。这副玩味的神态并不适合他；那双蓝色的眼睛无论何时总是那样湿润，比起震慑人心的魄力多的是我见犹怜的可爱。不过各位读者可千万不要误解了我的意思，这种神态与个性的不合完全没有削减它的吸引力，哪怕一分一毫；正是他眉目之间的狡黠同他嘴角噙笑的笨拙，他鼻翼微扩的张扬与他双颊绯红的羞怯，形成了如黑白分明的对比，才使得邓布利多那原本称不上特别的面容比伽倪墨得斯斟酒时的身姿更为诱人。还没来得及细细思索，德国巫师的回答已经跌出唇间：你可以成为一切你想成为的。隐晦的含义随后步入他鲜少这般迟钝的头脑。他甚至有些懊悔。可是懊悔又有什么用呢？无非是给自己平添烦恼罢了；与其为犯下的失误感到怨丧，不如将计就计、随之而去——就像平滑原木上的缺口，往往正是镶嵌宝石的完美选择。盖勒特·格林德沃确是这样做的，他向来是会这么做的；在他人生漫长的旅途中，每到一个岔路口，他便会在其中选择更为狭隘，崎岖纵横的那一个，更接近于寻宝图纸九曲回肠的那一个，即便周遭险象丛生，他也总能巧妙地避开所有的致命伤。至少在1945年之前一直是这样，也许在1945年之后也是这样，只不过后来的故事，很遗憾地，并非你我处于单纯的好奇心年能够一探究竟。同时，我衷心地希望，你们的窥私欲都将在本书冗长的文字中得以满足，而不再贪婪地探寻主人公们光怪陆离的一生中留下的其他痕迹；就把这当作是一个请求，也是我在泄漏他们过多的秘密后能作出的最后救赎。

不知是囿于渐强日光的曝晒还是德国巫师无心吐露的双关，邓布利多别过头去，似乎遮掩着什么；而格林德沃手指下的皮肤则逐渐发烫，几乎是以肉眼可见的速度向着这人的发色靠近。这一幕几乎像是昨日的完整再现，就连心跳的变奏都是如此相似，哪怕一个对对音乐毫无了解的人都能轻易分辨。然而与昨日不同的是，比起简单地惊愕于这种反应的产生，他如今更想对这番奇妙感触的缘由一探究竟。太阳已经完全升起，若是留神说不定还能得见阿波罗蹲坐在五月的晴空中，抱着那把用象牙和金子制成的七弦琴快乐地吟唱。尽管白昼当头，迷雾的森林里依旧是湿润的，或者整个英格兰都是这样。他不知道，但他很快就会知道了。银莲花顺风欢笑，他又瞬间回到了哥廷根市外的郊野。那一天，他也是像这样悠闲地穿过斯堪的纳维亚岛上更为茂密高大的森林，返回日耳曼的故居。与奥古斯特·克尔凯格尔（August J.Kierkegaard，1830-1914，德姆斯特朗在1862至1914年的在位校长，据说出身于丹麦名门，母亲则是荷兰王室的私生女；他于1849年毕业于德姆斯特朗学校，并在毕业后的两年内游历欧洲，通过自学高校教材考入了阿姆斯特丹大学，顺利拿到了生物学和哲学学位。）的争吵给了他十足的快意，近乎疯癫；而他的父亲则并不比他冷静太多。几乎是毫不犹豫的，格林德沃家族的家主热情洋溢地拥抱了他的儿子，而这也几乎是唯一一次，至少在盖勒特·格林德沃的记忆中是这样。正因如此，他当时诧异得几乎说不出话，只能盯着父亲那支在宽大的、被鹿皮包裹的白栎木桌上簌簌舞动的斜尖羽毛笔飞快地完成了信件。盖勒特，我的孩子，他说，我今早收到了克尔凯格尔校长的来信，他告诉我，你已经正式被德姆斯特朗魔法学校开除。这真是最好的消息——

“所以你为什么离开了学校？”褐发少年的提问打断了他同伴的沉思，一双令人过目难忘的眼睛刺入蓝色的深潭，他不得不再次躲开那似乎携带着莫种魔力的视线；“我只是作为朋友而感到好奇，你不回答也并非不可。”“我对你无所隐瞒，阿不思。离开德姆斯特朗并非出于某种特殊的原因，不过是囿于几件不愉快的小事罢了。”他侧过头，沿着邓布利多的方向望去：在葱郁森林翠绿绒呢的庇荫下，一条纵深的小溪惬意涌流。他们已经走到了森林的中轴附近，再远，就要登上平缓的山坡，到达毗邻的特格姆（Tergum）小镇。“我们该回去了，”忽然感觉到了他人的注视，邓布利多略微拉开了二人间的距离，格林德沃手自然地从他肩上滑下，梅林，他已经开始怀念那温柔的触感，“芭莎特太太会担心的，而且我还需要帮她烹制muto药水，她两天前在一本法国的中世纪魔药学教材上找到了它的配方，那时候还没有等效的咒语。”噢，闭嘴，邓布利多，你又开始犯蠢了，也许你应该恳求芭莎特太太将成药先用在你身上，“所以，我们应该回去。”他说着转头寻找第三人的身影，可是这里却一个人也没有，他不禁更加困惑了。格林德沃却似乎还在走神，见他转身也跟了上来，那双厚重的黑皮靴落在草地上的声响和邓布利多的心跳融合在一起。不过他还是没有回答他的问题——“不愉快的小事”？简直没有比这个更敷衍的答案了，如果这也能算是答案的话。可格林德沃既是不愿意说，他又能奈何呢？好奇心的种子在他心里抽了芽，那细弱的茎盘绕着他的心脏迅速地生长，那勤勉的器官每工作一次，茎上的绒毛便擦过敏感的细胞，给予震颤的痒意。阿不思·邓布利多，向来满足于甜腻的食物和舒服的袜子，从来没有像那天一样渴求某种力量，读心的力量。而这仅仅是一个开始。这个年轻的德国肄业生注定唤醒他小巧躯壳中沉睡的欲望，他抚摸它，娇惯它，引诱它，使得它再不能为人所控。欲望肆意灼烧他每一寸的肌肤，而那同样令人目眩的性事则成了完美的掩盖。而年少无知的阿不思·邓布利多，他又怎能知道，他的挚友，他的恋人，在他体内埋下的欲望之火，原本是燃在他的灵魂，而不是某处更为敏感的皮肤。他又哪里晓得，每当他靠近他，每当他们唇齿相接，不分你我，他的魂魄便脱落一片，像剥下的花瓣一般附在对方的灵魂上。他们离得太近，太近了，以至于他甚至在无数个瞬间误以为他们原本便是一个整体，像斐德洛篇中所写的，那么完美，那么契合地融于一体。

树叶在风的爱抚中伸展懒腰，而行走在丛林中的两个少年各怀心事。对于阿不思·邓布利多而言，没有什么比他的身边人更值得琢磨了。他一直没有回答他的问题，就算回答也极尽敷衍。“不愉快的琐事”，如果这也能算作答案的话，恐怕苦艾酒也能中和白羽鸭嘴兽唾液的毒性。或许它的确可以？他有些记不清了。植物学不是我的强项，他想。可他们本称不上朋友，不是吗？朋友的关系是要建立在彼此了解、互相信任的基础上，而他们相识却仅有不足三天。不足三天的相处，他们对彼此又了解些什么呢？他甚至不确定他的国籍，只听芭莎特太太说过他和其家人在德国（现在他还知道了，是德国北部的哥廷根）居住。同样，芭莎特太太还告诉他，那人从德姆斯特朗辍学来到这里，并且天赋非凡，而昨晚在茶几的简短谈话则佐证了这一点。除此之外他对他一无所知。他感到大梦初醒。你究竟怎么了？他对你有的不过是言语上的玩笑和偶尔的亲昵，仅此而已；而你却就这样信以为真。说不定他对他认识的每个人都是这样，鉴于你们相识还不到三天，事实极有可能就是如此。可那又如何呢？邓布利多不合时宜地想起了格兰芬多学院那对著名的情侣：约翰·米尔曼（John Milmen）和琼·帕洛特（Joan Pallot），两个人不但名字相似，连性格都是一样的活泼。他和两人称不上熟悉，却已经听过不下十次他们的爱情故事。只是阿不福斯就已经在他耳边嘟囔过三次了：“你听说约翰·米尔曼对琼·帕洛特一见钟情的事了吗？那个蠢货就在公共休息室见过她一次，结果就被迷得神魂颠倒了。我简直不敢相信你连这个都不知道！你这样的老古董，真该让帕特里奇（Sam Patridge，生卒年不可考，于1880-1920年任职霍格沃茨魔法学校，先后担任魔法史教授和图书管理员一职）教授把你收进图书馆里去，就摆在《魔法的起源——史前魔法大事记》旁边。”“还记得我和你提过的那个对公共休息室里的女孩一见钟情的蠢货吗？他可是撞了大运，那个女孩居然也凭一面之缘看上了他。昨天下午基斯·本森（Keith Benson，1882-1943，曾就读于霍格沃茨魔法学校，毕业后进入神秘事物司工作，在职期间多次获得特殊贡献奖，1943年死于流感）看见他们在魁地奇场地旁边的灌木丛后接吻了。”最后一次是他在临毕业前，阿不福思像见了鬼一样跌跌撞撞地闯进了他的寝室：“约翰·米尔曼刚刚向琼求婚了！就在礼堂中央！我简直不敢相信我的眼睛。你能想象吗，他们甚至已经决定好了毕业后一起去法国旅行，还打算在对角巷开一家纪念品商铺。”他的确是不敢相信的，直到他亲眼目睹了他们在整个格兰芬多学院学生的注视下拥抱亲吻，而槲寄生几乎垂到他们的头上。他们甚至还邀请了他参与他们的婚礼。确切来讲，是琼·帕洛特，或者应该说成琼·米尔曼，盛情邀请了阿不福思，并随口说了一句“可以把你的书痴哥哥带上”。

阿不思·邓布利多，一向腼腆内敛、不谙世事，自然是没有参加这场盛大的婚礼，事实上，他是格兰芬多学院同级生中没有出现在现场的四个人之一。也并非是他有意躲避，他只不过是忘记了还有这么一桩事。那时候他还满心期待，想着毕业后能与几位校友前去欧洲旅行；这是他从小的愿望，却碍于家中烦忧，一直封存在心。那是有生以来第一次，他离他的梦想和憧憬那么近，好像真的就是触手可及，好像他真的能就此逃脱这个屡遭不幸的家庭给他带来的桎梏。可现在，他偏偏想起了约翰·米尔曼和他那略显可笑的爱情传奇。阿不福思那句饱含讥讽的“一见钟情”。如果一面之缘能够带来爱情，那么同相处了三日的人成为朋友又有何不可呢？不过这话听上去好像他真的愿意成为你的朋友一样。他的确是那样说的，可谁知道他不是随口一提？反正你也分不清，不是吗，阿不思·邓布利多从来没有朋友，只有一箩筐的大熟人，在需要你的时候恭维几句，或者是一不小心被你逮到干坏事时套套近乎，除此之外你就是一个书呆子，社交圈里的食人鲳。谁若是与你交好有半点真心，怕也会被他人一起挖苦，还是不要的好。（这让我想起我祖母讲给我的故事，琳达，你也听说过吗？有一次，莉塔·莱斯特兰奇因为被吉纳薇芙·霍尔嘲笑而封了她的嘴，我的祖母就都跟在她身后追赶。她对我说，那可是个相当愉悦的下午。——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的批注）（我似乎在魔药课上听人讲过这件事，我亲爱的。但我没有留心，当时外面的魁地奇吸引着我们都探头出去看，尤其是我，知道你会在那里，兴许你也会留意到我。——琳达·拜恩斯的回复）你真应该庆幸他不知道你的可怜处境，否则他一定不会愿意和你大清早地来森林散步。如果你再搞砸，恐怕你这辈子只能和阿不福思那个讨厌鬼互相倾诉了，想想吧，那该是幅多糟糕的场景！看在芭莎特太太的份上，你千万别再搞砸了。

而对于盖勒特·格林德沃而言，他身边这个若有所思的英国人的存在已经被乳白色的日光晕染，模糊不清，和背景里连片的森林融为一体。他依稀还能感觉到对方周遭的氛围和衣服洗涤剂的味道，只是旧时的回忆浮上眼前，就此淹没了戈德里克山谷青色的帘幕。他向前行走，踏过的却不再是小镇泥泞潮湿的土地，而是富有弹性的玫瑰木色的羊毛毯，刺于其上的金色图案可以追溯到查理大帝的时代。长廊两侧的墙壁上挂有活动的画像和他那个不务正业的父亲在祖父去世后动用遗产购买的费迪南·维克多·欧仁·德拉克罗瓦的画作，这幅画甚至还没有面世便早早被格林德沃家族的新主人夺去了。用同样手段得来的还有让·奥古斯特·多米尼克·安格尔的两幅作品，就摆在盖勒特·格林德沃那未曾谋面的、善武却英年早逝的叔父的肖像前，据仆人梅丽莎在和她的那位漂亮朋友闲聊时透露，自从那幅画挂在了这里，他的这位叔父就没有在肖像中露过正脸，连侧面都十分罕见，纵然有，也总是带着一副鄙夷的神情。（看来普天下的家族，无论看上去都么光鲜，终究会有难以磨合的地方。我希望我们之间不会有这样的矛盾，永远。——琳达·拜恩斯的批注）（喔，我亲爱的，即使我们之间真的争吵，我也不会轻易离开你的。我已经完全属于你，你是知道这一点的，对吗？——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的笔迹，字迹工整）在回忆中，盖勒特·格林德沃的父亲，这个已至中年纨绔子弟，就站在漫长走廊的尽头。“——这真是最好的消息，我的孩子。我将立即写信给你的姑婆，她会愿意见到你的，相信我。你们上次见面是什么时候？我想是你进入那所公立学校就读之前的那一次。”“不错，”他回答说，“那么我的目的地是哪里？”

提起目的地，格林德沃依稀想起昨天在俄式餐馆里听到的那段对话，当然，还有那个冷俏的英俊少女。走廊的四方开始从中间塌陷，化作倒拱的曲线，色彩缠成混乱的一团，呈漩涡状匆忙地陷入了回忆深处，也逐渐将戈德里克山谷安详的容貌还来。或许他应该写信给克里斯托弗·格雷，想必他会有兴趣知道迈特·沃伦在伦敦餐馆假冒侍应生的缘由。他确实该写信给克里斯托弗·格雷，否则那个老不死的大概这辈子都想不到隔岸的英格兰的土地下究竟藏匿了多少他绞尽脑汁也想不出的奇胲际遇。等他有空闲时自然会写信给他，但不是现在。现在，他需要去伦敦一趟，从访问赫麦特家族的宅邸开始，当然若是走运，也就可以在这里结束。不过，赫麦特家族的女儿想来不会像身边这动辄酡颜，涉世未深英国人一样毫无戒备之心。格林德沃瞥了身边人一眼，而他的同伴则低垂着头，眼神飘忽，已经不知神游到何处了。照着这样下去，或许他只消不足八十天便足够环游世界（神游世界？随你怎么想都好，总之你懂得我的意思）。不过，据盖勒特·格林德沃推测，别说环游世界，看这英国人的娇痴模样恐怕都未曾踏出过新英格兰岛的土地。他甚至替他感到惋惜。这般年少岐嶷，他本应出人头地，而不是淹没在——淹没在这样一个人迹罕至的穷陬僻巷，和一群乡下人讲信修睦。倘若他愿意跟随他，（他一定会跟随他，这几乎已成定局。你看，两个同龄人，一个少不更事，另一个少年老成，这是多么默契的一对。没有人能否定两人之间的奇妙反应，而聪慧过人的史学家巴希达·芭莎特更是在他们最初相遇的那一刻便留意到了那份独特的氛围。在她神智不清的晚年开始前，这位极有预见性的魔法史学家便起草了回忆录的大纲（共20页左右，有遗失）。在提及侄孙盖勒特·格林德沃和邻居阿不思·邓布利多相遇的那个下午时，她用蘸水笔反复加重了“一拍即合”与“下楼”两个词组，其余的部分因用铅笔书写已经脱落而无法考证。）欧洲未来的君主愿意给他一切他值得的辉煌，他们两个人烫金的名字则会书写在千万册史书上。他们会成为最亲密的友党，甚至超过血缘的距离。实际上，格林德沃甚至心生疑虑，猜想着他们是否会是某种意义上的远亲，尤其是这种时候，就像现在这种时候，他们离得那么近，两个人的肩与胯时不时地触碰，却足够让人热血沸腾。请注意，这甚至不是夸张；无论盖勒特·格林德沃如何努力地将思绪引开（且不说他的专注力向来超出寻常），身侧那具躯体的热度总是存在的，无法抹去的；这股高热如影随形，甚至会趁着偶尔的接触灌入他的血管，乘着血液流经四肢百骸。在不列颠那同炎热相去甚远的五月，他的身上不知何时竟蒙上了一层薄汗。他知道，邓布利多也是一样。是的，他们离得近，太近了，就像前文里已经数次提及的那样，远远超出了普通友人间的亲密。而从另一个角度来看，他们还不够近，远远不够，甚至可以说是太远了，以至于这股高热无从排解。每当这时，那种招人嫌恶的烦躁感便会从少年黑魔王的心中滋生，如磐石压在胸口，让呼吸都粗重。也就在这时候，他多想肆无忌惮地扣住对方的手腕，抛却所谓的风度，只逼得那人无路可退，非要把两片发烫的皮肤贴合，一寸寸，直到他们再也不分彼此，直到这热度，溶解在同样的热度里，直到他们间的距离为负，直到他们合而为一。这样的念头盘旋在他的头脑里，惹得每一根神经都为之振奋，掀起一阵又一阵的浪潮；而他仅存的，那点少得可怜的理智也差点为这浪潮所淹没。总有一天，他想，总有一天，他们会血液交融，躯体交合。总有一天，但不是今天。

我大概要去伦敦一趟，他开口说着，并不禁蹙眉——这声音比他预料中的还要喑哑。请一定转告姑婆，我会在晚饭后回来。我可不希望昨天那样戏剧化的一幕重复上演。无论他听上去有多么谦和有礼，那高傲的姿态总是会流露出来，也许是因为他那过于清脆的辅音，也许是上扬的尾声，谁也说不清。邓布利多显然也意识到了这一点；在格林德沃忽然同他讲话的时候，他感到一阵颤栗，很细微，却难以忽略。他点头，说好。语气一顿，又尴尬地补充道，我不会忘记的。又是一段说长不长，说短又不短的沉默。你要去哪里？伦敦，是的，伦敦哪里？我是说……不是伦敦在哪里，我知道伦敦在哪里，谁会不知道伦敦在哪里？伦敦的……哪里？说到最后，他的声音几乎是微不可闻。同语速的缓慢和慌张相反，邓布利多的大脑飞速运转着，又或许正因如此他才表现的像个智力发育不全的孩童。他还要去伦敦。他要他回去告诉芭莎特太太。可是他要怎么回去，如果他们一起？噢。他不想和他同去了，只不过表达地更委婉些。可是他为什么不要他陪同了？邓布利多无不懊恼地想。他昨天似乎很乐意带我同去，当然，不是那种笑容满面的乐意，但依旧是愿意的；他甚至提出了散步，所以究竟是为什么？我做错了什么？垂在英国少年手心上的尼龙绸的夹克袖口此时被他紧紧地攥住，却拭不干净沁在交错掌纹中的汗水。天气又要转暖了，也许他不该再穿夹克，西装马甲是个不错的选择，或者他应该顺便取回两件薄针织衫，在他下次去探望阿利安娜的时候。他已经多久没去探望她？两周，也许两周半，也许更久。明天无论如何要回去了。他向梅林祈祷阿不福思明天有事离家。

“算了，你不需要告诉我。”他对身侧的年轻德国巫师说道。后者在听到这句话后停下脚步，而阿不思·邓布利多则继续向前，他们间恰好隔着邓布利多影子的距离。英国少年以为他的同伴会就此离开，但他没有。格林德沃本也是这样想的，可是对方那种难言的失落不知为何让他感到心绪不宁，让人联想到美好的东西被白白浪费的愧疚和惋惜。他走上前去，正像他才幻想的那样捉住了那副手腕，凑近他，鼻尖埋进那团赤棕色的乱毛线，嗅闻似铁锈、却又透着些许薄荷凉意的气味。（后来经过盖勒特·格林德沃本人的考证，那薄荷的味道来源于他姑婆家那锈迹斑斑的水槽旁小到不起眼的、工业化生产出的一小块青色的椭圆形碱皂。它表面凹凸不平，还因为反复地使用而留下了一道道纵深的黑色痕迹，好像一条条偌大的蛆蠕动在腐烂的鹅蛋壳上。他着实后悔自己没有从宅邸带些人工的皂剂过来。和梅丽莎通奸的，她那位所谓的“漂亮朋友”，尽管在抛光上仍需努力，手工制造的固体皂剂却实属一流。在某个无聊的午后时光，他甚至好奇地旁观了部分制造过程。先从草木灰中提取一些碱汁，当然，她告诉他更多时候她会从山毛榉中提炼涩汁，然后将提前搓好的羊脂球丢进去，再加上一个改良清理咒。她还说，这工序看上去简单，不过只有有经验的制造者才能控制好剂量，否则它就不会凝固，更没办法加以雕琢打磨，做成雅致的工艺品供格林德沃家族使用了。）（我才留意到，格林德沃先生竟然记得住仆人的名字，这可着实有趣。或许他并不像我们所想的那般自以为是，目中无人？又或许，这个“梅丽莎”只是特别的一位？——琳达·拜恩斯的批注）邓布利多呼吸一滞，显然没有料到这突如其来的亲昵行径。不过他没有躲避，他怎么能，又怎么会躲避呢？他早已落败于自己的欲念，毫无挣扎的可能。少年黑魔王那件炭黑色无袖西装的前襟紧贴着他的脸颊，粗花呢的面料传递着温暖的错觉，好似一位年迈母亲生茧的指腹抚摸着孩子娇嫩的肌肤。香根草的清香混合着朽木和泥土的幽深味道，让人忍不住想要将鼻子埋得更深，以阻断来自外界空气的一切干扰，濒临窒息地品尝这嗅觉盛筵。邓布利多想要伸手抱他，将双臂环上他同伴的纤瘦的腰际，伸出手却又忽觉无处安放。他究竟还是不敢这样做的，尽管他那样绝望地渴望，偏执到近乎疯狂。他能够如此清醒地意识到身体给出的诚实反应，搏动的心脏快要跃出胸膛，双腿间的缝隙几乎被涨大的器官填满。

等我回来，我将完全属于你。他听见那个伏在他身上的金发少年如是说道。又是这样故作亲昵的手段。很荣幸能和你共度时间，阿不思。也许晚上你可以带我去森林深处游览一番？当然，如果你觉得比起我，姑婆和她陈年古籍上的旧药水是种更好的陪伴，我定不强求。他又哪里用得上强求呢？只要他一开口，他的声带平稳地震颤，默许便像浪潮一般涌来。拒绝成为了稀罕的例外。你看，他想要的古籍，名誉，他想要的人，死亡圣器和欧洲人的臣服，又有哪一样没能得到呢？甜言蜜语后的客套话不过是遮盖在裸体上的一层薄纱，听了笑了也就作罢，若是被人当了真，可就相当讽刺。显然格林德沃愿意冒这个险，或许是因为于他而言变数太小，或许是因为单纯的恶趣味。不论如何，邓布利多显然是识不破这样尽管老套却行之有效的套路的。又或许他心底里是懂得的，只不过他恰好是那种人，明知山有虎，偏向虎山行。你若是叫我在二者里取其一，我更愿意相信后者的解读。阿不思·邓布利多的聪敏，难道只存在于他的老年吗？难道只是因为他被人欺骗，失了身又丢了心吗？不，不会的。阿不思·邓布利多，他的天资聪颖，智力过人，正如他那盘根错节的欲念一样，早早地在他未熟少年的单薄身姿里生根发芽。若是你落看了这一点，或者明明看到，却囿于世人的刻板印象，那些所谓的圣人形象，历史抑或文学的窠臼，而选择了忽视，还能够忽视，那是因为你离得还不够近。至少，不像我们那位近乎无所不知，洞察一切的先知者那样近。临行前，他亲吻了他的耳垂，好像他是来自亚瑟王时代的骑士，而这便是他临别的誓语。它与其说是亲吻，不如说是嘴唇和耳廓之间的，两片敏感皮肤之间的轻柔摩擦，如同一幅巨作中轻易带过的一抹温存笔触。（从此刻开始计数，大约在五十年后的某一个下午，当阿不思·邓布利多从午睡的温暖梦境中醒来，他还能依稀记起耳畔呼吸的温热和难捱的痒意。晨光穿过黑魔法防御教室的圆形窗孔，徜徉在升温的皮椅上，将这位还睡眼惺忪的教授那双湛蓝的眼睛映衬得格外透明，同样也抹去了他浅色面孔上的胡茬和眼角纤细的皱纹，就好像那五十年的光阴不过是大梦一场。就好像，他还是那个张扬的十八岁少年，才和格林德沃并肩穿过戈德里克山谷的森林，还打算在空闲的时间回家照看阿利安娜，还为同阿不福思争吵而心烦意乱。正好路过这里的米勒娃·麦格从门边探进头来：阿不思？你不该在这里睡觉。教室可不是睡觉的地方，即便是教授也不行。我沏了浓香枫叶茶，待会我会带一杯给你。谢谢你，米勒娃，但我更想去猪头酒吧来一杯黄油啤酒。他无奈地揉了揉太阳穴，因常年握笔而生有薄茧的指腹不经意间摩挲着发烫的耳垂。你还好吗？变形课的新任女教授略微皱起她那过于纤细的眉头，你看上去很疲惫。我没事，米勒娃。他这样回答着，却不知为何鼻子发酸。你不该这样皱眉，这让你看上去过于严肃，学生们会感到害怕的。她很是高傲地哼了一声，转身离开了。）

一直到盖勒特·格林德沃消失在他的视野里，这个褐发的英国人方才回过神来，发现自己还站在原地。在返回芭莎特太太家的路上，他总觉得有什么东西不见了，心里空落落的，好像忽然间他就什么都没有了，尽管事实恰恰相反：他明明什么都没有弄丢，还收获了一个潜在的朋友，一个近在眼前的约定，和一个听得见的轻吻。金色的砂石路在他脚下熠熠发光，当他经过农场，微风吹过一阵麦浪：戈德里克山谷的五月。蓝玫瑰色的天空在他头顶盛开，几朵白云像是蒲公英的种子挂在了娇嫩的花瓣上；远处的旷野生机盎然，水牛的沉闷的哞叫声和紫翅椋的聒噪交互回荡，好像一曲闲散悠长的田园牧歌。（是的，爱是不能够填满心脏的，它只能让其他的一切变得渺小，从而显得更加空虚，古往今来一直如此。从阿伯拉尔和爱洛伊斯的时代起就是这样了。可正因为是这样，它才赋予人以无所畏惧、勇往直前的不凡气度。爱无往而不胜。——琳达·拜恩斯的批注）如果他，阿不思·邓布利多和盖勒特·格林德沃的故事真的能够被谱成乐曲，那么这九周半便该是那循环往复的和弦里不变的中间音，所有的浅吟低唱都围绕它展开，每一段变奏，每一次副歌，奏响的都是它不变的调子。（不可否认他们的感情的确让邓布利多教授走出了低谷，可最后难道不也是它，将他推向更黑暗的深渊？在我看来，它的利处远不及弊，至少对邓布利多教授来说是这样。反观盖勒特·格林德沃，他又失去了什么呢？即便是凯瑟琳二世和罗拉·蒙特在世，也恐怕难从他那里得到一点点的爱慕之情。这个男人是个十足的冷血动物，除了自己，他再不为什么别的付出。——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的批注）

（在这里我不得不同你意见相左了，我亲爱的。或许格林德沃先生确实是个冷酷的人，你要是说他残忍也没错，但他实在称不上自私。他曾经想要的，是为巫师增添荣耀，他为他的族人而战，至少在这一点上他应该被予以肯定。——琳达·拜恩斯的批注，写于两段之间，字迹潦草）

阿不思·邓布利多回到巴希达·芭莎特的小屋时已经正午时分了。穿过长走廊，客厅里和往常一样安静，和那种冷冰冰的死寂不同，这样的静谧中孕育着温馨。如果你肯仔细听，你还能依稀分辨出嘀嗒的钟摆，开水的沸腾，和气泡从魔药中腾升的咕咚声。芭莎特太太？他一边褪下外衣，将它扔在沙发的扶手上，一边向通往地下室的梯子走去。格林德沃说他晚饭后再回来，叫您不要担心。没有回答。已经破裂的木地板在他脚下咯吱咯吱地抱怨着，直到他不再走动，在原地蹲了下来，伸出手臂支撑着入口的边缘，向昏暗的地下室中探出头，寻找着史学家丰腴的身影。芭莎特太太？他看得实在是太认真了，以至于当后者毫无征兆地出现在他身后的时候，他在惊悸中迅速地收回了手，结果整个人摔进了地窖，砸在水泥地上的同时还打翻了已经有些发霉的试管架。上了年纪的史学家还没等分辨出眼前人的样子（她记得自己摘下花镜后将它搁置在了书房烛台旁的铁架上，谁知道她一觉醒来竟然找不到它了！早知如此她就应该给它们施个追踪咒……），那身影便毫无优雅可言地从地板上跌了下去，随即而来的是躯体碰撞水泥的声音伴着玻璃破碎的清脆声响。阿不思？她连忙放下手中的篮子，迈着碎步跑跑了过去。你还好吗？有没有摔坏？瞧瞧你，怎么这样不小心！

良久，她才等到褐发少年夹杂着喘息声的答复。“我没事，芭莎特太太。”他一面回答着，一面挣扎着站起来，抹掉了面颊上微量的血迹。治疗咒总是很麻烦，不过这样也算派得上用场。“不过我可能要等一下再上去，这里被我弄得一团糟。格林德沃去了伦敦，”不知道为什么，讲到这里他觉得既庆幸又有点委屈，“他晚饭后会回来。”地上的碎玻璃随着默念的恢复如初一片片拼合起来，安稳地落回了陈旧的试管架。若是除去管壁上悬挂的血珠，它们看上去和以往没什么两样。不过那也仅仅是看上去而已。没有什么东西能在世间的流逝中保持不变，草木会枯萎，花朵会凋零，人的容貌会苍老，那是最明显的，看得见的东西。还有很多东西是看不见的，像信念的流失，像爱情的死亡。玻璃瓶容器又有什么不同呢？它不过是看上去和以往相似，但从此以后，它就不再只是芭莎特太太烹制魔药的玻璃瓶了，它是割伤了他、也被他的鲁莽打碎的玻璃瓶。“没关系，”他听见芭莎特太太站了起来，走向了客厅的另一端，书房的那一端，她说，“等你收拾好了可以来这里替我找找眼镜吗？我老啦，眼花到连自己的镜子都找不到。”

他确实按着她说的做了。最后检查了一下身上的伤口（右侧脸颊上有一道很浅的划痕，大概有半根拇指长，从颧骨下方到外眼角，恰好避开了眼睛，感谢梅林。手肘和膝盖都磨脱了皮，肿得发红，大概会留下淤青，小事一桩，不消两周应该就能褪得干净。），他就忍着疼痛爬上梯子，到书房去了。他很少去到那里，尽管书房就位于他卧室的正下方，他甚至可以通过地板上的暗箱直接进入那个堆满了芭莎特太太从各路人马那里搜刮来的奇异典籍的房间。因而此刻他走进去，只觉得这个房间依旧陌生，他身边所有的东西都是新奇的。一只斜杆蘸水笔，却标志着无需蘸水的字样；一本封面上画满了镜面月亮，六芒星和拉丁十字组合的辞典，中间被掏了一个洞，又有一个木制的十字架被嵌在纸页里。他凑过去，出于好奇的本能翻开了它，两只深蓝的瞳孔在惊讶中张大：那上面的图案，他是见过的。那时候他还在霍格沃茨，而乔纳森·奥尼尔（Johnason O'Neil，1881-1965，少年时期就读于霍格沃茨，毕业后旅居伊斯坦布尔、大马士革等多个西亚地区，据当地人们所说，他曾在德黑兰对当地没有条件就读的巫师进行私人授课，很为当地人所敬重。根据英国巫师出入境管理局档案，他在1946年返回英国，加入魔法部，担任巫师档案整理的职务，并籍此身份四次造访霍格沃茨。奇怪的是，他在短短一年后便辞去职务，成为为魔法部效力时间最短的职员之一。摩洛哥魔法新闻速报显示他1965年死于非洲，死因是躯干多处畸形。），这位斯莱特林学院的守门员向来看他不惯，还在输掉了魁地奇后对他不理不睬，甚至在邓布利多试图道歉时粗暴地推开他的肩膀，很是轻蔑地扬长而去。在那之后的植物学课上，奥尼尔在众目睽睽之下朝他扔了块鹅卵石，正好砸在褐发少年的头上，而后者则是惊怒之下倏地回头，结果失控地击碎了教室前的桌子，使得罗列其上的书本掉落满地，惹得整个课上的同学哄堂大笑，而乔纳森·奥尼尔，这个洋洋得意的始作俑者亦在其列。为了不再添乱，他便将那石块塞进了格兰芬多学院斗篷下的长裤里，具体哪一件他也记不清了——那个石头上画的就是这样的图案：一个正三角形，里面装着几个离心率偏大的同心椭圆，乍看上去和格林德沃向他问询的那件武器有些相似。

芭莎特太太？他问道，语气平和，这是什么？老妇人似乎没有听到他的话——她找到她的眼镜了，它掉在了两摞书间的狭窄缝隙里。她重新戴上了它，愉悦地深乎了一口气，随即转过头向邓布利多的方向道，你说盖勒特去了伦敦？这孩子怎么一天天净往那里跑，甚至还诱拐了我最得力的助手，不知道的人还不得以为是我这个主人待客不周！说到这里，她对他慈祥地笑笑，眼角纵深的皱褶使她看上去十分疲惫。你可知道他究竟是被什么勾了魂？嗯？

她这话问地随意，却仿佛给了褐发少年当头一棒。昨天餐厅里的那个英俊少女！——出于内心的愚蠢和自私，他完完全全忽略了这一桩事。或许他究竟是自欺欺人罢了，不过现在他全都记得了，他记得格林德沃看着她金色面庞时近乎迷恋的模样，他甚至记得他说他们一定会再见面。他感到前所未有的困惑。格林德沃难道真的是去伦敦找她了吗？如果真是这样，他为什么不趁早离去？那样的话，他会有更多的时间享受她的陪伴，假使她不拒绝他的话。她是不会拒绝他的，对吗？出于私心，他希望格林德沃会被她拒绝。可转瞬间，他又不这样想了。他再也不想就这件事想下去了，因为它无论如何都叫他不好受。（我可怜的邓布利多教授！您怎么会意识不到，无论那赫麦特家族的女孩是否会拒绝格林德沃先生，它都同您的情感毫不相干。您想要的是她被格林德沃先生拒绝才对。尽管您在我们心中是，并将一直是位伟人，但我不得不在此承认，正如麦格教授所说的那样，情爱之事非您所长。——琳达·拜恩斯的笔迹）

我怎么会知道？他自暴自弃地说道，并砰地合上了手里的那本书，转身离开了书房，留下仿佛被石化一般的、一动不动的芭莎特太太略带探寻地目送那向来谦逊的少年愤然而去。


	7. PAGE 8

Chapter 7

讲到这里，我们姑且明晰了整个故事的开端一角，就像阿不思·邓布利多和盖勒特·格林德沃相遇之初掀起的床单一角。而接下来要讲的，是风暴来临前的最后一支小夜曲，它不是什么华丽乐章，也谈不上气势磅礴，却依旧不可或缺。每一个明智的魔法史学家都不会在提到格林德沃和他的伟业之战时忽略埃德里安·吉尔（Adrian Gill，1880-1923，出身于混血家庭，于1897年在伦敦成立翼党，主要由政见激进的巫师和流浪巫师组成，倡导反对魔法部的决议程序，引进更多低层巫师群体参与决议。该组织在1897-1899年间陆续发动8次大规模起义，1899年后逐渐解散。而埃德里安本人于1923年被发现死在了瓦尔登湖附近的木屋里，死因疑似为政治谋杀）和他发动翼党起义的推动作用，而他们尚且对这两个看似天差地别的少年间的微妙关系一无所知。不过要厘清他们间的情仇爱恨绝非易事，这事还得从盖勒特·格林德沃在伦敦偶遇的英俊少女，安布尔·赫麦特（Amber Hermet，1880-1899，是赫麦特家族最后一脉的独女，从小寄养在诸多亲戚家中，1892年受祖母温蒂·赫麦特的嘱托前往法国巴黎，与艾玛·雨果结识。她是赫麦特家族的著名的逆子，曾在1899年凭一己之力将赫麦特家族的势力移出英国魔法部。同年，她死于麻瓜大逃亡导致的战线转移，并藏在拉雪兹神父公墓的西北角）谈起。

如果你有幸能够旅居于不同的时空，并恰好回到了1899年夏日的伦敦，你定当讶异于她车水马龙的街道和攘来熙往的行人，那将给你留下的可是比今天的纽约还要繁荣拥挤的印象。而你若是从那穿梭在大街小巷的人群中挑出一位来询问赫麦特家族的住址，没有一个人会对此含糊其辞。至少，当盖勒特·格林德沃站在绞碎巷（Mincing Lane）的尽头，并温柔地向一位身着鲸骨裙的少女询问时，他得到了一个不能再确切的答案和一个怯懦的亲吻。在她红润嘴唇落在黑魔王脸颊的那一刻，格林德沃清楚地看见情愫流淌在她美丽的木槿色眼睛里，好像优雅的罗纳河宛转流经普罗旺斯铺满薰衣草的郊野。他本该对这双如此特别的眼睛加以夸赞，说不定还能和这个漂亮女孩在附近的酒馆来上一场快意的性爱：她看上去像个荡妇，无论事实上她多么年轻（可能只有十五岁）、单纯，那种令人反胃的脂粉气息已经从她被浅黄色蕾丝花边包裹得严严实实的胸脯飘散而出，涌入金发少年挑剔而敏感的鼻腔。这与那个褐发的英国人是多么不同！格林德沃难以抑制地想起了他同伴面颊绯红的怯懦模样，只是那人眼下的红晕可不是由腮红铸就。他不应该将他们放在一起比较的，可谁叫他情难自禁呢？关于邓布利多的臆想总能使他感到愉悦非常，如果不是因为那个赫麦特家族的女孩，他相当愿意同那年长的英国人徜徉在茂密幽深的森林里，他们什么都不做，就那样浪费掉一整天，只谈论人类和植物，家乡和梦想。关于邓布利多的一切都让他感到欣喜，甚至连向来不屑于约束自我的黑魔王本人都觉得欣喜得太过了。而无论什么一旦过分便不会有好的下场。再没有谁能比身为先知者的格林德沃更懂得这个道理。只不过，因为他身在其中，便不可着眼全局；只不过，因为他纵欲无度，才难逃凄惨下场。我们集智慧与愚拙为一身的黑魔王，这个恶人，破坏者，专制的暴君，他以为自己能够用无情战胜命运，却唯独伤透了最爱他的人；他以为胜利的曙光近在眼前，却看不到自己早已枷锁缠身，难逃厄运。（这让我想起斯莱特林的一句古训：“它正因为无法摆脱，才被称作命运。”我亲爱的，难道盛大的悲剧不都是从这里开始的吗？无论是美狄亚还是麦克白，更不肖提那令人悲悯的俄狄浦斯王，他们都用虔诚的双耳听闻我们的预言，可谁又在劫难中幸存了呢？我们常常探讨命运，殊不知当命运的齿轮转动，一切都只是无稽之言。说到这里我又变得难过了，我的蕾雅，我的恋人，万一生活将我们分开，我又该何去何从？——琳达·拜恩斯的笔迹）（亲爱的，你总是过于多虑，并让我深深感到担忧。难道我们不能生活得快活些吗？就像其他人那样，头脑简单，只为最为愚蠢、最为浅表的问题陷入沉思？——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的回复）

他烦躁却不失礼节地拒绝了女孩的盛情，带着她塞给他的一张名片（矩形硬牛皮纸，上面印刷的黑色油墨如是写道：斯宾塞（Spencer）矿业开发，下面密密麻麻地排列着几个地址，可惜格林德沃甚至都没有扫上一眼，就将它搁置在了无袖西服的内衬兜里）只身前往那个陌生的地址。在日光的照耀下，伦敦脱去了她破旧的灰色外套，将她柔美的身姿尽数展现给行人和游客，并在他们的赞叹声中感到洋洋自得。人们的谈吐在潮湿的空气中沸腾，城市的喧哗也在正午的暖意中达到顶峰。而这份聒噪，随着格林德沃连续地移形咒，终于不再敲打他的耳膜，无奈地与拥挤的人潮一齐消失在胁迫街（Menacing Street）的尽头。在这个尽头左转，找到翡翠路（Emerald Way）109号，有着木槿色眼睛的小荡妇这样对他说道，你会在这个石料铺里找到一个叫做米开朗基罗·麦凯因（Mikelangeko McCain，1878-1954，出生于法国巴黎的麻瓜家庭，少年时期随父亲居住在都柏林，以乞讨为生，后被赫麦特家族收留，成为庄园的守门人）的男人，他是个哑巴，不会讲话。你只需要丢给他两英磅，他便会带着你去到赫麦特的庄园里。那感觉就像做梦一样。她补充说，并对格林德沃眨了眨眼睛，她卷翘的睫毛遮不住眼中的渴望，但那不是唯一一件事，我指像做梦一样的事，先生。你愿意和我同做另一场梦吗？

事实证明，那样梦幻般的感觉只不过是对麻瓜匮乏想象力的一种证明。而名为米开朗基罗的男人甚至不能好好地施一个整理咒——整个店铺内部叠满了各式各样的石头和金属块，那些体积偏小的都杂乱无章地栖息在锈铁架子上，用沾满了污垢的玻璃板分隔开来，而那些体积较大的则就那样矗立在水泥地板上——没错，水泥地板。整个屋子里最干净的还要数收银台。那玩意与其说是收银台，不如说就是个掉了漆的粗木桌子，桌腿的毛糙木料在日光的照射下显出一根根木茬，看上去像是哪个技艺不精的穷木匠随手在乡下的树林里粗制滥造、敷衍了事的半成品。桌子很矮，中间有一个巨大的抽屉。和十九世纪末伦敦的流行家具经常采取的那种凹口设计不同，这个破抽屉上有一个黑色橡胶的球状拉手，上面除了灰尘（当然！）还依稀留着几个油腻的手指印。我们的黑魔王强忍着不适将两英磅掷在了这张矮桌上，四处寻找着那个所谓的看门人。屋子里悬挂的三个——不，四个摆钟滴答不停地行走着（它们甚至连滴答声都不一致，参差错落惹人烦躁），更是加剧了这位来客心中的不快。

矿业暴发户的女儿忘记告诉格林德沃的是，我们的米开朗基罗先生时常会窝在店铺的某个角落里对着他成灾的石头块们发呆，要一直等到他回神过来怕不是件愉快的事。因此，距离格林德沃不耐地把这位谦卑的工匠从他过分迷恋的石头堆中拎出来，至少还要有四分之一个钟头。而提到心中的不快，我们大可暂且跟着流云的方向，返回静谧的戈德里克山谷。更确切地说，是回到历史学家巴希尔达·芭莎特的小屋二楼，属于阿不思·邓布利多的那个房间里。你一定还记得，在上一章的末尾，我们可怜的校长在纷乱心绪的教唆下对芭莎特太太发了脾气。这件事当然让他感到又羞愧又气馁，好像一只误入虎穴的兔子般无助。在短暂的失态后，他忽视身上的酸痛飞奔回了自己的房间，并用无声咒狠狠撞上了门，而挂在门框铁钉上的一张裱装的旧照片应声落下，啪地一声碎在了地上；晶莹的玻璃滚落在那上了年纪的、酱油色木地板的一道道皱纹里，酷似一滴滴眼泪，或是在春意盎然的季节里融化的冰雪。那张照片是邓布利多一家的合照，由他的父亲波西瓦尔亲自拍摄，褐发少年懊恼地对它施了一个恢复咒，然后坐在床沿端详着这张老照片。他几乎快要忘记它了——或者说，他就从来没有留意过它的存在。当他蒙受失意的苦闷，阴沉着回到了戈德里克山谷之初，是热情而和蔼的芭莎特太太从他颤抖的双手中接过他的行李，让他不再无家可归。他无法忘记那个老太太虽已不再明亮，却总是真诚的眼睛。它们慎重地向他起誓：坎德拉的孩子就像是她的孩子一样，她的家门将永远对他敞开。是这个妇人，这位魔法史学家，小心翼翼地缝补他失魂落魄的生活，甚至还在浩如烟海的典籍夹页里翻出了一张邓布利多家的合照，镶在相框里，挂在了他房间的墙壁上。阿不思·邓布利多觉得自己简直是个混蛋：没有人应该用那种态度对待善良可亲的芭莎特太太，他尤其没有这个资格。这下可好，他不只伤了这位老妇人的心，还让六尺之下的母亲蒙了羞。瞧瞧你这点能耐，阿不思·邓布利多，你才应该是整个家里最没出息的孩子。真该叫所有人都认识到这一点，这样一来你就不用故作成熟稳重。让那些所谓的修养、宽容和体谅都见鬼去罢！你就是这样，一个不折不扣的混小子，比起那个金发的恶魔或者斯莱特林守门的人渣善良不到哪里去。你们是一样的自私，一样的自以为是。难道像个懦夫一样躲在自己的房间里，能够说明你比他们更加高尚吗？不，不是的。你钟爱的格兰芬多学院难道没有教导过你，究竟如何才是真正的勇士？

现在，立刻，平静地走下楼去，直视着芭莎特太太的眼睛为自己的失态道歉，并承诺包揽接下来一整周的家务。他当然明白自己应该怎么做，可他就是提不起勇气。某种失落的情绪让他如坠冰窟，让每一个动作都那么沉重。也许他从来不应该来招惹这位受人敬爱的史学家，也许他该收拾行李回到那个属于他的小屋，从此好好照顾阿利安娜，将那所谓的鸿鹄之志都尘封箱中，永不再提起。夏日的气息溶在午后金色的光线里，窗外的常青藤好似忧愁细长的发辫，而躺在阿不思·邓布利多手掌里的那张旧照片，那画框中的人们，却笑得那么真诚，那么纯粹，仿佛他们本该活得那么自在，那样与世无争。即使是阿利安娜，他永远悲伤，永远惆怅的妹妹，也曾和他们一起度过了一段无忧无虑的灿然时光。童真的光芒闪耀在她年轻的笑靥上，如同日光在静谧的田野上跳起轻巧的踢踏舞步。他已经完全忘记她了，那个照片里的少女，那个没有受过伤害，也敢恨敢爱的姑娘，那才是阿利安娜，才是他最在意的妹妹。或许，如果他能够摒弃那些自私，如果他能够回到从前，如果他还能一心一意地爱着她，他们还能够和好如初，一如修理咒将照片复原般简单。（我可怜的校长！如果像您这样处处温柔体谅，也称得上是自私的话，我再想不出有哪个人有资格被认为心胸宽广。您当真不应该这样苛责自己；为什么不能把您对别人的宽容留下一些？——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的批注）正当他这样坐在床边自哀自怨之时，和蔼的芭莎特太太轻轻地敲他的门。阿不思？她的声音粗糙得像是东欧干燥罅裂的土地，却掩盖不住那如火焰燃烧的热情与温暖，我为我刚才唐突的问题而感到抱歉，孩子。我应该早些和你谈一谈的。她此时听起来像极了格林德沃，一字一句都仿佛精挑细选出来的珍宝，庄重又疏离。可那毕竟还是芭莎特太太。他欲要道歉，说这完全是他的过错，却被历史学家接下来的话扰了心神。“也许我们该谈谈我的侄孙盖勒特，就你和我，没第三个人在场。你说怎么样？”就这样，那个和蔼的邻居老太又回来了，似乎刚刚那位严肃的学者不过是一个幻象。邓布利多一边这样想着，一边攥紧了手中的照片，好像这样便能抑制那微妙的颤抖。他的心脏在狂跳。她已经发现了吗？他那些难言的，龌龊的小心思，是不是早已暴露在这位历史学家敏锐的洞察中？（我们都知道，那位极端聪慧的历史学家曾经用“一见如故”来形容格林德沃和邓布利多间的关系，而这样的词汇最能模糊友谊与更亲密关系的界限。由此可见阿不思的担心不无道理。而在接下来九周半的漫长时光里，这样的担心时时刻刻牵扯着他的内心。我们不禁推想，如果芭莎特太太当真了解其中隐情，又无所遮掩地参与其中，那么他们故事的结局是否会有所不同？还是说，正因为她的远见，她才选择了默不作声？又是否，从她介绍他们相识的那一刻起，她便于冥冥之中预见到了1945年的那场决战，两个人各据一方，再望不透彼此的内心？可这得是多残忍的利用！我宁愿相信她对此一无所知。）

正当巴希达·芭莎特的小屋墙壁上的摆钟一下下牵制着邓布利多的心跳，伦敦最昂贵的石料铺的主人也伴着同样机械的旋律，从房间的角落缓缓走出，一头金发里挂满了泥土和灰尘。他抬起头，深蓝色的瞳孔像海沟一般深邃而空洞。他就这样近乎呆滞、面无表情地看向格林德沃——没有恐慌，没有紧张，只有神经质般的沉默的打量。如果不是鼻子中间突兀的塌陷和过于邋遢的形象，他几乎能称得上是一个俊美的男人，甚至带有些落魄贵族的气息。即便是这样，他作为一个单纯的匠人，总是无法提起我们的黑魔王的兴趣。事实上，只有强大能够吸引格林德沃的注意，比如我们伟大的邓布利多校长，比如后来的，那个可怜的孤儿院长大的黑发男孩，再比如这位我们未曾谋面的英俊少女。我前来拜访赫麦特小姐。格林德沃一边这样说着，一边拉开了他与匠人间的距离。我明白你无法讲话，只要你带我去到庄园，我很愿意给您十二英镑。名为米开朗基罗的男人依旧面容空白地盯着他，好像自己也成了一座雕像似的。落满了灰的吊钟不识趣地凸显着自己的存在，嘀嗒嘀嗒嘀嗒。或者二十英镑也行，先生，我在赶时间。他那奇怪的头脑不适时地补充道，你还说好了要陪人散步的。尽管如此他仍然不介意抽出几秒钟的时间给这个卖石头的蠢货施一个石化咒，至少这样一来他能够和他亲爱的石头们更亲近地相处了。这样的恶趣味同报复心参半的念头在少年黑魔王的头脑里盘旋不去；正当他想要将它付诸实践时，一个略微沙哑却不掩洪亮的女声打断了他的思绪。米卡虽然不是个好的交流者，但他总能替老太太拦下几个不速之客。从那扇糊着扭曲纱网的镂空木架门中款款走来的正是那名叫他兴致斐然、念念难忘的英俊少女。或许这是为什么格林德沃先生会被拦在这里。她一面戏谑着说道，一面挥了挥手，对面的匠人便头也不回地走开了。

她似乎对格林德沃的到来毫不惊讶，很是潇洒地摘下了盖住她俊俏脸庞的长檐男士礼帽，漂亮的橙金色头发在下午温暖的光线中熠熠发光。“格林德沃先生，”她又重复了一次，身体微微前倾敬礼，“安布尔·'埃赫默'，我向来讨厌英国人的发音，也许这点上我们可以达成一致？”“当然，我的小姐（Bien sûr, Mademoiselle.）”他也用同样的方式回敬她。他何其聪明！请记住，不要试图对任何一个向你直膝致意的女士行吻手礼。更何况那对酷似泡泡的，或说成是倒置花骨朵形状的布鲁姆裤式已经是足够的证据了。“我以为在手工店铺里洽谈不是您的风格。”“这不是'赫麦特'家族的风格。”名为安布尔的少女蹙起了上挑的眉毛，“格林德沃先生，恕我直言，你对我一无所知。你只是和所有人一样，想当然地把我当作这个家族中普通的一员罢了。”这可真难得，格林德沃竟也难得一次没能正确地取悦别人；不过没关系，他总有补救的机会：“我为此深表歉意。”（赫麦特家族的女儿，我想我们曾经看过这个名字。那是在哪里来着，琳达？——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的笔迹）（巴黎，拉雪兹神父公墓的西北角，亲爱的。那座富有十七世纪弗兰德建筑特点的大理石墓碑上曾刻着这个名字。我们还曾为她献上鲜花。你当真不记得了吗？——琳达·拜恩斯的回复）

“格林德沃先生，你真该庆幸你那风流的父亲和他对古典美人的青睐给了你这样一副好皮囊。”她一边说着，一边点燃了一支香烟，蹲坐在那张矮小的破木桌上；两只灯笼似的裤腿因肉体的填充而变得更加饱满，撑开了那些垂坠的皱褶，将少女大腿的形状完整地勾勒出来，“在我很小的时候，我的姑妈曾猜想你们格林德沃都是格伦沃德*（Grünewald）的旁系外亲，或者反之而然。告诉我，这可是真的？”格林德沃几乎想要为这个问题而发笑；又或许，他只是想为这种情形发笑。安布尔·赫麦特，一位奇女子，他竟在无意中被她叛逆的魅力吸引。即使早在午后的俄式餐厅里，他便对这样的魅力有所感知。不过他显然低估了她金色长发随风而动的潇洒，或者是豆色双唇轻吐烟圈的性感，又或是浅棕色双眸里微光闪烁的凌厉。“那您恐怕要失望了，”他侧过头，试图透过烟圈去迎接那灵动的视线，可她并未看向他。她隔着那落满课灰尘的玻璃窗，打量着伦敦热闹的街巷，几分落寞的模样。“我个人对他笔下那具青绿色的扭曲尸体毫无兴趣，不过家父倒是在艺术鉴赏方面略知一二。你会喜欢他的，我的小姐。他是位很有魅力的男人。”“你是说像你一样，四处践踏女孩的真心，然后将她们抛诸脑后的'魅力'？我确信这会是真的，”她终于肯转过头来看着他；她鼻梁上的雀斑在阳光的爱抚下颜色渐深，像曲奇色碎屑一般铺散在她蜜色的面颊上，“另外，叫我安布尔。”安布尔，好名字，他想，就像阿不思·波西瓦尔·伍尔夫里克·布莱恩·邓布利多，它贴近她的形象。“而你该叫我盖勒特，公平起见。”（1947年6月，格林德沃的信徒丹尼尔·格兰特（Daniel Grant）经魔法部审判而被减刑释放，成为了第一位重获自由的信徒，其获释理由为“提供了关于盖勒特·格林德沃筹划战争同谋的重要线索”。同后来诸多获释的刑犯不同，他并没有选择立即离开英格兰，去往新大陆西岸的天使之城；根据他后来的女儿克洛伊·格兰特（Chole Grant）所述，从1947年6月一直到1948年12月，他都留在了阴雨连绵的伦敦，作为一位麻瓜女士的侍从。她还宣称，正由于那位女士的原因，他甚至同阿不思·邓布利多交往甚密。丹尼尔身份的特殊性使这条言论很快登上了《美利坚魔法速递报》的头条（1973年4月第二版），而远在大西洋彼岸的阿不思·邓布利多则在第二日清晨公开否认了这种言论，称自己从未和丹尼尔·格兰特有过任何意义上的交集。克洛伊·格兰特则坚称“这不过是邓布利多的另一个谎言”。而乔纳森·奥尼尔——不错，就是前文提到的那个可怜的斯莱特林守门员——在任职魔法部档案员的短短几月间，实则试图将这个秘密公之于众。“丹尼尔·格兰特从来没有提交什么像样的证据，”他在工作记录中写道，“他上交的不是别的，而是米开朗基罗·麦凯因先生的住址；他们于是找上了他的家。他的失语症被他们认为是隐瞒秘密的表现，于是他们将他打得半死，浑身上下满是鞭痕。他终于在痛苦中屈服了——当他们问他，赫麦特家族的小姐是否曾和盖勒特·格林德沃在他的石料铺中悄悄会面，他痛苦地点头。我将这个告诉了阿不思。他看上去很是受伤，那副泫然欲泣的神态简直和半个世纪前一模一样。他告诉我这不是真的，并要求我不再对任何人提起这个，而我怎么能拒绝他含泪的请求呢？…我已经对他犯下太多过错了…”这份记录现在作为加密文件被收录在魔法部档案馆中——乔纳森的确履行了承诺。不过只要人们想要看它，也总有办法读得到，如此是了。）

“那么，盖勒特，我想我们应当换个地方继续我们的谈话。我们都知道，你是为了埃德里安·吉尔而来，而那种人不该被作为石料铺中的闲谈。”她爽朗地笑起来，眼中的阴霾一扫而空，“人们都说你是个浪子，在我看来可不是这样——你甚至没有邀我去酒馆坐坐！”短暂的停顿，“还是说，你已经被某位漂亮的小姐夺空了心？”

“怎么会？”他为她打开那扇扭曲了形状的旧木门，随之紧跟在她身后，“若是真的有女孩对我芳心暗许，她定会对你妒慕十分。自我们昨日偶然的相遇开始，你的音容时时刻刻占据着我的思绪。”这不完全是真的，他意在戏谑地调笑，脑海却不时浮现出一双大西洋般的眼睛，一头红棕毛线团似的乱发。那个又聪敏又笨拙的英国少年此时在做什么呢？该不会是在给他那位老眼昏花的姑婆烹制什么危险的药剂。那人总不至于这样蠢的；一点点计量失误都足以让他当场丧命。他是不是在迷雾的森林里提到了muto灵药？那倒不是件坏事，如果这个药剂能够起到让那人闭嘴的功效。这样一来他便能肆无忌惮地将那个英国人据为己有，为所欲为。或许，即便没有药剂，他也总有办法将他欺负到欲说无言、欲唤无声的地步。“你真该听听你自己的说出的话。”她说着，又扣上了那顶环有法兰绒条带的黑色礼帽，“有多少好女孩就为这只言片语，便自以为陷入了爱河。我真替她们感到难过。恐怕就连朱庇特对斯提克斯的起誓都要更真切些。”那宽大的帽檐将少女的眉眼从他的视线里拭去，唯能见得她高挺的鼻梁和尖锐的下颔。他为那视觉之美的消逝感到由衷地惋惜。

他们无声地并肩而行，默契指引他们共同走向了查理斯图书馆。沉默像个怀孕的女人，挺着滚圆的孕肚在英格兰春日的午后慢步而行。那些陈旧的石块在白亮光线的挑逗下折射出新的魅力——伦敦之美从不在于其本身，那些对所谓美景怀抱着无限希望的人也就在这样平凡的街巷中无端失落。而在那些拥有蓬勃灵魂的旅行者眼中，那些长板凳间微妙的距离曾经刻写了多少爱情的缘起和别离，路灯距地面的高度又讲述了一位亡命之徒是如何散尽钱财，终于自缢街头受人唾弃的故事。在1945年的格林德沃眼中，当他再次拥抱英格兰首府的玫瑰芬芳和潮湿空气，年少的欲望早已成为记忆。可他还能瞥见褐发少年纯粹的笑靥和泛红的耳廓，还能想起赫麦特家族独女沉重的男式礼帽，玛格丽特布满雀斑的胸脯，以及与1899年夏天有关的一切。那两片他曾轻啄的嘴唇的轻柔触感，查理斯图书馆木头和油漆的刺鼻气味，以及拿破仑大街尽头那个灰暗狭小的房间，都化作一种气息，从他鼻尖吹过。此刻，他就跟在安布尔·赫麦特的身后，望着她纤瘦的身影略微出神；他怎么没能早些与她结识呢？那么多家族聚会，那么多数不清的洽谈和造访，他唯独没能与她相遇。但他，盖勒特·格林德沃，早就在纷繁的传言中为赫麦特家族反叛的女儿所知了。她那位备受崇敬，却总是为严重的精神疾病所困扰的祖母（温蒂·赫麦特，1839--？，本名温蒂·莱斯特（lestre），是法国纯血家族莱斯特的后裔，拥有莱斯特和勒梅两族的高贵血统，并在19岁的芳龄嫁给了小她三岁的伊万（Ivan）赫麦特，次年生下独子本。）曾希望她能够嫁给他——“格林德沃不务正业的家主唯一的孩子”，并和他一起“构建属于他们的家庭（domestic）秩序”；在她眼里，这个她素未谋面的小子与她天资聪颖的孙女是极相配的，就像东方古老传说中的龙与凤。她曾绞尽脑汁地创造机会，让他们见上一面。可惜一直到她被关进了温德米尔（Windermere）湖畔的疗养院里安度晚年，她的这个愿望也未能成真。至于原因，我们也不得而知，只能根据这几个显赫家族间的关系推测，格林德沃的家主实则不屑同那些个乱伦产生的纯血家族结交，因而大量推辞了此类邀请，温蒂·赫麦特的信件亦在其列。也正是格林德沃家主的不屑，在他本人毫不知情的情况下，将两个孩子都推向了无际深渊。他们间的相似性使得造物主也为之而惊讶，因而不得不安排他们的邂逅；这场邂逅，尽管短暂，甚至不及九周半的时光，却给我们年少的黑魔王打上了深刻的烙印。伴随着安布尔·赫麦特的离世，他身上的那种同理心也一同散去了，仿佛正午太阳曝晒下悄然而逝的最后一缕薄雾。

对于安布尔·赫麦特，还有她同格林德沃先生的关系，我已经说得足够多了。至于其中深意，还是得靠读的人各自领会，在此便不再赘述。讲故事的人须得面面俱到，才不至于偏安一隅，引得人们忽视了那些看似平淡却举足轻重的细节。一位人物，他的真性情就藏在他举手投足的风韵里，镌刻在他行文的措辞和语调的顿挫中。当观察者选择忽视这些，他几乎就是在蔑视灵魂。就好像阿不思·邓布利多能够从格林德沃的神态和吐字中捕捉到关于他的零散信息（即便他本人对此只字不提），我们也不难从安布尔·赫麦特与众不同的风度里体悟到有关赫麦特家族的种种迹象。（说起这个，我不由得好奇：温蒂·赫麦特女士听上去像是位平常的贵家小姐，她的忧思病究竟是从何而起？——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的评论）但对于有的人来说，只有迹象是远远不够的；他们看到了烟，却偏偏要寻找火。阿不思·邓布利多正是其中之一。也就在那个安然十分的傍晚，本世纪最伟大的白巫师和知名当世的史学家巴希达·芭莎特在戈德里克山谷的半地穴式小屋中相对而坐，而那位终将给整个欧洲带来不散阴云的黑魔王则成了既定的话题。只不过，在你我看来如此具有戏剧性的一幕，其效果甚至可以同苔斯蒂蒙娜丢失的手帕恰好出现在凯西奥手中的场景相提并论，在他们，在我们的当事人看来，不过只是小镇里平凡的一天。窗外的覆盆子鲜艳依旧，而山茶花的阵阵飘香撩拨着胼手胝足的农夫粗厚黝黑的皮肤下埋藏着的敏感神经。树叶跳动的脉搏是金丝雀流连忘返的理由，群草的嬉闹总是掩不住蝉鸣的聒噪。那时候，我们这位家喻户晓的史学家安静地坐在她昏暗的图书室里，阳光掀起的尘埃装点了她深咖色的针织衫，为她市井的形象蒙上了一层文艺复兴的疏离之感。她已经苍老的、布满着色斑和皱褶的手指轻抚着同样沉淀在流淌岁月中的泛黄纸张。也就在那个时候，这个老妇人，她市侩的庸俗和学者的端庄如此巧妙地融为一体，构成她那样独特的、但凡与之相处便使人感到舒心的气质。戈德里克山谷那田园风光画中孕育的生机同这个狭小昏黑房间暗藏的静谧以一种微妙的方式相互呼应，正如同花与叶，光与影；而坐在她对面的少年则是心事重重，眼睫微颤，听着这个如同他母亲似的老妇人讲述着他同伴的故事。

那是1881年的秋天，我收到了来自父亲的邀请，要我回到莱讷河畔的宅邸去。我自不违其愿，应邀而去。那是我第唯一一次见到盖勒特的母亲，我侄子的情妇；我在宅邸的门口见到他们，而他们仍在拥吻。相信我，在我们出生的年代和家教中，这还是相当失礼的行径。可就像盖勒特一样，他的父亲也从不在乎这些。当我走到他们面前，我的侄子热情地迎接了我；而当我问她的名字，他却怎么都不肯说。他对情妇的态度向来如此，我便也没有多想。你要知道，我兄弟对儿子一向的偏爱宠坏了他，到他在1882年4月去世为止一直如此。但我的侄子呢，他又对我颇为欣赏，即便我近二十年来一直身在英国，我们的书信就没有间断过。我自诩了解他的浪荡的生活，或者说，比其他人了解得要多。可我怎么也没想到，两年后的秋天，他告诉我，我从此以后多了一名侄孙，格林德沃家族不再只有我们这些老骨头了！就这样，我再次回到故土，第一次见到了我的小侄孙。那时候他还那样小，和现在全然不同。他们说他是先知者，我就打心底里对这孩子感到同情；于是我对他的父亲说，如果你们的学校不要他，就让他到我这里来。

讲到这里，年迈的史学家故弄玄虚地清了清嗓子。哎呀，阿不思，你看我可真是上了年纪，老是忍不住地怀旧啊！你可别嫌我叨扰；一个老太太，每天就困在这儿，读这些书，有点儿什么意思呢？可兴许有你陪着！你看，现在又多了他，你们可要好好地相处。我刚说到哪里了？您说盖勒特可以来这里，如果他不在公校就读。有着红棕色乱发的英国人低沉着声音提醒道。在碍眼发丝的遮挡下，那双清透的蓝眼睛正紧盯着他绞在一起的双手和淡红的指腹。他那样紧张，那样害怕，像个没见过世面的孩子。每当芭莎特太太提到那个魔咒般的名字，他就连眼神都闪躲，而心脏搏动的频率早就赛过了那块紧贴他前胸的怀表千百万倍。他还记得，上一次这个名字从他口中吐出，还是在那个金发少年的面前，而后者委婉又狡猾地斥责了他未经允许的亲昵。仅仅如此，怯懦便像暴风雨一般席卷而来，羞愧将他淋得湿透，他却动也不动，任凭情感的漩涡把他吞入腹中。每当他想要挣脱，总有什么东西会将他圈得更紧，更牢——那是希望的诱人味道，花呢西装的粗糙质地，十六岁少年那缕不听话的金发。那是他们相碰的肩胛，彼此交互的呼吸，欲望，还有无言隐忍后耐人寻味的一吻。一想到这些，邓布利多就感到面颊发热：嘿，醒醒！你还坐在芭莎特太太面前呢！而对面的老妇人则是自顾自地讲下去，对我们可爱的邓布利多校长的小心思浑然不觉：后来？后来我究竟为了什么回来现在也记不得咯！但总之我回来了这儿，我的侄子还会来信给我，但信里从没提到过那个女人，我想他大概把她抛弃了，就像他毫不在意地抛弃别人那样。一直到了1892年春天，我的长兄，也就是盖勒特的祖父，要我再次回到那片早已变了模样的故土。我刚一走出壁炉，就被我的侄子拦下了。他说老头子想要送他的孩子去公校，也就是德姆斯特朗就读，这他可是绝对不会允许的。在这点上我赞同他。于是当他和我的长兄在晚餐后争执此事，我告诉他盖勒特随时可以来我这里。不过，他还是没能成功。你知道的，家族啊，秩序啊，那些乱七八糟的。我长兄那时是族长，连我也得听命于他。只是自他过世以后，这件事也没有再被提起，直到现在。

说到这里，她手指微挑，手中的书页随着这细微的动作缓缓升起，惹得周围的尘埃都为之而舞动。金色的光线赋予了古籍新的生命——它们就活在这片夕色的天空下，躺在学者柔软的怀抱里，沐浴着泥土的清香和森林的气息。书架上的灰尘踮起脚趾挪动着，又在不远的角落栖息；而木架上一层层的螺纹让人联想到野豹的花纹或者一双双没有眼白的诡异瞳孔。正是在这样神秘视线的注视下，那张漂浮的纸张在空中慵懒地打了个卷，随而浮在了邓布利多的面前。他欲要伸手去接，它偏却悬在半空，迟迟不落。“阿不思，我的孩子，盖勒特和我一样是格林德沃家族的一员，我在乎我的侄孙，”她听上去语重心长，但字句之间也难掩疲惫，“你们都是聪明的孩子，我希望你们也能在乎彼此，互相帮扶。人嘛，哪里有踽踽独行、一生伶俜孤苦的呢？有个同伴总是好的。你尽管觉得这是些大道理，到我这年纪你便全都明白了。”而如果阿不思·邓布利多也能似预言者一般窥视命运，他定会为自己当初对此言的忽视而感到苦涩万分；在那个炎热的夏日里，激情和爱欲填满了他尚未成熟的心，纵然孤独犹存，也如同一缕薄烟，总能被他金发恋人缠绵的亲吻吹散。当他年迈白首，再回头遥看过往，他方能认清在那个朝气涌动的黄昏，令巴希达·芭莎特倦怠的究竟是什么——不是冗长的魔咒，不是乏味的历史，甚至不是对盖勒特·格林德沃的忧心——那是阅尽沧桑后的无奈，是一眼百年，望穿了历史长河的通透和操劳。可他最终还是不孚她的期冀。他与格林德沃，尽管他们在那个夏天相拥，相知，共享唇舌之欢，尽管他们曾经彼此相连，1945年的深秋决战，他们仍是分庭抗礼，各据一方。所有人都知道，那一天，本世纪伟大的白巫师战胜了罪恶的格林德沃，而只有某些人知道，那一天，他们都是一样的失魂落魄。这场对决中没有赢家。（简单的言辞难以掩盖其中的悲剧色彩。当邓布利多教授站在他往日爱人的对面，他在思考什么？是格林德沃的罪恶，还是他鬓边的白发？是魔法部的言辞激烈的请求，还是他们十指相扣的曾经？——琳达·拜恩斯的批注）（我的琳达，你必须停止这样的忧郁多思。今晚，我们出去散步，好吗？我们可以谈论我们而非他们——他们的分离已成定局，并非纯粹的思虑能够扭转。——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的笔迹）

对于芭莎特太太的劝慰，阿不思·邓布利多不知该如何作答，尽管那时候他还对命运的残酷一无所知。而在天空上嬉笑玩耍的莫伊拉姐妹们，正把生命之线悉心缠绕，为那场盛大的悲剧纺织着阴霾的帘幕。在他那被岁月磨损的记忆里，1899年的5月，窗外的英格兰那片蔚蓝如洗的天空，比爱琴海柔情的水波还多上几分向晚的华丽与忧伤。年迈的妇人沉默着离开这狭窄逼仄的空间（毕竟此时已经到了她惯常下午补觉的时间），留下年少的英国人独自面对那飘零而下的薄水粉纸。那纸上画的，正是他先前问询芭莎特太太的奇怪图案，只是这一次多了色彩和细节。图案的右下角呢，用他不认识的扁方块状字母记载了关于这个符号的解释说明，也正是在他把自己关在房里自怨自怜时这位好心的历史学家为他翻译的内容：

“阿捷赫，哈扎尔的公主，每夜她左右眼上都要写上字母。它们选自最恶毒的咒语，谁人看了都要交出生命。这个符号最初来源于此，是为了保证公主在脆弱的睡眠中避免伤害，并监督人们服从旨意的；可是伴随着她的去世，它似乎逐渐成为了死神的象征，并作为死神的代表散落在不同文化的角落里……”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

同样是在1897年的冬天，正当可怜的阿不思·邓布利多因为哈利特·约翰森的无理请求而在那个罕见的大雪夜愤然离家时，在历史狭窄的视角所望不见的偏僻街巷，另一位衣衫褴褛的男孩恰好踏着露出脚趾的破皮鞋在伦敦西南侧那个最著名的贫民窟里游荡；他看上去如此平庸（毋庸置疑地，和我们的邓布利多教授及格林德沃先生简直是“天差地别”），以至于没有任何行人会特别注意到他的存在；当然，这个贫民窟还有另一个名字，更能为后人所知——我们将其称作“那个入口”；在伦敦市区远不似今天般膨胀的十九世纪，它曾经是一座大巴终点服务站的公共厕所，由于附近十分空旷，鲜有居民使用，便逐渐成为了流离失所的贫苦巫师和一些吉普赛流浪者想要享受一场不被严寒折磨的踏实睡眠的理想归宿。如果“那个去处”还不足以唤醒你们的记忆，我更年轻的读者们，你们总该知道魔法部大厅的传送壁炉的对接口——没错，这里提到的入口正是那间在清晨八点总是人潮拥挤、队伍成排的公厕。而这个衣衫褴褛的男孩，也同样拥有一个更为人们耳熟能详的名字：艾德里安·吉尔，翼党起义的发起者，盖勒特·格林德沃先生的同谋，情敌和眼中钉，一位混血家庭出身的优秀巫师，霍格沃茨格兰芬多学院的毕业生。他有着翠绿色的幽深眼眸和一头干练的黑色短发，看上去勇敢而坦率；而那颗左侧鼻翼上的显眼黑痣，则为他的勇士形象增添了一抹愚拙的憨态。你大可随意翻开一本魔法大事纪，并在目录里找到1898—1899年对应的页码，总不会错过这样一张苍白的面孔。不过剩下的故事，恐怕就没有那么广为人知了：我们的这位埃德里安先生虽然顶着个贵族式的名字，其出身却与之相去甚远；实际上，“埃德里安”也只是他登记在霍格沃茨入学记录上的名字；根据乔纳森·奥尼尔给出的解释，我们可以得知这个名字首次出现在1890年8月，从伦敦西城边缘那臭气熏天的爱丽丝小道（Road of Alice）寄出，由破斧酒吧的老板马塞·里彻（Marcel Richer，1834-1908）转寄至霍格沃茨校长室的一封私人信件里。在此之前，在魔法部巫师人口档案的记载中，姓吉尔的巫师少之又少，自18世纪中期的艾丽可桑德拉·吉尔（原名Lorraine McGill，1734-1799，出生于今美利坚合众国的圣弗朗西斯科，是当地富商格雷厄姆·麦克吉尔（Graham McGill）的女儿。由于她过早地展现出魔法天赋而招致清教徒的排斥和威胁，在9岁时被其父以虚假身份送往霍格沃茨就读，化名为Alexandra Gill）后，只有一位出生于1879年的，名为巴特·吉尔（Bart Gill）的男巫。由此，我们明白，历史上的“埃德里安”·吉尔就是这所谓的巴特·吉尔，只不过这个出身贫贱却自视清高的领导者，在他踏入魔法世界之初，就已自行更改了名号，其个中原因也不难猜测，毕竟那个名字，即便是在今天也是极容易成为少年人之间的恶作剧嘲讽对象的。这样的嘲讽，换作他人大概也会一时愤懑，时间久远，也就逐渐淡忘之，亦不致心存芥蒂。可我们的埃德里安先生偏就恨透了这个使他受尽轻蔑的名字，连同他演杂技的父亲和被贵族情人舍弃的母亲——他将他们都留在了身为麻瓜的过去。从他踏上霍格沃茨城堡那冰冷的大理石地砖的那一刻起，他就已经成为了埃德里安·吉尔，一位勇士，领导者，勤奋的模范和强势的竞争者。当那不知已经几千岁的分院帽在他头上低声询问，赫奇帕奇还是格兰芬多，他甚至感到自己那剧烈搏动的心脏堵塞了声带，满脸通红却难发一言；好在他其实什么都不用说，那阅人无数的丑帽子便都明白了。“如此强的自尊心和对成功的渴望？格兰芬多会给你满足，孩子。”那一瞬间他悬着的心怦然落下，而上涌的血液让他头晕目眩，险些栽倒在台上。值得庆幸的是，他台下的同龄人也都是同样的紧张，怀揣着小心翼翼的期望，因而这短暂的失态并未得到关注，否则那将是他一生的耻辱，至少于他本人而言，将成为又一段无从释怀的过去。

或许，这能够解释他是如何在“那个入口”拥挤的流浪汉群体中一眼瞥见那个红铜色头发的少年，那个被格兰芬多全体师生默认的待任主席。或许，蓝眸的年轻巫师生来就是夺人眼目，毫无道理可言。可他为什么会独自一人来到这偏僻的地方？像他那样的人，难道不该是处处被人众星捧月似地围着，又怎会落得如此孤单落寞？昏暗的荧光闪烁映衬出吉普赛人一个个瘦削凹陷的面颊，好似黑暗之海里漂浮的人头。公共卫生间狭窄的过道里塞满了肮脏的包裹，流浪者的行囊和已经开始腐烂却舍不得扔掉的食物。在这个罕见的极寒之夜，可怜的无家可归者们穿着旧布衫的身躯蜷缩着瑟索，那场景远远看上去就像一群集体发作的癫痫患者，简直是糟糕极了。阿不思·邓布利多不愿承认他被眼前的景象吓呆了，但他的双脚已经因为这个不听话的主人在没过脚踝冰雪路上走了太远，太久，而完全不听使唤。他就那样僵硬地伫立在这个遗弃的公共卫生间狭窄的入口，映入眼帘的是一张又一张的，浸泡在月光中的苍白浮肿的脸孔，它们麻木而冷漠，在看向他的同时又似乎是穿过了他，望向无尽的黑夜中去。他颤抖地更厉害了。他想要逃离这里，却发现自己无处可去——残酷的现实就这样击中了他：从此刻开始，他同那些个苍白的流浪者一样，是被遗弃的人了。他和他们一样无家可归。正当他踌躇不定，自哀自怜时，窗边的黑影也犹豫着向他行来；那声未出口的惊呼，则随着眼前人愈发清晰的熟悉轮廓和温暖的拥抱化作一缕白雾，消失在冰冷的空气中。从严格意义上讲，那实则算不上一个拥抱，而更接近于某种肢体的安慰。红发的少年微微偏头，冻伤泛红的下颔堪堪擦过对方搁置在他肩头的温暖手掌；而那对冰封的海洋之心却无心间闯入了幽深的森林。邓布利多望着眼前高大的身影和似曾相识的脸孔，竟是无一言以复——他们是见过面的，也许是人海中擦肩而过，也许是酒馆里惊鸿一瞥。可究竟是哪里，他却实在想不起。

幸运的是，格兰芬多的埃德里安·吉尔先生可不似文中的某位黑魔王来得狡猾，也远不如后者那般富有致命的魅力。抑或是，这二者间原本便有这千丝万缕的联系，只是从来未能为人们所留意。但我们能够确定的是，在两人初次相识的时刻，他对阿不思·邓布利多的印象，可要比后者对其之记忆深刻得多。他足够了解他，以至于能说出那样一番话。也就是这样一番话，叫邓布利多在屡遭打击的漫长两年之后依旧记忆犹新；同样是这样一番话，曾在1899年灿烂夏日的无数个灰色的瞬间，差点就要扭转他的想法，使得他更早同格林德沃分开，进而，带有一些夸张成分的，改写整章近代魔法史和它们的留下的种种印记。于是，我们的埃德里安先生究竟说了些什么呢？那恐怕他自己都记不清了。不过，他肯确定他是带着浓郁的自我厌恶开口的，因此那绝对不是什么漂亮话。根据他死后留下的、还未寄出的信件（现皆收录在魔法部档案馆，共计54封，其中3封已在采集的过程中严重损毁，无法辨别其中内容；余下较为完整的51封中，有14封是署名寄给鲍里斯·洛夫古德（Borris Lovegood），7封留给妻子米娅·吉尔（Mia Gill，原名Mia Stewart，1880-1967，毕业于霍格沃茨拉文克劳学院，是翼党的核心成员之一），其余的30封信件都集中在同一个档案袋中，没有注明收信人的信息。当时负责分类审理证物的莫尼可·莱斯特（Moonic Lestre，1878-1969，为莱斯特家族继承人伊恩·莱斯特（Ian Lestre）同父异母的妹妹）认为，这些信件并非他为某人而写，更准确地说，这些信呢，注定不该被它倾诉的对象读得到。她说这些话的时候已经将近五十岁了，也许正是因为苍老，她向来不近人情的态度竟在这个问题上有所缓和，甚至，在我看来，带上了一丝难得的同情之意。（这话说得可不太合理，我想。岁月不会赋予人以同理心，如果真有这样的好事，你只肖将监狱里所有的老人都无罪释放。真正能教会人去感知的应当是亲情，是爱，是用温暖的热度给予。总之我是懂得这一点的，是你将它教给了我，琳达。——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的批注）（蕾雅，你总是这样过度地夸耀我，叫我不知所措。此刻，我简直是全世界最幸福的人了。同时，我也为莫尼可·莱斯特生母身份感到好奇；那会是怎样一个人？她又为什么没能嫁给莱斯特家族的成员？她会是本书的作者之一吗？——琳达·拜恩斯的回复）也就是在这些信件的记载中，我们能够大致地推想埃德里安·吉尔是如何凭一面之缘，让阿不思·邓布利多深刻地记住他；在那无人寄托的30封信的第17封中，他这样写道：

“康科德的冬天寒冷而潮湿，而我和米娅就住在瓦尔登湖湖畔的小屋里，与世隔绝。有时候，她会乘镇上一家阔气麻瓜的雪弗兰去城市里游玩，冬季我们不常待在一起。但我们待在一起的时候，她经常对我说这里的气候让她想起英格兰。我知道，她只是单纯地思念故乡了。昨天这里的气温骤降，我们一点防备都没有，只能把门窗的缝隙里填满旧棉花的同时施一个火焰咒。湖那头的麻瓜一家可就没这么幸运了，他们不敢出去捡柴火，差点全部冻死在寒夜里。这样的寒冷让我又想起你，和我们相识的那个伦敦见鬼的冬日。你的那位金发朋友，不知你们是否还在一起——我想答案是肯定的，他说的没错，我实在是粗俗，卑鄙，心胸狭隘，才会对你做那么偏激的决断。你一定已经原谅我了，就像你一直以来原谅的那么多，可我还是为之而感到羞愧，感到无地自容。我那时候太年轻了，我以为仇视血统和高贵能给我带来尊敬。你瞧，这就是生活的讽刺之处。我因为贫穷而见识短浅，却那样自大；事实是，我甚至不知道什么才是高贵。我在霍格沃茨见到你，很多次，你总是整洁漂亮，总是一样的自满，带着那种所向披靡的神气，好像随时能将整个世界踩在脚下。那时候我还对安娜和你的家庭一无所知，就浅薄地下此决断，我欠你千千万万个道歉。阿尔，你知道我不是个坏人，我只是固执又庸俗。后来我遇见了他，他让我明白了我所以为的一切不过都是狭隘的揣测，在遭遇现实的一瞬间便灰飞烟灭，什么都不会留下。我依旧憎恨他，抑或是憎恨无能的自己……”

它这听上去几乎像是某种忏悔；如果巫师也会像教徒那样忏悔的话，这个可怜人大概会成为人群中最虔诚的那一位。有趣的是，在那个欲望膨胀的时代，极少有人像埃德里安·吉尔一样善于反思，求全责备。现如今这样的例子更是罕见。可惜的是，自他1899年带领翼党发动了震惊英格兰魔法界政坛的起义落败后，他便永远地离开了那篇记载着他荣光与血泪的故土，同他一生所爱不辞而别，转而取盟友为妻，在新大陆偏僻的荒原上以渔樵谋生，隔绝了来自纷扰世界的一切消息。也正是囿于此故，他至死仍然对阿不思·邓布利多与盖勒特·格林德沃间的种种变故一无所知。多么荒谬，那几乎征服欧洲的君主，同他聪慧过人的情人，竟只在昔日仇敌的眼中作美满结局。尽管历史的轨迹如此令人唏嘘，作为观众毕竟无法在模糊遥远的时空过久停留，其中悲欢还得是剧中人自己明了。我们作为看客，姑且不再沉溺于迟暮往事，就随着米开朗基罗先生众多摆钟里的一个，在机械的嘀嗒声中返回1899年初夏的英格兰，埃德里安·吉尔一生中最为荣耀的光阴。

那时候的埃德里安·吉尔，对大多数人而言不过是一个名字，而对于这个故事来说，他是那一天安布尔·赫麦特同格林德沃在查理斯图书馆二楼谈话的主人公。那一天，当格林德沃带着赫麦特家族的女儿踏入这个罕见的私人图书馆，其主人查理斯甚至没有上前阻拦。他就坐在门边的皮椅上，用他外凸的眼珠扫视两个来客，便懒懒散散地将刚摘下的眼镜带回，低下头看着《西欧古董收集小报》上密密麻麻的地址。直到他们踏上了通往二楼的旋转楼梯，老妖精才漫不经心地问道，你那情人去了哪里，怎么没见他与你同来？这话想来是对盖勒特·格林德沃昨日那拙劣玩笑的嘲弄，正当我们的黑魔王想要带着笑意开口，却不料身旁的大小姐先一步做出了答复：“他去了哪里与你何干？我的情人自有他的琐事，又怎须时时刻刻追随着我？”不过，这话听上去可远没有看上去这样咄咄逼人，最多也不过是染上了几分贵族的傲气。即便如此，少女柔和的声线仍旧让它听上去那样灵动飘逸，好像一句无所谓的玩笑话。而那妖精欲要解释，却碍于对方身份，只得三缄其口，于是很是赌气地踹了一下本就咯吱作响的门框。

他们在同一张桌子前坐下，分据长方木桌的两侧。格林德沃依旧选择了逆光的那一面，身体略微向前倾着，单手支撑着他漂亮的下颔，仿佛是清晨那副模样的完美翻版。他感到温暖的阳光从背后袭来，恍若他同英国少年短暂道别时那似即若离的拥抱。在明媚日光下棕得发红的碎发扫过他的面颊，那样轻盈，却足够让欧洲最冷漠的君王怦然心动。光影的摆动摩挲着岁月留给查理斯图书馆的种种痕迹，也同样勾勒出这未来君王面前的英俊少女的模样。她很是随意地倚在人造皮单椅上，双手环抱在胸前，饶有兴致地打量着金发少年夺目的脸孔。她知道他在等她先开口，可沉默如此默契，又难得美好，她不愿意率先打破它。她最终还是要打破它的。于是，她说：“我得为昨天的失态道歉。但是，你要明白，埃德里安·吉尔这次的行动策略实在是过于仓促了，反倒会破坏现有秩序，让人们感到不满。我同他之间没有任何私人恩怨；事实是，我和他一样对魔法部不作为的现状感到不满——但他需要明白，多数巫师已经习惯了这样的生活；而受过高等教育的人往往是利益的获得者，他们才不在意谁的利益受到侵害，只要他们有足够的钞票和惬意的下午茶。为了埃德里安·吉尔，这是你为什么来找我，对吗？不过，也可能是我过于自作聪明了——那样的话，你可以随时打断我。”

“你不必如此谦虚，”他打趣般地说道，“不过，你可确实高估了我。作为英格兰的新客，我仅仅是在报纸上读到这位先生的名字罢了。如果我记得没错，是《预言家日报》第四页的左下角，就在'伟大预言家被囚阿兹卡班'的同一版面。我想见你是出于纯碎的私人目的。如果你还是不肯相信，我恐怕得像个麻瓜似的写出个三段情书来证明这情意了。”这样的话他似乎曾同谁讲过？也许是欧根尼·普朗什，大概是欧根尼·普朗什，冷漠的金发女郎，那么桀骜不驯、不可一世，终于还是掉进他柔情的陷阱。在他随口答应的情书的诱惑下，这个邻家少女拉着他走进悠长的回廊，在多脂梧桐宽大叶片的遮掩下羞怯地将初吻献给了他。不久之后，她又用同样故作倨傲却又饱含欲念的姿态将初夜也一并交出，却不想对方原本不是她心中专一的情郎——该是唐璜，或者卡萨诺瓦的映像。而就像之前无数的先例一样，我们的英俊少女也没能逃过这再平常不过的圈套，只是她太过聪明，不至于做出天真的欧根尼那样愚蠢的行为罢了。“情书倒是不必，盖勒特·格林德沃，我不想再夸扬你的容貌——毕竟留意男人面孔的女子总被当作轻薄肤浅——那种东西大可留给其貌不扬、身材矮小，或是贫困潦倒的求爱者，来作为追求崇高爱情的最后一搏。自我昨天第一面见到你，我就知道你我定能倾盖如故。如果你不是如此顽劣，我甚至会对你更加倾慕。”这番话若是叫彼时的阿不思·邓布利多听去，想必也足够引起早慧少年的片刻沉思；而在历史真实的篇章中，即便在半个世纪以后，最伟大的白巫师仍旧为此而感到困扰。在白昼纤长手臂无法触及的角落里，在静谧又感伤的温暖黄昏里，在每一个不眠的月光之海里，他总是心怀悲哀地拷问自己：那个夏天，当他们初识彼此，他是否真的忽略了格林德沃相随的危险和冷酷，他的傲慢，他的刚愎自用，冷酷，和无与伦比的破坏力。还是说，因为他同样自傲，自私，不可一世，所以愿意被烂漫的幻想一叶障目，一头跌进欲望的深渊；因为他是一样的叛逆，因为他无可救药地恋慕着他，所以甘愿将跳动的心脏拱手献上，粉身碎骨在所不辞。他又怎会明白，当他将自己交给那年仅十六岁黑魔王，当他们亲吻，做爱，是以生命为代价：阿利安娜的生命，埃德里安的生命，千千万万个巫师和麻瓜的生命。每当他想起这些，他感到浑身颤栗，蔚蓝的眼睛噙着泪水。（“阿不思·邓布利多终其一生都在寻找某种解脱；他的心魔为何我们亦无从得知。但是我们知道，在这位伟大巫师的弥留之际，是他自己选择了放弃生命。我们同样知道，他曾不止一次教导他的学生：“我们的选择决定了我们成为怎样的人”。从某种意义上讲，他的选择于其本身或是一种救赎。——维拉·霍普（Vera Hope）《阿不思·邓布利多其人》）而安布尔·赫麦特，恰是与白巫师截然不同的那种人——她了解黑魔王的一切圈套，又藐视一切圈套——于她而言，用来俘获爱情的种种手段都那么不值一提；真的爱情是长久的欢喜；她的挚爱，只是站在那里，便足够叫她忘却一切悲戚，感到心醉神迷。

“那我不妨向你介绍一下这个政客的眼中钉——尽管我对他也不太了解——只是知道他，埃德里安·吉尔，自前年从霍格沃茨毕业后，一直在煽动底层巫师进行起义活动，自称为'翼党'。莫尼可告诉我，他的父亲是个麻瓜——不仅仅是麻瓜，还是个马戏团的演员，叫做兰斯·吉尔……”

“兰斯？怎么，难不成这个埃德里安的生母会是某个不为人知、且对小丑过分偏爱的王后？”他嬉笑着打断了英俊少女的言谈，看上去也不再那么冷俊了，脸上的棱角都柔和起来，某缕任性的金发遮住浅色的那只瞳孔，竟是有些许调皮的意味。安布尔·赫麦特，正如她一贯的作风，对这做作的、为吸引女孩上钩而刻意的表现其不予理睬：“他的母亲是个麻种巫师，贝拉特里采·伯迪，不过她似乎不总同这对父子呆在一起。据说埃德里安·吉尔为此一直对她怀恨在心，在去年的起义游行时，她上前抓住他的衣袖，渴望能从自己儿子身上讨点钱来，结果被他毫不留情地一把推开了。当然，我那时身在巴黎，未曾亲眼见到，只是道听途说而已。不过埃德里安·吉尔似乎在霍格沃茨学习期间颇受爱戴，基本上是除了阿不思·邓布利多之外最为格兰芬多现任院长所青睐的学生了。这一点上我倒是毫不怀疑——他简直称得上是格兰芬多中的格兰芬多，冲动又鲁莽，空有一腔壮志；如果这样下去，他的做法对魔法部的那群该死政客们只能是有益无害——一块任人摆布的棋子。不出意外的话，魔法部很快就会颁布限制巫师和麻瓜接触的法案，而赫麦特则想趁机扩大在魔法部的势力。”说到这里，她停下来，微微转过头，瞥向东侧林立的书架——它们要比这个私人图书馆主高上至少两倍，而老妖精费尽力气想要把书籍排序的画面让她想要发笑。但是安布尔·赫麦特，总是冷漠自持，她不笑，将手探入布鲁姆裤子的侧兜，从那里摸出一根纸卷烟来，又用无声咒点燃了它。隔着层层烟圈，她看上去甚至更美了，简直美极了，不知比那写争奇斗艳、费尽心思的涂抹脂粉，只为让心上人惊鸿一瞥的女子美上多少。这是自由产生的美感，不会被庸俗的装饰侵蚀。金发少年痴迷于这样的美。他又一次不可抑制地想起那个寄居在他姑婆家的英国少年，他糟乱的头发在随着阳光角度的变化和天空的颜色呈现不同的色泽，只有海蓝色的双眼总是明亮，任凭光影交织，哀乐涌上。她刚刚提到的阿不思·邓布利多，可是他所知的阿不思·邓布利多么？不，大概不是；在那个谦逊十分的英国少年身上，谁也找不出一点被学校宠坏了的优等生的影子，更不要说像埃德里安·吉尔那样自以为是了。恰恰相反，在他们纵然短暂的相处里，格林德沃甚至会在纵深的海洋里捕捉到对方极力掩藏的自卑，以及孤立无援的绝望。尽管它们往往只是一闪而过，他还是不止一次地留意到它们的存在。真的情感总是会流露出来的，无论你多么小心仔细，它都无可避免地猛扑着，吞噬着，如同一头栖居在单薄身体中凶猛的巨兽，又像极了查理斯图书馆的彩绘玻璃上涂抹着的弓背犀牛。同样就在穿透了这半透明色泽的、愤怒犀牛倒影的倾斜光线下，有那么一瞬，也仅仅是一瞬，格林德沃明白，他正是这样一种小人，利用他同伴的信任，他的脆弱和寂寞，来满足自己的欲望；他就那样肆意地闯入了那片心灵的荒原，漫步其上，成为唯一的旅人，贪婪地享受荒原未经玷污的清新空气与辽阔风光，仿佛这一切都是只为了他一个人而存在的；只有他能够看见它，占有它，践踏它。它是属于他的，是他一个人的。等到他年事已高，他漂亮的面容也已经被皮肤上的纵横裂痕毁掉，他知道他原来是错了，错得太过了，又懂得太迟了，甚至无从修补。到了那时候，他最坦率，最真诚的同伴已经不再，早在1899年夏末的争吵里就死去，仅仅剩下一副躯壳，为人利用，做个所谓的善者。可是只有他，被囚于高塔的盖勒特·格林德沃，唯有他知道，世人眼里充满智慧与哲思的伟大白巫师，永远可靠的长须老者，只不过是负心地偿还着不属于他的罪愆罢了。纵然他们之间隔着纽蒙迦德冰冷的栏杆和厚重的石墙，隔着日耳曼广袤的森林和壮阔的海峡，他们从未停止相伴。（1999年，魔法部决定彻查纽蒙迦德；也就是在这次彻查中，在纽蒙迦德关押格林德沃的塔楼里，共发现了1458份刊登着关于阿不思·邓布利多消息的报纸，其中794份来自近四十年的《预言家日报》，339份来自里昂一家名为《二十世纪的巫师们》的摄影月报，余下的325份则多为周边国家及美利坚共和国的无名小报。）至今我们依旧可以随着历史的足迹走近那座令人压抑的禁地，登上一台台石阶，拼凑出晚年的格林德沃依靠在铁栏一侧，就着无心闯入的日光阅读着关于邓布利多的消息的模样。那时，他异色的双眼经过岁月的磨洗已不再明亮，嘴角的冷硬也被皮肤的纹路拭去几分。他就是带着这样憔悴的面容，紧紧注视着报纸版面上晃动的人影。那人看上去既熟悉又陌生，苍苍白发遮掩着他老去的面容，一副半月状的眼镜隐去蔚蓝的瞳孔，唯有举手投足间慌张的小动作仍与当初十八岁的英国少年甚为相似。（被囚高塔的格林德沃与善良的邓布利多教授，这听上去就像一则中古法国故事——是什么来着？——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的笔迹）除此之外，为盖勒特·格林德沃所熟识的阿不思所剩无几。报纸上的这位白巫师，这个世纪老人，他不爱，不恨，不愿怀抱梦想，又不肯解放欲念。他总在宽恕，并期待着总有一天他也将得到宽恕。你看，其实事情就是这么简单，简单到，纠缠了邓布利多教授一生的苦楚，不足百字便可道出。而人们读到这里，停下来，总会有所感触，可那份深埋心底的哀恸，却终究是体会不到的。这就是我们阅读历史的局限，也恰恰印证了巴希尔达·芭莎特在她生前赠给塞巴斯蒂安·波特（Sebastian Potter，1860-1930）的书籍《17世纪前物化咒的发展与研究》扉页上写的那句话：“巫师的心灵比眼睛更加明亮”。（该书现为都柏林收藏家维克多先生所有，收藏在其位于伊利湖南部湖畔的古堡里。）

（你说的大概是'奥卡森与尼古莱特'，我亲爱的。当时，我们在图书馆里找到这本书，我于是读给你听；你枕在我的腿上，似乎要睡着了。你是那么可爱，相比之下再美的吉普赛女郎也都失去了吸力。不过，如果格林德沃先生当真是那被囚高塔的奥卡森，而邓布利多教授则是善解人意的尼古莱特的话，他们也不会以如此的悲剧收场了。普罗旺斯爱情传奇的浪漫，在于爱人间彼此的促进与成长。显然我们无法在邓布利多教授身上找到这一点。他至死依旧不肯面对他对他的情感，这实在太过悲哀。这九周半的恋情于他而言，非但没能让他更加完整，反而夺去了他爱的力量。不敢相信自己的决断，不愿给别人带去伤害——我想，这是他不再去爱的理由，或许他还深爱着格林德沃——不，不是这样，至少不完全是这样。他只是曾经爱得太深刻，也被伤得太深刻，以至于无法忘记那个十六岁的少年。他将永远记得他，连同那些或喜或悲的回忆；而回忆是杀不死的，它既不因四季更迭而凋谢，又不随身体衰朽而流逝。所以，我们不妨这样讲：盖勒特·格林德沃输给了阿不思邓布利多，而阿不思·邓布利多输给了自己。在格林德沃被囚纽蒙迦德的同时，邓布利多教授何尝不是被囚于1899年夏天的回忆？正像前文所说的那样——如果他们之间必然有一场较量，那么这场较量没有赢家。我的蕾雅，如果有一天，我的魔杖要对准你的胸膛，我想那将等同于用恶咒刺穿我自己的心脏。——琳达·拜恩斯的批注）

“在我看来，这该是赫麦特家族的内部事务，安布尔·赫麦特小姐。十分抱歉，我对英国魔法部的权力之争并无兴趣；如果您觉得我能够对此有所作为，可是过于相信我了——尽管我为此感到非常荣幸。”他看上去就像是个生涩的、初次向心上人聊表心意的青年，嘴角克制着笑意，眼神不住地闪躲着，“就像我之前提到的那样，我想见您是出于纯粹的私人理由。您怎么就是不肯相信我呢？这可着实令我伤心。”可英俊少女显然没能为之所动：“那当然是因为盖勒特·格林德沃不值得信任，米卡对你的态度已经表明了这一切。但我亲爱的，别担心，这不会让我对你失去兴趣。恰恰相反，我很是好奇，究竟是什么将格林德沃家族未来的继承人，傲睨自若到胆敢与克尔凯格尔先生争锋的先知者引向我的身边？”还没等对面的金发少年开口辩护，安布尔·赫麦特已经熄灭了烟头，单指挡在唇前作出个噤声的态势，“不要答复我，你这个欺诈师。我不会听信从那副嘴唇里吐出的任何音节。”故弄玄虚的停顿，她甚至对他颇具风情地眨了下左眼。“我某位就读于德姆斯特朗的朋友告诉我，你被奥古斯特·克尔凯格尔开除是囿于使用了'严格禁用的黑魔法'。可德姆斯特朗对学习、使用黑巫术的纵容向来闻名于世，但凡是不过于危险、招致灾祸的实验都不会被处以如此严重的惩罚。即便是你误伤了某些学生——在实施黑魔法的情况下，这自然是十分可能的——德姆斯特朗也会为着格林德沃家族的名号对你从轻处置。亨利克·赫耶科是因你而死的，不是吗？你们一起离队探险，却只有你一个人回来，再明显不过的事情了。尽管如此那个懦弱的老学究还是不敢拿你试问。能让他下开除令的事情一定比这还要严重许多。而你在5月12日方才抵达伦敦，昨日便会在餐厅里'巧遇'我和尼古拉斯·勒梅，今天已经找到了赫麦特家族的宅邸。你在寻找炼金术士。这很奇怪。自十九世纪初，可怜的麻瓜们终于用他们的科学弄懂了炼金师并不能把石头变成金子后，炼金术士通常不会得到如此特别的关注，而我们也极少染指各类邪门的魔法——和炼金有关的黑魔法门类，一只手都数得过来。”

她看上去一点也不为这些堪称危险的言论感到困扰，一副泰然自若的样子，甚至称得上兴趣盎然。这样洋洋得意的神态安在她身上正合适：温柔的棕色瞳孔闪烁着耀眼的光，细长的眉毛微微挑起，与她独特的气质浑然一体。那个时候，对面的黑巫师不禁猜想，如果总有一天这样的美人也会老去，她至少应当老得优雅。只是那时候他还不知道，就在1899年阴沉的夏日里，多少个同样鲜艳、年轻的生命将要随风而去，从此化作西风的唇间轻语，直到某年某天，他们凝成雨水，方才混着悼念者的眼泪回归久别的土壤。就这样，在他们第一次私人谈话的尾声，她神采飞扬的骄傲姿态定格在了黑巫师的记忆里。在那以后的五十年，每当他对人们提起安布尔·赫麦特，讲述她对那个尚且懵懂的十六岁少年的指点，这个形象便一次又一次地浮现眼前；而随之而来的愤怒，曾引导他点燃了一寸寸土地，烧尽了一段段光阴。在1936年写给信徒之一的索非亚·霍尔（Sofya Hall，1902-1988，出生于美国的俄亥俄州，因滥用魔法、伤害同学被伊法魔尼魔法学校开除，遂而独自前往欧洲投奔格林德沃，成为同时期最受重视的信徒之一，并于1945年格林德沃战败后逃亡东非，以此免遭责难。传言说她用变形咒改变了自己的容貌，并长期栖居在埃塞俄比亚境内，甚至组织当地的巫师们开办了一个小型的纺织厂，也因此颇有声誉，最后在86岁的高龄因心力衰竭，而死在了新兴的轻工业生产线上。）的信件中，他如导师般竭力劝导她：“我懂得你的心情，我的女孩，杀戮不会带给你快乐，永远不会。我本人更是痛恨杀戮的：大规模的战争总是伤及无辜的生命。我的一位至交故友因此离世，我至今仍为她感到悲伤不已。这正是为什么我们要战斗——我们为他们而战，为逝去的生命而战，为了爱与和平而战。我们为更伟大的利益而战。”

“所以？”金发少年终于被迫卸下伪装，眉梢略微挑起，眼神中的不屑和对面英俊少女的高傲那样相似，好像将他们隔开的不是棕黑色的漆光橡木桌，而是一面镜子。他们看相彼此的时候就是在看向自己。

“所以，盖勒特·格林德沃，我知道你是为了哲人石而来。让不远万里前来的客人空手而归，这不是赫麦特家的待客之道，亦不符合我的处世准则。也就是说，只要你肯努力争取，我很愿意亲自将它交给你。”


	9. Chapter.9

那天晚上，当盖勒特·格林德沃携着朦胧夜色回到戈德里克山谷，并又一次穿过巴希尔达·芭莎特破旧小屋的狭窄前廊后，在昏暗客厅中等待他的只有他那已经入睡的姑婆。她枕在那张皮革撕裂、弹簧外露的沙发上，披着一条毛茸茸的尼龙毯子，其花色连同老妇人头上的银丝一样，在颤抖的烛光下变得模糊难辨。他就这样站在印着白玫瑰的蓝纱前，驻足了一小会，看着蜡泪沿着南墙上部那只青铜烛台的刻痕滑下，滴落在木制的地板上，形成一层蛋壳色的薄膜。这里似乎不该是如此安静，安静到他几乎能听见火苗的噼啪声。黯淡的月光从被杂物遮挡的窗的缝隙中倾洒而入，在地上勾画出一滩苍白的水洼，映衬着远处青黑的山色。又或许这里本该如此安静，就像他儿时居住的家宅那样，空旷又冷漠，每一个细节里都藏匿着孤独的痕迹。他移步至巴希尔达·芭莎特所在的长沙发，以眼神恐吓着可怜老家具的同时快速地对它施展了一个简单的修理咒。“恢复如初”并不能真的让一件东西恢复如初——即便那撕裂、硬化的皮革确是在他指尖的触碰下渐渐回缩，掩盖了突兀的黄色的海绵和寄居其上的一些多足动物。在德姆斯特朗入学不久的一堂魔法理论课上，海洛伊兹·兰德森（Helewidis Landerson，1857-1933，自小接受私人教育，其父亲是瑞典颇有名气的艺术家，而母亲则来自于冰岛的偏僻城镇。任何正式史料中都未曾提及她在德姆斯特朗任教的往事，但克里斯托弗·格雷常称她为“德姆斯特朗最冷漠的蔷薇”，即便海洛伊兹鄙视他的浅薄和卖弄，他总是孜孜不倦地赞美她。根据克里斯托弗·格雷的说法，她于1910年离开德姆斯特朗，同她的麻瓜丈夫一同前往斯洛伐克地区，从此隐声匿迹，直到1933年3月，她的讣告被刊登在当地的报纸上，他才将这两件事联系到一起，并表示沉痛的哀悼与惋惜。）曾经面色阴沉地讲到，多数咒语的有效性取决于施咒巫师意识的强弱和延伸。真正强大的巫师拥有无与伦比的激情和想象力，也正因如此，他们的每一个咒语都包含着喷薄欲出的力量。魔咒来源于文字，而文字又源于情感的表达。就像治疗咒中往往蕴含着医者的慈爱与柔情，黑魔法本是由罪念而生；它或是肮脏的欲望，或是蚀骨的恨意，是复仇的怒火，亦是绵长的悲伤。说这些话的时候，她的头微微上昂，颧骨高凸，下颔锋利，一头瀑布般流泻的黑发也难掩其锋芒。如果不是她那么坚决地站出来反对他对死亡圣器的追寻，如果不是她那样执拗地以为是他精心设计了亨里克·赫耶科的死，他甚至会对她保有一丝倾慕之情。那个已经在格林德沃漫长记忆中逐渐模糊地北欧的红发少年，他并非因他而死，他为他而死。那个时候的黑魔王尚且是个初通门道的巫师新秀，纵然天资卓越，却无从战胜千百年来栖居于斯堪的纳维亚山麓的凶猛野兽。在狼吉里扑向单薄少年的同时，预言者的双瞳也曾难得地因恐惧而剧烈收缩，他张开双唇，咒语却如鲠在喉；东风呼啸着奔走于干枯的旷野，穿过了濯濯童山，而亨里克·赫耶科迸溅涌流的血液则成了这贫瘠罅裂的土壤中一抹夺目的猩红。盖勒特·格林德沃，他不知道自己是如何蹒跚着回到了营地，又是如何向海洛伊兹·兰德森告知了亨里克·赫耶科的死讯；但是当她对他施惩戒咒，愤怒地苛责他，指控他是个无心的杀手，连最无辜、最亲密的友人都不肯放过时，他没有争辩，亦没有还手。他就那么垂着头，一言不发，任凭厉咒在他同冰雪一般苍白的手臂上留下条条血痕。极寒的月光让他的金发黯然失色，有那么一瞬，他几乎以为自己真的为亨里克·赫耶科的离世感到难过，几乎就要为他而哭，为他悼念。可他终究还是盖勒特·格林德沃。他不在乎弱者。只是自那个北欧的少年与世长辞以后，孤独便私占了遗位，从此如影相随。

直到两年以后，他禀从父命，行至水穷山尽，乘着莫伊拉号横跨壮阔的英吉利海峡，逆风驶向命运的起点。那时候，他还对彼岸致命的魅力一无所知。他时常流连于甲板之上，看着清澈的海水映出海鸥洁白的腹部。有时候，他也会看那些卖弄风情的美丽女郎和那些可怜的、自以为是的麻瓜男人。只要他愿意，人们总会同他讲话，所谓孤独也就成了一种浅薄的幻觉。而只有这种时候，在戈德里克山谷忧伤的夜幕下，在芭莎特太太温馨古早的小屋里，所有的回忆攀上厚重的心墙，他才难得失落，尽管这失落并没有持续多久。很快，在芭莎特太太不甚匀称的鼾声里，仲夏夜湿润的微风抚上他的脸颊，让斯堪的纳维亚的壮阔山脉逐渐消融于北大西洋暖流的湿热；摇曳的烛光映出紫灰的四壁，客厅里的尘埃随着流动的空气垫脚跳起圆舞曲，而窗外的夜色浓厚到让人窒息。芭莎特太太依旧睡得安详。他打算致信给克里斯托弗·格雷，以叫他对英格兰的奇闻轶事有所了解。

从格林德沃所占据的角落能够依稀瞥见闪烁着着橙色光线的书房一角里安置的宽大方桌（长约5.5英尺，宽约2.7英尺），和杂乱无章堆叠其上的种种书籍。从古老资料的尸体中，他勾起手指，一张漂亮的书写纸（纸面光滑、便于书写，具有较高的耐久性和非透明的特征，与今天的证券纸基本相似）从容地将自己抽出，并优雅地横斜在写字台的左端。芭莎特太太那支已有两个世纪高龄的斜尖蘸水笔在金发巫师温柔的操纵下依旧流泻出完美的圆形字母；纤细线的柔弱同下伸部分的比例同弗里涅雕塑的美感大同小异，而急转的笔锋却比谦和的维纳斯少了羞怯又多了倨傲：

“克里斯托弗·格雷教授，你简直无法想象我在隔岸的英格兰度过了怎样的日子。从来没有哪个地方让我感受到如此宁静——宁静，却不乏意外之喜。这里日光明媚，夜晚悠长；英格兰的居民既不像北欧人那般心怀热情，又不如日耳曼的民族那样谨小慎微。他们看似疏远，心中又怀抱期待。我在巴希尔达·芭莎特所居的山谷里就遇见了这样一位有趣的同龄人，他同我一样天赋秉异，这是多么难得！而更难得的是，我想，他愿意为我所有，也愿意为我所用，这难道不是最好的消息？如果有一天，我和他能够携手而战，我们将战无不胜。我们会占有每一片领土，以及栖居其中的美丽姑娘，我们会占有每一个灵魂。我们能将世界玩弄于鼓掌。对此，我已经有些迫不及待了——你知道的，耐性从不是我的好品质。”

“除此之外，我甚至有幸结识了安布尔·赫麦特。这个名字对你来说可否熟悉？赫麦特家的长女——你真该亲自见识她那慵懒随性而又冷漠高傲的模样，换作是你，大概也会对她一见倾心。事实上，安布尔·赫麦特小姐拥有的可不只是翩翩风度和如此致命的魅力，她同样拥有一颗勃勃野心。在共同利益的基础上，她提出合作，我又怎能拒绝这样的邀请呢？她承诺将哲人石亲手送出，只要我满足她的要求。至于这要求的具体内容，我恐怕不便直言。不过有一点是肯定的：英国人的巫师政府不比欧陆或是任何其他的政府好上太多；实际上，它可能更加腐败堕落，聚集了一群愚蠢的议员和白痴似的拥护者。我开始考虑将它也纳入我们的计划之内……”

“盖勒特?”老太太的声音比平时更加沙哑，或许是她刚从那光怪陆离的漫长梦境中走出的缘故，就如同撕裂的绸缎一般刺耳。因为年迈或疑惑而滑出的颤抖尾音让金发少年笔尖一滞，随即转过头来，用那双静谧深潭似的浅色双眼望向他的姑婆。他礼貌地问询：“我是否打扰了您？”

“当然没有，我的孩子。阿不思告诉我，你去了伦敦。怎么样，在这儿的日子可还舒心？”

她挥手点亮了其余的蜡烛，并缓慢地掀开了身上的花毛毯（渐强的烛光攀上它毛茸茸的、藕荷的底面和点缀其上的姜黄色的郁金香花图案，让人想起柴可夫斯基那个俗气的——叫什么来着？天鹅湖？），将她圆润的身体支撑起来，“你知道，从你到这儿开始，你就老往伦敦跑。我这老人不仅多想，害，是不是对你招待不周呀？或者，阿不思对你而言太难相处了些？你别看那孩子活泼开朗，心思细腻得很！简直和他母亲坎德拉一模一样，这可不是什么好事，我是指年少多思，总有一天这些东西会压垮他。十八岁的孩子，又能承受多少重压呢？”她一边讲着，一边将鬓角的银丝别在耳后，有些许混沌的双眸失焦地望着通向地下魔药室的入口。  
又是深深一声叹息，“你要有什么不开心，总能给你姑婆我讲。诚信是第一要义。你父亲，他不懂得这一点，而你呢，有时候又和他太过相似了——盖勒特，你是也是个伶俐的，自然明白我的意思。”

“当然。”盖勒特·格林德沃毫不含糊地回答着，却依旧是心不在焉的模样。

昏暗的暖色灯光将其美丽的金发渲染得更加浓郁，呈现出自浅而深（太阳色——橘子色——山楂木色——黑色背景）过渡的同时，又在他极符合古典审美意韵的凌厉五官铺上一层阴影的调子，让他看上去像极了伦勃朗的人像写实油画。一双浅色的瞳孔异常柔和地注视着房间对侧（除了尘埃、污渍和蛛网外）空无一物的墙壁，又或许这不过是柔和褶皱的白色内衬映照下迷人的错觉。这是一个美疢的形象，同时具备着惊人的容貌与疯狂的、满载罪孽的灵魂，让人不禁怀疑他是否就是道林·格雷的原身。

不过，那些都该是后话，是二十年、三十年之后的故事。在这里，我们只谈1899年温和夏日里九周半的时光；而此刻，我们只单纯地关注盖勒特·格林德沃在他十六岁的某个夜晚，歇在巴希尔达·芭莎特沙发上出神的形像。

这个形象落在我们眼中（无论我如何尽力地描绘它的细节，它的轮廓和色彩以及与背景、灯火的相互作用）总和落在芭莎特眼中的形象不同：当巴希尔达·芭莎特，依旧保持着午后的疲意与倦怠（显然，睡眠没能将它们抹去），臃肿而泛红的手指扶着沟壑纵横的额头，看着她的血亲，她那经过漫长岁月磨洗的双眸（尽管不再明亮）径直穿透了画像主人的美艳皮囊，她看见那只有一个鼻孔、生着双角和细长尾巴的恶魔。

可它年龄尚小，还不能够对她构成任何威胁。它用无辜的双眼紧盯着她，皮肤变换成人类的颜色，又是挑衅又是恐惧地望着她。而她，她被这无害的外表蒙骗了——她几乎确信自己能够杀死它，至少能将它从她的侄孙身上除去——

她对他说：“噢，盖勒特，你猜怎么着？我今天太过疲惫了，净讲些没道理的叨唠话，你可万万别放在心上。我永远都相信你将大有所成。事实上，为了免说胡话，我打算现在就回房休息了。不过阿不思——他看上去挺失魂落魄的，自下午起就是那样，现在又给我来夜不归宿的那一套，我实在放心不下。你若能把他给我带回来，那就再好不过了。”她一边讲着，眉毛挑起，加深了额头上的皱纹，让她看上去更加苍老了，就算是我们无所不知的黑魔王，一时之间也对这副疲态难辨真伪，“请你顺便告诉他，明天上午他不许外出了，邓布利多先生将留下来替我抄写《十七世纪巫术百科》目录——你也不准领着他去，就当作是个小小的教训。”

现在他不得不停止思考致信克里斯托弗·格雷的相关事宜了。阿不思·邓布利多不在这里——或许这能够解释房间中异常的寂静？——镀金的笔尖在细腻纸张上留下墨水的滩涂。他不再敷衍他可怜的姑婆了：“自然。姑婆可知他寻常去向何处？”书房中，墨水的盖子沿着桌面倾斜的弧度滚落，最终掉在了太妃椅旁的一摞摘写笔记上；未完成的信件把自己卷成一卷，从方正小窗的缝隙中溜走，并直奔其主人的房间。

“阿不思？这我可说不准。也许你该去镇子中心的广场找找他——坎德拉在世时常带他们去到那里小坐。”最终，年迈的斜尖蘸水笔也悄然落下，轻柔地落在法兰绒布料的怀抱中，好似母亲怀中沉睡的婴孩。金发少年什么都没说，只是礼貌地起身，消失于移形换影的咒语间，没有再见，没有晚安的祝福语。他在思考什么？或许是阿不思·邓布利多的所在，或许是写给克里斯托弗·格雷的信，或许是安布尔·赫麦特别具一格的魅力；而斜倚在旧皮沙发上的巴希尔达·芭莎特太太和我们同样不知所以。

她后知后觉地熄了书房的灯，拖着倦怠的身躯回到她古朴而逼仄的卧室，早早进入了梦乡。在那色彩斑斓的梦境里，她依稀见到了坎德拉·邓布利多那张憔悴的、眉间生着竖纹的面庞，还有她常着的藏蓝色长布裙。她试图呼喊这个温柔女人，可她却偏偏被困在原地、动弹不得，恍若被人施了石化咒一样僵硬。

而坎德拉，带着她似水的眼眸和柔软的卷发，一步步走向她；她走得越近，脸上就越空，一切细节都在这过程中消失了，不见了，像云朵消散在晴日的炙烤里一般。当她行至芭莎特的面前，她的面庞已经空白地可怕，只留下一双湿润的眼眸和铺天盖地的绝望。忽然间，她好像疯了一样地冲过来，径直穿过了老太太臃肿的躯体——“你答应过的！”她哭喊着，又好像在笑，声嘶力竭：“你答应过我的。”可是她究竟答应了什么？她不知道，而坎德拉也不肯说；她低下头，激烈地抽泣着，可她的声音却越来越小，身影越来越远，直到黑暗将她完全吞噬。一切都结束了。

（可怜的女人！她倾其所能，企图庇护她的孩子脱离厄运，终于还是被命运捉弄。你看，我最亲爱的拜恩斯小姐，在历史翻涌的浩瀚浪潮里，我们是何其渺小；而在那如群星闪耀的悲怆里，我们的爱又是多么来之不易。——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的评论）

盖勒特·格林德沃是在伊丽莎白广场（Palaza of Elizabeth）靠近塔楼街（Turret Road）一侧的扶手铁皮椅上拾到那“失魂落魄”的棕发少年的。这对他来说算不得挑战，更没什么兴趣可言——想想看，那可是阿不思·邓布利多，会为一句玩笑话红通了脸的、从未踏出不列颠岛一步的阿不思·邓布利多，他能走到哪里去呢？再远，不过是抵达特格姆小镇的边境罢了。

（实际上，阿不思·邓布利多从未跨过迷雾之森的那条河流，于此也对隔岸的特格姆小镇一无所知；反倒是阿利安娜·邓布利多曾同伊莱亚·波特（Elijah Potter，1883-1966，为塞巴斯蒂安·波特的独子，早年就读于霍格沃茨魔法学校，曾在魁地奇中担任格兰芬多捕球手一职；1899年后因“个人原因”终止学业，在特格姆小镇建造了一处宅室，并时常往返于河流两侧。1905年，他迎娶娶同毕业于霍格沃茨魔法学校的艾米莉·奥莱尔（Emily O'Rell）为妻，并育有一子。）频繁前往此地。经法国圣洛佩兹私人魔法学院的近代史教授凯瑟琳·科斯特（Katherine Kerstl）考证，特格姆小镇极有可能正是亚瑟王传说中梅林与维维安相遇之地的原型；在《戈德里克山谷：辉煌与荣耀、往昔与未来（1978）》中，她详尽地阐述了戈德里克山谷作为地理要素对巫术文化的重要性，其涉猎领域之广泛为同类书籍所少有；也是在这本书中，她从植物种类、自然景观、乃至气候变迁等多个方面详尽论证了特格姆小镇与亚瑟王传说中谷地间的相同之处，为当代魔法史学家探求巫术起源作出了卓越贡献。）

不过，这些麻烦对于我们的黑魔王而言都是全无必要的——他早便在抛给邓布利多的那颗纽扣中施了追踪咒——在他们离别的拥抱时，他又反复确认，将它固定在了棕发少年的里衣侧缘；而后者却表现得那样投入，那样天真，竟对此毫无知觉。而像这样，他是不会弄丢他的——无论那英国巫师多聪慧过人，多深谋远虑，他都永不可能脱离他那年少同伴的掌控。这无关追踪咒，亦无关血盟（那不过是又一个欺骗世人的谎言罢了；伟大的巫师又怎会受制于几十年前的小小咒语？）；命运总将他们连在一起，像是亚努斯的两个侧面。

（我一直坚信，我们的相遇是命运的眷顾。蕾雅，我的挚友，我的挚爱，我愿意携你的手走向时间尽头，走到大海枯竭，岩石腐坏。就算此刻，蓝天在我头顶崩塌，我也不会害怕——只要你还爱我，只要我们还彼此相依，我就无所畏惧。——琳达·拜恩斯的回答）

在1899年仲夏浓厚的暮色和冷淡的月光里，格林德沃沿着塔楼街崎岖蜿蜒的石子小路，穿过了一个又一个巷口，终于在通向伊丽莎白广场昏暗灯火的尽头将那落魄的少年寻见。他看见那矮他半头的人，正像个流浪的猫似的，窝据在长板扶手椅的一端，把自己本就称不上强壮的身体缩成小小一团，很是可怜的模样。夜间的习习凉风玩弄着他的衣摆，却没能带来一丝慰藉——而他又哪里值得慰藉呢？长板凳上的英国少年又一次无助地厌恶起自己来；关于曾经的一切都让他感到恶心，叫他无可适从。他将头沉入双臂之间，好像如此便能免于溺毙回忆的苦海。可是那戏剧般浮现的一幕幕场景总是驱而不散，如附骨之蛆紧贴他的胸膛。他不可抑制地瞥见阿不福斯满是鄙夷的脸庞，跃然其上的失望，和他们彼此的纠缠与悲怆。

古旧砖房上竖高的烟囱撕裂了广场尽头的夜空，路边灯火也模糊了星辰的光线。恍惚间，他仿佛看见他的母亲从对巷的尽头向他走来。她不是来迎他，却是要送他走。他和她已经许久没有交谈过了。他提着一个沉重的棱角牛皮箱，而她披着那条藏蓝色的长披肩，稀疏的流苏垂到手肘。她一直保持微笑，淡漠的、带着几分苦涩的微笑。在阿不思·邓布利多的印象里，他的母亲一直是这样笑的；又或许，是他对她的记忆太浅，太少，又在漫长的岁月中磨损，以至于留下了这样的误判。无论如何，在那一个朦胧的夜晚，她的确是这样笑的。

他们没有像往常那样在伊丽莎白广场小憩，因为通往伦敦国王十字车站的入口就要失效，而她要赶在午夜前将她的两个儿子送回学院去。阿不福斯走在前面，离他们至少有二百码远。他们刚刚大吵了一架。她略微皱着眉，在惨白的皮肤上留下一道道沟壑。在分别时，她将手中的包裹递给她的大儿子，那是她为他们准备的晚饭。她说：“阿不福斯还小，但是个仗义重情的孩子。你不要为此怪罪他。”他不耐地接过了包裹——也许是施了恒温咒，它那么暖，在英格兰令人瑟缩的秋季中莫名让人心安。“他个性很强，像你父亲；而你和安娜呢，你们像我多了些，有时我真希望你们能活得更快乐，那就够了。”她继续说着，脸上的微笑也温柔了几分，“毕竟，人只活一次。”她时常这么说。在那个漂浮着幽深草木味道的夜晚，阿不思·邓布利多，他不知道，这将是他最后一次听她讲这句话。他们径直跨过广场，沿着塔楼街行至远方。他们彼此道别，棕发的女人在她的长子头上落下一个轻柔的吻。从此以后，每当他怀着侘傺的厌倦，再度穿过戈德里克山谷这似曾相识的街道，他总能瞥见他那已逝母亲的身影。他听见她平稳的呼吸，看见她细致盘起的鬈发，她粘着面糊的藏蓝色围裙和嘴角的纹路。那就是他的母亲——最担心她的孩子受了委屈，最怕他们因为父亲入狱和接踵而至的贫穷而感到烦恼，费尽心思为他们裁剪衣饰、又一顿餐食都不肯落下的，总是辛苦着、操劳着的坎德拉·邓布利多。有些时候，阿不思·邓布利多也为她的离世感到空洞和悲伤；而更多的时候，他不愿相信、不能相信这件事的发生。在他的家中，一切都还是曾经的模样。叠得整齐的被子，晾晒在洗衣房中的衣物，都在静默中等待着女主人的回归；掉落在地的粗齿木梳做着酣甜的梦，梦中，那只白皙纤细的手又一次将它轻柔地托起。而当它真正醒来，已经是躺在了阿利安娜的黑棕粗木妆台上，面对着紧闭的、镶着磨砂玻璃的木门。它不明白那一天究竟发生了什么。它再也没有离开这个狭窄的房间。它永远也不会知道，她为什么会抛弃它，就像阿不思·邓布利多，至死不知那金发的少年是否曾对他怀有一丝的爱恋之情。不过这些也都是后话了。在1899年沉重拖沓的夏天里，每当他回到他曾经的家，他都像个不请自来的看客，同那柄可怜的木梳一起，等待着房间主人的渺茫回归。她柔软的影子和温暖的气息悬挂在空空如也的衣饰架上，潜伏在夜半时分的橘灯里，一如她鬈发的芳香散落在四下无人的伊丽莎白广场。暮色苍茫。

他不知道那将要如鬼魅一般夺取他跳动心脏的金发巫师是何时来到了他的身旁，和着希望的清香与无声的诱惑；那人站在他的身侧，略沉着头，笑着，似乎在看着他，又好像是在沁润这夜色。就在这样的一瞬间，那些困扰着他的回忆，他的母亲，他的失去，都灰飞烟灭了；唯有欢愉如海潮涌上心头。从那时起，阿不思·邓布利多就明白，他是挣不脱、也逃不掉的；盖勒特·格林德沃，这个陌生人，这个他还未曾熟识的名字，已经吸去了他全部的生命——他的激情，他的爱恨，他的痛苦与幸福，从此全都为那人所有。他不再是自己的人了，他明白，他是属于那金发的少年人了。而盖勒特·格林德沃，他甚至无心于此。与他呈现于安布尔·赫麦特面前的狡猾形象不同，在戈德里克山谷夜空灰黑色的帘幕下，再敬业的欺诈者也愿意偷得半刻闲暇，卸下周密的伪装。他本无意在这劳累的夜晚惹那红发少年的喜欢，可结果却不是遂他的心愿；若是这位昔日叱咤欧洲的魔王曾有幸得知，他那勇敢而鲁莽的情人，竟早在他们相知的第三夜便陷入爱河，不知会作何感想；他那么自恋，自傲，却从未想过有人爱的原不是他那说不尽的绵绵情话，亦不是那副棱角分明的艳丽皮囊。在盖勒特格林德沃趣事迭起、风流放荡的漫长人生中，尽管阅人无数、信徒成群，真正走近他，懂得他的也不过寥寥几人；而阿不思·邓布利多，也只有阿不思·邓布利多，他爱他的快乐狂放，又爱他的虚与委蛇，爱他的冷漠与残忍，也爱他的狡黠与希冀。这是天真的结果：在那个不谙世事的红发少年眼里，因为他爱他，他无法不爱来自他的一切。

风声洗涤小镇狭窄破旧的街道，暗红色的砖墙如同剥落的鱼鳞般杂乱不堪地铺散在石青色的砧板上。盖勒特·格林德沃几乎能在英国巫师半阖的眼眸间描摹出一颗颗晶莹的泪珠。他以为他是希望看见这红发少年落泪的，就像清晨时候一闪而过的黑色幻想中描绘的那么动人，那么漂亮。可这人当真在他面前哭了，他却感到茫然无措，不知该怎样是好；忽然间，他发现自己不敢像对待情人那样靠近他，以诱惑吻去眼泪，再用欲望燃烧悲伤。尽管他明白这无厘头的恐惧实在是荒谬又可笑，他终究没能用他那千篇一律的伪善对待这诚恳得过分的眼前人。凉意驱散了他周身浮华，如同清溪冲洗鹅卵石上的泥沙；暖橙的光线妩媚地拂去他面容的棱角。他纹丝未动，却仍为胸膛中的悸动所扰。他说：“查理斯告诉我这将是美好的一晚。我很是欣慰他没有将预言术作为自己前途。”

诚然，这是个称不上机警的开头语。不过谁会在意呢？当我们的黑魔王看着阿不思·邓布利多海洋般清透的眼睛里那层层叠叠的水雾逐渐散去，它便已经完成了全部的使命；他忽然发现，比起后者潸然泪落的脆弱面容，他或许更愿意看他展露笑颜的单纯模样。阿不思·邓布利多，往往看似直率鲁莽，却也在某些时候最是叫人捉摸不透。

什么时候？就是这种时候。尽管眼底仍有泪光闪烁，他那渐弱的鼻息中却再无一缕哀思；邓布利多有些窘涩地将双膝从长板凳移下，过长的裤沿遮挡了脚面，让他看上去像个偷穿家长服饰的小孩子。斜射而来的黯淡调子凸显了那件土色夹克上攀绕的皱褶，将乌木色的、样式繁多的图案铺散在他的身侧，与不连续的光线和胶感的深蓝背景共同构成一幅独特画面，比起后印象派的名作更趁几分克利姆特式的风格。那双大西洋般的眼睛里流溢着金色的碎屑，如同夜半灯塔照耀蓝色的海潮。他就这样凝视着眼前的金发少年，虽不言语，却也真诚得摄人心魄。他低声唤他的名字，轻巧的音节因经他湿润的唇齿而变得粘糯：“格林德沃。”

不，他并非是要对他讲什么话，这一点格林德沃是明白的；于我们的黑魔王而言，同样的情景已经循环过无数次，像是留声机中旋转不停的蝶形蜡板唱片：从欧根尼·普朗什临别的呜咽到亨里克·赫耶科卑恭的唯诺，这副欲言又止的模样他已经见得够了，太多了。（这个数字实则不难推测：如果我们从1895年算起，以盖勒特·格林德沃的艳遇进行计算，并将三天作为一个周期的话，类似的情景大概发生过将近500次），只不过，唯有这一次，他面对着的是本世纪最伟大的白巫师，尽管那时我们的红发少年还对未来的种种一无所知；也唯有这一次，他不再留下那标志性的、意味深长的笑容，然后转身离开，从此再难寻得踪迹。

唯有这一次，他无声地走近他所谓的情人，与那棕发的英国人并肩而坐，暂敛鲲鹏之志，但看流云暗涌，树影婆娑。斑驳的石子路从他们的脚下展开，沿着山谷平缓的坡度向广场诸多巷口延伸，宛若银河流淌而出，穿梭于小镇破旧的古屋间，涌向深蓝渺远的天际。红发少年温热的呼吸扑在他的面颊，一下下，恰和黑魔王那轻快的思绪相仿；他们的肩膀错落地安置着，上臂却彼此紧贴。不知是有心还是无意，金发巫师的手肘刚好落入阿不思·邓布利多腰际最柔软的曲线。他们的贴合是那样自然，那样巧妙，无论谁人于此时此地经过，都难以区分相互依偎在长板凳上的模糊身影；又有谁能预见到，跨越百年的时空，这样的亲昵终于有一天将变得难以想象；两位世纪老人，即便天各一方，从未将扑朔迷离的过去释怀，却碍于俗世的纷纷臆想，穷尽一生再没能如1899年浓稠的夏夜那般互诉衷肠。

实际上，关于1899年在戈德里克山谷中发生过的一切，都终将随着时间的流逝而变得愈发晦约，不再为众人所知。亘古不变的是他们用余生各自书写的辉煌历史，那些澎湃的信誓，都和他们辛酸的证物与破碎的远景一起被锁进了一部又一部史书，任凭后来者观望谈笑，嬉闹呵斥。当人们再次提起百年前的某个仲夏夜，他们只是肤浅地将时间作为一种标志，并试图籍此在纷繁零落、毫不相干的大小事件中建立起人为的连续性，进而诱导了谬误的产生。在他们的眼中，时间与空间的对应已然失去了原有意义，气氛和情感一扫而空，只留下干枯的文字和刻板的内容。而谬误是残忍的元凶。缺乏共情能力的人们声嘶力竭地发表着自以为是的演说。他们说故事中的人们多浅薄，多愚拙，殊不知那最狭隘、最陋劣的正是其人自身；他们的学者是模仿的学者，他们的学问是拾人牙慧的学问，如果历史也能够被偷盗，那作恶多端的便是这类人了。在他们所受到的少得可怜的教育里，杀戮总是刁孽，爱情总是庸侩，盖勒特·格林德沃总是聪慧多谋又残忍冷戾，而阿不思·邓布利多声名鹊起，却最易为人所欺。可他们是将什么作为欺瞒来断定呢？欺瞒是讲求策略的，而梅林作证，1899年的那个德国巫师面对他失魂落魄的同伴时毫无策略可言。在我看来，他甚至是带着几分慌张地处在那样一帘夜幕下。如果说盖勒特·格林德沃有什么时候能够被勉强称为忠实的话，这便是了，就是这个时刻了。

（从这个时刻起，让我们谨慎地向后数三十年，在1929年的某个夜晚，盖勒特·格林德沃在那燃烧的壁炉旁与上文提到的索非亚·霍尔互道晚安，他转过身面对纽蒙迦德西翼的金属落地窗，凝视着与三十年前仲夏夜别无二致的惨淡月色照耀起伏的山峦， 忽觉光阴荏苒；在玻璃模糊的倒影中，他白色的短发又是那么刺眼。他不知自己的形象从何时起发生了改变，就像他同样想不起最后一次见到那蓝眸英国人的情景。也许，那不过是陌生城市人海中的匆匆一瞥；也许，自他们从1899的夏末别过后，那红发蠢货的模样他便只在报纸上见过了。玻璃后的异瞳者也面无表情地注视着这具肉身。在他征服欧洲的这些年，留恋过去的时候是极少的，几乎屈指可数；而这个夜晚便是稀罕的例外。在他们分别前，索非亚·霍尔不同寻常地对他说了谎，她告诉他洛伦佐·沃尔特（Lorenzo D.Walter，1903-1943，据丹尼尔·格兰特所说，他出生于不幸的麻瓜家庭，他的父亲暴力而母亲酗酒，并常对他加以鞭打，直到1928年，他参与集会并与格林德沃相识，后用厉咒杀死了自己的双亲，成为格林德沃的信徒之一，担任侦查工作。1943年，洛伦佐·沃尔特于西西里岛被武装居民的子弹误伤射杀，葬于其首府南部的克莱奥内郊区。）现在身处久尔，而实际上，他的信是从科希策寄来；而即便没有信件作证，她说谎的样子依旧背叛了她的本心；她轻咬下唇的纠结，她指尖的颤抖，将编谎者应有的自信撕碎，只留下冲动与脆弱，成就了一个彻头彻尾的弱者的形象。他装作不知道。他没有惩处她，他放她走——胜利近在眼前，他选择宽容——然而，他心中是清楚的，这所谓的宽恕实则囿于他久违的怀旧情怀；他原谅的脆弱是戈德里克山谷里那个英国少年的脆弱。因为阿不思·邓布利多，唯有阿不思·邓布利多，能因脆弱而更加强大，因受伤而更加悲悯，因被人抛弃而最蒙世人的怜爱。这一点，盖勒特·格林德沃向来是了解的，自1899年5月的夜晚起一直如此。）

几乎是抛却了一切音调，一切矫饰的辞藻，他问他的同伴为何难过。伴着蓝点颏难得嘹亮的歌声，阿不思·邓布利多用那喑哑的、几乎微不可闻的声音作答。他不该作答的。他不知道自己为什么选择回答，也许是他太寂寞，太不堪重负了，回忆的厚度让他濒临崩垮，为了不再失去更多，偏要抓了人留在身侧不可；也许只是因为他身畔安坐的是格林德沃，而无论后者跋扈张扬或寡言缄默，阿不思·邓布利多都是没办法拒绝他的。也许两者兼有。这种问题没谁下得了定论。阿不思·邓布利多不知道这样的抉择将适得其反，不知道它将把他推入深渊，不。他回答说：“我想我只是有点怀旧，大概，我很想念我的家人，如此而已。我的家人很少，有我的母亲，阿不福思和阿利安娜；我的父亲很早就被关进了阿兹卡班——那是个关押做坏事的巫师的地方。我的母亲，她不久前去世了，但我仍觉得她还在我身边。这感觉很糟，因为我爱她，我想她也是爱我的，可我从没和她说起过。至于安娜和阿不福思——安娜她得了病，因而无法控制自己的魔法，所以总要有人守在她身边才行；而阿不福思？他从没喜欢过我，现在大概恨透我了。好在他暂时负责她的看护，我便不用时时刻刻面对他。可我终究还是要回去的，那毕竟是我的家。它听上去——我的家庭，它听上去就像一团乱麻；没有家族观念，没有世代秘密，没有风流韵事，彼此的纠纷和怨念倒是不计其数。可我还是……抱歉，你不会想听这些，这些琐事实在无聊。我又在胡说了。”

讲到这里，他无奈一笑，别过头去，三分自嘲七分羞赧，整个人都一下子融化在荡漾的夜色中了。路灯笔挺的倒影遮掩了他脸颊的绯红，未干的泪痕却依旧闪烁。他浑身都在发抖：双膝，躯干，头颅。其中声带的颤抖最为严重，他得时刻留意着声音的流动，生怕它将他的忧虑出卖。阿不思·邓布利多觉得自己患了病，某种久治难愈的病症，而身侧的金发巫师便是症结所在。可他无法停下来；他想要一直取悦他，要那狡黠少年的注意。愈发黏稠的空气使他的呼吸越来越浅，好像一只无形的大手，随时可能扼破他的咽喉。不知从何时起，这样的逼仄于他而言已不再陌生。他拥抱这份窘迫，好似凤凰拥抱烈焰，或是鹰鹫亲吻晴空。那感觉奇妙极了，就好像一面受死、一面复生，就好像只有这样，他才能得到解脱。在1899年仲夏的夜晚里，阿不思·邓布利多这致命的心思不过是初现端倪。而在往后的四十余年里，它却长久地折磨着他；它侵蚀他的血肉，夺掠他的梦境，如同塞壬唱起诱惑之歌。多少次，他希望那无恶不作的黑魔王能在某个温驯的深夜潜入他的宅邸，如一直以来地那般抚摸他柔软的腹部，挑起他蛰伏的欲念，然后残忍地伤害他，使他因疼痛而惊醒、叫喊——这样一来，他便能籍着那无法言说的诚恳来求得一死，死在他久违的温柔乡，他的地狱和天堂。

“芭莎特太太略微提及了些你们的家族往事。关于你的，关于她的。对我来说它们是那么遥不可及，几乎像是童话一样失真。我听她讲着，就像一个听故事的小孩子。清晨的时候，你说我们可以是朋友，现在我知道这行不通。我真希望我能行，可我不懂那些事，兴许永远都不会懂。梅林在上，我以为你今晚不会回来了，从晚餐时候我便一直在等，直到芭莎特太太在楼下睡着了。她以为——她以为我们间有什么不愉快。后来连我自己也这样想了。于是我希望避开你——你看，我原本不会这样，如果不是你。在你身边我总要小心翼翼。尽管如此，你还是令我进退两难，只因这让你感到愉悦，不是吗？”失控的震颤撩拨话语的尾音，他分不清此时分崩离析的是句子的结构还是自己的理智。间断的气流在他的肺腑中横冲直撞，红发少年终于转身面对他的同伴，蓝色的眼珠上浮现玻璃似的裂纹，“格林德沃，你为了什么？”


	10. Chapter 10

是了，这个问题问得在理，哪怕是格林德沃本人一时间也讲不出个所以然来。他出神地盯着对方那片海洋般幽深的眼睛里掀起的骇浪惊涛，不禁由衷感叹造物者的奇巧奥妙。他当真如此乐于愚弄他人吗？是的，想想女侍者梅丽莎在他的卧房床下找到她漂亮朋友的蕾丝里衣的绝望表情、亨里克·赫耶科被他锁在高大木橱中苦苦挣扎却似以卵投石的无助悲哭、还有杰西·罗伯特森（Jessie Robertson，1883--1899，出生于克罗地亚有名的巫师世家，自幼受麻瓜母亲的道德教导而严于律己，曾在德姆斯特朗兼图书管理员一职，也由此与盖勒特·格林德沃相识。正是在他的协助下，后者才得机探索德姆斯特朗富饶案馆的禁域，以增添其在黑巫术上的造诣。如果史料无误，盖勒特·格林德沃最后一次提起可怜的杰西·罗伯特森应是在1923年7月14日写给莫妮可·莱斯特的回信里；“你说杰西·罗伯特森？我几乎已将他忘却了。不过，我们相识之初确是度过了一段不错的日子。”，他写道，“如果没有那场不太漂亮的背叛，我甚至会将他当作一位忠实的朋友。他是个相当坦率的人，胆小，但坦率。让他能够长眠于彼，免于得见如今战火，对他自身来讲倒算是一种慰安。”）将他出卖后因恐惧而不敢近他半步的胆颤心惊，愉悦就在他腹中翻涌，如同一剂煮沸的复方药。不过这又如何？人们（中的大多数，细节总是很重要）不会死于恶作剧，一点小小的玩笑无伤大雅。或许这能够解释为何，即便在1945年决斗落败之后，他依旧对那罄竹难书的谋杀指控嗤之以鼻：这罪行累累的先知者向来晓得，真正杀死那些所谓“无辜者”的东西早就存在于他们身上了，如同一抹影子时刻笼罩着他们阴惨的命运。同样，在他的信徒眼中，这旧世纪末最后的异教神所做的不过是给予愚昧的迷途者们最后一击，使得历史因经他之手而真正成为历史。诚然，我们不应将时代的谬误归咎于某人的头上，就像决堤的河水怨不得那颗清晨滴落的露。然而，现在提到这问题未免有些太早，太浅，最好还是留给以后再做详谈。故事我们讲到哪里来着？噢，应该是阿不思·邓布利多终于对他同伴的邪恶心思有所察觉，并直言不讳的那一段。坦言之，我们向来自负的格林德沃先生并未因那突如其来的控诉而感到自责或是引咎，正相反，它像是琴弦上的柔情一触，乱了原有的三段节拍，反而叫情意在夜色里蔓延开来。它使得年少的黑魔王愈发意识到，坐在他面前紧张得发抖的、勇气与畏缩并存的英国巫师究竟是怎样一个奇人；他们相处的时间那样短，分享的那样少，他却能一眼望透他潜匿的欢喜。这样的情况换上别的人，比方说，后来的某位同样臭名昭著的黑巫师，势必会感到心中惊恐，进而想方设法置人于死地。可盖勒特·格林德沃偏是和他少年情人一样的不同寻常。他没有采取那看似轻松、一劳永逸的手段——他有足够充分的理由将那仅有的、能同他势均力敌的对手除去，可他给他选择——不只因为那是阿不思·邓布利多（从后来的克雷登斯·拜尔本和奎妮·戈德斯坦恩，到索非亚·霍尔和洛伦佐·沃尔特，格林德沃的做派向来如此），更因为他并非心胸狭隘之人；因为比起贪得无厌的乱世魔王，他更想做叱咤风云的千古一帝。如此的格局正是后世的追随者们无可比拟的；我从未见过任何一个巫师，纯血也好、混血也罢，甚至连麻种也包括在内，能展现盖勒特·格林德沃哪怕一半的从容或优雅。更令人唏嘘的是，在那属于巫师的最后的黄金时代瓦解成尘埃之后，属于魔法的闪耀灵魂也崩殂罄尽了（反之亦然），如同拉美西斯二世一度宏伟的塑像，在凛冽西风的蹂躏下流散纷飞，不复存在。

对乐于研习历史并从中汲取经验的人来说，无论古时的伟绩消逝与否，历史翻滚留下的轮辙都可以被看作一种佐证，它考验阅读者的思维：同样的事实落入不同观者的眼中自成不同的印象。而在我们的这个故事中呢，学习近代史，要放在体悟人物的心境之后；如此一来，我们收获的便不止于学识，还包括了个性化的经验——生活的经验，爱的经验。现在，就让我们带着探寻经验的目光走向置身于百年前伊丽莎白广场上的阿不思·邓布利多；尽管他漂亮的皮囊在剧烈的情感反应中支离破碎，那灵魂却仍然聪慧多谋。这样的组合是极少见的——少见到，我们那位阅人无数的黑魔王，此生此世，也只有幸邂逅了一位而已。如果说格林德沃是因其复杂背景而习得欺诈的话，阿不思·邓布利多则是位天生的谋略家，那些玩弄人心的小技巧来得那样自然，即便是本世纪最伟大的白巫师本人也会将它们轻易忽视。而不自知的诱惑往往最为致命，征服欧洲的暴君也为之霣坠，比拿破仑对约瑟芬的迷恋还多上几分。过往的回忆映衬着红发少年隐约的侧脸，说哀伤却又偏颇了；那神情看上去更像是一句无声的请求，求他别走，求他留下来拯救他，用新的梦想和欲望填满他虚无的生活。他终于得己所求，却是以痛彻心扉的高昂代价——为此，他除自己外无人责怪。尽管在半个世纪后，人们对他尊敬有加，更愿苛责那被囚的恶人，阿不思·邓布利多心中却是明白，最初是他选择逃避，像个无助的行乞者一般屈从于格林德沃的魅力；也是他一再贪婪，想要遂心愿又想要戴桂冠，要自由无忧又要和睦美满。或许硝烟四起的战场和无辜的逝者可以被算作格林德沃的罪责，可阿利安娜的死、圣器的现世，以及那让欧洲蒸腾、陷落的计划，又怎么抛却他在其中的推波助澜？

而阿不思·邓布利多不知道的是，从某种程度上讲，格林德沃也被他的技巧玩弄。许多年后，当我们的黑魔王已桑榆白首，再追忆那段年少的落拓时光，记起他们第三夜的闲谈和阿不思·邓布利多的微茫形象，竟有一丝不知所起的悔意攀附。但更多的，是他从中摄取的点滴欢愉，那欢愉之浓仍能让他为之惊叹，甚至感到病态的骄傲与自豪。刺眼的白昼被孤独施与的折磨拉伸，延长，关于遥远夏日的回忆也是一样。它们游走在他近乎失智的头脑里，一次次，循环往复，每个轮回又突出着不一样的细节；有时候，那是邓布利多总遮住脸颊的乱蓬蓬的短发，有时候是他吞咽时上下滚动的白皙喉结，有时候是他柔嫩透红的敏感皮肤和咽喉深处的微弱呻吟。多奇怪，那些曾经被格林德沃视为重要的东西——他们的谈话，圣物的所在，密密麻麻散落在信纸中的计划，在那些难熬的时日，竟无一出现在他愈发混沌的脑海中。在漫无尽头的长夜里，偶尔地，他钝化的思维也会同他做游戏；当格林德沃闭合双眼，星辰的光芒柔和地抚摸冷漠的四壁，冰雪的味道弥漫在方正狭窄的空间，他就任由思绪飘飞，回到多年前的难忘夏日，而记忆旅程的终点站，往往便是这五月上旬的夜晚。要说这时刻有多特殊，倒也比不上后来的许多场景：它不是最温馨，也不是最冷静；它谈不上爱恋，更无关于色情。盖勒特·格林德沃更愿意将它视为一种偏好——个人的、隐秘的，永不与世人分享。若他恰逢良夜，梦便一直延续下去，梦中的人儿也听之任之。有那么一两次，阿不思·邓布利多在他的劝说下放弃了对哲人石和炼金术的疯狂实验；有那么十几次，他们联手夺得圣器，又决定将它们毁于一旦；而在其余的梦里，他趁着他们尚未分离，用尽每分每秒亲吻他的阿不思，狂热而彻底，粗暴而痴迷。

（琳达，你看，即便卓逸不群如格林德沃，不也是在他衰朽的晚年一改从前的轻世傲物？我们又何必过分执着于往昔？空有荣光美誉的是历史，而爱恨交织是生活；在这里，我不得不怀疑：盖勒特·格林德沃身为预言者，却最终落得如此结果；究竟是他并非如世人所言的那样强大，强大到能够精准地窥探未来的诸多细节，还是他故意为之，为了某种不可说的深奥缘由？而最令人匪夷所思的是，关于我们如此熟悉的邓布利多教授，关于他那鲜为人知的另一面，方才出露冰山一角。这让我想起，当我的父亲第一次向我提起他，他告诉我，阿不思·邓布利多是本世纪最伟大的白巫师，并在炼金术上颇有成就。如今再想起，我竟感到脊背发冷；难道邓布利多教授对炼金术的研究自那时便已经开始？而究竟是什么样的巫术，能让史上最强大的黑巫师之一的盖勒特·格林德沃出言劝阻？或许，仅仅是或许，他们间的关系不单是我所想的那样简单。或许前文中，如果你还记得，那句“他们从未停止相伴”实则另有所指。梅林！我真的不愿就此思考下去了。有时候无知也是一种恩赐。能够免于错杂繁冗、暗流迭起的种种旧事，并始终无法确知自己生活在怎样的世界，我们又是何其幸运。——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的批注，蓝色注水笔）

（噢，我秀外慧中的恋人，你可知道我最爱你自我矛盾的模样？你常说你不愿陪我读这无趣史书，钻研起来却比我还要深刻许多。说起来，我也曾在巧克力蛙的卡片上读过类似的叙述；如果我的记忆力没有因为过度思念着你而迟钝的话，邓布利多教授是同他的老朋友尼古拉斯·勒梅先生一同完成了这项，无论多危险的，炼金术研究。勒梅先生寿命之长，在魔法界中也算家喻户晓；只是，这个“老朋友”的名号，又能追究到何时呢？也就是，在1899年的夏天，他们是否已经相识？而在勒梅先生之前，他又是否曾有过另一位伙伴，比方说某位姓赫麦特的小姐？不过，这些问题都疑之过早，兴许在接下来的文段里会有所佐证；而邓布利多教授和格林德沃先生间的纠葛，管它情感也好、谋略也罢，都非你我所能企及。不过有一点，我想要在这里特别指出：我坚信格林德沃先生并非像某些史书中描绘的那样贪忍无情，尽管他的心思不似我们的校长那般溢于言表，在我看来却也是同样的真切。有人说，爱不能存在于怀疑之中，我看不是。感情因为飘渺不定而更加真实，因为人是飘渺不定的，命运是飘渺不定的。恰恰是十九世纪末的戈德里克山谷给这种浪漫以无限的空间，古时人们的矇昧给予万事万物以神秘的色彩，才使得人与人之间的相处更为纯粹。真正可惜的是，这样的纯粹却在历史的洪流中湮灭，到了我们的时代，已彻底成为了稀缺的奢侈品。能够脱离纷乱的轶事固然可喜，可对我来说，最幸运的莫非是在一个不再浪漫的年代里，遇见了一个仍旧浪漫的女子。亲爱的伊斯特伍德小姐，你知道那个人是谁吗？——琳达·拜恩斯的附页，淡黄色书写纸）

——如果你不希望它仅是个故事，你是否更愿意亲眼目睹它们？

——什么？

墨色的薄纱轻拢着两个亲密的轮廓，将辽阔的空间隔断——薄纱之外，是夜半时分的戈德里克山谷，轻盈而静谧，回荡着知更鸟的悠扬啼啭；而薄纱之内，是只属于两位年轻巫师的狭迫领地。黑巫师突如其来的问询叫他身侧的褐发少年昏了头。显然，他还深深地沉浸在山谷夜幕中感伤的气氛里，并在它的碰触下不住颤栗。他已经意识到，他的问题不会被那金发的巫师解答，而这已经是他想要的答案。他是那样害怕，害怕从那对薄唇中吐出的每一个音符，仿佛它们都是世上最危险的魔咒，萦绕在他的耳畔，潜入他的脑海，半个世纪间经久不息、绵延不绝，似乎是先一步地预兆了，那些破碎的誓语，虚妄的远景，将一次又一次地刺痛他本已残破不堪的内心，直到他终于感到麻木，决定将一切抛诸脑后，至死不愿再度回想。若是你主动向他提起这段往事，他定会愧怍一笑，进而顾左右而言其他；又有谁见了他那头颅低垂、双唇紧抿，试图遮掩心中苦楚的模样，尚能忍心追问？可你莫要为那外表蒙蔽，只因你未曾见过阿不思·邓布利多在无人之处闭目驰念他那少年情人的专注，也未曾听闻他在幻梦之乡难能自抑的暧昧呢喃。于本世纪最伟大的白巫师而言，那瘦削、凌厉，藏着几分诡诈的影子从来没有离开过他；在1899年的夏末没有，在1945年的深秋也没有。尽管他们不再拥有肌肤相贴的亲昵，金发少年的存在早已化作了他生活中的点滴，袭入每一个不易觉察的细枝末节——他拣选衣饰的惬意，他举杯致意的洒脱，他所最爱的柠檬糖果。忙碌的甲胄敌得过回忆的利刃，时间的麻醉总也抚得平狰狞的伤口；许多年后，这些因那久辞故人而起的习惯已不再让年岁渐长、备受爱戴的校长为之伤怀，身畔那抹似有若无的金色却成了他永生永世的梦魇；在令他魂牵梦萦的千万个幻境里，每当他蓦然回首，都有那熟稔的轮廓赫然伫立，面色凝重地诘问他——

“你总知道'摄神取念'？”年少的黑巫师如是问道。不，他摇头，我不知道。那听上去像个危险的咒语。在霍格沃茨，我们不会学习侵略性的魔法。笃定的神情，诚挚的笑意，向来只同这一个地点相关。霍格沃茨？明知故问的试探只为了让那浮游的声线更真切些。是的，霍格沃茨。深呼吸，他试图安抚自己那颗杌陧不安的心，它却以更加疯狂的跳动作回应。“没关系，”金发少年那原本落在他腰间的手臂缓缓伸向柔软躯体的另一侧，绕过宽大的外套，纤细而有力的手指摩挲他脊柱的凸起；“人总要在尝试中习得。阿不思，看着我。”看着他？他做不到，不行，不敢。由于羞怯或是辟易，阿不思·邓布利多意图向外挪动身体，却碍于底板低凹的弧度而陷得更深，反将自己嵌入那囹圄。皮肤的热度透过两层单薄的布料爇烧他的神经，除了格林德沃那不变的玩味笑容，除了他们此时此刻的相连之处和过度换气而引起的晕眩，一切都不复存在。那堆叠的房屋，垂坠的星辰，以及通向远方的若隐若现的小路，都在这抽搐的高热中混淆，融噬，消退，缩成漆黑的一团，最终化作模糊视线中欲堕的黑点。纷扰的思绪如洪流冲刷几要断裂的理智，他任由梗塞的咽喉中流出荒谬可笑的回答：“这不可行。”不可行？为什么不可行？“因为我的魔杖甚至不在身边，我没法完成这个。”现在他听上去像是个愚蠢的一年级学生，一味地自我否定，对那未曾听说过的咒语都要退避三舍；“如果我无意中伤害到你，那可怎么办？”

他本是诚实地发问，携着纤绤的懵懂情丝和纯粹到令人呼吸发滞的忧虑。可这一切落在早熟而堕落的格林德沃眼里，便成了一句不太高明的玩笑话。他没有将它当真，自也没能留下什么难磨灭的记忆。若是真要将这看似无关紧要的蹩脚告白与历史的线索相连，我们还要抚摸近代魔法史厚重的卷轴，以追溯到1940年的初秋的某天；更准确地说，那是1940年9月5日，德国空军心怀睚眦之怨而轰炸英国城市的翌日。也就是在这本便富有浓烈历史色彩的一天，当盖勒特·格林德沃从拉脱维亚东南地区的多雾而灰败的清晨醒来，看着身侧那具苍白的、有着打卷儿的褐色短发的赤裸身躯，并仔细分辨着这陌生肉体与他多年未见的少年情人间惊人的相似之处，只觉得头脑中一片混沌，连视线也恍惚起来。石膏般冰冷的皮肤上缠绕着满是皱褶的象牙色床单，像极了他与阿不思·邓布利多相遇之初的某个印象；这印象，埋藏得说深不深、说浅不浅，如同一颗在记忆之海中浮沉不定的蚌，你越尽力捉住它，它愈是从你手中滑落。他端详那酣睡的、载着欲念得逞后的餍足的脸庞，敏锐的直觉让他对这份极端相似的偶然性心怀疑问；不过这疑问消解地倒是轻易：随着半沉在鹅绒枕头里的、茛苕似的头发随着脸庞的侧转而晃动，荡着水波的、迷离的蓝色瞳孔不情愿地忍受着瘦弱光线的刺入，然后长久地凝视着同样赤裸的黑魔王；那目光，锐利而绵长，好像恨不得将他千刀万剐的同时又不忍叫他受伤，好像他们曾一度熟识到无法忍受今日的陌生，又好像他无望地渴盼着某种征象，执迷不悟、病入膏盲。大概是昨晚那杯苦艾酒的功效，格林德沃辨认不出眼前这具身体的所属，记不起那混淆在白色记忆中的名字。然而，他确信，眼前的人儿他是了解的，甚至可以说是过于熟稔了，以至于那本该如磐石坚定的结论也蒙上了几分可疑的不确定性。格林德沃望着橱窗外被浓厚雾霭遮盖的深绿色郊野，以及徜徉在这潮湿的庇护里、不再似平日兀嵝而难得几分惬意的浅色花岗岩，然后由着那对温暖的双唇贴上了他棱角分明的下颔，光裸的躯体从腰间攀附，蠕动，献上凄绝的诚挚邀请。“最后一次，”他听见沙哑喘息中夹杂的酸涩耳语，“最后一次，格林德沃。我知道混淆咒于你不会长效，就像我知道你不会趁机害我，对吗？”等不到一个答案，发问者对此早已习以为常。苦笑着移开布满痕迹的身体，他再度闭合双目，鼻尖上凝着滑不落的眼泪。有那么荒谬的一瞬，他以为那暴君至少能念及往日情分，而将他免于这冗赘的悲戚；他们曾分享过的、隐秘而轻柔的吻已经迷失在曲曲折折的记忆里，恍若一场虚浮的梦境。幸运的是，现实总能残酷到迫人清醒：预料中的吻迟迟未能降临，取而代之的只有突如其来的阵痛；不过这阵痛，同他那颗被交迭情潮蹈蹃的心脏所受相比，倒还是逊色几分。远方传来从维尔纽斯驶向里加的铁皮火车发出滚动的、有着重复韵律的轰隆声应和着他腹腔激烈的收缩和起伏，而铺散在床单上的、红褐色发丝的线条恰和亚麻布表面蜷曲的皱褶相融。这时他不仅仅是躺在那张矮而宽的金属架床上，更是躺进了涂抹着灼人欲念的画面里，像具失了魂灵的空洞肉体，任痛苦与痛快相携而来。阴沉愠怒的天空摧残着野树的枝桠，一如这狞恶的独裁者捣毁身下温热的躯体；壁炉中噼啪作响的火焰炽烤着汗水，或者眼泪，或者那些无从言说的寂寞。关于过去的一切都在狂风的呼啸中缓缓流淌，穿过了新教式肃穆古板而又千篇一律的狭窄窗棂，沿着肌理的弧度，乘着血液的骇浪，灌入了黑魔王淆惑的脑海。似乎意识到自己行径的粗鲁，他试图对那已经没了声息的人做出补偿；那语气，甚至称不上伪装的柔情，更像是贸然的哄骗，字字句句有如刀割。“假设我无意中伤害到你，”几乎虔诚地俯身，他的嘴唇扫过旧情人湿润的脸颊，“告诉我，你又会怎么做？”

“如果真是那样，你随时都可以叫我忘记它，我甚至不会知道它的发生。你可以一窥我的过去，掠取我的记忆，搅乱我的认知。一旦掌握些许技巧，你甚至可以定夺我的爱憎，或是让我为你着迷——不过这在我看来是浪费时间罢了。”略带卷度的金发拂过英国少年斜倾的颈项，词语被轻柔的干燥气息直吹进耳廓里，带来一股颤动的痒意，直叫人想把自己全部托付于这若即若离的微妙相处；而克制着笑意的嘴角更是撮盐入火：“你看，阿不思，这才是魔法的趣味之处。它打破界限，重塑感知。不懂得这一点的巫师是劣等的巫师，他们平庸、浅薄，而允麻瓜位据其上、作威作福。不过你和我，我们自不会同那些劣种为伍；我们拥有彼此，即胜过万千联合的弃徒。现在，阿不思，请试着做一次，你会发现它像是从一本散落的古籍中取走无关紧要的一页那样轻易。”流沙般的气息将褐发少年包围、剿获，无休止的欲望舔舐着他一触即碎的自尊；可这懦弱，这不甘，又是何时出现在昔日谈笑风生、神采飞扬的格兰芬多的毕业生身上？是坎德拉·邓布利多的离世压垮了她骄纵又孤单的长子吗？是阿利安娜，和她清冷而浓烈的、泛着苦涩的哀怨吗？是言出不逊的阿不福思吗？还是他的父亲，那身在牢狱，如沉船般滞留在他脑海深处的男人，阿不思·邓布利多当真能将他的缺席释怀吗？他是否仍为那混沌的记忆侵扰：某一段黄昏，当阿利安娜牵着父亲的手一同归来，她畏缩着将自己藏在男人污迹斑斑的长袍后，眼睛红肿得像饥饿的食尸鬼；一朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰在她浅金色的发丝间盛放，却凋零在其摇曳的影子里。阿不思·邓布利多站在门厅右侧的像柱后，看见父亲将阿利安娜从背后牵至身侧，温柔地俯身，双手紧捧着她的脸颊，然后仔细地拂开她额头的碎发。如果那时他少一点腼腆，能够如童年那般冲上去拥抱那最后一次如愿归来的男人，也勉强算得上体面的道别；可事实是，他就在那里木然呆立，鼻腔里充溢着草木的幽香，脚下踩着磁石似的底座，好像自己也变做了雕像般冥顽不灵。下沉的夕阳刺痛他窥探的双眼，在他阖眼前的最后一刻，男人似乎侧过头，对着他曝露在柱台外的轮廓欣然一笑；又或许，是他记错了，整件事情都搞混了，因为阿不福思告诉他，他们在沃土原的那间小屋门口根本不曾有什么像柱，更别说这些躲在后面的傻话了。他还告诉他的兄长，有像柱的屋子是他们从沃土原来到戈德里克山谷途中，一家叫做“老风尚”的旅馆（ The Old-Fashioned , 坐落于弗利特边缘的一家旅馆，始建于16世纪末，为当时的一位名为金斯利的匠师所设计建造，后经多次转卖、重修，早已不再有当时富丽堂皇；1944年9月，该建筑被售给派翠克·考拉（Patrick Chola），并正式结束了其作为公用旅馆的使命，成为了一栋废置的个人住宅）前没来得及拆解的、马戏团入口处的拱门。“你那段时间糟透了，甚至比你平时还要惹人气恼。”阿不福思心不在焉地指责道，“连安娜都看得出你不对劲。你知道母亲有多难过吗？在那种时候，你本该是承担责任的那一个，阿不思，然而你却像个女孩似的，动不动就掉眼泪，我真该让学校里的同学也瞧瞧你那无能的蠢样。所有的负担都落在了她的身上。要我说就是她把你惯坏了————像你这样的人，就该被用拳头唤醒。”阿不思·邓布利多却记不得自己难过，记不得坎德拉的疲惫，什么都记不得。当他回想那段时日，他就想起那个被光晕笼罩的黄昏，玫瑰与影子，还有一封来自远方的信。然后回忆戛然而止，光晕和花朵都消退了，而信件在他面前展开，现出陌生的字句：

“我最亲爱的，”那娟秀的字体无疑出自某位年轻的女孩，“明天，我的父亲就要带着姐姐和我离开这里，横渡辽阔的西洋。得知这个消息后的每一天，我都在恳求父亲再三考虑——或是，至少，让他的小女儿留在这，让她和她的爱人能够待在一起。可他不肯。他意念坚决，非要带我到那该死的罗切斯特庄园去。我对他发怒，大喊大叫——这可不像我的作为，不过为了你我可以全不在乎——不在乎树莓和紫石榴，不在乎朗姆酒和金丝雀。我想要同你共处，如此而已。留住我，盖勒特，如果你不肯我走，如果你有愿娶我，就动用你那一直以来的小把戏，打翻我卧房床前的那盆风信子罢！我定会生死相随。可你若真如他们口中那般薄情，也请你不要叫我知晓。至少你应来见我最后一面，于午夜同我吻别，像我们初次见面时的夜晚一样。你诚挚的，欧根尼·普朗什。”

随后而来的正是那信中描绘的场景：少女轻盈紧束的腰肢和在月光下波光粼粼的金发，使她看上去又是幸福又是绝望，好像昙花一现的绚烂和凄凉。再之后，浓厚的暮色淹没在她白色的身影里，化作堆砌着皑皑白雪的苍茫土地，和余光里掠过的鲜红交杂着奔赴另一个时刻。不安在他的胸中积累——他的，或是格林德沃的，他已然分不清。在交叠的时空里，他还看见一张丑脸，五官都扭曲着皱在一起，还有稀薄的血液黏挂在它残缺不全的四肢上，像个早产的婴儿，只是骨骼穿透了皮肤，干巴巴地裸露在外，乍看上去犹如枯骨。继续，阿不思——他跌跌撞撞地前行在斑驳的记忆中，好似羊羔走入迷途。溪水般流动的花纹在金红色的地毯上拼凑出一幅又一幅景象，窗沿上栖息的鸟雀恰有与之相配的色泽。哥廷根的宅邸。在这里，所有的妆点都那么刻意、浮夸，徘徊在显贵与风雅之间，倒也自成一派。房间的另一端悬挂着一面巨大的卵形镜子；它被嵌在不规则的铜红色浮雕里，更像是扇设计奇异的玻璃门。因为透过它，他瞧见的不是自己，却是一张置于宽敞大厅中的、狭长的白色瓷台，台前依稀聚合着三个截然不同的身影。他认得出，中间那个发髻高高束起，架着一幅扁圆镜框的女性正是巴希达·芭莎特其人；她那时要比今日瘦削许多，看上去出人意料地严肃，从鼻翼两侧延伸出的两条深重的纹路分割了光影的布局，让她几乎接近于古罗马雕刻中的学者形象；而处在她左侧的男人则要活泼许多；他背对着明亮的光源，脸庞埋在影子里，如同在低头思索，又似乎在窃笑些什么。没人看得到他的神情——那头垂下的金色长发简直堪称完美的掩饰。不过你若是让我猜，我猜他在笑；笑什么呢？大概是嘲笑瓷台对侧那位怒火中烧、却由于某种所谓的风度而无法开口驳斥的老人罢！正当他想要上前劝阻，双面镜中的色泽又一次融噬在漩涡里；而他再次睁开双眼，已经是被包裹在渗着柠檬香气的粗花呢衣料中了。那停留在他腰间的桎梏收得更紧，掌心的温度沁透了里衣和皮肤，直注进血液里；而最令人分神的是那缕垂在他鼻尖的金发，以及藏于其后的裸露肌肤。

像这样，只要他仰起头，便足能将嘴唇贴在那片温热上；可当他付诸实践，吻上的却是一缕冰凉。一条埋藏在金发少年颈窝深处而未曾被留意到的银色饰品描摹着他嘴唇的纹路，它寒冷，闪烁，像夜空下的石子路，又像是来自遥远未来的某位故友。这是如何可怕的直觉，若是阿不思·邓布利多能有幸知晓这物件的由来，又该多么痛彻心扉！可他该是不知道的，至少在人向他提起这疑问时，他亦未曾多言。根据莫尼可·莱斯特本人的口述，她最后一次见到阿不思·邓布利多是在1949年的除夕夜。那天，她手里攥着从纽蒙迦德寄来的信件，等待着对方的到来。她知道，如果有什么筹码能再使阿不思·邓布利多屈从于魔法部的拘束，并对霍格沃茨的管理作出任何一点让步的话，便是这捏在她手中的、泛黄而干裂的羊皮纸张了。他们约在乔治亚街的尽头，那里有一家法式小餐馆，灯光昏暗，空间狭小，恰适合他们将要进行的谈话。“晚上十点钟，”她在那张交给了驼背、阴沉，少了几颗牙齿的捎信员的速干纸上写道，“在草芥市场的西北端，乔治亚街二十七号，我们可以叙叙旧。就算故人不能到场，总也能见字如晤。多年不见，你可还如那时厌恶我？阿不思·邓布利多，我从未成为你的敌人，不像你的盖勒特，他才是与你反目的那一个。聪慧如你定能认得清楚。——无需回信，只要你肯赴约。你若是不肯，我也将在原地等候。莫尼可·莱斯特。”

不出所料地，当远处的教堂钟鸣，那暗色的身影也在人群中穿梭而过。“五十年了，邓布利多。”她对着人群喃喃自语，知道那男巫即便更远也能够听真切，“你还是不敢面对我？还是躲藏已经成了你的习惯？至少看到赫麦特的份上，收起那些小把戏罢！”鹅毛大雪被苏格兰寒冬的劲风吹落在她花白的发丝上，从十一岁起便陪伴着她的森绿色方格围巾使那副精致的方框眼镜蒙上白色的水雾。“莱斯特女士，”都怪那愚蠢的镜片，她竟看不见那多年未见的赴约者是如何行至她的身前，“许久不见，您依旧美丽如昔。”现在他听上去和那囚徒如此相似，却已经不像当时那个羞赧而儒雅的少年。莫尼可·莱斯特意欲张口讽刺，可那言辞如雪花凝在唇间。她还能对他说些什么呢？说他是足够残忍，能够毫不吝惜地屈从大义，亲手将往日情人送入牢狱？说他足够愚蠢，能够为了那样短暂、混沌的污秽之恋而孤身一人前来同她会面？相比之下，她又能聪慧几分？“阿不思·邓布利多，一如既往地诚实守信。”最终，她同自己妥协，脱口而出的是简单不过的寒暄，“走，我们到屋子里去。你们这里的天气真是要命，说真的，我不知你是如何在这样恶劣的冬天里过活的。我在霍格沃茨的那几年几乎不曾见过一个完整的晴日。”

“我得感谢您的关心，莱斯特女士，事实上这里的情况没那么糟。除夕夜正适合这样的天气，至少我的学生们开心得不得了。尤其是当雪堆压坏了门口那棵老松树的时候，一个可怜的学生正站在树根下叫朋友拍照。不过，快门声响起的时候，他已经是个雪人了。”走进那扇狭窄而不规则的粗木门，他很是好奇地环视了一圈，蓝色的眼睛中倒映着摇曳的烛光，“如果你愿意，霍格沃茨随时欢迎你的归来。毕竟我们都曾在那里度过青春。”他们一起在靠近壁炉的那一侧坐下来，那里有两把破旧地沉了色的浅咖太妃椅，和一张矮小的圆形木桌。壁炉里的火苗窜烧着，像是活蹦乱跳的小精灵。餐厅中仅有的侍者是个年轻的白人女子，她杂乱的棕黄色头发全都盘在头顶上，腰间围着一个檀香色的格子裙，那双纤细而脏兮兮的手里掐着本厚重的、被人造皮革包裹的书，显然它令她深深着迷，于是她很是随意地将点餐单扔在了她仅有的两位客人面前，便独自窝到房间对角的暗红色漆木高脚椅上去了。“在霍格沃茨度过青春？”有着罕见的橄榄绿虹膜的女巫将自己蒙了雾的眼镜摘下，搁置在膝侧的圆桌上，“老实说，自那个夏天过后，从前的事我便一点都记不起了——霍格沃茨，听上去像个遥远的梦。之后的十几年里，每一天，我都既庆幸又畏惧——庆幸自己还活着，畏惧该如何活下去。那期间，我回到了法国，在我家族的宅邸里面度过了三年零五个月，也给我那年盛失意的父亲送了终。我甚至时常去公墓与安布尔的墓碑谈话。不过这些你大概已经忘记了，有时候我真得提醒自己，你比表面上要冷酷太多。”她一边说着，一边侧过了头，疲惫不堪地垂着眼睛，看向壁炉中那团灼烧的火焰。她比她看上去还要苍老许多，眼角堆积的皱纹却掩不住与少年时如出一辙的愤世嫉俗。她并非有意刺伤他，梅林作证，莫尼可·莱斯特向来心直口快，不过是坦言心中所想。撇开那些无足轻重的宿怨，阿不思·邓布利多也能勉强算做是熟识她的，自不会过深思虑；更何况，自他在决斗中击败格林德沃以来，他曾一度竭力隐蔽的旧伤疤便沦为了脍炙人口的街头闲谈。这其中呢，原本错综复杂的经过又难免被人猜忌、臆测。有人说他与格林德沃曾是情同手足的友邻，有人推测说两人大概是家族血统上的远亲；无论是哪种情形，故事的最后都是以他，阿不思·邓布利多的绝情做结尾。你看，世间讽刺之至不过如此。若是阿不思·邓布利多能有那臆想之人一半的决绝，也不至在五十年后的寒夜中为那历历在目的回忆所伤；1899年初秋的麻木和沉寂，伊丽莎白广场漫无尽头的等待，渴盼某个不可能的归来。“你知道那不是真的，莱斯特女士。”他听上去平静、从容，好像对她的指控毫不在乎，“不过，我倒是赞成对过去的事一概不谈。我已经足够老了，不能再像个青年人一样把大把时间浪费在怀旧上。”

“所以，我想，你是不会介意我将信件直接交还魔法部的。过去的事已成历史，而纽蒙迦德里关押的也不过是位罪人而已。不过，你要知道囚犯本不准随意寄信于人，即便是格林德沃也得在这件事上多下功夫。或许他真的想让你看到这封信，或者他实在闲来无事，便以此消磨时间。这缘由恐怕要展开信件才能知晓——若你不愿，我倒是乐意代劳。”


	11. Chapter 11

她作势拆开那信件，对面的巫师也不阻拦。圆形的凿洞窗口被乌灰色的雪花塞得密不透风，也一并隔绝了街上的欢笑与喧嚣。莫尼可·莱斯特几乎能感受到来自滞涩空气对侧那双清澈眼眸的注视，以及其中浮动的苦涩与痛楚。他的模样变了那样多，从前一头懒散的卷发修剪得干净利落，眉眼间的距离变得更远，脸颊上零星的雀斑也逐渐淡去，却不知怎的，总还留有几分天真的神气，好像有某些特质从未改变过。不像魔法部中大多的伪君子们，一面装作对阿不思·邓布利多钦佩有加，一面中伤诋毁，想尽一切办法败坏这名誉，莫尼可·莱斯特从来没有喜欢过那同级而备受瞩目的格兰芬多。她天生憎恶那些自诩高尚，妄图以蛮制胜的自我主义者；十八岁的阿不思·邓布利多恰和她理想的宿敌形象，而与盖勒特·格林德沃的交集使这憎恶不再是单向的诉诸。半个世纪前，她也曾同那金发少年相聚于此，傍火闲谈；她还能清晰地记起，她是如何嘲讽阿不思·邓布利多不谙世事，竟以为一向桀骜不驯的君主能为肉欲之欢所桎，甚至期待着某种渺茫的回应。他难道不了解，在他们的世界里，为了利益与美誉，连最浓情的婚姻都可以践踏，连新生的孩童都可以抛弃？他难道看不出，自己不过是那冷漠君王手中的一枚棋子，任人操纵玩弄，即便为其牺牲也不觉可惜？那时候，心不在焉地坐在她对侧的格林德沃把玩着手指上的银戒指，只在她提及他的情人时唇角略微扬起，像是诡计被揭穿时的挑衅。她以为这便是默认了——默认了他不曾在意他单纯到可恶的情人，默认了他与她之间牢不可破的盟约。从那时起，她便期待着格林德沃在一成不变的乏味生活中感到无趣，而背叛那年轻的格兰芬多毕业生的时刻；她幻想他们间的争斗，她以为那会是以阿不思·邓布利多的失败告终。多怪诞，事情的发展从某种程度上遂了她的狭隘心愿，却有那么多无辜的人为此付出代价。那愧疚，像诅咒，牢牢遏制着她的喉咙，因而莫尼可·莱斯特看似波澜不惊的余生，都在哮喘的病痛中度过。拆信的过程中，她剧烈地咳嗽了不止两次，嶙峋的肩骨像是深秋最后的落叶，随时都会凋零陨殁，埋入黄土。然后她重新戴上了那副极具特色的厚重镜片，迎着恍惚的烛光，紧蹙着眉头阅读起来：

“阿不思：这封信并非以联络为目的，想来你是要失望了。我想，你总不会蠢到以为将我与世隔绝便能使我在空闲的时间里念及旧情，从而迫不及待地原谅你所做的一切。事实上，这里有许多人十分愿意同我交谈，或者不止交谈。如果不是由于那信物还在你身边，我甚至很难想起你这人物。然而... ”

“莱斯特女士。”意料之中地，她听见一声类似妥协的微弱叹息，“看在你与他那情谊的份上，请停下来吧。作为曾经显赫到在英国魔法部只手遮天的莱斯特的一员，你至少不该在这样无关紧要的小事上为了几个政客耗尽尊严。”她抬眸瞥向他，而阿不思·邓布利多难得温顺地避开这审视。放松的、倚靠在太妃椅绵软椅背的舒适感不见了，像在秋风中纷飞而去的蒲公英；他略微坐直了身体，一副防御的姿态，手掌抵在脸颊上。“如果你坚持要我低声下气地请求，我会的。”他吐字那么轻，面庞倾向炉火，无可奈何之余又有几分突如其来的落寞，“我知道你有太多理由憎恨我，莱斯特女士。尤其是关于埃德里安。我那时受人蒙蔽，不辨是非。他是真正忠诚而勇敢的人，而我利用了这样的朋友，我又怎能把这样的恶行忘记？阿利安娜，如果她还在这世上，必定也会恨我于此。”可他在说出他们名字的那一刻，岂不就是又一次的利用？而他又能有什么办法——难道他要任由莫尼可·莱斯特将这封羞辱信从头至尾地读给他听吗？骄纵自负如格林德沃，这样有礼的开篇已是出于对实况的考量：他早便知道，这信件会作为筹码摆在他曾经的同伴面前；他这样写，不是出于善意，而是为了叫那听信的人备受折磨。盖勒特·格林德沃笃定了他旧时情人的软弱，认定了阿不思·邓布利多无论如何都不会叫人听了他的过去。而后者愈是如此，那恨意越是猛烈，像孕育着暴风雨的狭窄海湾。大概是受这紧张气氛的波及，角落中的沉默的女侍者也放下了手中的书本，向壁炉处的客人投以探询的目光。她喜欢看这里的客人谈天——实际上，这是她接下这份工作的原因之一。另外的原因多和她那久病卧榻的祖母有关。明天，她将迎来忙碌的一年中为数不多的休息日，而她已经买好了去往格鲁吉亚的机票。正和过去的四年中的每一个新年一样，她将在傍山的小村庄里和年迈的祖母一起度过这给人慰藉的节日，回味她们荒废的青春。不过这一年她注定无法赴约，因为趁她佯装漠不关心地放低视线，莫尼可·莱斯特不屑地给了她一记失魂咒。可怜的女孩，端着一本笔力拙劣的侦探小说，就这样靠着墙壁昏沉沉地睡着了；而当她在新年寒气逼人的清晨惊醒，壁炉中的火焰早已熄灭，她也已经错过了她花光了整年积蓄换来的价格不菲的航班。从高地寄信给库塔伊西北侧人迹罕至的村庄，至少要花上一个月的时间；而她那封诚挚又愤怒的，满载着无法归乡的悔意和对抚养她长大的年迈祖母真切祝福的信函，甚至没能赶得上后者简朴而温馨的葬礼。

小酒馆的地板是由石英铺就的，上面覆盖了一层釉质的油彩，变成一个个瓷砖似的方形；每四个方块中总有两个被涂成了俗艳的橘红，因此每十六个方块都会组成一个全新的、歪扭的图案；不过靠近壁炉的那一端，粗陋的图形都被一张二手的深灰色棉麻地毯遮盖了，这倒是让莫尼可·莱斯特感到欣慰。不过最让她满意的还是小酒馆里的洞形构造；三根弯曲的四棱柱将整个空间划分成若干狭小的领地，各有一个弧状的穹顶。在混乱中寻找规则带来的愉悦感几乎令对面那个伪善者都变得不那么让人生厌了。“相当出色的外交策略，邓布利多。我甚至不想知道是谁将埃德里安的事告诉了你——艾玛·雨果，大概。你们是一类人，一样的长袖善舞，一样的口蜜腹剑。你们唯一的区别在于，她是真正的聪明人，至少不会时隔经年仍为一场爱恋辛酸。据我所知，她不但和另一个麻瓜结了婚，还有了一个小女儿。若不是我与安布尔一起长大，我定会觉得是她对她用了遗忘咒。”又是一阵咳嗽，苏格兰的冬天对呼吸病真的不甚友好。她从厚重沉闷的外衣里层取出魔杖来，对着吧台给自己兑了一杯柠檬龙舌兰酒。玻璃容器间清脆的碰撞声永远都那样悦耳，而琥珀色液体倾泻而出的抛线则颇具精致的视觉美感。“然而，看在阿不思·邓布利多肯对我低声恳求的份上，”轻薄的信纸重新叠成三折，灵巧地落入阿不思·邓布利多的臂弯，而半满的倒三角杯则挂在她刚空闲的手指之间，“它是你的了。让魔法部的老家伙们吃瘪一次也不是坏事。我已经老了，被新人取代只是迟早，而替老朋友转递信件，倒还算令人愉快。”

那是一张布满了细碎纹路的粗纸，薄到近乎透明的地步。或许纽蒙迦德的某位看守者只能弄来这样的信纸——这已经是他消费的极限。即便如此，格林德沃那标志性的宫廷草体字母依旧雅致而美丽，字行长短错落地安置在信纸中央，偶尔的洇晕更像是艺术作品中的点睛之笔。若是抛开那满是诋毁与贬损、直令人脸红心跳的内容不谈，它总能使他想起那些久远的、划过了戈德里克山谷幽深黎明的一页页书信；它们从巴希达·芭莎特半地穴小屋二层西侧的窗檐出发，顺着西风的催促，溜进金色谷地沿边的小巷，最终悄无声息地来到小巷尽头的红漆木箱上。无数个孤单的深夜里，是它们伴他入眠，令他欢喜，将他卷入一个又一个扑朔的梦境；它们如今可还留在那间被遗弃的房间里？其中洋洋洒洒的信誓，那些情意与梦想，它们又去了哪里？在戈德里克山谷轻柔的微风里，在褪色的时光里？在他逐渐迟钝的头脑里，在名不见经传的史书里？这想法令人感伤；而没有什么能比一封残忍的书信更让人理智了。他生茧的食指搭在纸缘，小心翼翼，似乎是怕在这信上留下一点痕迹。莫尼可·莱斯特抿了口酒。她问他：“旧习着实难改，不是吗？五十年了，阿不福思永远不会知道这封信的所在，你却还打算将它分毫不变的装回信封里不成？”是的，他想，有的习惯一旦养成就再难戒掉了，有的人也一样。他再也不用担心阿不福思愤怒的指责他与格林德沃之间的通信了。事实上，他再也不会收到那些被叠成各种奇怪模样，随风而来的可爱信件——再也不会见到那夜幕下颔首等待的身影了；维多利亚时代的尾巴仅仅扫过了他跨世纪的漫长人生中最易逝的年华，唯独留下了古朴的忧愁和禁忌的柔情，在他的记忆深处抹上浓烈而明艳的金色，像瓦伦索平原黄昏的纤弱光线，在日落时分爱抚着结痂的暗红伤痕。

他依旧从头读起，试图在锐利的言辞间寻觅一丝不可能的隐喻，或是疏漏，来求得心安。他不期望原谅，当然。原谅对格林德沃而言是完全陌生的字眼。他寻找的无非是一点悔意，对于那些暴行带给人们的、带给他的伤痛，哪怕是掩盖倨傲表面下的微小的缓和与妥协，哪怕是赤裸讽刺之余的些许留恋与不舍。时隔经年，他从没有一次——任何一次地，从那狼狈逃开的少年口中再听见与他们的过去有关的分毫。现在，他知道那闭口不提的忌讳几乎算得上是格林德沃少有的怜悯，如同街上步履匆匆的疾行者不会对衣不蔽体的乞丐投去讥笑的目光。而此刻，在不列颠北部极寒的除夕夜里，在干热的壁炉旁，答案就躺在他的手指上；它那样轻，连同曾经那些情思一起，都在沿途的奔波中失去了重量，只待他视线的触碰，以将一切都揭晓。可他是否真的想要知晓答案？还是说，在那些与窗边常栖的猫头鹰交谈的，自欺自瞒的悲戚中，他心中早有结果，像一枝开在深渊的蓝色桔梗？

“阿不思：这封信并非以联络为目的，想来你是要失望了。”典型的、属于格林德沃的开篇语。一如既往的独断专行，本该让人激恼，如今却熟悉得让他感到好笑。多奇怪，那些你以为能够亘久的事物往往随风而逝，而最简单的特质却仍然依旧。“我想，你总不会蠢到以为将我与世隔绝便能使我在空闲的时间里念及旧情，从而迫不及待地原谅你所做的一切。事实上，这里有许多人十分愿意同我交谈，或者不止交谈。如果不是由于那信物还在你身边，我甚至很难想起你这人物。然而，请别为此而伤心，毕竟你的存在总是为人提起，一时之间倒不至完全忘掉。由于你的缘故，我甚至连温斯敏斯特胡诌月刊》都不再读；圣人邓布利多——本世纪最伟大的巫师——瞧瞧看，你的绰号倒是不少。不过我想他们少写了一个，重中之重的那一个：婊子，娼妓，随你怎么说。且莫急着否认；当年我这样唤你的时候，你可是从没驳斥过。也许你根本没有听到，因为你在性爱中实在是叫得太大声了。”

而读信的人只有沉默——他还能说些什么呢？再粗俗的语句也难在他意料之外，甚至从那胸膛中涌起的愤怒到突兀的钝痛都已经称不上新鲜，尽管预先的料想并不能将这钝痛削减。或许阿不思·邓布利多早已习惯将同格林德沃有关的一切都看作是对他忍受极限的挑战。只是自1945年起，这样的习惯便被隔挡在了霍格沃茨古老的石砖墙外；取而代之的是年轻人的欢闹和争吵，和时而的、来自魔法部的压迫。十九世纪末的记忆渐渐隐去，直到他被以这样残酷的方式提醒，它们从来没有、也永远不会离开他；他犯的错，认或不认的罪，都和他的少年情人一起关押在被世界遗忘的角落里，就在那里；或者说，那罪囚本身即是他的罪愆和梦魇——每一封信件，每一次交谈，每一个触碰，于邓布利多而言都是诱惑，都动人心弦。杀不死的期盼在他伤痕累累的胸膛中蛰伏、腐烂，他茫然无措；他又在期待什么？

“为了保证你不在读到这里时就将信烧掉，接下来的便是主题了。你可还记得我们相识不久，在伊丽莎白广场上共度的那一晚？所谓的圣人，毫不犹豫地对他才成年不久的朋友施展摄神取念。我倒好奇《预言家日报》的编辑们可对这件事有所耳闻？更不肖提在那之后，你试图吻我的生涩模样，好像一只笨拙的雏鸟。鉴于这封信迟早会交在魔法部某个呆瓜的手里，为了这段迷人的往事能为人所知，我宁愿是早。也适时该让那些蠢人们瞧见你真实的面容了——说起这个，阿不思，告诉我，你的眼睛还像我们在芭莎特的客厅中初遇的那个傍晚一样蓝吗？还是说，凭世故的种种玷辱，它们早已同我的一般混沌不明，污浊不堪？”

“那天夜里，你在我身上见到的项链，你须得将它还来。我亲爱的阿不思，你是否想过，当我将它托付于你，我是如何对你的不忠一无所知？不过没关系，至少你为这背叛付出了足够的代价；可爱的阿利安娜，有着美丽的苍白脸庞，能奏出绝妙的大提琴曲的阿利安娜，怎么就因为她淫荡到不能自已、从而引火烧身的兄长而早殇了呢？是谁亲手杀死了她，阿不思，是我吗？还是某个鲁莽的冲动鬼，仗着血盟契约的力量对那教给他咒语的人施展不可饶恕咒？没有人比你更清楚了——或许养山羊的小子也有幸目睹了那道光芒，不过是自欺欺人，再加上他一贯的偏见，便一口咬定了是我的过错。可是阿利安娜，她那时候闯进房间里，首先看向我，那么绝望，那么懵懂，却完完全全地信任我，把自己交给我，只等着我带她离开那人间炼狱似的场景。然后呢，阿不思，我的言辞耗尽了，接下来的何不由你来告诉我？”

——噢，邓布利多。你看上去需要一杯白兰地。莫尼可·莱斯特夹杂着厚重鼻音的宣叙调式的声音进一步刺激着他抽动的神经。实话讲，连我都觉得你这样子实在是过于可怜了。火焰轻微的爆破声在她声音的轮廓上掀起一层绒毛般的质感，也将尖锐的言语缓和几分。掺着酒精的柠檬香气同酒馆潮湿的木头的味道在高热的催促下交媾；他放下了手中的信，侧身凝视着旺盛的炉火。欲言又止。沉寂坠在他们之间，而莫尼可·莱斯特觉得，在短暂的几分钟里无数次觉得，阿不思·邓布利多会开口同她叙旧，给她坦白。可他没有，那副嘴唇紧闭着，抿成一道狭窄的、淡红的缝隙，欲将所有的过去都咽入腹中。她不知道此时是该感到悲伤还是好笑，只是无意识地攥紧了手中的信纸——信纸的第二页。事实是，早在这封信被魔法部劫持之时，她便已经从头至尾地读过了全部的内容。威尔米娜·塔夫特（Wilhelmina Tuft, ？—1959，于1948—1959年任魔法部部长一职，善于用人，对当时的社会稳定与繁荣作出突出贡献。根据当时的新闻报道，塔夫特于1959年9月15日因不知情而食用法吉软糖过敏去世；当时的舆论界则认为其突兀的死亡与十月将要推出的政策密切相关。）在圣诞节假期前的最后一次会议后将她拦下来，神采奕奕地将包裹着信纸的牛皮纸袋交给她：“莱斯特女士！我有件事情要给您添麻烦，”她笑起来很是明媚，“我听说，您和阿不思·邓布利多有过一段难忘的交情。”刻意地忽略了格林德沃在其中的参与，她继续道：“这就有劳你代我交给邓布利多先生。不过，你最好用新信封将它包起来——最初的那个被我不小心揉皱了。信纸的第二页也一样。好在重要的事都在开篇的那一页上——盖勒特·格林德沃是个开门见山的人。”隐晦，隐晦的指点；威尔米娜·塔夫特远不是看上去那般快乐单纯，“我还得赶回家喂我的猫，罗拉夫人饿坏了可是要对我发脾气的。对了，如果你能从老朋友的角度劝他放松一点对霍格沃茨的管理，那就再好不过了。”

她本该用这第二页再做谈判筹码的——可现在她不这么想了。要怪就怪她骨子里的那点英国血统和她那个未曾谋面的生母。她看了看桌边沉睡的女孩，悄无声息地将她手中的书本夺了过来，快速地翻阅着。“糟糕的小说，我有时候真不懂麻瓜们的脑子里是不是都种满了曼德拉草。”然后含混地嘟囔着，她问他信中都说些什么。“没什么，”沉静、礼貌的伪装，“他想要我把一件物品归还，仅此而已。”当然，他的骄傲与内敛不准他将信件的内容全部吐露，而诚实又使得他难以编谎。“什么物品？”她希望自己没有显得过于咄咄逼人，尤其考虑到这是她为数不多的、几乎算得上是为他人考虑的情形。“一只项链，我甚至已经记不起他怎么会把它交给我了，更不明白为什么他如此看重它。不过我会将它物归原主的。”戴着三只镀金戒指的右手将信纸攥得更紧，莫尼可·莱斯特是天生的间谍：“你对他的原因一无所知？”

他突兀地干笑了两声，喉咙沙哑，却极尽自嘲。关于格林德沃，我难道不是向来如此吗？然后，意识到自己的失言，他疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴。莱斯特女士，新年快乐。我该感谢您特此前来——请原谅我，在学校里待得久了，有些必要的礼节都淡忘了。我已经占用了太多时间，希望您有空可以回来霍格沃茨寻访。他牵强地笑笑，像是为这样仓促的道别表达歉意，然后莫尼可·莱斯特，决意将她少有的善意进行到底，报以微笑的同时站起身来，与他握手道别，直到她目送着他消失在飘雪的、被人造灯光渲染的外景里。（我不知该说些什么——莫尼可·莱斯特，清高之余又有几分悲哀。她让我想起某个中世纪独幕剧中的小角色，孤芳自赏，伶俜一生，只因为在故事的开端选错了相较的对象。而邓布利多教授的隐忍比格林德沃的恼怒更加耐人寻味；他是怀着怎样的心情，在除夕夜独自离开那个小酒馆的呢？当他在寒夜穿过熙攘欢闹的街巷与涌流的人群，他又是否会感到寂寞？换作我该是会的。1978年的圣诞节，我亲爱的，那时你回到法国道别，我至今仍记得那寂寥——窗外万千的烟火绽开在夜幕里，观众的欢呼声伴着恋人的拥吻，唯有你不在我身边。——琳达·拜恩斯的批注，1989年，6月17日）

好了，我们说得有些远了。回到1899年那个被我描摹地过于浓艳而厚重的夏夜里，盖勒特·格林德沃已经不着痕迹地规避了邓布利多心中一串花骨朵般的疑惑和欲念，只在他同伴的眼角一侧的皮肤轻啄，以拭去那一片湿痕；他嘴唇的温度落在午后尚未愈合的伤口上，让那英国少年连血液都沸腾；而羞耻心迫使他保持缄默。这耻辱，与再度攀升的欲望交织着涌上他滚烫的面颊。他强迫自己思考些能让人平静的事物，在他作出更丢脸的举动之前。他思考，关于阿不福思常对他说的、为他们的妹妹打抱不平的那些言辞；戴着歪斜的投手帽的阿不福思，一身长袍穿得凌乱不堪，将比他矮上半头的兄长围困在格兰芬多塔楼的瞭望台上，激愤地斥责这该死的一切；而微扬着头的阿不思·邓布利多，看似用心聆听，实则心神恍惚地望着栏杆边飞过的游走球一下跌进魁地奇赛场外的彩霞里。更年轻的格兰芬多双手握在粗砺石的水平围栏上，为其兄长惺惺作态的谦逊更感气恼。他谈起搞砸了的魔药课。去他妈的福灵剂，要是还有下次，他说，我当直接用坩锅的火焰点燃窗帘、点燃地毯，直到一切都化为灰烬，这样一来，世上便少了不公。每当那个老家伙说起什么幸运和不幸的鬼话，我都想一拳打扁他油亮的秃头。那么轻松——他说得那么轻松，好像所有遭遇不幸的人跟辉煌的人生间只差了小小一瓶药剂！不过你又懂些什么？高材生，说不定当安娜绝望哭泣的时候你正为了几个白痴题目沾沾自喜。她那么仰慕你，你却对她的渴望嗤之以鼻。因为你没什么用得着渴望的，不是吗，但凡你想要的你就得到，即便这样你还是过分贪婪。你永远不知满足。（阿不福思·邓布利多，身为阿不思·邓布利多的胞弟，却几乎从未在史书中为人提及。人们通常认为他暴躁易怒，而本性驯良；布斯巴顿的魔法史学教授莱利·伍德沃斯（Riley Woodworth）女士对其生平尤为兴趣盎然。在她的成名作《新世纪、羊毛与牧歌（1982）》中，她以法国十三世纪初的游吟诗人萨拉索斯《为此，我歌》的选段开篇，并将此作为“新寓言”来讲述她对邓布利多兄弟间复杂关系的种种推测。其中最有趣的莫过于第三章中，描写阿不福思对其兄长情感变化的那一段：“他们像火焰与火焰，彼此靠近便燃烧对方，而一旦分离又自成一体；而纵观文艺史，火焰的命运是什么呢？复仇与温暖，灼烧与激励。在我们的篇章里，当阿不福思试图夺去阿不思·邓布利多的至亲，他早该想到同等的报应会施加在他的身上。命运的公平有时超乎人类的想象。他们紧紧地扼住了彼此的生命之源，将折磨进行到其中一方生命陨落的时刻。”如今，《新世纪、羊毛与牧歌》一书在各校图书馆内皆有藏本，其中第一版（1982版）被陈列在布斯巴顿魔法学校图书馆二楼西侧落地窗挂毯旁的第四个书架上。）

阿不思·邓布利多，往往风度翩翩，极尽儒雅气度，行之所至总有光线照亮，而阿利安娜和她晦暗不明、残缺不整的身份，则成了单调背景布上一轮令人不安的阴影。是的，我们总得承认命运待她不公，不幸夺去本该在她血液中流淌绽放的、指引生命的魔力，又夺去她深爱的父母和甜蜜的依靠，夺去她的快乐，她的自由；可所有的不幸都有仁慈的一面，就像再冷酷的君主也会留有内心的柔软——至少她依旧保持天真，她的美不可否认。历史上阿利安娜·邓布利多的形象正如她所存留的唯一画像中呈现的那样：漂亮的、白瓷娃娃似的皮囊，迷人而略微蜷曲的无拘束的长发，还有柔软纤长、被弧线修饰勾勒的单薄身躯。那是古典而端庄的美丽，和着家族中一脉相传的目中无人的神气，像旧时传说中不谙世事的少女，温柔的伊莱恩。像这样的一幅面孔，无论是对同性还是异性而言，都相当惹人注意；就连寻常对女性之美视而不见的阿不思·邓布利多，也时常为这容貌牵扰。他知道，就是凭这具柔美而孱弱的身体，她从他身边夺走了他最后的亲人；也是凭借着它，她不自知地向周围的每个人博取同情。而过路的人们呢，戈德里克山谷的朴素居民们，他们会说，可怜的阿利安娜！美丽动人的阿利安娜，惹人疼爱的阿利安娜，她有两个哥哥。她的二哥是个不务正业的牧羊人，而大哥是个冷血的小政客。他们本该为这个妹妹负责，一个女孩子，落在两个哥哥手中，多么可惜啊！但他们不会好好照顾她，没办法叫她开心，又不懂她的心意；他们爱她不够，得爱她更多更多，白日陪在她身边，子夜也替她驻守，护她周全。

可是阿不思·邓布利多，他的痛苦与落魄，他的梦想与颓丧，又要弃之何方？若他生为阿利安娜，有她哪怕一半的惹人怜惜，同样的命运，同样的时空下，他是否会和格林德沃记忆中的金发女郎一样，得到一个含在唇间的、来自欲望的吻？年少的阿不思·邓布利多愿意为此服下复方汤剂。一次，百次，只要他得其所求。可这样隐秘的、被重重心结包裹的私密的欲念，他又怎敢向人倾诉？那说不出的慌张，胸腔里的阵痛，都那么陌生，让人只是思虑便感到压抑，直想要躲回被窝的角落里。盖勒特·格林德沃看出了他的逃避（为什么？是闪躲的视线出卖了他，还是脸颊的绯红？），他说，夜深了。你说这简直是纵容，这确是纵容。那么，盖勒特·格林德沃又凭什么叫他逃掉呢？这答案自已包含于前文之中，为了能够早些切入正题，便留给诸位读者自行思考。如有不解，那便是在清晨的吻别里忽略了细节（page 19, part 2）。至此，本章已接近末尾，为了故事在接下来若干章节中的展开，我该在此补充同一天中有关的部分事件。

1899年5月14日，以防人们忘却，正是艾迪特·洛夫古德（Edith Lovegood, 1876-1884）去世五周年的忌日，而其双胞胎兄弟奥森·洛夫古德(Orson Lovegood, 1876-1956)则一早便从魔法部辞职，称病返回故乡德文郡，尽管当时的人们认为这看似唐突的举动是则是对保密法新增条款的无声抗议；同日午后，玛格丽特·安在伦敦的拿破仑大街上先后接待了两位男人，其中一位便是我们的奥森·洛夫古德先生，而另一位，据目击者所说，则是个“穿戴讲究，却仍显得十分憔悴”的中年男士。傍晚，一位在铁匠铺工作的麻瓜趁着大机器绞死的时间站在灰蒙蒙的工厂外脱掉发臭的工衣擦拭汗水，无意中瞧见了“一个俊秀得出奇”的女孩站在破红砖房建筑的居民楼下抽雪茄，而莫尼可·莱斯特则整天待在她城堡的房间里，因为“糟糕的安布尔·赫麦特又一次拒绝了与她共赴晚餐的邀请。”；在深夜，尼古拉斯·勒梅拖着他颤巍巍的身体在过路人惊恐的目光下推开了石匠铺的木门，由米开朗基罗先生难得勤勉地为他带了路，却被本·赫迈特告知他那“任性、叛逆、经常不知所踪”的女儿从今早起就不见了人影。

1899年5月15日的凌晨，在天空尚未破晓之时，一封信被折成正三角的形状，从英格兰西南阴晴不定的山谷中寄出，跨跃了还浸泡在酣甜睡梦之中的伦敦城，经由多佛安然祥和的海港一路飞过敦刻尔克泛白的天际线，最终停歇在里尔城郊交界处的一片帕拉弟奥式（Palladian）的混合建筑群最东侧的阁楼上。露水沾湿了信件的边角，也模糊了图形中间酷似遥远的东方文字的符号。待这封信被人拾起时，里尔已经日上三竿；急促的马蹄与轮匝声被阻挡在塔楼夯实的筑墙之外；而墙内身着皮裘的克里斯托弗·格雷正带着笑意将信纸展开，并在身畔那位挂有滚圆乳房的、半裸的女士的肚脐上留下一个湿吻。她黑灰的头发像盘好的钢丝，在被褥上堆成湿漉漉的一坨，棕色的皮肤细腻如焦糖，像是莎翁 商籁一叁〇中与佩脱拉克的情人作比的形象。“是他吗？”她嘶哑着声音询问着，一边眯起她黑水晶似的双眼，用视线描摹着天花板上流动的的油蜡画。《索尔与恩多的女巫》（Cornelisz van Oostsanen, Jacob, 1526）。是的，苍白如鬼魅的男人想着，但像所有热衷于欺骗情人的风流者一样，他保持着微笑，一路向下吻去：“是谁？”女人为此大笑出声。噢，克里斯托弗，你明知我是个读心者，却还是不肯放弃这些小把戏。撩开赭石色的透明裙摆，她把双腿分得更开，然后撑起身体，以将她纤细的手指插入男人柔顺的黑色长发里，低语道：“不过，这丝毫无损于你的魅力。这甚至让我更想要你了——但不是现在，我的小恶魔。把它读给我听，然后——”她挺了挺身，使得某个湿润而温暖的部位擦过男人的脸颊，“我们再一同找些乐子。我甚至可以邀请玛丽亚前来加入——她那糟糕透顶的麻瓜丈夫去沙勒罗瓦购买布匹了，但我们都知道他只是想去操几个比利时的乡下姑娘。现在，告诉我，盖勒特·格林德沃有没有提及岛上异乡女子是否可口？你看，事实上，我一直很看好英国女人的市场，我觉得他们甚至有望超过法国女人。”

“伊莎贝尔，我为什么如此钟情于你？”他转过头，嘴唇在女人的大腿内侧轻蹭，然后以戏剧般夸张方式的站起身来，将信纸递给了床上的伊莎贝尔，“因为你从未停止给我惊喜。我亲爱的，回答你的问题，显然你的判断是正确的——在盖勒特·格林德沃看来，就连那岛上的男孩们也都颇具吸力；我猜他已经得手了不止一次；不过他的措辞倒是鲜有的委婉——‘他愿意为我所有，也愿意为我所用’——这简直不像从我爱徒口中说出的词句。从何时起，盖勒特·格林德沃开始关注他人的意愿了？即便是这样，我也已经能想象到那令人血脉喷张的画面：我可爱的、还稚气未脱的学生，赤裸着伏在床上，背部的肌肉都绷紧了，用他为数不多的、与男人间的性经验来寻找紧绷的陌生肠腔中埋藏的敏感点，而他的漂亮猎物则仰面卧在他的胸膛下，气喘连连。也许那个可怜的小东西害怕得不行，不得不闭上眼睛，来专心享受痛苦。然后，盖勒特·格林德沃会故意让他疼，直到他像被夺去贞操的女孩一样哭泣。我知道他一定会这样做，我的学生，我的学生，他无师自通。他知道怎么样做是好的，讨人喜欢的。伊莎贝尔，你还没有见过盖勒特。一旦你见到他，你就迷恋他，男人女人都是如此。或许，除了信中提到的那位赫迈特小姐。她与盖勒特·格林德沃简直是天造地设的一对，然而正是因为他们过于相像，爱情便不会发生。这是祸根对爱情的赦免。”

“我不相信祸根的存在，除非她是你的母亲，或者是盖勒特·格林德沃的。但祸根又怎么会溺死在盐湖里呢？难道是所谓的炽天使对滥用魔法之人的惩处吗？”叫做伊莎贝尔的女人从床上起身，手中捏着信，就这样走向阳台的围栏。她的乳房赘在胸口，像凝结的水滴，伴随着步伐的规律轻轻摇晃着，直到她在外台的镂空铁栏前止步，由着白色的光线斑斓她不着寸缕的皮肤。伊莎贝尔，我们至今不知这位格雷先生眼里的绝世美人所冠的姓氏，不知其有无后裔，更无从推测其生平。凯瑟琳·科斯特（page 31, part 2）则认为这一形象是完全克里斯托弗·格雷捏造的、以满足虚荣心的产物；不过，无论伊莎贝尔存在与否，她在故事中的形象都是鲜明而浓烈的；你能瞧见她黝黑鬈发下的光滑皮肤，细长的颈部和柔美的胸脯。你瞧见她站在克里斯托弗·格雷帕拉第奥式的阁楼上，手里拿着盖勒特·格林德沃写给其导师的信件，如同一座阿芙洛狄忒的塑像。从无边海洋一路驶来的阳光洒进她石墨一样的眼珠里，都成了她眼波流转中的魅惑神采。你知道她是位拥有古老血统的女巫，因为直觉这样告诉你，而你除了相信别无选择。文本的魅力便是在这里了：允许偶尔的疏漏和不确定，在现代人过曝的镜头下留给给浪漫主义滋生的弹性空间。影像捕捉形态，而历史记录灵魂。只要你愿意，那画面在头脑中呼之欲出；对角巷的戈登（Gordon）先生，可爱的怪老头，正售卖一种能助人记忆的玛瑙石；据说你所见所感，全部都记载在这块小小的石块中。其实不然：它们从未离开过你的脑海，就算是抛诸脑后的童年或者多年不见的恋人，都不过是沉在了记忆深处。而真正遗憾的是，你再也无法回忆它，因为你明白，每当你想起一段对白，一个拥抱，你就已经在失去它们。经由语言重构的记忆总和事实有差，即便是冥想盆也无法修复如此的改变。这便是为什么，为了留住某些弥足珍贵的记忆，人们宁愿对其只字不提。

——我倒是觉得，那英格兰的孩子也绝非等闲之辈。你比任何人都要清楚，能被盖勒特·格林德沃认作天赋异禀人儿又怎么会徒有一具可人肉体。要我说，你该趁他对你仍有依赖，向他打听那孩子的来头；依他贯来的特质，他会十分愿意将他分享给你的；然而，若是他不愿或是犹疑，你可更要千万小心。自古以来，最强大的巫师们败于魔法者少，而落于诱惑者多。薇薇安用来盗取梅林魔咒的手段，远不止是传说中那样简单。现在，我的小恶魔，召唤你的那只懒散的黑天鹅羽毛笔来，然后像个称职的老师那样给你的学生做回答。而我则会像个称职的情妇那样对镜妆点——妆点我自己，还有你日思夜想的玛丽亚。我会在她雪白细嫩的皮肤上擦拭膏粉，然后用我的嘴唇为她涂抹胭脂。她那打着卷的棕黄色短发是多么漂亮啊，我会将它们鬓在她精巧的耳朵后面，这样一来，当你从后面干入她，便能一睹全部的好风光了。如果你决意做个更负责的导师，将细节都写在信上，你的情妇便多一些时间准备自己和她的朋友，以让她们的身体以更好的色泽呈现在你的眼前。玛丽亚·普拉契特有全世界最艳丽的乳晕。它们点缀在她不大不小的乳房上，就像开在山顶的、嫣红的月季花。 另外，请不要忘记将我的附言一同捎去：安布尔·赫迈特绝非寻常女人，即便聪慧如他也不该轻易招惹。我年轻时在里昂曾同她有过一面之缘。我父亲那时还在纯血家族中享有盛誉，名声也不如今日这般败坏；我们受邀前往莱斯特的庄园，罗纳河畔的米色恢宏建筑群。我的父亲在晚宴上豪饮葡萄酒，到筵席正盛之时便开始出言不逊，先是口无遮拦地在东道主的面前揭露了莫尼可是其私生女的事实，然后又将矛头指向了安布尔·赫迈特那乱伦出身的母亲。我仍记得莱斯特家的女孩在餐桌尽头气得发抖，却是在礼仪的管束下压低了头；而安布尔·赫迈特可是毫不迟疑地了给了我口吐狂言的父亲一记钻心剜骨咒。克里斯托弗，告诫他，他总是太过自以为是。多数时候他有足够的理由，但在赫迈特家的女儿面前绝非如此。


	12. Chapter.12

接下来要讲的这个故事，则是同条时间河中悄然流动的另一缕线索；而我们在这里所述的，不过是那奔涌洪流中飞溅而出的些许晶莹。同先前章节中铺开的故事相比，它甚至更难为人所知。再博览群书的读者也没办法在任何其他历史的记录中找到关于它的蛛丝马迹。因此，即便是对此有所耳闻的人也往往将其当作杜撰，一笑了之；然而，这片段从历史中的脱落绝非偶然：出于某种程度上的默契或是隐忍（你知道哪一个是真正的所指），这故事之中牵涉的所有人（至少是，除我之外的所有人）都自愿保持沉默。（如此看来，本书的作者不仅是与邓布利多教授同时代的人，更同整段历史密切相关。他们身在故事之中，却又处在文段之外。如此一来，身份的转换看似如谜语复杂，实际上却是隐晦的给出了指向：毕竟，若他们将自己的存在记录在文字里，我们只需在接下来的阅读中多加留意；而就算他们刻意将自己的存在从中隐去，也必会在情节里留下疏漏。就像所有的谜底都注定被揭晓，作者的身份又怎会依旧含糊不清？——琳达·拜恩斯的批注）从诚实的角度出发，最初这沉默也曾让我感到惊诧与歉疚——可是为了什么歉疚呢？逝者已逝，再从旁观者口中吐露的过去也都成了故事而已；如果连倾吐真相也算作是罪过，那这将是个多荒芜、多可怖的时代！或者，从另一个角度出发，史书作为文学体裁的一种，只凭其自身的艺术特质，也不该、不能忽略那悲凄之夏中燃尽的，多情而孤单的灵魂。她比起爱更接近爱的本质；在1899年戈德里克山谷幽曳命运的笼罩下，再简单的故事也难免沾染几分耐人寻味的诡秘之感。可是阿利安娜·邓布利多却是唯一的例外。在魔法史上，关于阿利安娜·邓布利多的侧写可以说是少之又少；在鲜有的可读的文献中呢，又多偏重于她的死对阿不思·邓布利多中年时期性情的影响。这一点怪不得我们的史学家们——纵横整个世纪，再没有哪个人物的死亡同她的一样富有戏剧性。她的离世是本世纪两位罕见的魔法天才争斗的结果，至少，在众人的眼中，事实便是如此。在这里，我们且抛开那关于真实性的论调不谈；单从阿利安娜·邓布利多的人物形象出发，那其中也不乏令人惊异之处。你若向伊利亚·波特提起她，他定会这样回答——正因为她曾经破碎，她才能趋向完美；也正因为她从未陷入恋情，她的爱才永远无暇，死去也依然纯粹。

现在，让我们暂且返回上一章的主题，来一窥盖勒特·格林德沃在5月15日凌晨绘制的古怪梦境；它虽看似围绕着少年人的性冲动展开，但其中深意却远不止于此；盖勒特·格林德沃作为百年难遇的先知者，在这场艳丽到引人遐想的湿梦中，他早已将未来的轨迹囊括于细微之处。也就是在这场梦里，他见到的是塔纳托斯（Thanatos）的肉身，抚摸的是被诅咒的魂魄。当他在浅橘色的日光中醒来，留在记忆里的不过是性爱的欢愉和辽阔的远景。至于那些一闪而过的征象，无迹可寻的隐喻，都在巴希达·芭沙特吱吱作响的坩锅和铁钳的碰撞声中褪去，成了空白史页上散落的纤尘，无人留意。

与盖勒特·格林德沃之前经历过所有的春梦不同，在这个片段里，他和那无名之躯不再身处哥廷根城堡中柔软易皱的棉麻床布或是巴尔斯菲尤尔无人问津的巷口；在这片空想之地，他们被围困于陌生的、广袤无垠的幽深丛林，其静谧奇诡令人不住想起来自游吟诗人的古老传说。盖勒特·格林德沃知道自己从未抵达此处：在被深绿色叶层撕裂的、如同褪色的破布一般悬浮的苍穹下，一颗又一颗巨杉树将其青筋似突起的根系盘错在冷湿的土壤里，形成连绵不绝的怪诞峡谷。而他，他就仰面躺在一桩平缓的树干上；粗木在他的身下隆起，拼凑着一段段紧密的褶皱；他那件褪下了一半的，能够吞噬一切光芒的漆黑薄衬衫此刻看上去和巨杉一样辽阔，辽阔到漫无边际。通过衬衫柔软的质地，你甚至能够分辨出蔓延开来的、巨杉生长的纹路。它们透过衣衫，紧贴着他的背脊；而他几乎能听到，蛰伏在那厚重树皮下的力量涌动的轰鸣。又或许，那盘旋于耳畔的轰鸣不过是他眼前一席绝色的结果。另一具身体——（他此时无法看清对方的样貌。他不需要看清他，因为盖勒特·格林德沃足够了解自己。至少在1899年，他还是这样认为，坚信不疑。）——梦中的阿不思·邓布利多的身体，此时此刻正背向着他，不着寸缕地骑坐在他的小腹上。他枫叶一样浓烈的红发散开在近乎透明的、有着清晰棱角的肩胛，乍看上去宛若一株淋血的雪绒花。不过，从我们黑魔王的视角看来，最惹人注目的还是阿不思·邓布利多那略微分开的、温热的双臀。它们紧压在他的腹部，堆成柔软的两团；只要他略微昂首，便能瞧见那蒙着淡淡阴影的臀缝中夹着的泛红穴口。梦中的阿不思·邓布利多察觉到他的凝视，遂有些别扭地将自己抬高，半侧过身体，沿着腰窝处隐约的折痕，逐渐将一只手臂探向那如同石膏雕出的、曲度柔美的裂缝。他的指甲是和他情人的衣衫一样漆黑；它们行走在他的皮肤上，好像苍茫雪地中一块突兀的指向标。在抵达终点之后，它们将他圆润的左臀托起，细瘦的手指陷入肌肤之中，只为彰显着那处的柔软；在他分开双腿与盖勒特·格林德沃的下腹间形成的三角缝隙中，后者依稀能看见阿不思·邓布利多那半勃起的暗粉色生殖器。少量粘稠而滚烫的液体粘连在他们大腿前部相贴的皮肤上；而仰卧在他漂亮情人身下的少年，他看不到，却感觉得到；那液体，粘稠而火热，一股又一股地顺着他们间细窄的缝隙流淌而下，沾湿了古老的、生满皱纹的树皮。他撑起身体，让指尖在那同样湿润的、紧收的凹处流连，进而完全起身，从背后将红发少年圈入怀中，下颔抵在那人的肩膀上。他们是那样近，近到连对方喉咙中翻动的微弱呻吟，盖勒特·格林德沃也都听得一清二楚。他能感到对方难以自制的颤栗，欲求不满的难耐，只因它们在赤裸的身体间无处隐藏。然后，他向前伸出手，将对方无从疏解的欲念攥于手掌。惊诧的喘息；阿不思邓布利多本能的反应（当然，是梦中的本能）是弓起他瘦削的后背，而因为他们躯干相贴，盖勒特·格林德沃能从体感的细微变化中分辨出对方脊柱的每一块凸起。他用另一只手臂拦住了他，以叫对方完全依偎在这怀抱里；而另一只手呢，则不紧不慢得把玩着阿不思·邓布利多又涨又热的性器，包裹在半透明的包皮里的、略带弧度的柱体；他越是温柔地碰触它，让手指堪堪划过因吐出白液而湿滑的缝隙，血液越是那里搏动，直到它变得鲜艳不已，像一朵开在英格兰迷雾的清晨里的，垂着露水的野玫瑰。

似乎是不堪忍受这羞耻，阿不思·邓布利多（最后的强调：梦中的阿不思·邓布利多）移开视线，将头颅向后仰去，枕在金发少年的肩胛上，鼻尖埋在他的脸颊旁。他的头发扫过对方的颈项，引来一阵酸痒。可他越是如此，盖勒特·格林德沃越是想看他情难自禁的失控模样；如是想着，他将膝盖插入阿不思·邓布利多柔软的臀瓣之间，试探着碾磨那被前液沾湿的、逐渐放松开阖的温暖入口，手指也从硬挺的柱身滑向淫水流过的、逐渐上提的阴囊。他感到阿不思愈发湿润的呼吸拍打在他的脸颊，混着着汗水和工业香皂的浮夸气味。他甚至不用向他的情人瞥去一眼，便能猜到对方眼睫的扑朔和鼻尖的抽动；他自己的阴茎也在五感相融的撩拨中淫秽地挺起，直刺入阿不思·邓布利多因兴奋而颤抖的大腿之间。而他怀里的阿不思则将双腿在两侧合拢，似有若无地给予着，就像他一直以来的那样。然后，他的英国少年转过头来，漂亮的蓝色瞳孔遮掩在浓密的睫毛下，他试图与他接吻。或许是由于这姿态过于别扭，盖勒特·格林德沃迟迟未能感到那对嘴唇的温度。但他再度聚焦目光，眼前的景象已经朦胧不清，如同被浓厚的雾霭遮盖；朦胧中，他依稀看见一个浅金色的、少女的身影，在远方的树木间徘徊而过。待他回过神来，在纵横交错的巨木间，也只剩他一人赤裸。之后，灰蓝色的苍穹开始从天空剥落，一片片遮盖在他还因炽烈情欲而发烫的面颊上，都化作了另一个黎明里被窗外枫树打碎的光斑，烙遍他的全身；身下黑色的衣衫也变做了芭莎特那座破旧立柜（看在梅林的份上，他简直不知道他的姑婆为何会将这已经腐化了的、松软得掉渣的东西摆置在房间里；立柜最下层的膛橱已经发囊发滞，即便是用修理咒叠加也无法正常拉开使用。）映射在床榻上的一段黑影。

楼下，正对着一只融化了一半的坩埚出神的芭莎特太太热情地招呼了他———盖勒特，我的孩子，今天你是否一切都好？看样子今天还会是个晴天儿，这在英格兰这种阴雨连绵的鬼地方可不多见。我要是你，便一定抓住这机会到处逛逛。你们家的传统不好，从你祖父小时候开始，他就老也不肯出门。我的父亲总是会用他那根黑色的幼鹿皮皮带将他去赶出去，即便如此他有时候竟宁愿挨鞭子。那时候，我和阿米娜·西达尔还没因为她丈夫的关系闹掰，她几乎每天都来庄园喝下午茶，就在二楼南侧大厅左侧双排门拐角处的那个小房间的阳台上。你对那处可还有印象？她那时候天天半开玩笑地跟我说，说我弟弟像是位大家闺秀，而我才是捣蛋鬼。调皮的阿米娜，接下来的几天里我都把她的头发变成了绿色，吓得她那个保守至极的麻瓜父亲连夜写信给我告饶。唉，好时光啊，好时光啊。一转眼这些年过去了，如今阿米娜·西达尔早已离世，而她的孩子甚至去了慕尼黑的酒厂做了工人。又有谁能想到呢？

世事无常，他心不在焉地接道，那座阳台早在1895年夏季纪念沃兹博格巫师斩的时候便被摩萨·阿多尔毁掉了。卡米莉亚至少声情并茂地将这故事复述了二百多次：站在阳台上，穿着紧皮裤的摩萨·阿多尔像个马戏团的演员那样弓着腰，而他十三岁的小侄女就坐在黑灰色的木栅栏上，裙裤和束腰都脱得干净，只剩一件葡萄色的丝绸里衬。这桩丑闻很快就传遍了下萨克森州。父亲于是令阿尼莫斯——阿尼莫斯特斯？——那个黑卷发的，常着墨蓝色小西服的男仆将四分之三的阳台拆去，并在那里筑了一座悬浮的伍尔坡加（Walpurga Hausmannin）的雕像，周围环绕着被她吸干了血的婴儿。

噢，你说小阿尼莫斯？你别看他又瘦又小，很不起眼的样子，在讽刺学上他可算是半个行家。你父亲那样宠爱他总是有些道理。说起这来，你父亲昨晚还给我来了信，叫我对你多加指点。可你这样年少有成，还需要我这老太太教什么呢？后来，我想，你还年轻，不该因为我这老一辈的桎梏而误了理想。人嘛，总要为自己的目标奋斗一回。或许我的侄孙总有一天也能令人意想不到，做出一番大事来。你要知道，这种聪明话可不是你姑婆的独创；最初，还是坎德拉·邓布利多把这道理告诉我。同样的特质，在阿不思身上也一样耀眼。不过，那孩子还小，没有坎德拉那样坚韧的心。坎德拉·邓布利多拥有一颗极强大的心，正如她拥有能对抗死亡的力量。（这是有趣的一点——坎德拉·邓布利多真的能算是位强大的女巫吗？魔法史上对此未存任何记录。毫无疑问地，邓布利多家族的力量传承可以追溯至凤凰的起源，可与之婚配的对象却未必享有同样的优待。至于她本人的家族史，在魔法界同样无迹可寻；我们只能几无根据地推测坎德拉·邓布利多，同后来的莉莉·伊万斯一样，出身于某个平庸的麻瓜世家。）可叹的是，那种力量和她的经历密切相关。唯有在历经磨难后祈求平安一生，却又在跌宕的命运中痛失所爱的人才能与之抗衡。阿不思，可怜的孩子，似乎是无形之舟继承了她不幸的传统。生活啊，盖勒特，生活比历史要曲折得多。比方说战争，在史书上，你只肖写出交战双方的名字，以及它发生的时间与胜负，一切便结束得轻易。可你若是站在那里，一切便不同了；1864年，那时候我刚从德国去往挪威伯根拜访维姬·克拉克，一路上遇见了不少横仰在沙地上奄奄一息的麻瓜士兵。他们还那样年轻，其中最小的也就是你这样的年纪，就那样栽在乡下土路的坑洼里，头颅倾斜着，望着远方的骄阳，眼睛里充斥着血水和泪，在无声的绝望中度过生命最后的时光。没有获救的希望，没有父母的陪伴，更无人能够在死后为他们收尸。他们尚且年轻的肉体会早早地腐烂进泥土里，或是为禽鸟所食——想想看，盖勒特，如果你在那里望着他的眼睛，看着他系得松散的纽扣和手里未完成的、寄给家兄报平安的信件，你便会知道笔墨的局限。人不能过分相信自己的头脑，而未曾踏入战场的谋略师往往是世上最危险的人物。

那些话想来该是巴希达·芭莎特圆滑的教育之一。可如此的陈词滥调，我们年纪轻轻的黑魔王又怎会放在心上？尤其是，在那个奇迹接踵而至的夏天里，总有太多细节来不及揣测。1899年的戈德里克山谷是天才的领地，曾踩踏着皮靴或是拖拽着长裙走过那片土壤的、形形色色的身影，最终都化作尘埃，成了对神迹的祭奠。但在数不胜数的死亡中，总有那么一两段故事不甘在岁月里沉淀。在这个问题上，也唯有在这个问题上，无论是艾德里安·吉尔还是以莱亚·波特，阿不福思·邓布利多还是盖勒特·格林德沃，都会给出同样的答案。（显然，作者在这里有意避开了阿不思·邓布利多的回答——可是为什么？毫无疑问地，邓布利多校长在余生中为此而感到自责，恨不能重返过去，修复历史。我难以想象他会做任何不同的回答。——蕾雅·伊斯特伍德的批注）

在1927-1942年间，盖勒特·格林德沃曾回忆他与阿利安娜·邓布利多的初遇913次；其中524次，他最先想起的都是她嵌在对角巷那家窄小的草药店中淡桃色的剪影。1899年5月15日，他记得清楚，太清楚了——她穿了一件棉质的薄料无褶连衣裙，既没有裙托也没有收腰设计，简朴得只剩下装饰性的白色竖纹和略扩的泡沫袖口。衣裙的下摆垂到她的小腿，恰好露出一只黑色长袜和一双焦棕色的皮制圆头扣带鞋。她浅金色的长发散乱地披散着，像蜂蜜坠在布丁上。在对角巷那家有着茶绿色橱窗和鹅黄帘幕（Lucette’s Herb Shop, 1879-1955，由当时英格兰赫赫有名的草药学家克里托斯·洛克（Cretus Locke）为纪念亡妻卢塞蒂（Lucette）而创办。此商铺在营业期间一直享有极高的声誉，以至于不少身处异国的巫师不惜花重金托专人代买。有趣的是，这位草药学家从未亲自光临此店；据说，这是因为他不忍直视漂浮在店铺外的、亡妻的名字，而整个商铺的装潢也都是对卢塞蒂·洛克生前卧室装饰的完美复刻。1955年，痴情的克里托斯·洛克先生在他们婚姻的第58个周年纪念日吞服山苍叶自杀，并在遗嘱中将此店关闭，捐赠给圣芒戈作为备用仓库处理。）的草药店里，是她首先注意到他，于是她对他笑。那是完全没有经过练习的，紧张又拙劣，甚至有一点神经质的微笑，却叫她的魅力不减反添。她看上去只有十三四岁，还只是个小姑娘，皮肤苍白之余还朦这一层裙摆的粉红。即便如此，盖勒特·格林德沃已经能从他过于丰富的经验中判断，眼前这女孩一经成熟之后必定是罕见的倾世美人。她不自知。她一动不动地盯着他的眼睛，像在探究深奥的谜题。美丽而勇敢——他不由己地回之以微笑。那么，现在，如果有位提着相机的绅士从商铺的门扉迈进我们所处的空间中，并将两个人细微的神态都用照片捕捉的话，你不难在其中发现某种相似；他们间的相似简直和他们间的差异一样明显——两种截然不同的疯狂。从房顶坠下的木藤花网将他们分隔，可透过深绿色的蜡叶，她的轮廓反而更加引人注目。然后，当哈特利太太从商铺后的拱形门中探出头来，热情地招待这两位稀客，那少女便将视线移开了。“小姐，”他听见草药店的老板娘很是担忧地开口，“有什么我能帮您解决的吗？骚扰氓，吸血虫，或者爱情灵药的解药配方？或者是一点香草——丁香花冠，肉桂挂坠，我这里应有尽有。不过，要我说，这些您统统都不需要：柜台后的那位俊先生的视线从未离开过您。” 她一面说着，冲格林德沃的方向挑了挑眉（两条粗黑的、浓密的眉毛，令他想起父亲书房中《东方之谜》里某个身着金黄丝绸的波斯女人的画像），而那女孩又一次转过身来望向他。只不过，这一次，她眼神空洞，嘴唇也保持平直，尽管面庞依旧清秀，灵动却一扫而空，简直与几分钟前的少女判若两人。

“请原谅我的唐突，”他依然保持笑容，朝一侧倾斜着头，一缕金发从他的耳后滑落（或许依旧是昨天那一缕，在清晨唤起英国少年沉睡欲念的那一缕，在夜幕垂在对方颈窝的那一缕），虚遮了他半面脸颊，“可您脚上只有一只袜子，它打破了您身上那平衡的美。虽然我不敢将自己与往昔的艺术大师作比，可总还是为您而感到惋惜。”他语气严肃，而神态玩味，斜倚在木藤网上的身体有些不耐地摇晃着。经过哈特利太太的提点，浑浊空气中弥漫着的苦涩气味逐渐能够被区分开来——他闻到迷迭香，肉桂，西伯利亚紫蕨和银铃花，以及似有若无的、幽深的香气，令人想起隐秘山林中的一泉溪水，或者阿尔卑斯山脊上浅粉色的茱萸花。那时候，也就是在最初的两周（准确来说，是两周零三天）里，盖勒特·格林德沃误以为那不过是眼前这个天使面庞的姑娘某种特别的香水味道；每当他将女孩拥入怀中，将她揽腰抱起，他都任由自己沉沦在那无从言说的淡漠里；他就那样日复一日地，一点点靠近她，享用她的纯粹，抚摸她因受伤而更趋完美的灵魂。而正因为她还是个孩子，她会用孩子的方式给予，毫无保留地，慷慨到令人瞠目地给予，直到她什么都没有了，她还站在那里，等着他拿走她的身体，她的生命。或许从盖勒特·格林德沃的角度看来，她行为古怪，忽远忽近，而他所做的也不过是任由她的放纵。可对于那样的孤单的小姑娘来说，那些随口倾吐的赞誉，千篇一律的情话，和恰到好处的纵容，都在她清澈的眼睛里焕发出宛若新生的光彩，带给她毁灭与被毁灭的力量。关于他带给她的欢乐和悲伤，柔情与冷酷，唯有她一人知晓。在那些悠长而缱绻的黄昏里，她会独自坐在窗棂上演奏她已经演奏过千百次的、如她对他的迷恋一样烂熟于心的大提琴曲目。有时候她会演弗尔，有时候是舒伯特或者舒曼——那完全取决于，在他离开她可爱的小房间并在她额头掷下一个吻时的轻声请求。我可否请你为我再奏一次上星期四的曲目，我的阿利安娜？柴可夫斯基第五交响曲第二乐章。你的演奏那样令人沉醉；你不知道，它是如何令我回忆起我久别的故乡，和朦胧的月亮。再奏一次，阿利安娜，然后重头再来，再一次，又一次。我想要听你闭上眼睛演奏。想象你离开这里，离开你的哥哥，和我一起。我会带你回到我的故乡，那里有数不尽的回廊和华丽的衣裳，当然，还有许多与你同龄的友朋，尽管在我看来，谁也无法及你万分之一。然后，他会俯下身亲吻她的额头——永远都是额头——她多么希望有一天，他可以吻她的嘴唇，就像她曾无数次通过狭窄的门缝偷偷看到的，他亲吻她的长兄时的那样。

可她不知道的是，在每一次的请求之后，每当她将那贞洁之吻的欢愉倾注于低沉乐曲之中的时候，就在她隔壁的房间里，那金发的少年正与她的长兄翻云覆雨。他从未喜欢过她的演奏——不，不能说从未，也许有那么一两次，当他们并肩坐在迷雾之森的草甸，当夕阳波动在他们泛着光晕的皮肤上，她倚靠在他的肩旁，试图用琴声诉说她澎湃的爱恋，他也曾为乐曲的流动撩拨心弦，进而给出由衷的褒赞。但更多的时候，她以为的万种柔情不过是迫使她保持冷静与沉默，以便和那红发少年偷情的托词；在她用心编织的乐律里，盖勒特·格林德沃想着的不是远在哥廷根的宅邸，更没有什么狄安娜的光辉，而是那具白色的、在他双腿之间毫无怨言地忍耐着他带来的所有痛苦与欢愉的，滚烫的身躯。他的情人，时而欲拒还迎，时而率性坦荡。在那透渗着柠檬和香草气息的长夏里，他们还那么年轻，有着耗不尽的激情和爱欲，所以他们毫无节制地做爱；伴着清晨低沉的钟声，傍晚流动的光谱，或是正午翻涌的云筏和深夜聒噪的蝉鸣。也就是在那张曾无数次淋满汗水和精液的床上，阿不思·邓布利多和他年少的情人一起谱写了她悲剧的命运。纷杂的喘息声是夜晚的心跳，那时他们躺在阿不思·邓布利多位于二层南端的卧室中狭窄的单人床上，四目相对，四肢交缠。漫长的夏夜在他们的低语中显得那样沉寂。有时候，当阿不思·邓布利多将自己埋进对方的怀抱里，双手紧贴他情人规律起伏的胸膛，他甚至会感到久违地幸福。这幸福来自于枕边人梦中略蹙的眉头，微扬的唇角，还有那些印在他耳垂的齿痕所留下的誓言和妄想。也就是在这些瞬间里，他再也不在乎名誉、生涯与梦想；他们拥有全世界最充裕的时间来将一切都重写。冥冥之中，他知道，他与盖勒特·格林德沃虽非亲故，可流动在他们身体中的魔法却比血脉更加浓稠，更加深邃，如同一记魔咒，将他们的命运绑在一起。如果阿不思·邓布利多曾读过麻瓜的史诗和神话，他大概会将他们比作奥德赛的诗章中横越爱琴海的一荠孤舟；那个时候，他曾一度天真地盼望他的情人会同他一起，带着阿利安娜趁早逃离这心碎之地，前往蕴藏着无限梦想与力量的崭新领土。雨水拍打在房檐上的声音像极了某首小夜曲的副歌，恰好和隔室传来的、阿利安娜的悠扬的变奏琴声交相辉映。她的演奏愈发纯熟了，比起从前精准到近乎冷酷的表演，在那流淌而出的旋律里，有什么东西改变了，变得更美，更透明，更易碎，向一只落在酒柜边缘的高脚玻璃杯。他不知道这变化源于何处。她依旧待人冷漠，依旧乖张任性，依旧毫无缘由地憎恨他。某一个闷热的，成熟到快要腐烂的黄昏，他从她卧室的门边路过，看见她将下颔垫在提琴上，忧伤地望向窗外无人的长坡路，似乎是在等待着某位远客的到来。如果他对她的关注不是那样无微不至，如果他们不是每天都生活在一起，他甚至会以为他的妹妹已然深陷情网。他在她的门前驻足了那样久，她不可能不曾留意到他的存在。她细瘦的手指缠绕在桃木琴弓上，柔软又疏离，然后她垂下眼帘，左肩微抬，于是琴声又响起。太多次的欲言又止，他最后还是放弃追问。而斜阳下抱着提琴，脸颊粉红的阿利安娜，还有她熠熠发光的金发和瘦长的影子，则永远驻足在阿不思·邓布利多的斑斓而混沌的回忆里，灿烂到刺眼。七十年，整整七十年，他从来不忍回头看她一次，尽管她一直都在那里，演奏那首由克里斯托弗·格雷写给盖勒特·格林德沃，又由后者亲手放置在她枕下的，沉郁而细腻的调子。

1979年，在那个异常温暖而多雨的秋天里（1979年8月15日，如果他没有记错；《预言家日报》上刊登着艇赛收到暴风雨意外袭击，导致18个麻瓜丧生的消息，而此事件背后的始作俑者，巫师莱尔·斯切特已经被魔法部擒拿归案。即便如此，此事还是在麻瓜世界中掀起轩然大波。那一天，可怜的小斯切特花了整整一上午失魂落魄地躲在魔药学教室后的柜橱旁，终于还是在见到霍格沃茨慈祥的老校长时倏然落泪。她年纪那样小，哭起来粉白的面庞都皱成了一团，打卷的金发粘在她湿漉漉的脸颊上，使她看起来好像一个洋娃娃。他走过去安慰她，一如他曾在近一个世纪前安慰他失去了父亲的妹妹。他无法不回忆阿利安娜——往往在这种时候，他便会质疑起时光的流逝的方式；因为在太多个似曾相识的瞬间里，那些言辞的倾吐恍如昨日。在太多太多的梦里，他的妹妹正巧笑倩兮，从远方翩然而至。）他终于肯，至少部分地，原谅自己。他允许自己试探着回忆她，在冥想盆混沌的色彩里描绘她的仇怨，她的欢笑。他允许自己猜忌，在那个黄昏里，究竟哪个幸运鬼才是她翘首以盼的旅人。1899的夏天，阿利安娜永远的十四岁；在那个被奇迹和悲剧渲染的幕布上，在戈德里克山谷某处的静谧里，她是否也曾遇到叫她动心的那一人？恍惚间，他忆起阿利安娜在薄暮时分的晚归——难道，在那些被他忽略的、碎片似的时间里，她竟是在与人幽会？可是，又有谁能够在他无法觉察的情况下，日日来到他们同居的小屋？最后，他意识到，那唯一可能的人选，恰是他从未想到的，也最令他难以置信的那一个。他不知道自己是怎样被蒙蔽了双眼，以至于那样明显的痕迹、尖锐的指向，竟都为他所忽略。他早该想到的，却从未想到的名字——以利亚·波特，那个人只能是他，不得不是他。当他想到这里，一切零散的证据也都指向了同样的结论：以利亚对他们态度的缓和、阿利安娜在赴约前的盛装打扮，还有那些忧伤而明媚的乐段。当然，就这个猜测而言，阿不思·邓布利多并没有完全误认；以利亚·波特之于阿利安娜，的确不似平常友人般简单，若以现在世人的眼光看来，说成恋情恐怕也不为过。但这都是后来的故事了。而盖勒特·格林德沃同阿利安娜的一切交集，落在她的兄长眼里，都不过是黑魔王心不在焉的劝诱而已。而盖勒特·格林德沃本人呢，自是无可辩驳地心知肚明。在1952年写给索非亚·霍尔的信件里，他如是写道：

…“索非亚，我的女孩，这是一封来自纽蒙迦德的书信。你一定还记得你曾在这里度过的时光，洛伦佐和他勇气可嘉的骑士精神。不过，你却从来不知道，他如此确信你会对我保持忠诚，以至于将他最后的遗物交在我手上。如果你现在从埃塞俄比亚水蓝色的天幕和黑皮肤的幼童中抽身，再回到这里，到这个给予你辉煌青春的国度，再踏入你与他相恋时幽会的十字形长廊，你会在第三个像柱下找到它们。我得承认，让洛伦佐以身犯险或许是我一生中最残忍的手段——他，或者是阿利安娜·邓布利多。在洛伦佐受遣去往西西里前的深夜，我们于门厅右侧的回廊里道别。也就是在那里，我毫无保留地向他揭露了他的命运——我告诉他，他此去必然无回。他害怕得像只被弓箭瞄准的野鹿，尽管故作冷静，身上的肌肉都抽搐不停。可你猜他怎样做了？和你，索非亚，我最宠爱的你截然相反。他从未想过背叛我，或是逃离我。他比你更愿意做我的孩子——有着一腔孤勇的懦夫。而你呢，你从来冰雪聪明，一向凌驾于一切之上。除了你自己，没有人能夺得你的忠心。为了你们间虚幻的未来，你不惜替他筹划逃避责任的方法。一场只属你们二人的秘密计划——多甜蜜！即使我知道，这计划必定会已某个人死亡告终。这种事一向如此。我惹人爱怜的索非亚，在最初那些等不到他回信的日子里，你是否怀疑过他对你的真诚？我还记得你站在纽蒙迦德西翼的金属落地窗前，迎着清晨迷离的雾霭。它使你的眼睛更接近海洋的颜色，好像两滩点缀在白色海岸上的蔚蓝水泊。我看着你红眼欲哭，又怎敢将真相残忍揭露？可如今你知道了事实。你最爱的洛伦佐从不曾背叛过你。甚至，他悄悄带走你的魔杖，只希望能由你掌控他的死亡。相比之下，阿利安娜·邓布利多远不曾有你那心上人一半的幸运。我知道你不曾听说过她的名字——没关系，你大可把这当作我这狱中人无聊的闲话而已。她被人杀死的时候仅有十四岁。我知道，这对你而言几乎是无法想象的。她对此毫不知情。她是那么信任她的三个杀手，以至于她将自己置身其中，以为如此便能一切安好。事实正相反：一切都因为她的涉足而无法挽回。可怜的阿利安娜，她将她的爱和信任交付给了最不该相信的人。而那些为她所憎恨的，到今天为止仍在为她悼念。而你，索非亚，你令我想起她，另一个，更幸运的阿利安娜。如果不是洛伦佐的献身在先，如果不是克雷登斯的出现，你便会是被送往阿不思·邓布利多面前的那一人了。”

关于盖勒特·格林德沃与阿利安娜·邓布利多的相识，我们姑且先讲到这里，只为让读者对二人微妙的关系保有一个模糊的印象，以至于在后文的展开中不至感到过于惊讶。而接下来，我们还要依靠黑魔王在狱中的手迹，来还原同日午后在巴希达·芭莎特阴沉的客厅中发生的一场对话。

“1899年5月15日（日期曾经过蘸水笔的多次修改），巴希达·芭莎特第一次向我承认了她对于死亡圣器的了解。那是一个乌云密布的午后。阿不思·邓布利多在替她完成了抄写后声称他想要回去探望阿利安娜。我向来厌恶滋生事端的姑婆佯装相信他的谎话。所以当我回到那个摇摇欲坠的阁楼，等待我的只有安布尔·赫迈特的来信和姑婆的粗鲁的鼾声。这是安布尔·赫迈特第一次与我通信。她亚麻白的猫头鹰歇在脱漆得窗棂上，金黄色的眼睛半阖半睁，一副高傲的样子。我将它关进了魔法笼子，然后丢进了阿不思·邓布利多的房间——这样一来，我便会知道他何时返回。在信件中，她说了些关于翼党的密谋，哪个我都没放在心上。那时候我以为，只要用她结识，再提供偶尔的帮助，哲人石便会轻易到手。我早该想到她口中绝无一句真言。没有财富的支持，谎言是她唯一的武器。显而易见，这对于她来说已经足够。依靠谎言和一点外援，大半个塔夫特魔法部都为她所有。若是换做今日魔法部中的那群喽啰，恐怕整个英国巫师界的政客都要对她俯首称臣。那时候我一心关注老魔杖的去向，还未对她的不诚实多加考量。于是我回信将她的请求全盘答应下来，顺带提及了阿不思·邓布利多的存在——或许她对他的了解比我要多。然后我那个头脑发昏的姑婆敲开了我的房间。她交给我几本古老的故事书，轻描淡写地带过了预言诗的历史，似乎在一边规劝我收敛野心，一面诱使我向更深层探寻。巴希达·芭莎特是个从未被愚蠢的巫师们理解的人物。没有人能穿过她爬满的皱纹的皮肤，直面她那半梦半醒间游荡的、先知者的灵魂。我不能，阿不思·邓布利多，他也不能。我的父亲，那个老家伙，更是对她百般讨好、言听计从。在那个午后之前，我从不认为任何人得到她完全的信任。可坎德拉·邓布利多偏偏是与众不同的那一个。为什么？大概是因为她是某种力量的主人——不仅仅是强大的力量，而是某种程度上能够决定甚至修改历史的力量。我的姑婆回忆说，用她那不着调的乡下人语气，在坎德拉·邓布利多刚刚移居至戈德里克山谷的两个多月里，她们每天都会在下午茶时间分享关于近代史的看法。而巴希达·芭莎特素来不喜将她的想法与外行人共享。她那颗笼罩在银丝之下的头颅里藏着魔法史上绝大多数的秘密和谜底。那场对话中呈现的细节我如今已淡忘。而我清晰地记得，在它之后，我再无法相信阿不思·邓布利多伪装出的无知与惶恐。”

“那天晚上，当他迟迟晚归，我提出与他一同去森林深处。他欣然赴约。跨过慵懒的干枯藤蔓和西卡莫树丛，我们沿着小溪蜿蜒的走向一直走到平原尽头的暗绿色田野。这一天，他向我坦白他白日的去处。他还如往日一样紧张，贴合这我手腕的掌纹里沁着汗水。我们行走在溪流两岸杂色斑驳、形状各异的花岗岩上。他脉搏的搏动声比溪流与石岸的碰撞更加强烈地占据我的听觉。我感受到他魔法在他的生命里流动，高吟低啭犹如浪漫主义的变奏乐章。我无心倾听他唇中飘落的词句，只想着如何在这漆黑夜幕的垂掩下重获我那忘却了一半的梦中的快意。事实上，我能够随时将他拖入树丛，将他四肢锁起，让他那脆弱的后背和臀部毫无防备地任我摆弄。而我也知道，我可以就这样在湿漉漉的灌木里干入他的衣服里，把我们年轻的身体紧贴，直到我们再也不能在欲望中认出自己。他不会挣扎——绝无可能。我会在他的身体里释放两次，或者三次，直到他膝盖的皮肤都在那条棕灰色的松垮西裤和泥土之间擦脱了皮，而不得不恳求我放开他，因为他，假正经的阿不思·邓布利多，还得在次日回去探望他可怜的哑炮妹妹。不过那时候，我还不知道阿利安娜的事。他没有对我提过。正当我斟酌该如何实施这臆想中的诱人方案，挽着我手腕的阿不思邓布利多反而先开了口。”

**Author's Note:**

> * 文章中如有错字、语法等失误还请指正  
> * 你的期待和评论会影响情节的走向  
> * 感谢阅读本文和留下kudos/comments的大家  
> * 关于本文：首发lofter (id: Seydoublie),以PAGE为更新标准, ao3&随缘居以章节更新。


End file.
